Our Screwed Up Lives
by KenshinOro730
Summary: Two authors involved! The Kyameron's are in for the ride for their lives. No parents, no rules. Sounds great right? WRONG! Specially when you got some killer going after your entire family!
1. Chapter 1: Fight!

**Our Screwed up Lives **

_Chapter 1: FIGHT!_

Harley and Whitney were walking to their new school. They had decided that they should move after their family had basically died out. They were only seventeen, but had gotten it legally written that they were adults.

Whitney Kyameron was an inu-youkai. She had purple hair, a purple stripe on each cheek, and a purple star on her chest. She had violet eyes and always wore purple eyeshadow. She also had a purple stripe on each fore-arm. Her claws were purple, and her fluffy tail was big and lilac in color. Needless to say, she was a purple freak. She was seventeen, but would be eighteen in about May. She didn't have any family left except for Harley, her cousin Jordan, and her uncle. She was very boyish, persay.

Harley Kyameron was a neko-youkai, with golden hair, light pink cat ears, and a light pink cat tail. She had fuschia eyes, and pink eyeshadow. A dark pink heart lay between her collarbones. Harley was seventeen, eighteen in July. She lived with her cousin, Whitney, in an apartment on the west side. She was a bit girly but played sports with Whitney.

They left Hiroshima in order to forget about their family's tragic deaths, and in order to find a school that accepted demons. Their old school was racial against the youkai blood. They hoped their new school, Shikon High, had more demons residing in its halls. As they walked to school they ran over the past few weeks.

Harley had not only lost her mother at the age of six but recently, at the age of sixteen, her sister. Her father had long ago left her to die after murdering her mother in cold blood, right in front of her and Whitney's eyes. But Harley was not the only one to lose someone, but her loss seemed more tragic.

Whitney had lost her parents the same night Harley lost her sister. She watched as a masked figure ran into the house and sliced through her parents bodies with a long, sharp, katanna. She cried out, and her neighbor ran to the house. Whitney was saved and wished to see her cousin, and best friend, Harley. She later found out that Harley was in a car crash, with her sister dieing upon impact.

Harley gained a few cuts and bruises but walked away without any major injuries. The most confusing aspect of the whole night was that the accident only happened about ten minutes away, and only thirty minutes apart from the murders. They later found out, from a friend of the FBI, that the cars brakes had been tampered with. Dun dun dun! ( we couldn't resist.)

The FBI believed that it had something to do with the mob. InuTashio is suspected to be at the head of the mafia, and was the prime suspect of the case. Needless to say, the girls were out for revenge, in any way possible. They planned on getting back at the Takomi family.

As the girls approached the school, they froze in awe. It was ENORMOUS! There were trees in every grassy area there was, and the sidewalk leading to the entrance was ten feet wide. It lead all the way to the parking lot, which was about 3/4 the size of the school. The football field was magnificent, and well kept. Whitney let out a YAY! at this. The track pavement ran around the whole football field, and had no crack or indents in it. The paint looked like it was just applied recently.

The two cousins didn't realize that their mouths were hanging open until a young inu-hanyou came up and closed their jaws with an audible click. "I wouldn't do that, you might scare people." He laughed at them. Whitney glared at him, "Yeah, whatever dogboy!"

"Uh, Whitney. You're a dog too. Actually you're even more of dog than he is." Harley said, smirking at her friends smug look.

"Oh, shut_up_, Harley! Way to drop my self esteem. Besides, at least I don't have pink ears!" She glared at Harley and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh no you _didn't_! You did not just make fun of the ears!" She hissed as she pointed at the fluffy appendages.

Inuyasha looked on as the two girls hissed and growled insults at each other. The one who called him dog-boy was dressed in a blue tank top that just reached the end of her bell bottom jeans. The jeans had a set of green graffiti going up the left leg, reading 'screw you' in English. The outfit was topped off with a pair of black flip-flops. He could see a yellow and blue sun tatto on her hip bone when she waved her arms for emphasis.

The cat demon that spoke against her wore a light pink halter top, khaki pleated mini-skirt, and black flip-flops. She wore a gold charm bracelet around her right wrist that had a heart charm on it.

He tuned back into their argument. "Well you're the purple people eater!" The girl named Harley said.

"Well you're the- wait...Purple people eater? What the fuck is that!" She looked highly confused.

"Whitney! You cussed!" Inuyasha thought that was a little extreme. Did the cat not live in this world? "You owe me ten bucks!" That explains it.

"Aw SHIT!" Whitney yelled. They didn't notice the gathering crowd.

"Now it's twenty! Oh yeah! Go Har! It's my birthday!" She began a little jig.

"Okay, Har! You offically freaking the shit out of me! Stop it! You have any idea how weird that is! All I say is fuck and shit, and you're dancing. I don't know you!" Whitney began to step back.

"Ha! Now you owe me forty! _AND_..shut the hell up!" Harley stopped to hold her hand out. "Now give me the money!"

"Oh wait! It's grandpa! Gotta _go!_ Bye Har!" Whitney quickly ran into the building, weaving through the rather large crowd.

"ARGH! You get back here with my money!" Harley shouted, beginning the chase for the money.

Everyone watched as the two ran in the building, the inu-youkai laughing and pointing, exclaiming that it was useless for her to give chase. The neko-youkai hissed and jumped on her back. "Give me the damn money!" She had her right arm wrapped around the girls neck and she was forcing her left hand into the girls pocket.

"Get the hell off me! Stupid cat! You won't get no milk tonight if you keep this up!" Whitney growled and snarled. It seemed like a real fight.

"Oh YEAH! Well you won't get a doggy biscuit. Whatcha gonna do about that? Huh? HUH?" The cat yelled tickling her friend with her tail.

"Stop...(laugh)...STOP...(pant)...OKAY! I'll give you the damn money! Just get off my back, wench!" The dog laughed and giggled, trying to keep up her angry facade.

"I knew you would see things my way!" Harley yelled and tried to help her friend up.

Whitney however didn't feel like submitting the _whole_ way. She stood up on her own and said, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She growled one more time and handed over forty dollars. Thus the students of Shikon High met the new pupils. They would never be the same again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**YAY! We, myself and Whitney, or inusgirl17, have been planning this for 3 weeks, and finally decided to get off our lazy asses and write it. If you liked it REVIEW or die! **

Sessh: You two are really scary u know that?

Whit: Oh, I luv u Sesshomaru!

Har: U do?

Sessh: Stalker!

Whit: Oh yeah! You follow Inuyasha around ALL the time Harley!

Har: SO! I just wanna touch those cute ears!

Inu: er...uuuu...ummm...my ears?

Har: Oh, yeah, baby, they're sexy!

Whit: Go HAR! You tell him how ya feel! But I do like his sexy ears! They're sooooo cute.

Sessh: WHAT!

Har: How could she like you, ya nasty fag!

Sessh: What did you call This Sesshomaru!

Har: Uhh...a faggot?

Whit: OOOOHHHH! GO Har, it's yo birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday!

Sessh: Why are you taking her side? I thought you loved me!

Whit: Uh two words...not bi...

Inu: YEAH! That Sesshomaru is very fagadelic, baby! This Inuyasha has seen him holding That Naraku's hand.

Whit: So it's true! Wahhhhh! I love a gaywad!

Sessh: We were just crossing the street! Honest!

Har: riiiiiiiiiiiiiight..you tell yourself that! I don't believe him.

Inu: So did you mean it about my ears? You really like them?

Har: Of course! How could I not! Goes and rubs Inu's ears

Whit: Well that's a little intimate there.

Sessh: Your telling me O.0

Whit: awwwww...but its soooooooo cute!

Whit: Okay I think we're done! Are we Har?

Har: I think so!

**Har, Inu, Whit, and Sessh: Review or face our wrath! :(**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day and the Buff Chick

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 2: First Day and the Buff Chick_

**(this sighn .:means speaking in mind:.)**

"So what's your schedule?" Whitney asked Harley.

"Umm, Homeroom-Riss, 2nd Period-Biology, 3rd Period-gym, 4th Period-art, 5th Period-English, 6th Period-reading, 7th Period-Algebra, 8th Period-World History. What about you?" The neko-youkai answered.

"Cool, I've got the same thing! Aw, shit, if we don't hurry, we're gonna be late!" Whitney complained. The cousins ran through the quickly clearing hallways, stopping at a classroom on the second floor. This had to be the weirdest room they had ever seen. It looked more like a stuffed animal sanctuary than a class! It was cluttered, unorganized, and chaotic. Unfortunately, the bell had rung on their way up, and the youkai were officially late.

"Nice of you to join us, ladies." Mrs. Riss said, scurrying around like the kermit she is.

"Ummm, yeah, sorry, but we're new, and kinda got lost." Harley lied.

"Well, what are your names?" Mrs. Riss said, looking up from her papers. She was in her later fifties, with boy-cut black hair and pale brown, piercing eyes. She waddled underneath her green t-shirt that read 'Science makes the world go round', and blue jeans.

"I'm Whitney Kyameron, and this is my cuz, Harley Kyameron." The inu-youkai introduced.

"Okay, Ms. Kyamerons, take a seat behind Mr. Takomi, the one with the dog ears." Mrs. Riss ordered. The neko and inu demons nearly froze after hearing the name. He must be the son of InuTashio Takomi. The girls came to a silent agreement to not become friendly with the inu-hanyou.

"Hey!" Inuyasha grumbled, angry at the observation.

"Quiet, little brother! This Sesshomaru is trying to read!" Sesshomaru complained, his nose in a Stephen King novel.

Whitney raised a questioning eyebrow."Wow, Inuyasha, your sister is built! What's your secret? You gotta share!"

Sesshomaru scowled at the girl behind him. "I'm male!"

Harley smothered laughter behind her hand while Whitney waved it off. "Ya coulda fooled me..." The two girls sat down behind the brothers, at a double-seated desk. Harley sat behind Inuyasha, while Whitney sat behind Sesshomaru. The cousins exchanged malicious grins before beginning their sweet revenge.

Harley picked up her pencil, leaning forward quietly. She glanced quickly at the teacher to be sure she was occupied elsewhere, before starting her assualt on Inuyasha's ears.

"Whitney, watch it twitch..." Harlye whispered, and Whitney stared as her cousin prodded one of the furry white ears. It twitched in annoyance, and Harley quickly pulled the utensil away. Whitney hid her giggles in her shirt, and Inuyasha glared back at the pair.

"Don't touch my ears, whore!" Inuyasha muttered. Harley's eye twitched convulsivley, but kept quiet. Unlike Whitney.

"What the fuck did you just call my cousin!" Whitney yelled in a whisper. Only loud enough to catch his ears. Well so she thought.

"Quiet, wench! This Sesshomaru is trying to read." Sesshomaru glared evily, but he talked in a cold, bored manner.

"Shutup! You Transvestite! I should kick you in the shins for calling me that! You fag!" Whitney screamed, making every demon cover their ears. Except Harley, she was to busy laughing.

"Ms. Kyameron, in the hallway!" Mrs. Riss screeched like the oversized bird she was, and when we say oversized, we mean OVERSIZED!

Whitney left the room laughing, seeing Harley pick up the pencil again.

At Lunchtime ?

Harley and Whitney were at a clear table eating the lunches slop, discussing homeroom. Whitney was more angry then anything, while Harley was more on the thoughtful side.

"I can't believe, that out of all the frickin' cities in Japan, they had to be here!" Whitney practically yelled, her tail thumping on the bench angrily. "I mean, we moved to get _away_ from all the drama! Now here we are, once again smack dab in the middle of the shit! Damnit!"

"Don't get overly excited, Whit, this could work out for us. Think about it, we planned on getting revenge on InuTaisho, but now we can get it on his sons." Harley said, proving that though she acts innocent, she is really an evil mastermind. HAHAHA!

Whitney was about to answer when four people sat down around them. The one who sat closest to Whitney gave off a pretty strong youki. His long black hair was pulled back in a braid and he had crystal mark on his fore-head. His black button-up shirt had a yellow lightning bolt on the side, and was opened to reveal a white tank top. He had a pair of dark blue jeans on, that were tatterd in some places. He grinned at Whitney, showing pearly white fangs.

The one sitting next to Harley was a human, but he also had a mark on his fore-head. It was a amethyst cross. His hair was onyx colored and also pulled back in a braid. His red t-shirt was tight and showed off his six-pack abs. He wore black plain jeans.

The two across from them were more girly however. One because she was a girl, and the other because he wanted to _be_ a girl! The said er..tranvestite?...crossdresser?..err thats it! The said crossdresser, was wearing a pink shirt that said, "Princess", and a pair of white and tight jeans. His black hair was long and was pulled into a high ponytail.

The girl had red hair, pulled back into pigtails, with bangs that almost hid her green eyes. She had wolf-like fangs, and a white tail that wagged behind her. She wore a blue shirt that said "Angel" and a white mini skirt. She also wore white flip-flops.

"Can we help you?" Whitney said curiously toned voice.

The man next to Harley spoke up. "We saw what you guys did during homeroom, and decided to introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, that was awesome!" The man next to Whitney said in an excited tone. "No one has ever flipped out on Sesshomaru before!"

Harley glowed with pride. "We're glad you guys enjoyed our little show. If Whitney decides that she wants to stay, there might be more." She looked at Whitney expectantly.

Whitney looked at her as if to say 'what?' She finally caught on at what she was supposed to do and relented. "Fiiiiiiiiiine! Kami, it's not like you would let me live it down anyways." She then turned to the people sitting around her. "Who _are_ you guys?"

The red-haired girl grinned and said, "Wellllllll, I'm Ayame, this is Jenkotsu," she pointed to the crossdresser next to her, "that's Hiten," she pointed to the demon next to Whitney, "and last but not least. That's Bankotsu!" She pointed to the human next to Harley.

Harley smiled warmly and said, "Nice to meet you! This is Whitney and I'm Harley. Whitney's kind of the tough type. But when she says stuff she doesn't always mean it."

"Yeah and Harley isn't such an angel," Whitney growled.

"Whatever, stupid lying bitch!" Harley hissed.

"You act just like the puss you are," Whitney snarled.

"Well I-" Harley was cut off by Bankotsu clearing his throat.

"Why don't we find out about you guys?" he smiled to show that he would have liked to see the cat fight, but thought it better to not cause a scene.

Hiten then looked at Whitney, "So whats your special powers? Every demon has a special move. What's yours?"

Whitney smiled, "I can duplicate myself, and duplicate any special abilty my opponent possesses. Harley can read minds and see into another's heart. She usually only talks in my mind though." She said referring to the other's looks of fear. "She doesn't make a habit of looking into others thoughts."

.: Like the fact that you think that Sesshomaru guy was hot:.

Whitney scowled angriy, scaring Ayame and Jenkotsu, .:Do not:.

Harley smiled and thought .:Thus our revenge begins:.

**A/N: Yo my peeps, whaz up? Whitney did that not me! Lol-ers. **

**Sessh: Sooooooo, u think that this Sesshomaru is hawt?**

**Har: Ooh, some1's gotta crush...**

**Whit: Uh...who toldya that?**

**Har: I can read your mind!**

**Sessh: Not to mention you put it in the fic, you baka.**

**Har: Uh, yeh...**

**Inu: Hey, can you rub my ears again?**

**Whit: Ooooooooooh**

**Har: Sure, Inu. Shutup Whit!**

**Inu: Prrrrrs**

**Whit: DO not tell this Whitney to shut-up!**

**Sessh: Are you making fun of This Sesshomaru?**

**Har: No That Whitney is not making fun of That Sesshomaru. Now This Harley has to go and rub That Inuyasha's ears!**

**Sessh: You ARE making fun of This Sesshomaru!**

**Inu: YAY! This Inuyasha gets his ears rubbed.**

**Sessh: Stop that before This Sesshomaru gets angry!**

**Whit: Oh no! This Whitney can't have that! It will mean the end of That world!**

**Sessh: Stop that! This Sesshomaru tires of your games, incolent wench!**

**Whit: This Whitney likes doing things to That Sesshomaru pokes tounge out at Sessh**

**Sessh: Put that away unless you are intending to use it...**

**Har: What!**

**Inu: You actually implied that!**

**Whit: Ummmmm...I think I'm going to go and get a soda**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru will come with you**

**Whit: Shit!**

**Har: Guess that leaves me and you Inu...**

**Inu: Yep**

**Har: Errr**

**Inu: So about that ear rub...**

**Har, Inu, Whit, Sessh will kill you if you don't review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 3: The Unexpected Visitor_

Harley and Whitney were walking home with their new friends, laughing and talking about nothing in particular, when a car stopped in front of them. Whitney stopped, noticing who the car belonged to. She squealed loudly and ran to the car.

"Jordan! Get your ass out of that car and give your cousin a hug!" Whitney yelled, putting her hands on her hips in feigned anger.

Harley ran to her side and said, "Jordan? What is he doing here? Why would he be in Tokyo?"

Whitney smiled but gave Harley a fake annoyed answer, "Gee! How am I supposed to know Har! Kami! I don't know everything! But I do know more than you! I mean it's common knowledge that dogs have bigger brains that cats." She smirked.

"Okay, first of all, you are, as usual, confused. It is scientifically proven that cats have a higher intelligence than mutts! Second, you talk to Jordan more than me, so I figured that a dumb-ass like you forgot that he mentioned visiting or something! Gosh, stop being such a bitch!" Harley yelled.

"I was PLAYING, you stupid, cat! I swear! You think you would be able to use your nose to tell when I'm lying! KAMI!" She looked hurt. "I was only playing Harley. You know I wouldn't do that to hurt ya."

"Whatever, you getta be a crab all the time, so I can be one to every once in a while! Kami, I'm just jokin' ya, girl!" Harley said apologetically.

"Well I don't mean to be a crab. I'm just pissed at the fact that my parent's are dead, and your parents and sis are dead. Everyone I know is dead, cept you!" Whitney had tears falling down her face. She looked at Harley, who had tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Umm, everyone forget about me over here? And I'm not dead, geesh, people!" Jordan complained.

"Oh, sorry, George!" Whitney used his old nickname. Harley and Whitney quickly wiped their tears away, lest their friends see them. Or smell them.

"So what are you doin here, anyways?" Harley asked curiously.

"Well, I'm moving in with you, what else?" Jordan said casually.

"You are?" Whitney asked, mouth open.

"That is, unless I'm unwanted..." Jordan feigned a hurt expression.

"Oh, shut up, you know you can stay with us!" Harley exclaimed. "Uh-oh, we're being pretty rude. Jordan, these are our friends, Hiten, Bankotsu, Jenkotsu, and Ayame. Guys, this is our cousin, Jordan." Harley indicated each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you guys!" He smiled, but for some reason stared at Bankotsu and Hiten for a second longer. As if he were reading their souls.

"Sooo..." Hiten said, trying to break the awkward silence. "You're Whitney and Harley's cousin? I was wondering, why are you and Whitney inu-youkai, but Harley is a neko?" It seemed that he was really confused by the fact that a cat and dog were related.

"My mom is her mom's adoptive sister...something like that," Harley answered. "I don't pay attention."

Jordan laughed and said, "Technically, Har isn't our cousin, but Whitney's tainted her brain so much, she could be considered one."

"Learned it from you shit-face!" Whitney laughed.

Harley laughed, her tail standing up on end as she did so. "You never change Jordan!" She giggled a little more and said, "No really, why are you here? Not that we don't want ya or anything, but on such short notice?"

Jordan hung his head sadly and his voice was barely above a whisper. "Dad's fire station was blown up. It was strange. It was only an hour after he took on his shift. And the bomb was right under his bunk." He showed no sorrow on his face, but his voice was laced with hurt and depression.

Harley and Whitney didn't bother hiding how they felt. They looked at him, then each other and Whitney let out a mournful howl! Harley followed right behind with a hurting yowl. They broke down on the ground gripping each other for support.

Harley ended her symphany a little earlier than Whitney, and she watched as her cousin howled for her last living adult relative. All she really had of her blood line was Jordan. Harley didn't carry Whitney's inu blood, but she felt the pain of losing the youaki that treated her as if she was a blood relative, and not just a distant neice.

When Whitney and Harley were able to pull themselves together they stood before their cousin.

Jenkotsu walked forward, enveloping Jordan in a hug, as Harley and Whitney watched in horror as Jenkotsu's hands traveled up into Jordan's hair.

"Oh, you poor, poor baby!" Jenkotsu said. Jordan screamed and pushed back, cowering behind Whitney and Harley.

"Just because I'm mourning doesn't mean I need _that_!" Jordan yelled.

"Eh, it was worth a shot," Jenkotsu whined. "I guess I'll just have to keep hounding Inu baby."

Bankotsu shook his head in disapproval. "Whatever...disturbing images..."

Whitney followed right behind him, racking her brain with her fists. "AGHHHHH! EWWWWW! GET EM OUT! NO! DON'T DO THAT! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harley just sighed, "Well, do you guys all wanna come over to our apartment? Jordan's gotta get settled anyways, so we can hang out."

"Sure," Bankotsu replied after the others nodded.

Back At The HUGE Apartment?

"Wow, you guys have a big place!" Ayame observed.

"Umm, yeah, it's from our parent's trustfunds. They were kinda rich." Whitney answered.

"Nice way to put it, doofus, your parent's were frickin loaded." Jordan exclaimed. "Combine your parents money with Harley's mom's you get a..a...a..a.. a lot of money!"

Harley wacked him on the head. "Jeez Jordan! stop rubbing it in!"

Bankotsu just laughed and said, "It's no problem Harley. I think it's pretty cool! You guys got your own apartment. And your only seventeen. That's pretty amazing." He smiled at her.

Harley blushed slightly and said, "Well...it's no big deal. It was just because my mom and Whitney's parents ran a bunch of businesess."

Hiten asked Whitney, "Are you doing anything this weekend...?"

Harley coohed .:Looks like somebody's got a boyfriend:.

.:Shut the hell up! Also, looks like I'm not the only one getting the eye! Ha! Harley and Bankotsu sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G:.

.:Technically, I'm not saying anything. O.o:.

Hiten waved his hand in front of Whitney's face. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah...er, sure, I guess I'm free..." Whitney stumbled out.

"Great." Hiten grinned. Jordan growled protectively, but everyone ignored him.

Bankotsu smiled at his friends forwardness and decided to try and do the same. "How about you Har? You doing anything?"

Whitney projected an image of her evilly grinning to Harley. .: Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about. GO HARLEY! IT"S YOUR BIRTHDAY! (Whit does mental jig):.

.:And I'm blocking you out...now:.

"I haven't got any plans." Harley answered smoothly. Whitney snorted behind her, and Harley smacked her with her tail.

"Good, it's a date." Bankostu smiled.

**A/N: Ooh, me and Whit have got hot dates! WEll, I do anyways...(Whit hits me with a shoe) Okay, okay, yours is hot too!**

**Sessh and Inu: They are NOT hot!**

**Har: jealous much?**

**Inu: Feh. **

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru not jealous of you, feline.**

**Har: What about Whitney, bitch?**

**Sessh: What did you just call this Sesshomaru?**

**Har: Nothin', BITCH!**

**Whit: Go Har!**

**Whit: Wait, I take that back, I'm a bitch!**

**Sessh: Yes, and you are This Sesshomaru's bitch.**

**Har: Wow, Whit, what a great title!**

**Whit: Sarcastic much?**

**Inu: What the hell is up with the 'much'?**

**Har: Kami, it's our saying, bitch!**

**Inu: Did you just call me your bitch?**

**Har: You are one!**

**Whit: Kami! Shut the hell up Har! Your insulting me whenever you say bitch! I am no one's bitch, PUSS!**

**Sessh: HA! Now this Sesshomaru has something on the feline! And you are MY bitch!**

**Har: Great! I knew that would happen, BITCHES!**

**Inu: If anyone's a bitch it's you two! (points at Har and Whit)**

**Har: How the hell am I a bitch?**

**Inu: Easy, your MY bitch.**

**Har: Look Whit! Now we're both bitches! YAY!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is getting bored with these bitches chatter.**

**Whit: Oh no you did not say I was boring! See if you have any fun tonight! **

**Inu: Uh-oh, Sesshomaru, your bitch is gonna beat you up!**

**Whit and Har: Okay, now we're getting pissed.**

**Sessh: Oh and why is that?**

**Har: Isn't it obvious, bitch?**

**Whit: You just called me boring, asshole. And now that means I have to lay in that frickin' bed all by myself! GRRRRRRRR!**

**Inu: Looks like you're on the couch, bro.**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru will not lay on something so beneath him.**

**Whit: Oh guess I wont be beneath you ever again.**

**Har: O.o**

**Sessh: You'll do what this Sesshomaru says, bitch!**

**Whit: That's called rape, mutt-face! Besides, it's not like you'll miss what I do to you late at night.**

**Har: This is getting a bit R-rated...**

**Inu: What are you talking about? We do IT all the time!**

**Whit: GO HAR! Since when have you been doing this?**

**Inu: Since the beginng of One Mission...**

**Whit: Well at least I waited until this story..Har, I idolize you.**

**Har: Yep, definantly gotta change that rating.**

**Sessh: What! This Sesshomaru's little brother did 'it' before him!**

**Whit: Well duh! He's got the sexy ears! It's a total turn on!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru demands that you never look at his ears again!**

**Whit: You can't stop my eyes from moving, baka!**

**Har: But I can!**

**Whit: How the hell would you do that? And why are you taking his side?**

**Har: If you have no more eyes than that won't be a problem, will it? He's my man! Er-hanyou!**

**Whit: Fine, Puss! I'll just tell Inu about you dreaming of Bankotsu last night!**

**Inu: WHAT!**

**Har: I did not! Plus, I saw all your dirty thoughts of Hiten!**

**Whit: Uhhh..errr...it's not like that..heh heh**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru will kill him!**

**Inu: And I'll kill Bankotsu!**

**Har and Whit: Um, I think it's time to wrap this up, REVIEW!**

**Sessh and Inu: Wait! We didn't get to kill them!**

**Whit: Quick Har save it!**

**Har: I did it!**

**Sessh: DAMN YOU! I WILL KILL HIM AND TAKE WHAT IS MINE!**

**Whit: whatever have luck doing that while it's in my documents..bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 4: The Date_

Harley and Whitney were running late for their date that Saturday night. It had taken the girls over an hour to get ready, and were dressed in formal attire. Whitney was wearing a black halter top dress that went mid-thigh. It had two slits in the sides that went down to her navel, and black sandals tying up to mid-calf. Her hair was in curls. Harley was in a baby blue strapless dress that went just above her knees. It was tiered at the bottom, and angled. She wore silver strapped heels, and had her hair up in a curly bun.

"We are so dead!" Harley squealed as they attempted to run in high heels-bad idea.

"Why in hell didn't they pick us up!" Whitney whined as they finally entered the restaurant. They spotted the guys standing next to the host. Whitney held a glare that said, 'You will die a painful death if I have to walk home!'

Harley's ears were twitching in annoyance and she wore a frown. They were seated at a window seat, overviewing the bay. It was a beautiful view, and the girls were captivated by it. Harley was vaguely aware that Bankotsu was starring at her as if she was the meal.

Whitney was glancing at Hiten every now and then, mainly entertaining her thoughts about the restaurant they were now attending, _MoonLight Bay._

When the waitress came to their table, Harley and Whitney ordered a Sprite, and got lasagna. The guys got the same thing. Harley mentally told Whitney that that was a little strange, Whitney quickly agreed.

.:They are trying way to hard:. Harley thought to Whitney.

.:Tell me about it:.

As the waitress brought their meals the girls looked up. What they saw brought red to Whitney's eyes, and Harley's turned a slight yellow. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were talking to the host as if they owned the place. And the guy was basically cowering in fear.

.:What are they doing here! Why are they here! Oohh We need to go Har:. Whitney mentally yelled in Harley's head.

.:NO! We are on a date, and we are to enjoy oursleves:.

.:Yeah, and do you even know what your date is saying to you:.

.:I'm blocking you...and you don't know what Hiten is saying to you either:.

.:Shutup:.

"So, are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Bankotsu asked. He had a hopeful look to his eyes.

Harley and Whitney nodded a little to eagerly, but the guys didn't seem to notice. They delved into a conversation about school, not noticing the two brothers going from table to table. Nor noticing that they were getting closer and closer.

"So Whitney, how's your cousin?" Hiten asked. He smiled warmly at her.

She grinned and told him how Jordan had happend to walk into the bathroom when she was stepping out of the shower. "I was just stepping out and wrapping the towel around me when all of a sudden he ran into the room, yelling that Harley spit orange juice in his eyes. I kinda froze for a second, then he stepped up to me, he couldn't see I mind you, and he ripped the towel out of my hand and rubbed his face against it. Well you can guess what happened then."

Harley grinned and said, "No they can't! She basically screamed her head off. She took some loofa thingy and started beating him with it. Well Jordan was yelling and telling her that he wasn't going to look at his cousin, but Whit didn't listen. She ripped the towel away from him and covered herslef with it. _Then_ she chased him out of the bathroom yelling something like, 'Get the hell out of here! You sick, hentai! I don't care if you are my cousin, you stay out of my bathroom!' Then she ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. I looked down at Jordan and he looked like he was just ordered to fly a spaceship to Mars without taking lessons. It was the funniest thing that I had ever seen!"

The group fell into hysterics, not realizing that they had visitors for the entire story.

"I see that you are enjoying your evening," a cold, emotionless voice interrupted there musings.

Everyone gasped and looked into the face of none other than Sesshomaru Takomi. Dun dun dun!

"Oh shit." Whitney whispered. "I knew we should have left when we had the chance. Now I'm going to have an even harder time, NOT killing him."

Sesshomaru, of course, heard every word and he smirked, a plan forming in his mind. "Little Brother, look who we have here."

Harley invaded Whitney's mind once again. .:uh-oh:.

.:You could say that again:.

.:Okay! uh-oh:.

.:Shut up:.

.:Ya know what, I'm gonna go find another, more _interesting_ mind to assault:.

.:Please do.:.

Inuyasha left the table he was visiting to join his brother. "What is it. I still have to finish my half of this place." He growled in annoyance. He then noticed who was sitting at the table before him. He grinned evilly. "What do we have here. Is it not the whore and wench?"

Whitney snarled at him and bared her teeth, as Harley hissed and flexed her claws. However, before they could say a word, their dates were up from their seats.

.:Now to invade your mind:. Harley thought, penetrating Inuyasha's thoughts.

.:I'll get that slutty-cat back for touching my ears! And her little dog too:.

.:Inuyasha-a-a-a-a-a-a...wow, I'm really surprised, I didn't think there'd be anything going on up here:.

.:What the hell? Who are you:.

.:It's the slutty-cat, who else:.

.:How the hell are you in my head:.

.:I'm in your mind and you can't get me out! NANANANANA:.

Bankotsu and Hiten stepped from the booth, trying to block the Takomis from seeing their dates. "Oh how touching, you're trying to protect your whores." Sesshomaru growled out.

Hiten was up in his face and was ready to punch him when he was pulled back. He looked to see Whitney holdin ghis arm, and her eyes bleeding blood red. "Don't touch him. I won't have you getting hurt for me." She snarled in his face, but her eyes were trained on Sesshomaru.

Hiten was about to protest when a yelp was heard from beside Sesshomaru. Everyone instantly looked towards the hanyou. He had his claws gripping his hair and he was shaking his head, murmmering something about getting out of his head. Everyone but Harley and Whitney gasped. Harley because she was busy tormenting Inuyasha, and Whitney because she was busy watching Harley's eyes glow a bright green.

Whitney then looked towards Sesshomaru. He was looking at her instead of his brother. 'Jee, he really cares doesn't he?' She thought sarcastically. She looked into his eyes and snarled, warning him to come closer. He just smirked and turned back to his brother, watching him with disinterest.

.:GET OUT:.

.:No, you can't make me, I like it here! It's very spacious:.

.:Are you calling me dumb? Hey:.

.: LALALALALALALALA:.

.:AW! Not so loud! My mental ears are bleeding:.

.: Oh, so you mean I shouldn't **YELL REALLY LOUDLY!**:.

.:AGHHHHHHHHHH! Stop it, pleeease:.

.:Fine, since you said please...but I'll be back! Bye-bye, Inu...:.

Everyone looked on as Inuyasha finally stopped gripping his head as if it was going to fall off. Whitney however, watched as Harley's eyes reverted back to their pink-like color. Harley blinked a couple times before focusing on Whitney. Then a huge grin split across her face. Whitney burst out laughing falling on the seat and holding her gut.

The rest of the group turned around to see the inu demoness gasping for air. Sesshomaru snarled and made ready to start another verbal fight. Hiten stepped in front of Whitney, Bankotsu quickly doing the same for Harley. "Don't come near them. If you so much as touch them you will answer to us." Bankotsu growled, well as well as a human can growl.

Inuyasha touched Sesshomaru's arm, silently telling him to leave. Sesshomaru stayed where he was, his eyes never leaving the two demonesses before him. He finally turned on his heel and left the restaurant. Inuyasha swiftly followed him.

.:Until next time, Inuyasha:. Harley called to him mentally.

**Sessh: They are lucky that This Sesshomaru did not wish to cause a scene.**

**Inu: Kami that's scary!**

**Har: BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Whit: MAN! That was the funniest thing ever! And I can't believe Sesshomaru was going to beat me up!**

**Har: Yeah, Inu, wuz up with that? Geesh, how strong do you have to be to beat up two girls! Pathetic!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru would not let any such thing happen to what is his.**

**Inu: What he said.**

**Har: Do you even understand what he said? **

**Inu: ummmm...that he wouldn't let harm come to Whitney?**

**Whit: Inu got it right! Score one for INU!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is confused...just don't look at his ears.**

**Whit: Not the damn ears again! I finally got Har to leave me alone about them! Now she's going to remember and take my eyes out! Thanks Sessh! Your such a help!**

**Har: Yeah, that reminds me...come here Whitney...**

**Whit: (steps away) OKAY OKAY! I wont look at his fricken ears anymore! Damit I hate you Sesshomaru!**

**Inu: Geesh, Sesshomaru, it's not my fault I was born with these girl-magnets!**

**Har: Girl-Magnets! Just how many have you attracted so far!**

**Sessh: Ha HA..You are how they say, 'Busted' Little Brother**

**Whit: BUUUURN!**

**Inu: Ummm...**

**Har: Tell me or else! **

**Inu: Just Kikyo...Kagome...a few others...**

**Sessh: (looks at Whitney evily)**

**Whit: HEY! I said I wasn't look no more! Don't look at me like that!Asshole!**

**Har: Grrrrrrr...that Kinky Ho-er, I mean Kikyo will die...**

**Whit: Can I help!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru would also like to see the dead bitch die...**

**Har: Nice wording, Sesshomaru!**

**Sessh: Shut the hell up!**

**Whit: You sound like me!**

**Inu: She hasn't bothered me in weeks, not since I marked Harley.**

**Whit: Ooo thats cool-----WAIT! What the HELL your mated! OMFG! That is so cool! Why didn't you tell me?**

**Har: Cuz I knew that's how you would react! And aren't you mated?**

**Whit: NO! HA! Sessh settle down! YEAH RIGHT! When hell freezes over.**

**Sessh: Hell just froze over.**

**Har: O.o I think we should give them some privacy, Inu**

**Inu: Okay, but only if you make me some Ramen! **

**Har: Fine! **

**Whit: What? I want some Ramen, dude! I haven't had anything all day!**

**Sessh: You will wait until later, you must become my mate.**

**Whit: 0.0 Im scared mommy!**

**Har, Inu, Whit, Sessh: REVIEW OR DIE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Phase 2 of Operation Revenge

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 5: Phase 2 of Operation Revenge_

Whitney and Harley had been going to school for about a week now. Most of the student body knew about them from either their little money spat, or Whitney's outburst during class. However, there was one group of people who had yet to confront them.

"So, Har? Did you get math done? I got them all except number 8. I swear, I had the biggest migrain afterwards." Whitney complained during lunch.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty easy. The answer was the square root of 3." Harley said absently. Her thoughts were on how to get revenge on the Takomi family. Since the restaurant incident the girls had decided to get revenge at any cost. "I'll show you how to do it after school. We have to go to the mall afterwards though. I'm going to go and get a new laptop."

"Cool! I need a new ipod. Mine's screwing up for some reason. It won't let me play all of 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies'." Whitney said, pulling out her ipod and fumbling with the dial.

"Aww, poor Whit. Isn't that your favorite song?" Hiten teased. "How will you ever live?"

"Ha ha very funny. How about I take this fork and shove it down your throat." Whitney chided, holding up the said object.

Harley giggled and said, "Now, now guys. We don't want to start anything...yet. Why don't we eat our lunch without snipping at each other?" Harley said sighing in feigned frustration.

"Aww, Har. You know that's their way of saying they love each other. Just like me doing this is my way of saying I love you." He grabbed her and kissed her cheek. This of course set the whole table into laugheter.

Just then a tall girl with long black hair that reached her lower back walked up. She had dark brown eyes that were cold and spiteful, and wore a red tank top and black mini-skirt.

"So, these are the newbies?" She said icily. She flipped her hair over her shoulder with an imperious smirk. Behind her stood a wind demon with her long black hair in a tight bun. She had sinister red eyes and wore light blue jeans and a black t-shirt that read 'If you can read this, you are invading my bubble.'

"They don't look so tough, Kikyo." The girl with crimson eyes said with a scowl.

"Well, Kagura, we've got to be welcoming, right?" Kikyo stated cooly, an evil glint in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Harley said abruptly, sensing that these girls were no good.

"Well, someone never learned their manners." Kikyo snarled. (Ha Whit, she took your signature move!)

"Why don't you crawl back into the whole you came out of?" Whitney stated. Kagura took a step forward before Kikyo stopped her.

"Let's go, we have to meet up with our boyfriends anyways." Kikyo reminded her. "But we'll be back." The two walked away after exchanging glares.

"What a couple of-" Whitney started, but was cut off by Harley.

"Teacher!" She whispered, covering Whitney's mouth, which was spilling several vile words that were sure to get her detention.

After the Teacher left Whitney and Harley went into question mode. "Who were those, bitches. Who the hell do they think they are? What's their problem? I wonder if their friend is visiting."

Ayme quickly told them about the 'bitches.' "That was Kikyou and Kagura. The human was Kikyou, and the wind witch was Kagura. They're the bitches of the school, but they seem to intimadate every one. About the only people that they don't effect are Kagome and Sango. They are always trying to get with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but the guys haven't gone out with them yet. They're the biggest sluts in the school." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "They also hang out with one of the football players, his name is Naraku. He's a real asshole. He thinks he can get any girl he wants. Wich, most of the time he can, because just about every girl wants to date him. It's just plain pathetic."

Harley smirked, "So those girls think they can mess with us? They have another thing coming."

Whitney snarled and said, "Don't you mean Kink-ho? I think it fits her much better. And that Kagura's new name is going to be whore. Can't wait to tell them."

Bankotsu and the others busted up in laughter, knowing that the two bigges bitches in school were in the ride for their lives.

The next day at school was just a little bit more exciting. "Hey Harley?" Whitney said during homeroom. "Do think Sessho_mary's_ tail is fluffier then mine? It just seems so much more cuddly." She began to stroke the said appendage.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Whitney, but it is much more poofy than yours." Harley said, trying to hide her giggles behind her hand.

Sesshomaru growled and said, "This Sessho_maru_ will make you pay for touching his person wench. Touch your own tail." He glared at Whitney angrily.

"But it's just so fluffy!" She switched ino the puppy dog out. "Pleeeeeease can I touch it?"

"No." He tutned back around. "This Sesshomaru does not like others touching him."

"What's up with you speaking in third person?" Harley asked, she looked as if she was actually curious. "Do you belong in a nut house, or are you just annoying?"

"Will you two shutup? Your constant hissing and snarling is getting on my nerves!" Inuyasha growled.

Whitney snarled and bared her fangs. "Mind your own damned business, half-breed. Oh WAIT! You can't! Which reminds me! Why the hell did you to have to come over to our table? Do you have any idea how much I wanted to rip your ears off?" She glared at Inuyasha, and then looked at Sesshomaru, who was staring at her. "Take a picture it will last longer." She then looked away and let Harley deal with them.

"Now look what you did! She'll be upset all day because you won't let her touch your stupid tail, Sessho_mary_!" Harley said in exasperation.

"Why should This Sesshomaru care?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Because you like her." Harley smirked, her eyes flashing green.

"Huh!" Was heard from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Whitney.

"What, it's the truth!" Harley said innocently. Sesshomaru growled before returning his attention to his English homework.

Soon, the cousins were getting bored. They had finished their classwork early, and there was still fifteen minutes left before the bell rang.

"This is soooo boring." Harley whispered to Whitney, who nodded her head in agreement.

.:How about we have a little fun:. Whitney thought to Harley.

.:What are you suggesting:.

.:Initiate phase 2 of revenge:.

.:But how:.

.:Well, since annoying them isn't working to well, let's see if we can drop their grade-point average:.

.:Ohh, I getcha:.

.:(Evil laughter):.

.:Kay, gettin a little freaky now:.

"Psst! Hey!" Whitney whispered to Sesshomaru.

"What!" He hissed.

"You got number 3 wrong!" Whitney persuaded.

"Well than what's the answer?" Inuyasha said, joining the quiet conversation.

"We're not stupid! You can figure out for yourself that the answer is 12.8!" Harley hissed, then clapped her hands over her mouth and winced. "Ooops."

"Great job, idiot!" Whitney said angrily while the brothers smirked at each other, erasing their answer and putting Harley's in it's place. They were so sure that the little scene had been real that they failed to notice the smell of smugness surrounding the inu and neko youkai, or the fact that Harley's paper read '4.27' for number 3.

.:Suckers:. Harley thought.

.:Ha! To bad that question was worth half our score:. Whitney said mentally.

**A/N...Wow! We are sooooooo evil! I can't belive we did that! I can't wait to see what we do next!**

**Whit: Harley, what you tlaking about Sesshomaru liking me? That's like wacked up!**

**Sessh: Well what is 'wacked up' about This Sesshomaru?**

**Har: Don't deny it! I 'heard' you!**

**Inu: Deny what?**

**Whit: How stupid do you have to be?**

**Inu: Shutup!**

**Har: Well it's true! Pay attention.**

**Inu: Why should I pay attention to Sesshomaru's mushy personal life! Yuck!**

**Whit: Oh like you have room to talk!**

**Sessh: This Sesshoamru's Personal life is not mushy.**

**Har: Well it seems pretty mushy to me.**

**Inu: Yeah! Why don't you tell the bitch you like her?**

**Whit: HEY!**

**Har: HA HA! You just got called a bitch!**

**Sessh: Don't call This Sesshomaru's bitch a bitch!**

**WHit: Hey Har, guess what?**

**Har: What?**

**Whit: Your Inu's bitch!**

**Har: At least I'm not a bitchy bitch!**

**Inu: Yay! She didn't deny it!**

**Sessh: This Sesshoamru feels bad for the feline...**

**Har: Why's that?**

**Sessh and Whit: Your stuck with Inuyasha..(sessh and whit high five)**

**Inu: Hey**

**Sessh and Whit: (innocent shrugg of shoulders) What?**

**Har: Don't talk about Inu! At least he's not a fag!**

**Inu: Yeah!**

**Whit: Don't make fun of Sesshoamru because he has a feminine side!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is no such thing!**

**Whit: Who are you talking to?**

**Sessh: The feline**

**Whit: Oh cuz I was going to say, you can't deny havning a feminine side**

**Sessh: GRrr**

**Whit: What?**

**Har: I wasn't wrong!**

**Whit: About what?**

**Har: Sessh is a fag!**

**Sessh: This Sesshoamru is not a fag! Or else why would This Sesshomaru like the bitch, Whitney!**

**Har: There are two types of fags out there buddy.**

**Whit: There are?**

**HAr: Yes! You even told me remember!**

**Whit: Refresh my memory...**

**HAR: You said there were fags who dressed and looked like girls, and fags who were bi.**

**Whit: OH SHIT! I'm in love with a fag! Which one is Sessh?**

**Har: Er, I dunno, the first one?**

**Whit: Doesn't that mean that he doesn't like girls?**

**Har: No, it means he looks like a girl**

**Whit: Oohhh...Well Sessh you'll have to face the facts..your a fag...but I still love ya!**

**Inu: What a weirdo**

**Har: Yep. Whitney not only are you in love with a fag, but your a weirdo for being in love with one.**

**Whit: Oh, how nice. **

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru needs to find something to say.**

**Whit: Whit: Yeah..umm your acting creepier then normal.**

**Har: She's gotta point.**

**Inu: When you don't have anything to say, you don't say anything..now _I_ feel bad for Whitney.**

**Whit: I feel horrible!**

**Sessh: Why?**

**Whit: Beacause everyone, even Inu, feels bad for me!**

**Sessh and Inu: What's that supposed to mean!**

**Har and Whit: It means..ummmmmmm...REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Caught in the Act

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 6: Caught in the Act_

"Okay, class, let's hand back your Algebra test," Mrs. Fryman announced. "Whitney, be a dear and pass out these papers." Mrs. Fryman asked.

Whitney gained an evil glint in her eyes as she grinned at Harley. "Sure Mrs. F." She got up and walked to the teacher's desk, smiling sweetly as she tookthe stack of papers.

Whitney handed the papers out, stuffing two at the bottom. As she walked by Harley to Bankotsu and Hiten, she smirked evily.

.:Did you see their papers:. Harley said telepathically.

.:Yeah, but your going to have to wait to see what they got:. She faked surprise.

.:Tell me:. She screamed into Whitney's head.

.:You'll just have to wa-a-ait:. She sung.

When she only had four tests left, she walked back to her desk. She handed the boys their papers, smiling innocently, and sat down beside Harley. "Now watch our plan unfold," she whispered darkly to Harley.

"WHAT! How the hell did we get a D!" Inuyasha whispered angrily to Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru was wondering the same thing, little brother." She growled looking back at the girls. "Tell me. What did you get on your test."

"Why?" Harley asked with confusion. (Which you idiots, might not realize, was fake. Sorry to those who got it...NOT!)

"Just shutup and tell us what you got!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Fine, dog-boy. I got a hundred, and Whitney got a.." she glanced at Whitney's paper, "ninety-seven. You happy now...baka."

"You gave us the wrong answer! We should have gotten hundreds!" Inuyasha whispered, turning all the way around in his seat.

"You guys are the one's who were stupid enough to listen, half-breed. Don't blame us if you have less brain-cells then a mushroom." Whitney snarled.

"Where the hell did the mushroom come from, Whit?" Harley said, with utter confusion on her face.

"Seemed like a good thing to say to me." She shrugged and then glared at Sesshomaru who was staring at her. "Like I said before, take a picture it'll last longer." She stopped for a second. "You can masterbate to it later." (Whitney is typing right now, so no flames on Harley!)

Inuyasha couldn't help it, he laughed at Sesshomaru's face. His eyes actually widened. He looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Meanwhile, Harley's eyes widened and she gasped. Her face looked like this: 0.0

"Whitney! What the hell was that?" She glared.

"What? Hiten said that to some guy who was staring at him." She looked astonished that she got yelled at. It seemed like a good comeback to her.

Sesshomaru looked at her in a quizzical manner. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Of course I do, but it's not like I'm going to say it in here!" She glared at him. Meanwhile...

.:Harley! What does it mean:.

.:Do you honestly not know? Didn't you take health:.

.:Yeah..but when they started getting into that stuff I blocked them out. I heard the word before, but when he started to go into detail, well I kinda ummm..yeah drew:.

.:You naive little girl...:.

.:Just tell me what it means:.

.:Okay I'll tell you (que Harley explaining):.

.:Ewwwwww...they do that! That's so gross! I mean I heard of everything else, but that! Ewwww... Well at least now I'm not lying when I say I know heh heh:.

Inuyasha watched as Harley's eyes glowed green. 'I hope she's not aiming at me again...Kami...

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Whitney.

.:I hate your guts you evil bitch:. Harley heard Sesshomaru think. .:I'm to get her no matter how appealing she is...wait, did this Sesshomaru just think that:.

"Yo, Sesshomaru, I think that whore is reading your thoughts!" Inuyasha warned. Sesshomaru snapped his gaze over to Harley, whose eyes were dissipating back to their usual shade of pink.

"What? I didn't do anything..." Harley said innocently.

.:Damn you Inuyasha:.

.:I knew you were reading his thoughts:.

Harley hissed at Inuyasha, sticking her tongue out, before turning her attention back to the inu-youkai beside her.

"Sesshomaru finds you 'appealing', just so ya know." Harley said, glaring at Sesshomaru with a smile.

Whitney blushed. "Uhmmm...I don't know what to say..."

"How about 'Don't think about me like that you hentai!'" Harley suggested.

"This Sesshomaru thought no such thing!" Sesshomaru replied haughtily.

"Oh right. And I'm George Cloony!" Harley said sarcasticly.

"Oooo can I have your autograph!" Whitney said, grabbing a pen.

"Don't be a smart-ass, Whitney." She glared at her cousin.

"Oh _sorry,_ Miss Puss." Whitney said outrageously.

"Miss. Puss!" Inuyasha laughed. "That's good!"

"What you laughing at, half-breed?" Whitney snarled.

"Yeah!" Harley said grabbing the two locks of hair that framed Inuyasha's face. "What are these things?"

"Don't touch my hair!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, what about your ears!" Harley said stroking the velvety appendages. Inuyasha started purring, so Whitney chimed in grabbing the other one.

.:What is she doing? She's rubbing his ears:. Harley heard Sesshomaru yell in his own head.

"Whitney, I think Sesshomaru is jealous." Harley whispered so only Whitney could hear. She watched as Whitney smiled evily.

Whitney stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears, seeing Harley grab the one she just had, and reached over to stroke Sesshomaru's tail. His eyes slid closed and he started the same purr as Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru is very confused," He said a little too loudly. "But he likes it."

"Miss. Kyamerons! Stop stroking the Takomi brothers!" All four of them froze in place. Harley still had her hands on Inuyasha's ears, and Whitney was in the middle of petting Sesshomaru's tail.

The class stared as the four froze and then blushed. They burst into laughter after the four quickly pulled apart.

**A/N..Man that was a very..intimate chapter. They were purring!**

**Har: I got to rub his ears!**

**Whit: And I got to pet Sesshomaru's tail!**

**Sessh: You do know that This Sesshomaru does not have a tail?**

**Whit: My story! This Whitney gets to do what she wants with you!**

**Sessh: Please do.**

**Har: You sick hentai!**

**Whit: Who?**

**Har: You! You have a sick mind!**

**Inu: Yeah, tell me about it.**

**Whit: Like your one to talk Inu-trasha! I know what you do at night! I saw you staring at Harley when she was sleeping! You thought I wasn't awake!**

**Sessh: She is right, Little brother.**

**Inu: I saw you doing the same thing, ya bastard!**

**Har: Please tell me she's lying, that's creepy...**

**Inu: Uhhhh**

**Whit: And exactly what were you two thinking about while you were staring at us?**

**Inu: Like I'm goin to tell you!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru has no qualms in telling what he was thinking.**

**Whit: I was afraid of that.**

**Har: Mommy!**

**Inu: What?**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru agrees. WHAT?**

**Har: What! I was afraid!**

**Whit: Like fluffy here could hurt you!**

**Har: He could hurt my innocent little mind. He was going to go in to detail!**

**Whit: Like I wanted to hear it! Ewwwwwwww...**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is thinking that the feline and bitch aren't so very innocent.**

**Whit: How do you figure that!**

**Sessh: You knew what This Sesshomaru was going to say.**

**Whit: It's called sex ed dipstick!**

**Sessh: 'dipstick'?**

**Har: Nevermind! You would be unable to comprehend it.**

**Inu: No really, what is it?**

**Whit: It's Sesshomaru.**

**Sessh: Well This Dipstick is getting very annoyed.**

**Whit and Har fall on the floor laughing**

**Inu: Now look what you did, Dipstick!**

**Sessh: This sounds insulting coming from you!**

**Har: Cause it is, you baka!**

**Sessh: Baaaaaaka**

**Whit: I got a better word!**

**Har: What?**

**Whit: Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is not a faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag.**

**Har: We never called you it, but I guess you just assumed the title...**

**Inu: HAHA! You're a faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag!**

**Whit: Okay! Now I'm getting pissed at my boyfriend getting called a fag.**

**Sessh and Inu: What is a boyfriend?**

**Har: It means that basically she belongs to you..kinda like umm..courting, but you wont necessarily become mates.**

**Inu and Sessh: Ohhhhh**

**Whit: Inu and Sessh no baka!**

**Har: Anyone else getting hungry? I can make pancakes!**

**Whit, Inu, Sessh: PANCAKES!**

**Har: Yep! And they won't be deformed this time! **

**Whit: But they were good deformed!**

**Har: Okay, while we go eat pancakes, you can REVIEW!**

**Sessh: Or die.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sexy Cat and the Hawt Bitch

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 7: The Sexy Cat and the Hawt Bitch_

Harley and Whitney were sitting in a class with their knew partners. Kagome Higurashi was seventeen years old, and had long onyx colored hair. She had chocolate brown colored eyes, and wore a green shirt with a white skirt.

Sango was eighteen, with long dark brown hair, held up in a high ponytail. She had almond colored eyes and wore pink eyeshadow. Her outfit consisted of a pink shirt with black jeans.

"So..aren't you the girls that bug Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all the time?" Sango asked. She didn't seem bothered by it all.

Kagome looked up questioningly at the two youkai. Harley smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, that would be us."

Sango cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

Whitney glanced at Harley worriedly and said, "It's just something to do. Besides, they had no reason to come up and bug us on our dates." She shook her head and whispered under her breath. "I knew we shouldn't have stayed here."

Kagome smiled and said. "We hang out with them all the time. It's kind of nice seeing them get messed with. Inuyasha isn't so bad, but Sesshomaru acts like he's got a stick up his butt."

Sango laughed. "Yeah! We won't get in your way of whatever your planning. But don't go to hard on them, okay? Sesshomaru deserves a taste of his own medicine, but Inuyasha isn't such a bad guy." She looked at Harley and Whitney expectantly.

Harley nodded. "We could be a lot worse, but they haven't done anything too bad to us yet."

Whitney bared her fangs, "But the minute they do, they're going down."

In the Hallway?

Whitney was walking down the hallway, alone. Harley had stayed after to help Mr. Essman bring in the cones from the soccer field. She was pretty bored with out Harley being there to occupy her. Then again, she could always find Sesshomaru and grab his tail.

She was thinking on it when all of a sudden she heard a very familiar voice yell, "I'm going to get that damned cat. She drew a friggin picture of me, and her rubbing my ears!"

Whitney stopped behind the corner and listened to him talk. She heard a very masculine voice speak out, "Don't worry about it Inu-trasha, she probably just has a fetish for your ears. Just like every other damned girl in this school. Hell, even my Kagome wants to touch them."

Whitney glanced around to see a wolf youkai rolling his eyes and glaring at the grey pointy, yet cute, ears. He had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. His piercing blue eyes seemed to catch every girl who walked by.

Next to him was a human with black hair pulled into a low ponytail. He had violet colored eyes that glistened with mirth. His left ear was decorated with three golden earrings. "Kouga's right, Inuyasha. She probably just wants to rub them, and stroke them until you purr into oblivion." His face stretched into a lecherous smile.

"Shutup, Miroku! You damned monk." Inuyasha growled. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Well, as thoughtful as Inuyasha could be. "She is damned sexy though. It's too bad that she probably doesn't like me that way. Damn, cat."

"Now, now Inuyasha." Miroku said, laying his hand on his friends shoulder. "She could just be playing hard to get. Now all you have to do is listen to me, and you could get her in a heartbeat."

Kouga burst into laughter, holding himself up on his knees. "Yeah! Kinda like you are with Sango?"

Miroku grimaced. "My dear Sango just doesn't know what she wants yet. She will see what she's missing eventually." His face melted into wistful look.

Whitney watched as the scene unraveled. She couldn't believe Inuyasha had the hots for Harley. 'What kind of weirdo is he? We insult him, _a_sault him, and even stroked his god damned ears! What kind of freak falls for a girl that bashes him every second she gets!' she huffed angrily. 'This could complicate things. Now that he likes her he might not get annoyed by our...antics.'

She debated on whether to tell Harley or not. She finally decided to tell her since the fricken' cat could read her mind anyways. She ran to her next class, hoping to be there before Harley, so she could think about how to tell her.

Whitney froze all of a sudden, 'What if Harley likes him back? Uh-oh. This could really complicate things. Specially since I can't get the bastard of a dog out of my head. GAH! I'm thinking of him again!'

In Art ?

Harley was sitting in art class, waiting for Whitney to arrive. When the female inu-youkai arrived, she had a look of sheer terror on her face.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked, sensing her cousin's inner battle.

"Wrong? Me? Oh...nothing...nothing at all! I swear!" Whitney exclaimed. Harley quickly delved into Whitney's thoughts.

.:Nothing but the fact that Inuyasha Takomi has the hots for you! And because I can't get that faggot of a dog outta my head:.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Harley screamed, earning the attention of everyone in the classroom, incuding the said Takomi brothers who sat...oh, about five feet away! When Harley noticed the staring, she quickly covered it up. "Er, umm, nothin to see here people!"

When Harley noticed that Inuyasha was still giving her a weird look (he wasn't alone) she immediately blushed and looked away.

.:How do you know for sure:.

.:Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that he called you sexy and wished that you would like him helped:. Whitney yelled in her head.

.:Will you shutup, you aren't making me feel any better...does he really think I'm sexy:. Harley blushed.

.:Why don't you look over and answer that yourself:.

Harley did as she was told, and saw Inuyasha was still staring at her absentmindedly.

.:He's looking at me:.

.:No shit, shit-lock:. Whitney thought sarcastically.

.:Well, what do I do:.

.:I dunno, tell him to buzz off. It's not like you like him or anything:.

.:Uh:. Harley answered mentally.

.:Right:.

"Dammit Harley, answer me!" Whitney yelled outloud without realising it. Que more weird looks, this time aimed at Whitney, but she ignored it.

.:Answer me Harley, do you like him or not:.

.:What about you and Sesshomaru? I know you like him; I read your heart:.

.:Well what if I do, bitch:.

"Oh you did not just call me a bitch! You're the bitch!" Harley screamed.

"Why you little-" Whitney yelled, jumping across her desk and tackling her cousin. They fell on the floor, knocking several cans of paint on top of them as they rolled upon the dusty floor.

Takomi POV---

Inuyasha sat down beside his older brother, barely making it in before the bell.

"Why do you always sit by This Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru spat.

"Because I'm the only one who will!" Inuyasha retaliated.

"This Sesshomaru is quite-" He was cut off though by a shrill 'What the hell!'

The Takomi brothers looked across the room to see Harley with a shocked expression and Whitney with a look of horror.

"What is up with them?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do not know, little brother." Sesshomaru said with a hint of concern that was immediately caught by...Inuyasha.

"Oh my frickin god! Did 'that' Sesshomaru just _care_?" Inuyasha mocked.

"Of course This Sesshomaru doesn't care!" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Oh I get it...you like that bitch, right?" Inuyasha offered.

"This Sessh-" Once again they were interrupted by Whitney, who cried, 'Damnit, answer me Harley!'

"Seriously, what is going on over there?" Inuyasha pondered.

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother evily. "Well This Sesshomaru has noticed the looks you give that feline. I cannot help but notice the scent of your attraction."

Before Inuyasha could reply, a distraction arose. 'Oh you did not just call me a bitch! You're the bitch!' Harley yelled angrily, before Whitney muttered something and leapt at her. Showing off a pair of purple bikini underwear. The two rolled upon the floor until paint fell on them from nearby cabinets.

Kyameron's POV----

Harley gasped as the pink and blue paint fell on them, "That was my favorite skirt, you bitch!" She hissed and spit into Whitney's face.

"Shut the fuck up! I swear you call me a bitch one more time, I'm going to rip your tounge out!" Whitney said, grabbing a hold of the neck of Harley's shirt. All of a sudden there was a great ripping sound.

The girls froze mid-tumble. They looked down and almost screamed. Harley's shirt was ripped from the neck down, and revealed her pink and lacy bra. Whitney's skirt was ripped from mid thigh to the waist band, revealing her underwear not only to the Takomi brothers, but to the entire class room.

The cousin's quickly stood up and covered themselves. The class burst into uncontrollable laughter as the girls blushed furiously. Mr. Morrelli just happened to intervine at that moment. "Miss. Kyamerons, report to the office and get a new set of clothing. I will let the principal know that you are on your way."

The girls scuttled to their stuff and grabbed them. They looked back at the now frozen classroom and fell into hystarics, as they walked to their impending doom.

Takomi POV----

The two brothers watched as the girls wrestled across the floor. When the paint had fallen on them the feline had froze and gasped. "That was my favorite skirt, you bitch!" The boys couldn't help but get turned on by the thought of them fighting in mud.

The inu-youkai snarled, "Shut the fuck up! I swear you call me a bitch one more time, I'm going to rip your tounge out!" Then the two brothers heard the sound of fabric being ripped.

They looked on as the girls froze. Inuyasha stood frozen in his spot, watching as Harley's bra showed itself. He felt his mouth water, but didn't care. That bra was hawt! And right now, a certain part of his anatomy was agreeing hands up, that the sexy cat would look good in his bed.

Sesshomaru saw Whitney's skirt rip along the side, giving him a perfect view of her purple panties. (Try saying that 5 times fast) He groaned quietly as he hardened at the thought of her not wearing any of it. He gasped as he felt the tightning of his pants. He turned slightly so his brother couldn't see what the hawt bitch did to him.

The brothers were brought out of their fantasies (the nastys) when the girls stood up, and were reprimanded by the teacher. The teacher's words were barely processed by the inu brothers, however, due to the fact that the girls were running across the room and showing off their...assets.

The boys couldn't help but groan at the loss of them as they walked out of the room, laughing their tight asses off.

**A/N...MAN! That was funny...and disturbing! due to Whitney's hentai mind! Just so you know, it was inusgirl17 who wrote the hentai stuff..she's WAY better at that kind of stuff! inusgirl17: Thanks Har! I pride myself in doing so!**

**Har and Whit: You 2 our such perverts!**

**Inu: Hey, it wasn't our faults!**

**Sessh: You 2 are the ones who wrote it!**

**Har: Actually, Whit wrote it (halo appears upon Har's head)**

**Whit: Hey, you're the 1 who got it out of their thoughts!**

**Har: Er...**

**Inu: You're reading our minds!**

**Sessh: Stay out of this Sesshomaru's head, feline**

**Har: NO!**

**Inu: So...are you two going to go mud-wrestling, or what?**

**Whit: I was thinking about inviting a bunch of girls over and having a girl's night in.**

**Har: YAY! No guys!**

**Sessh: WHAT!**

**Inu: Hell no!**

**Whit: What? You think i'd let you see me wrestle a girl in a bikini?**

**Sessh: Yes.**

**Harley slaps Sessh on back of head: HENTAI!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is getting beatin up by a girl!**

**Inu: Ha ha! Now..about that mud fight..am I invited?**

**Whitney's turn. Whitney wacks Inuyasha in the back of the head: SICKO!**

**Har: Go Whit!**

**Whit: (bowes) Thank you, thank you. The next show will be in 5 minutes. This Time I will attempt to hit both Inu brothers!**

**Sessh: No thank you! This Sesshomaru does not wish to be brought more pain.**

**Har: So you admit that it hurt!**

**Inu: Ugh, I'm hungry for ramen! Harley, make me some ramen!**

**Har whacks Inu with shoe: I'm not your slave.**

**For good measure, Whitney smacks Sessh in the head with a wooden spoon.**

**Sessh: (rubs head) What was that for!**

**Whit: (shruggs shoulders) I was bored.**

**Sessh: Bitch!**

**Whit: Cold Heartless Bastard!**

**Har: Bitches!**

**Inu: You like that word, don't you?**

**Har: Of course, Bitch!**

**Whit: I like the words shit and damnit**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru can tell.**

**Whit: Damn straight you can shitlock!**

**Har: Was that necessary?**

**Inu: I don't think so...**

**Whit: What do you know half-breed? Shut you damn mouth before I shove shit down it!**

**Har: Okay, let's REVIEW before a fight breaks out!**

**Whit: OKAY! Come on Har. lets gather the girls and put together that mud fight!**

**Har: COOL! (looks back at guys) What about them**

**Whit and HAr: (waggle finger at guys) Don't you come in our room! Whit: There's going to be around 20 girls in bikinis in there and you don't want to see that!**

**Sessh and Inu: We do!**

**Har and Whit: Well your not gonna! (run off to get girls) REVIEW!**

**Sessh and Inu: WAIT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Naraku, the Dick Head!

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 8: Enter Naraku, the dick head!_

Whitney and Harley had been suspended for three days, for their...interuption of studies. If you call art a study. (We don't!) They had spent most of their time deciding if they should continue their revenge on the Takomi brothers. They decided to lay off, and get their _emotions_ straightened out.

As the girls walked into the school, the hallway suddenly errupted into laughter, and some applause. (Bet you can guess who that was from...The guys you idiotic morons!) The girls blushed and ran to their lockers.

"I can't believe the whole school already knows!" Harley whimpered.

"It's high school. If I broke a nail right now, (which I just did) it would be all the way to the freshmans and back by lunch." She scoffed at her friends incolence.

"Shutup. I'm just glad that we were gone for three days." Harley sighed into her locker. "I mean, could you imagine what it would have been like the next day?"

"Like hell." Whitney said, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you remember when that girl got pregnant last year? That went around in like two hours. It's the basic life of a high schooler. Only the rest of the year, and we won't have to deal with it. You can do it Har, even though I have no faith in you." She put her hand on Harley's shoulder, shaking her head in mock disapointment.

"Oh, ha ha! Very funny!" Harley hissed playfully. "You know that if we weren't warned to keep it down, I would be all over you right now?"

"Of course! But the thing is, is that your the one whose bra was shown to the whole class." She giggled at her genius.

"Oh, but you are the one who had her underwear shown to the whole world! Some how that seems so much worse then a bra." Harley retorted, putting a halt to her cousin's mental happy dance.

"Whatever! If we don't hurry up, then we'll be suspended for being tardy!" Whitney growled as they hurried through the halls. Arriving in their homeroom, they slipped into their seats as inconspiciously (big words make our brains hurt) as possible.

When they sat down the teacher looked up and squaked, "Today for homeroom, I have decided to let you all, do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't get loud." She left the room, telling the class that she would be back before the beginning of science.

Harley and Whitney were immediately bombarded by their boyfriends. "WOW! You're the life of the school!" Bankotsu said in awe.

Hiten laughed and his eyes glowed with mischief. "Yeah! Everyone's talking about the lacey pink bra and purple thong!"

"WHAT! I was NOT wearing a thong!" Whitney yelled, alerting everyone in the room, to their..little conversation.

"That's not what I heard!" Some guy yelled at her.

"Say that again so I can kick your ass, and then clone you so I can do it again." Whintey snarled walking int he direction of the voice.

"This is not such a good thing." Harley said. "I should stop her."

"I also heard that the bra was see through!" He had the gall to say.

"Oh forget that!" Harley hissed.

"Oh you are dead buddy! I'm going to rip off your balls and hang them on my wall as a trophy!" Whitney yelled getting closer to the young man. But this was no young man. This was...(are you getting tired of these?)...(We bet you are)...(We aren't)...(okay they're almost done)...(just a little more)...Naraku!

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Naraku said huskily. "I might need them for later."

Harley walked up next to Whitney as she snarled. "It could be plus without them, you know. You won't need protection." She smirked grimly.

"But there won't be any little Naraku's running around!" Harley yelled sarcastically. "Oh, What would we do!" She threw her hands up in the air and fell to her knees. "Noooooooooooooooo!"

Naraku glared at them with red eyes. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to, you bitch?"

"Oh I know!" Whitney said raising her hand in the air.

Harley caught on by reading her thoughts. "Please tell me! I have _no_ idea!"

Whitney beamed, "Its the dick head!" She pointed at Naraku.

"Someone give the girl a cookie!" Harley yelled into the air.

"Oo can it be chocolate chip?" Whitney asked. The next thing she knew she was being pinned against the wall by a clawed hand. She looked over at Harley and saw her in the same position as her. (DUN DUN DUN!)

They looked down to see Naraku holding them up by their throats. "You bitches had better learn your place. I have no fear in hurting you. I cou-" He was suddenly ripped away by two pairs of arms.

The girls fell into the arms of their boyfriends. They smiled up at them gratefully. But if they were holding them, who saved them?

The girls looked towards Naraku. He was being held by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was behind him holding his arms, with Inuyasha between them and him, pushing him back by the shoulders.

"What the hell is your problem!" Inuyasha yelled into Naraku's face. "Are you wacked up in the head or something?"

"Mind you own business Inuyasha!" He snarled his eyes still on the two demonesses before him. "Why do you two care for those bitches?"

"Why is everyone calling me a bitch! I'm a cat!" Harley muttered to herself.

Sesshomaru looked at Whitney and then Harley. He debated why he did that. Why _did_ he do it? Complications. Oh well, he would find out later. For now, to deal with the hanyou. "This Sesshomaru does not care for those two. But it would be wise for you to back down." He let him go to test the waters.

Naraku turned around to face the inu-youkai. "And why is that?"

"Because, half-breed, those two have powers that you are not aware of. If you went into battle, you would go in blindly. I do not know about you, but This Sesshomaru would like to see a fair fight." He looked to Inuyasha to see how he was taking this. He was just staring at him as if he grew a second head.

Naraku glared for a moment longer, then turned to the girls as the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. "We will finish this later," he whispered.

Lunch ?

"I heard about your little fight this morning," Kikyo taunted as Kagura joined her.

"Look, Whitney! It's Kinky-hoe!" Harley mocked.

"Don't forget the whore!" Whitney chimed in. Kagura and Kikyo apparently didn't find it as funny as the rest of the table.

"Care to repeat that?" Kagura threatened.

"Yeah, you're...a...whore..." Whitney stood. "Got that?"

"You little slut!" Kikyo barked, "You two better watch your backs, Naraku has...connections. You wouldn't want to end up like the rest of your family, would you?" She smirked before turning abruptly and walking away, to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's table (much to their annoyance).

"Did she mean what I think she meant?" Harley whispered to Whitney, a shocked look on her face.

"If she did, then we're in a lot of trouble..." Whitney frowned.

At World History O.o

Sango and Kagome eyed the two youkai sitting across from them. They seemed distracted, they weren't even listening to the teacher. Kagome decided to see what was wrong with them. "Are you guys alright? You seem a little..off."

Harley looked at her as if she were an alien, while Whitney jumped and almost fell out of her seat. She let out a little eep and caught herself by the table. Harley giggled slightly and softly whispered, "We're fine. We're just kind of shaken from the fight this morning."

Whitney scowled and growled. "You're telling me. That guy was creepy. He gave off this really bad vibe, and I don't even have your abilities to see in others hearts and minds." She shuddered involuntarily.

Sango exchanged glances with Kagome. "We heard something about a fight this mourning, but we didn't know it had anything to do with you guys. What happened?"

Harley sighed. "This guy said something about what happened three days ago. You know the underclothing incedent?" She air quoted. "Well he said that Whitney was wearing a thong." Whitney growled deep in her throat before Harley continued. "Then he said I was wearing a see through bra. Well when we got over to him we realized that it was that guy, Naraku. Well he was acting all perverted so we decided to mess around. Apparantly the guy doesn't like being called a dick head, because the next thing we knew, we were shoved up against the wall by our throats." She sighed and banged her head against the table.

Whitney looked confused for a second. "Yeah, but the weirdest thing, was that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the ones who saved us. I mean, I thought they hated our guts." She looked towards Kagome and Sango as Harley looked up at them questioningly.

Sango and Kagome shared glances and then nodded their heads, hiding a smile behind their hands, then they turned back to the youkai and shrugged their shoulders.

**A/N..WOW! Two chaptrs in one night! We rock! Not to mention the first one was the longest we've ever done! LMAO!**

**Whit: We get into a lot of fights.**

**Har: Yeah, because of your big mouth!**

**Whit: Well SORRY!**

**Har: It's okay.**

**Whit: UGHHHHHHHH! Harley no baka!**

**Har: Shutup, bitch!**

**Whit: Puss!**

**Sessh and Inu: You are both annoying!**

**Sessh: Whitney, you are a bitch!**

**Inu: And Harley, you are a puss!**

**Sessh and Inu: Now will you two shutup!**

**Whit and Har: 0.0**

**Sessh and Inu: What?**

**Har: You told us to shutup...**

**Whit: And you called us names...**

**Whit and Har: You insensitive jerks! **

**Sessh and Inu: HUH?**

**Whit and Har: We're going to cry! (cover faces)**

**Sessh and Inu: No! Don't cry!**

**Whit: What are we supposed to do? Laugh?**

**Sessh: Why not?**

**Har: You really are a baka, and a jerk, and a bastard, and heartless, and cold, and everything else Whitney has called you behind your back!**

**Inu: Oooooooooo**

**Sessh: Grrrr..behind my back!**

**Whit: Thanks a lot Har! (Sessh takes a step toward Whit) Uh-oh!**

**Har: Run away!**

**Inu: He'll catch up to her if she doesn't get moving.**

**Inu: So what did you say about me behind my back! (Watches as Whitney runs around in a circle)**

**Har: Uh...nothing! Why would I ever say anything behind your back?**

**Whit: (stops to stare at Harley) What the hell you talking about? You called him stupid this morning. (Gets tackled to the ground by Sessh) Oof!**

**Inu: WHAT! Ugh! (chases Har) **

**Har: Wait, I can explain! (Gets tackled as well) Don't hurt us!**

**Sessh and Inu: Why would we do that?**

**Whit: Uhhhhh...isn't that what you had planned.**

**Sessh: (evil smirk)**

**Inu: (smile with evil glint in his eye)**

**Har: Oh crap!**

**Sessh: Tha's not what This Sesshomaru had planned. What about you, little brother?**

**Inu: Nope. I had something entirely differnt in mind.**

**Har: (gulp) Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Run!**

**Whit: I can't! I'm kinda stuck!**

**Har: So am I!**

**Whit: What do we do?**

**Sessh and Inu: Oh, we'll tell ya what you're gonna do!**

**Har and Whit: Moooooooooommy! **

**Sessh and Inu: (cover Har and Whit's mouths) While we are busy..REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9:Science Project, and InuTashio

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 9: The Science Project, and InuTashio_

Harley and Whitney sat in science class, bored out of their minds. Since they decided to lay off the Takomi brothers, life had been pretty boring. They had broken up with Bankotsu and Hiten, and they felt pretty shitty for it to.

.:Flashback:.

Whitney looked at Hiten and then Bankotsu. With one final glare in Harley's direction, she turned to them fully and sighed. "Hiten, Ban, I..er..we..well Harley's to chicken to say it. Arg!"

Hiten looked at her suspicously, and growled. "Spit it out!"

Whitney almost bared her fangs, but then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "Harley and I have come to realize something. It kills me to say this," she looked at their crest fallen faces. They knew what she was going to say. "but we don't feel the same way about you, as you do us. I mean, we love you guys and all, but more in a brotherly type." She once again looked at them and saw their confusion. "Well, look at it this way. What would you think if you came into my house and saw me making out with Jordan?"

Hiten and Bankotsu gave her a look of horror. "That's what I thought. That's how we feel when we do that stuff with you. We're sorry. We'll understand if you guys don't want to talk to us anymore."

Hiten shared a look with Bankotsu and then wrapped his arms around Whitney, watching as Bankotsu walked over and did the same to Harley. "We'll always be here for you, no matter how you feel about us."

.:End Flashback:.

Even though the guys acted as if nothing were wrong, the girls still felt like they betrayed them in some way. Although they didn't know why. They didn't pay attention to Mrs. Riss (aka crow/squaky squakey/wattle wattle/or plain old Mrs. Bird) as she named off groups for the upcoming science project. That was until she said, "Kyamerons you are with the Takomis." (Dun Dun Dun!)

They didn't pay attention as she listed off the other groups. The guys turned around, smirking grimly. "Oh shit!" Whitney whispered at the looks on their faces.

"Why me?" Harley whined to the heavens.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly as he spoke. "We're going to have a lot of fun, with this project."

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" Harley spat and hid her blush.

"Because, you spend so much time admiring my ass!" Inuyasha said, grinning.

Whitney couldn't help it. "Oh my god, that was good!" She panted into her hands.

Harley hissed. "Oh what the hell you talking about, Whitney? I saw you drooling over Sesshomaru's chest!"

Sesshomaru looked at Whitney, who just hid her face into her drawing book. "You should not hide your admiration. This Sesshomaru knows he looks good."

Whitney glared at him, her face the color of a cherry, and snarled at Harley. "I am killing you right now! I am drawing you being eaten by a pack of rabid wolves, and then I'm going to draw your head flying out of an airplane, to be squashed by an elephant's ass!"

"So where are we going to work on this?" Harley asked, ignoring her imbecilic cousin.

Sesshomaru glanced at Whitney, taking note of how cute she looked when angry. 'Wait, did I just think that?' He then looked towards Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"How about our house?" Inuyasha asked, waving his thumb betweem him and Sesshomaru.

Whitney instantly brought her head out of her drawings of killing the neko beside her. "What? Yo-your house?" She stuttered.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as the two cousins paled. Inuyasha stared at them with a hint of concern. "Are you guys alright? You seem sick."

Harley shook her head and said, "No we're fine." she waved a hand dismissively. "But wouldn't you guys want to do it at our place? We have our own apartment."

"This Sesshomaru is aware of this." He said keeping his eyes on them to see their reaction. "But our house is much more efficient for our project. We could use our roof for the telescope and astronomy parts of the assignment."

Whitney was mentally screaming. .:Harley! What do we do! I don't want to go over there! But he's right! Our roof is slanted:.

.:I don't know! But we'll just have to suck it up and deal with it:.

.:Oooooo..I knew we should have left this God Damn school:.

Inuyasha knew that Harley was talking in her mind, as the familiar green glow appeared in her eyes. 'I wonder what's wrong. Those two are never scared, and here they are afraid to go to our house! Something is going on here.'

Sesshomaru meanwhile was contimplating on the same thing. 'Why is the feline and the bitch afraid of coming to our house? And for that matter, why haven't they pestered with us? Something strange is going on, and This Sesshomaru is going to find out what.'

The broher's watched as the girls finally looked towards them and smiled, nervously. Harley finally asnwered "It would be better to do it at your house, wouldn't it." It wasn't a question. "Our roof is slanted so I guess your house would be best. What time do you want us to be over." She blinked at them questioningly.

Whitney groaned loudly, mumbling something so quiet, that not even their demon ears could pick it up. They stared as she scowled and shivered in fear. There was definatley something going on.

"Ummm...you guys walk home right?" Inuyasha continued after their nod. "Well why don't you get a ride with us? You could ride with one of us, and then we could take you home when we were done for the night."

The girls exchanged glances and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" Harley said, not all to thrilling.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her tone. "This Sesshomaru will drive them. I will be done much faster then you, Inuyasha." He looked at Inuyasha, daring him to argue.

"Feh," was the intelligent reply.

After School ?

When the four arrived at the Takomi mansion, the girl's jaws dropped. It was enormous, with stone walls and marble floors. Luckily, they were able to pull themselves together before the brothers noticed.

"Okay, so we probably should set up the telescope first." Inuyasha mentioned, grabbing a large box and opening it. He started randomly assembling parts without looking at the instructions as Sesshomaru joined him.

"Um, shouldn't we read the directions?" Harley inquired, watching as Sesshomaru tried to force together two pieces that obviously didn't fit.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need to read instructions." Sesshomaru scoffed.

Inuyasha nodded. "What he said."

Whitney rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, Einsteins, how about we build this thing when we're actually on the roof? Unless you want to lug it up three flights of stairs..."

"Uh, right...we knew that." Sesshomaru said, obviously lying.

"Um-hm, just like you knew that piece A doesn't go with part J, but with bolt B?" Harley said sarcastically.

"Just shut-up and help us!" Inuyasha yelled, as the four made their way upstairs.

On The Roof?

They four dropped the parts for the telescope on the roof, some more carefully than others.

"Okay, now this is how it's going to work. We will read the directions, then we'll assemble it!" Harley announced, holding up the folded square of paper.

"Just leave this to us, we know how to make a damn telescope!" Inuyasha retorted. Whitney sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, do it your way." She promptly sat down and examined her nails with a bored expression.

"You have one chance, but if you do it wrong, we're doing it with the DIRECTIONS! I'm not going to fail science." Harley announced, laying on her stomach on the rooftop, her head on her hands as she watched the boys work. Three hours, four migranes, and fifty-eight curse words later, the telescope was prepared. The inu-youkai brothers had ended up having to use the instructions, much to their begrudgement. The sun was now setting over the horizon as the four sat back and relaxed, watching as the light dimmed.

As the group stood to start the project Inuyasha decided to voice his thougts. (Hey Inu can think!) "Ummm... so do any of you know the concelations?" He scratched the back of his head.

Harley laughed slightly. "Well, I know where to find them, but I don't know what their names are." She sweatdropped.

Whitney instantly jumped up and said, "I do. I know it's stupid, but when I was little I found this conelation book. It was way childish, but I loved looking at the pictures." She giggled nervously.

Inuyasha nodded his head and looked towards Sesshomaru. "What about you, Fluffy?"

Whitney and Harley fell to the ground in uncontrollable laughter. "Fluffy?" Harley gasped. "Why do you call him that?"

Inuyasha shrugged at his brothers death glare. "Well, like you said, his tail is really fluffy."

Whitney held her stomach as she giggled and exclaimed, "Fluffy! Why don't you give him a wand and a tiara, and call him Princess!" She laughed harder as Sesshomaru's glare fell on her. "I'm sorry, Sessh, but that was one of the funniest things, that I have ever heard!"

Sesshomaru smirked, showing off a shiny white fang. (Ooooo shiny!) "Yes, but the best thing that This Sesshomaru has seen was that beautiful purple bikini that you were wearing last week."

Whitney instantly stopped laughing and blushed a deep red. Harley meanwhile, fell even further into her laughter. "Oh my god! That was good! 'Beautiful purple bikini!' Priceless!" She tried covering her mouth with her tail and hands but she couldn't stop.

"Shut the hell up, Harley! Your bra was showing too. I was only a little worse then you." Whitney growled. Then she smirked evily. "I'm sure Inuyasha, here liked that view." She pointed at the said hanyou.

Harley blushed madly and turned her face away from her cousin, hissing things that she would do to cause the inu-youkai a slow a painful death. The laughter immediatly died out, that is, until Sesshomaru let out a cough like snicker. Inuyasha glared and turned to face his brother. "What the hell you laughing at, Fluffy! You couldn't keep your eyes of Whitney's ass while she ran across the room!"

Now it was Harley's turn to laugh, but her laugh was drowned out by a loud, booming, bark like laughter filling the night air. The teenagers froze wide eyed. Then each and every one of them, slowly turned their head to look at the inu-youkai before them.

The said demon stood at the entrance to the roof, wearing a white t-shirt and pair of khaki pants. His white, silvery hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. He had a purple stripe on each cheek, that were jagged in shape. His eyes glistend, and his chest heaved marily when he laughed. The girls stood dumbstruck. The guy was an Inuyasha and Sesshomaru combined, only ten times better looking!

.:'Look at that hawtie:. Harley chimed in Whitney's head.

.:I know! That guy is hawt! Man! If I were older I'd be all over that peice of meat:. Whitney chirped back in Harley's head.

"Why Sesshomaru, if I didn't know any better, I wouldn't know you were my son!" The man said, falling into laughter again.

.:SON:. The girls screamed in eachothers minds.

.:Oh no! No, no, no, no! That means he's InuTahio:. Whitney rattled on nervously.

.:He wasn't supposed to be here! I thought we were going to make it tonight:.

.:Now do you see why I thoght we should leave:. Whitney yelled angrily.

.:Shutup! It's not like I knew we would become partners with them:.

.:Yeah, but I should have. Knowing my luck, we were bound to run into him eventually.:.

.:Okay there's no use in complaing in our heads. We will be calm and collected while we meet him, and act like nothing happened.:. Harley reasoned.

.:Oh, no. Nothing happened. Nothing except that that guy's the prime suspect in our families deaths:. Whitney said sarcasticaly.

.:That's it:. Harley said excitedly.

.:What is:.

.:He's a suspect! Not the actual criminal! We don't know for sure if he really was the one behind out parents death:. She did a mental happy dance.

Whitney and Harley were brought out of their inner battles when they heard InuTashio's voice echo across the roof. "So who are these lovely young youkai?" He waved his hand elegantly in the girls directions. He smirked at the way they were stationed. The neko-youkai was on all fours with her tail sticking strait-up, and her face was hidden due to her facing the ground. The inu-youkai was looking towards him wide-eyed and her mouth hanging open, with her tail bristling in alarm. It twitched back and fourth continuously.

Sesshomaru spoke up, he used a bored tone. Much different from his playfull manner. "The inu-youkai is Whitney Kyameron, and the neko-youkai is Harley Kyameron. They are cousins."

InuTashio nodded toward each of them as they were intoduced. "I am InuTashio. It's nice to meet a couple of girls who keep my sons interest." he grinned mischieviously.

"Dad!" Inuyasha yelled. "I knew you would embarass us, old man!" He gowled iratibly.

InuTashio just laughed as the look of shock spread scroos his eldest's face, and the blush continued to consume the demoness' bodies. "I'll leave you four alone then. I'll have Jaken bring something up for you to eat." He nodded in the girls direction one more time, and was gone.

Inuyasha huffed angrily and Sesshomaru shook his head in dissaproval as their dad left. Their heads imeditalty shot up when Harley spoke. "Sooo...That's your guys' dad?" they just nodded.

Whitney smiled grimly. "Well, now, that was the most embarrasing thing that has ever happened to me is over!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You mean, besides your purple underwear hanging out for any prying eyes to see?"

Whitney growled. "You know what Sesshomaru? Shove it!" Then she turned to Harley.

.:Hey Har? If that guy was the one who put a hit on our family, why didn't he show any kind of acknowlegdement:.

.:I don't know, Whit. Maybe he's not the one who put a hit out on us after all.:.

.:Oh man! That means that we messed with those guys for no reason! Damn! When they ask us why, we wont have an excuse. Damn the FBI:.

**A/N...YEAH! Another Chapter! And we finally got to meet InuTashio! YAY! (Whit does happy dance)**

**Har: You know that the FBI will probably come after you now. **

**Whit: Don't be stupid.**

**(FBI cars pull up) **

**Har: How did you get in my bedroom?**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru was wondering the same thing.**

**Inu: Ditto **

**FBI guy: Cause we're the FBI! We can do anything! Duh! **

**Whit: Wow, impressive vocabulary dude. **

**FBI guy: Hardy har har! We've got orders to take you in. (Grabs Whitney's arm and begins to drag her away) **

**Har: Told ya so. **

**Sessh: You will not take Whitney! (Starts to bicker with FBI guy)**

**Inu: I didn't know Sesshomaru could bicker.**

**Har: We learn new things every day. **

**Whit: Very inspirational. **

**Har: I try. **

**FBI guy: I'm all teary-eyed. (Starts to cry) **

**Sessh: Uhhhh **

**Har: Suck it up, man! You're in the FBI! **

**Whit: Yeah, what kinda wimpo are you?**

**Inu: Don't trust the U.S. government to do anything right. **

**Sessh Har and Whit: MmmmmmHmmmm**

**FBI guy: Okay, that's it, all of you are going downtown! **

**Har: What'd we do? **

**FBI guy: You insulted the US government! That's illegal! **

**Whit: No it isn't! **

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru has never heard of that law. **

**FBI guy: (stutters) It's...uh...new! Yeah, that's it!**

**Inu: You liar! Go away! **

**FBI guy: Fine...(Arnold Shwartzunneiger voice) But I'll be back. **

**Har: Creepy... **

**Whit: You're telling me! At least he didn't touch you! Ewwwwww... **

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru should join the FBI. **

**Inu: Where the hell'd that come from? **

**Har: Yeah, you wanna be like that guy?**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru has dreams as well!**

**Whit: Ooookay.**

**Sessh: What?**

**Whit: Nevermind...**

**Har, Inu, Whit, Sessh: We order you to review or face the seven layers of hell!**


	10. Chapter 10: Unorthodox Behavior

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 10: Unorthodox Behavior_

(AIM Chatroom)

Catseyes730 signed on

PurpleBitch101 signed on

Flamethrower15 signed on

Catseyes730: hey Ash! what's up?

Flamthrower15: nm, you? i've really missed you guys!

PurpleBitch101: us to! how hav the guys been?

Flamethrower101: they're ok. so what's new w/u?

Catseyes730: oh nuttin just that we decided to take our revenge out on 2 totally innocent people!

PurpleBitch101: not 2 mention our hormonal emotions are goin aflame!

Flamethrower15: WTF are u guys talkin about!

Catseyes730: don't mind us, we're just psycho the moment…

Flamethrower15: ohh, well then mayb i shouldn't come visit u psychos…

PurpleBitch101: WHAT!

Catseyes730: ditto!

Flamethrower15: i wuz planning on visiting u but if u're not up 2 it…

Catseyes730 and PurpleBitch101: were up 2 it!

Flamethrower15: lol..welll i guess I could make it…

Cateyes730: yes!

PurplBitch101: YAY!

Flamethrower15: okay well I hav to go and pak ill ttyl bye!

Catseyes730: c ya

PurpleBitch101: Luv ya ash!

Flamethrower15 has sighed off

(PurpleBitche101 personal IM box)

PurpleBitch101 and Catseyes730 Im2Sexy4U wishes to be your friend

PurpleBitch101: nice name, but i can think of someone WAY hotter then u

Im2Sexy4U: And who is that?

PurpleBitch101: well he has the same 'im better than you attitude', but i guess his bod makes up for it

Im2Sexy4U: Well who is this person?

PurpleBitch101: well first, who r u?

Im2Sexy4U: My name is Maru.

PurpleBitch101: well, i don't think u go 2 my skool so i think I can tell you….

Im2sexy4U: Who is this mystery guy?

PurpleBitch101: His name is Sesshomaru and he's really hot! LMAO but im supposed to hate him so don't tell ne1!

Im2Sexy4U: Don't worry. This Sesshomaru will not tell anyone.

PurpleBitch101: WHAT! Sesshomaru?

Im2Sexy4U: Yes?

PurplBitch101: I take it back! Inuyasha is WAY cuter than you!

PurpleBitch101 has signed off

Catseyes730 and PurpleBitch101 Don'tTOUCHMyEars whishes for you to be his friend

Catseyes730: let me guess who this is…

Don'tTOUCHMyEars: hey wats up?

Catseyes730: nm, just that Whit just signed off for some reason.. I think some guy named Im2Sexy4U pissed her off…

Don'tTOUCHMyEars: that was Sesshomaru

Catseyes730: no wonder..

Don'tTOUCHMyEars: ye…so……

Catseyes730: wow! Very conversational aren't u?

Don'tTOUCHMyEars: shutup..Miss pink lacey bra!

Catseyes730: u know what? I'm ignoring you

Don'tTOUCHMyEars: u can't ignore these ears! (wiggles ears)

Catseyes730: actually I can because I have my own! Bye!

Catseyes730 has signed off

Harley closed her laptop, giggling at Inuyasha's remarks. She got up and went to the kitchen to get some goldfish crackers. She walked into the kitchen to find a very red Whitney sitting at her closed laptop, and glaring at it as if it punched her in the nose.

Harley stared for a second, wondering at Whitney's face, and thinking about how she could use it against her. She smirked evilly and decided to 'play' with Whitney.

"Hey, Whit. What's up?" Harley said in fake confusion. "Something wrong?"

Whitney turned her glare to her cousin. "Oh nothings wrong. Nothing at all. Nothing except that I just told Sesshomaru that I think he's got a hot body. But that's nothing important." She spoke in a bored tone, but her red face and pouted lips gave her away.

Harley's mouth dropped open in shock, instantly forgetting her plan to 'play' with her cousin. "What? How the hell could you tell Sesshomaru you think he's hot! You don't go around telling people you like their bodies! You might as well told InuTashio that you wanted to jump his bones!" (Again Whitney is typing right now. Whit: that's me!)

"Well it's not like I wanted to tell Sesshomaru that I like his body!" Whitney yelled. "He basically tricked me!"

Harley looked confused. "How in the hell could he trick you into telling him he was hot?"

Whitney crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her laptop again. "He asked me to be his friend on AIM, his name was Im2Sexy4U, and I made fun of it." Harley shook her head. 'Yep. I knew it had to do with her big mouth.' "When I said something about someone else being hotter he posed as some Maru guy and asked me what his name was. Well I told him because the name didn't sound familiar, and then I said 'but I'm supposed to hate him, so don't tell anyone.'" She growled angrily and her face turned red again. "He said, 'Don't worry. This Sesshomaru will not tell anyone.' Well I kind of flipped out and signed off." Whitney finished, conveniently leaving out the fact that she said Inuyasha was cuter. Even though it was a lie, demonesses would do anything to keep the male she was currently fascinated with.

Harley sighed, frustrated with her cousins lack of common sense. (Whit: you know what? I actually have no common sense….I'll admit it. Har: good for you, you get a cookie! Whit: YAY!) "Whitney, did you not see the signs? Maru, and his screen name? It was obvious!" She huffed, slightly out of breath.

Whitney glared at her cousin and said, "Yeah, well he's probably going to hang it over my head for the next month. You don't have to deal with it."

Harley grinned. "Your right. I don't." She walked over to the cupboard grabbed her snack and walked into her room. Silently giggling at the surprised look on Whitney's face.

Whitney meanwhile, decided to take revenge on Harley for her ability to help her friends out of a tight bind. Or, her lack there of. She smirked evilly at her plan. 'This is going to be fun. I can endure a little teasing for this.'

At School?

Whitney and Harley walked into homeroom that Friday, laughing and giggling about something, totally forgetting what happened the day before. As they sat down, they didn't notice the knowing smirk Sesshomaru sent in Whitney's direction. Whitney sat down and instantly got her drawing book out, only half listening to the teacher give an excuse for leaving the class room. 'I know what she does when she leaves. I can smell it on her. It's so disgusting. She could at least try to clean herself before she comes back. Human senses can be so annoying.'

Harley also got out her sketch pad, also only half paying attention to the teacher. 'I bet that Whitney is thinking about how Mrs. Squawky Squawky smells when she comes back for science. Whitney is such a hentai. I wonder how she can be so innocent sometimes.' She glanced over at her cousin who was drawing an inu-youkai in its true form. One good look and she could tell that it was her dad. She sighed and looked at her own drawing. It was a drawing of her mom in her gown that she wore for balls. She was very beautiful with her pink ears, and blond hair, like herself.

Harley looked up feeling as if she was being watched. When she looked up, however, she wasn't the one being watched. Sesshomaru had the most smug look, that she had ever seen on the youkai. His eyes glinted with malice, and his smirk was high enough to show off a fang. (It's very shiny!) And he was staring at Whitney while she drowned herself in the drawing.

'Uh-oh.' Harley thought. 'I think Whitney is about to relive what happened yesterday.'

"Ahem," Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

Whitney looked up, slightly shocked by her the intrusion to her 'drawing time.' "Huh? What do ya want?" She looked at him as if he just burst her personal bubble.

Sesshomaru's face melted that into one of slight annoyance. "This Sesshomaru spoke to someone very interesting on AIM yesterday."

Whitney shrugged, "Yeah, and your interrupting me.._why_?"

'Apparently she has forgotten about yesterday. Time to refresh her memories.' "She spoke in a very intriguing manner. Apparently she finds my body hot, but she's not supposed to think such things. She said she is supposed to hate me." He looked towards her, trying to keep his stoic mask in place, but he couldn't help the small smile that crept up on him when Whitney paled considerably.

Inuyasha had long ago turned around to see what his brother was doing to make his ego grow so large. He turned around to hear his brother say something about a girl calling him hot. 'Something that happens everyday.' He glanced at the girls to find a very pale Whitney, who was finally gaining color to only turn ten shades of pink. He couldn't help it, he burst into laughter. He clutched his stomach and wheezed. He was surprised to find Harley joining into his mirth.

Whitney glared at Sesshomaru, fire passing behind her eyes as she envisioned his stupid, big-headed, tight, hot, buff- BAD THOUGHTS! Bad Whitney! No more. Sesshomaru stiffened as he smelt Whitney's scent spike. 'Well that was a surprising outcome. I think This Sesshomaru should do that more often.' He watched as Whitney's hearing finally picked up the hanyou and neko's laughter at her expense.

Whitney turned, red in the face from anger, to her cousin and the soon to be deceased hanyou. "You two need to shut up right now!" She snarled angrily. Then she smirked evilly as they quitted down to listen to her. "I seem to remember reading a certain journal that said, 'Inuyasha's ears were so cute today. I just want to rub them over until he purrs continuously'."

Harley froze and blushed darker than the apple she had for breakfast that morning. Embarrassment quickly turned to anger as she heard Sesshomaru chuckle. She stood up and hissed at her cousin. "What the hell were you doing hacking into my computer! I told you that it was off limits! How did you do it! I bought a whole new security for it! I'm going to kick your ass, you little bitch!" She ran towards her cousin, intending to rip that ego driven smirk off her face.

Whitney jumped back and landed on her desk, holding up her hands. The class watched as she stood up and grinned at her friend. "Give me one more minute Harley and I swear that we can fight until your little pussy cat heart can't take it anymore." she cooed into the air. She grinned proudly as Harley hesitantly stopped to hear what she had to say. "I also heard a certain inu-hanyou telling a wolf youkai and monk that he thought a certain neko was sexy. I believe that his exact words were….'She is damn sexy.' I wonder Inuyasha, do you have a nick-name for your little friend. Sexy cat sounds pretty good to me." She laughed merrily at the shock that took hold of his face.

Inuyasha skipped the embarrassment and went right to anger. He jumped up on the desk next to Whitney, noticing Harley blush in embarrassment, again. "You damn bitch! I'm going to get you for that!"

Harley dropped out of her stupor and joined in, hopping on the desk behind Whitney. "Don't forget about me!" she hissed. The whole class was now watching the escapade in awe and amusement.

Whitney looked between them, seeing the still remaining blush that stained their faces. She looked down at Sesshomaru who was watching to see what she would do. She wasn't afraid, but she thought it was better to move to a safer place. Before the two emotionally racked hanyou and youkai could react, she was standing on the floor in the middle of the room. "Now now children. Why the anger? Aren't you happy that I embarrassed the shit out of you? I thought it was quite funny. After all, now you know that Harley likes dog ears." She was instantly tackled to the ground by the hanyou and neko.

Sesshomaru watched on as the three rolled around on the floor. He was surprised to hear Whitney laughing. He knew the two weren't tickling her, but the damn bitch thought it was funny to be tackled by a very pissed of inu-youkai, and a very embarrassed neko. 'She has spunk.' He started as he heard her yell.

"OW!" Whitney yelled. "You damn half-breed! I swear you elbow my in the chest one more time, I'm going to rip off your ears and wear them for Halloween!"

Sesshomaru stood up gracefully and glided over to the three. He neatly bent down and grabbed Whitney by her waist and hoisted her up. He held her high enough so she could look him in the eyes. Unfortunately for her, since she was about a foot shorter then him, she was dangling in the air.

Whitney tried to look away, but his eyes were very hypnotizing, and she couldn't help but loose herself in them. They stared at each other for a few moments until they heard a very confused hanyou. "HEY! Where'd she go?"

They looked down to find the Inuyasha straddling Harley's waist. They were both out of breath, and anyone just coming into the room would have thought something very wrong just happened. Which Mrs. Riss, aka Squawky Squawky, just so conveniently did.

She took one look at Inuyasha straddling Harley, and Sesshomaru holding Whitney's waist so they were only inches apart and screeched. "What is going on! I leave the room for twenty minutes and I come to find you four practically taking each other's clothes off!"

Whitney and Inuyasha just so happened to be on the same page at the moment, because they said something very stupid. "Oh yeah, your one to talk." they both snorted at the same time.

Mrs. Riss paled and yelled. "All four of you are to serve detention for a week! Starting today! And if I hear of anything else unorthodox happening from you four, I will suspend you on the grounds of performing unnecessary tasks!" She squawked one more time before the bell rang.

The four quickly ran to their seats, Inuyasha muttering something about an old sex craved hag not being missed, and Whitney mumbling under breath, "The bird needs a bath. I can smell her husband on her, and she calls me unorthodox. Bitch." They all sighed as one and fell into their seats, all thinking about what just happened.

**A/N.. Okay people.. lets just say that Whitney did this whole thing by herself. Har: well at least I read it! Whit: Oh yeah…drawing and complaining that your fingers hurt.. well what do you think mines doing!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru was very amused by that chapter.**

**Whit: Go Sessh! He was amused! (gives Sessh a high five!)**

**Har: I'm going to kill you Whitney! I knew I shouldn't have let you write that!**

**Inu: YEAH!**

**Whit: Let me write it! I wrote the dam thing by myself while you drew in lala land.**

**Har: That's besides the point!**

**Sessh: How so?**

**Har: Uhh… **

**Whit: Exactly! I wrote it! I get to do what I want! That includes embarrassing the shit out of Inuyasha…(points to the now fuming hanyou)**

**Inu: Why you! (Inuyasha chases Whitney around Sesshomaru)**

**Whit: Aghhhhhhhhhhh! Help me! He's going to elbow me in the boob again!**

**Har: It's your own fault! Maybe when he gets you you'll swell up and you can be bigger! Oh wait! You hate being big.. what a shame!**

**Whit: Oooo Inuyasha if you touch me there I'm going to kill you!**

**Inu: How can I not there so fricken huge! I mean, you can't miss those things!**

**Whit: (starts to cry) It's not my fault! If I could id cut 'em off!**

**Sessh: (hugs Whitney with his tail) Why you are you looking at This Sesshomaru's bitchs' breasts half-breed?**

**Har: How can anyone miss them?.. Wait.. Why are you looking at her chest?**

**Inu: I'm not! I'm just going with what you said!**

**Whit: You mean (sniffle) Im not too big?**

**Inu: Well I wouldn't say that….**

**Whit, Har, and Sesssh: What exactly is that supposed to mean?**

**Inu: That I need an ear rub?**

**Har: Okay! (rubs Inuyasha's ears)**

**Inu: prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Whit: (to Sessh) Do you see something seriously wrong here?**

**Sessh: Yes, this is very disturbing. Now, will you give This Sesshomaru's tail a stroke or two?**

**Whit: Of course! I love the fluffiness! (Pets Sessh's tail)**

**Sessh: prrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Whit and Har: I think that means that they are done talking so I guess the only thing to do is…REVIEW!**

**Inu and Sessh: (slurr) orrrrrr die!**


	11. Chapter 11: Detention

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 11: Detention _

**(Incase you guys are wondering, we made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the same grade, because its cooler that way, and because we forgot… heh heh)**

Harley, Inuyasha, Whitney, and Sesshomaru were walking to detention. Surprisingly, Inuyasha and Whitney were in high spirits. Harley and Sesshomaru watched as the two chatted away, not really paying attention to what the other was saying. Finally, Harley and Sesshomaru got sick of wondering why they were so happy and asked them.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Whitney?" Harley gasped. "You sitting walking and giggling as if we weren't walking to a boring two hours that will be put on out permanent record!"

"This Sesshomaru agrees with the feline. Why do you act this way, little brother?" he said, surprisingly showing some curiosity. 'I'm doing that a lot lately. It's that damned bitch. I need to find a way to hide my emotions.'

"Well, _sorry_!" Whitney said sarcastically. "But I don't really care. Detention is detention, big deal. It's not like we're walking into a pit of lions or something." she mumbled under breath.

"Yeah. I mean what's the big deal. One week of detention isn't going to kill ya." Inuyasha said dismissively. "It's no big deal. You two can still compete for valedictorian, or whatever."

Harley hissed, while Sesshomaru growled at their cocky attitude. "You would do better to fix your record little brother. If you are not careful, you could wind up repeating this year." Sesshomaru drawled out in a bored tone.

Harley nodded her head and looked to Whitney. "He's right you know. You got in a lot of fights at the old school. Your record's not as good as it should be."

Inuyasha and Whitney exchanged glances and nodded. They turned to the two stiffs behind them and said, "Shut up."

Harley's mouth dropped open and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. "You two can just shut up. You two do enough thinking for all of us." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, mom and dad, we did our homework. Ple-e-e-e-ease, can we play now?" Inuyasha did a puppy dog pout. He nudged Whitney and she followed right behind him.

The two 'stiffs' however were not affected. Harley walked right up to Inuyasha and pulled his right ear, yanking him down the hallway towards the detention hall. "That's it mister! You are going to time out as soon as you get home!" She giggled quietly as she joined in the fun.

Now it was Whitney's turn. She watched as Harley dragged the now whining hanyou, down the hall. She turned to Sesshomaru, laughing. That was quickly put to an end. Sesshomaru picked Whitney up and slung her over his shoulder. Whitney gasped slightly. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down." she hit her fist on his back. That was also put to an end when he smacked her ass. She froze. "Uhhhhhhh……"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Do not touch my back, _sweetie. _Daddy doesn't like to be hit."

"Okay… Now I'm officially creeped out." Whitney said blushing.

As Sesshomaru walked into the detention room, he instantly noticed Harley standing over Inuyasha flicking his nose playfully. "Mommy doesn't liked to be called a wench. Don't say such bad words!" She said flicking his nose again. She turned around to see a very red Whitney slumped over a very, umm...what's the word…oh yeah…this is crazy we know…but he was actually happy! (The worlds going to end. It's the Apocalypse! Hell has frozen over and high water has come!) She gasped as she heard Whitney mumble, "Stupid bastard smacking my ass. I'm going to kill him. Then I'm going to smack HIM in the ass."

Sesshomaru shook his head and smirked, and just as he was about to smack her again, the teacher walked in. She had wiry red hair that frizzed out of a low ponytail, crooked glasses, and an overall appearance that would make anyone go 'eek!'

"Hello students, I'm Ms. Soulsby," Ms. Soulsby said in a nasal voice. At that moment, Kikyo, Naraku, and Kagura walked in. (Dun dun dun.)

"Sorry we're late, Ms. Soulsby," Kikyo cooed in an innocent tone. The three sat behind Whitney, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Harley. How fortunate for them. (NOT!)

"Oh, that's okay deary deary dear dear!" Ms. Soulsby sung.

"Okay, freaky…" Harley commented. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Now, I want everyone to be quiet while I go and make copies of tomorrow's assignment." Ms. Soulsby said before walking out of the room with several papers in her hand. As soon as the door clicked shut, Kikyo glared at Whitney and Harley.

"So what are you sluts doing in here?" Kikyo asked casually. Harley bared her fangs and Whitney snarled.

"Was about to ask you the same thing, Kinky-hoe." Harley hissed with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you just call me?" Kikyo inquired, raising herself from her seat.

"You must be deaf from screeching all day," Harley growled flexing her claws. "I said that you're a kinky-hoe. Wait! Isn't that your name!"

Kikyo took a step towards the neko, glaring at her in an icy manner. Harley didn't back down, but narrowed her eyes when Kagura took a step forward as well. Whitney was instantly beside her, her eyes on the wind witch before her. "Oh, wow Kikyo. Didn't know you needed help in fighting your battles."

Kagura snarled and got up into Whitney's face. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Purple freak!"

"Whore!" She snarled and got even closer to her. "You know what's funny, witch? Is that you follow the slut of all sluts around like a lap dog. She stands there watching you fight. Personally, I don't care which one I take down first, but I just thought you should think about it… before you make the biggest mistake of your life."

Kikyo froze in place. 'Well this could cause a problem.' she mused. She was proven wrong however, when Kagura stepped back and aimed to slap the inu-youkai. She mentally sighed as she saw the witch draw back her hand. Unfortunately, her relief was short lived when Kagura's hand was grabbed before it made contact.

Kagura raised her hand up and drove her hand forward, aiming for the side of the bitches face. She gasped as her hand was caught mid-slap. Her eyes down the hand, up the arm, and into the face of……(oh know who is it)……..(Does this seem familiar?)………..(I like these dots)…………..(I could do these forever)……(Harley says I have to stop)……….. Naraku.

"Don't bother with this scum, of a youkai. She's not worth the trouble that you are causing for yourself." His red eyes traveled over the inu and neko-youkai. "they will be dealt with accordingly." He released her hand and walked back to his seat, ignoring the warning growls that came from the inu brothers.

Harley and Whitney snarled at the two sluts that seemed to be thinking over Naraku's words. (Wow! The sluts can think. Must put this in my journal!) They finally glared one more time and retreated to their seats, just as the teacher walked in.

"Sorry, I took so long. The copy machine broke down." Ms. Soulsby said in her nasal voice. "what are you two doing up?" she said looking to the to demonesses standing up in the middle of the room. The girls heard the two sluts snickering un the back. Thwn they heard the answer of two low growls.

Harley came up with an excuse in an instant. "We wish to use the restroom. Whitney needs some…ahem…personal things." She chanced a worried glance at her cousin. She was surprised to see her smiling and nodding.

"Yeah. I need some female things." then she glared at Harley and whispered, "you owe me so bad that it hurts." She ignored the snickers coming from the inu brothers instead of the sluts. "We'll only be a few moments."

"Do both of you really need to go?" she asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

Whitney had an answer this time. "Harley had the school lunch today, she really needs to go. If you know what I mean?" She turned to Harley again. "Now we're even."

The teacher nodded understandingly. "Take as long as you need." (oh and by the way, cotton swabs suck…don't ask)

The girls quickly left the room, trying to hide their laughter. When they finally calmed down Harley turned to Whitney. "So, what do we do now?"

Whitney smiled sheepishly. "Ummmm…I do need to use the bathroom. For ummmmmm….yeah…heh heh."

Harley turned red. "You mean you embarrassed me for no reason at all? I was telling the truth! And you told a complete lie! I didn't even eat lunch today!"

Whitney shrugged her shoulders. "Well you still embarrassed the hell out of me. So we're even." She walked in the direction of the bathroom.

When the girls were walking back, they were met with something kinda strange. In the hall, walking in the same direction as them, was …….InuTashio. "Mr. Takomi?" Harley whispered, knowing that he could hear her just fine.

"Why hello you two? Are you two here for some after school program or something." he said, making light conversation.

Whitney blushed, remembering what she thought about him the first time she saw him, "Well…not exactly."

InuTashio just nodded and said, "Well you want to walk with me to the detention hall? My sons are in there for some reason. The principal wouldn't tell me over the phone. Useless, mortal." He said, although it didn't come out as rough as it sounded. It was more like he was just insulting the man…or was he? (o.0)

Harley nodded. "What a surprise! That's exactly where we're headed. Heh heh."

InuTashio looked at them oddly (like this 0.0..or this .), but decided not to question them further. When they reached the door, he opened it and waited for them to enter. When they were all inside he closed the door. He almost laughed at what he saw. Inuyasha was actually playing with his ears. He was looking at them and making them move. InuTashio could have sworn her heard Inuysha making music for them to dance to.

Sesshomaru was staring at him as if he were an alien. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. His claws were twitching, as if aching to reach over and tear the fluffy appendages off.

He watched as the girls smiled at him embarrassingly and walked to the seats next to his sons. His mouth almost dropped as they sat down. 'Ah, I thought so. These two are also in trouble. Hmm...wonder if they had anything to do with it.' he was brought out of his musings when the teacher cleared her throat.

"Can I help you Mr. …….?" She inclined her head in his direction. She was flirting with him! Well he would show her...mwahahahahahahaha

"Takomi. I am here to speak with my sons. The head of the school told me to come and discuss their behavior." He glared in their direction. If any of them had paid close enough attention, they would have seen the amusement flicker in his eyes.

The teacher nodded her head and backed away slowly. 'Okay, not interested in a man with two sons.' "Mr. and Mr. Takomi please go with your father to the office. Oh and Ms. Kyamerons, you are to go as well."

The four nodded and stood following the taiyoukai out of the room. When they got out into the hallway they expected to be bombarded with questions, but they were surprisingly met with silence. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew what he was up to. He was thinking of how to punish them for inconveniencing him.

They reached the principals office in no time. They entered and made their way to his office. When he came out he told them that it was best to stay in a more spacious area. They nodded and returned to the secretary's office.

"Mr. Takomi, I regret to inform you that your sons were indulging in sexual actions this morning, with these two young ladies here." He watched as Mr. Takomi's features melted into that of shock, but missed the 'what the hell?' look. "We here at Shikon High do not invoke such activities. Especially in the school. We believe that the students should be suspended for three days. However, the girls will have a week instead, due to their fight last week."

He glanced at the youkai, not receiving anything, he continued. "We have tried to reach their guardians, but have come up short. We believe that they are on vacation." he turned to the girls, not registering the shock and pain on their faces. "Is that correct?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes flickered between the principal to the two girls. They had wondered about that. They had said something about having their own apartment, but had thought it to mean that their parents had left for a time. Now seeing their reaction, they didn't believe that that was the case.

Whitney looked at Harley. 'Damnit! She's too busy thinking about it! She's supposed to answer these things.' She sighed and turned to the 'jackass' (as she just royally dubbed in her head) and whispered, "If you would look at our records you would see that we live alone. Our parent's died a little while back. Our guardians are gone as well." She glared at him. "The reason you cannot reach them is because the only family we have left is our older cousin Jordan."

Harley let a tear slip down her cheek before wiping it away with her tail. The boys stared in shock. There only coherent thought was. 'Oh' (really smart huh?)

The principal kind of froze for a second. "Well…err… in that case, you will not be suspended, but you will serve out the weeks worth of detention." He nodded gravely. "I am sorry for your loss. I will check my records before speaking like that again." he smiled grimly. "We'll see you on Monday." (Mondays can be shiny)

InuTashio kinda didn't know what to say. 'Did they just get out of trouble because of pity? And what's with the sexual activity? Humans can be so complicated, well….Izayoi is more acceptable.' He sighed and stood up, nodding to the principal, he walked out the door, the four very confused teenagers following in his wake.

The moment they stepped out of the school, he turned to them. (Dun dun dun!) (dun dun duns are shiny! O.0 we like creeping you out! He he) "What did he mean when he said 'sexual activities'?" giving them all a glare that would surpass Sesshomaru's ten fold. (scary…and shiny)

Sesshomaru was the one to speak up. "We did not engage in such actions." 'Although you wouldn't mind' his demon side mocked. (Sessh is going insane…we wonder if he likes shiny things?) "We were merely….err…." He looked back at them.

Whitney to the rescue. "It's my fault." 'Damn my conscience!' "I was provoking Harley and Inuyasha, things got outta hand and ummm..ye the floor was involved and Sesshomaru was ummm..well he picked me up and yeah I don't think I'm making this any better." She sighed and looked towards Harley.

Super Harley! "Well, Whit here was fooling around and we got in a spat, well Inuyasha and I tackled her to the ground and some how we ended up…err…uhh…Inuyasha why don't you tell your dad the rest?"

Go Inu! "Dad, I'm just gonna say it. I ended up on Harley and Sesshomaru had picked Whitney up 'cuz I elbowed her, ummm in the stomach. Heh heh. Yeah." he scratched the back of his head nervously, looking at his dad his reaction.

InuTashio's face melted into one of someone thinking up a very complicated math problem. "So, what your telling me is, that Whitney," he pointed at the inu demoness, "taunted you two," he pointed at Inuyasha and Harley, "into an argument and somehow you ended up on the floor. Then Sessshomaru," he waved a hand at his eldest, "came in and tried to stop it, and let me guess the teacher came in and saw the ending result?"

The four nodded, waiting for him to yell or tell them that they are grounded. No that he could ground the girls, but they would probably stay away from him for a while. He looked at them for a few seconds, stoic mask in place, and then………he burst into laughter. His arms wrapped around his stomach and he laughed into the air. His face was slightly red, and when he finally went back to normal, they could see a tear in his right eye.

Sesshomaru looked very, very confused. He stared at his father as if he had a screw loose. 'He's laughing? That's extremely odd. Odd indeed.' "Father, are you alright?"

InuTashio chuckled lightly (wahwah…ummm we thought he should have a signature chuckle…like Naraku...so yeah wahwah). "Yes, I am fine, my son. It's just very amusing." he pulled himself together and stood straight. "You will not be able to use the dojo for a week. Until then, you will be working on that science project of yours." then he turned to the girls. "Now, you two are to be over every day until it is done. I will accept no excuses. If you must, you will bring stuff to stay for the weekend."

"Yes, sir." the girls said meekly. "We'll see you tomorrow guys. We have to get home, Ash will be waiting. Bye, Mr. Takomi." the girls ran off as fast as they could. He was acting weird, and had this strange look in his eye.

The Takomi men watched the girls retreating backs until they were out of view. InuTashio turned to his sons with a smile on his lips. "Those girls are very interesting, don't let them slip away." he walked to his limo, not looking back at his very shocked sons.

**A/N…..YAY! Harley helped! And shininess was mentioned lots of times! YAY! And guess what! I dunno…but one thing I do know is…wahwahwahwah**

**Sessh: You guys scare This Sessshomaru**

**Whit: I know but watch this…..(picks up shiny quarter and balances it on her nose)**

**Har: wahwah**

**Whit: ummmm…isn't that InuTahsio's laugh?**

**Har: hey it was my idea! And you can't beat the wahwah**

**InuTashio: so you are the one that gave me this embarrassing chuckle! You will die!**

**Har: Eh…wahwah?**

**InuTashio: (chases Harley who keeps saying wahwahwah)**

**Whit: OMFG! He's hotter in person then in the pc!**

**Sessh: What?**

**Whit: (whispers) don't tell him  
I married his dad on marry your favorite character! Shhhhhhhh**

**Har: Forget the damn god behind me and help me! INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA wahwahwah**

**Inu: Err…..That's my dad**

**Har: You better help me or no ear rub for you**

**Inu: Uhhhhhhh…Fine….dad, could you leave my mate-to-be alone? I like the ear rubs she gives me...oops..I said that outloud**

**InuTashio:Fine my son, come on Whitney**

**Whit: YAY! Bye all! I'm going to have some fun!**

**Sessh: What! Do you know how wrong that is!**

**Whit: So?**

**IT: Why is it wrong to have fun with your wife?**

**Whit: uh-oh…busted**

**Har: Majorly…haha…**

**Inu: Hey! You said I'd get an ear rub…**

**Har: Ehh….**

**Sessh: Forget your god damn ear rub! I want to know whats going on!**

**Whit: He said I! OMG! It's a miracle!**

**Har: Your digging yourself a deeper grave….**

**IT: Okay…like what the hell? Didn't you tell him that you married me last week?**

**Whit: eh……well…I forgot….**

**Har: More like intentionally unmentioned**

**Whit: HEY! **

**Sessh: Shutup feline! What the hell is going on! I'm like freaking out here.**

**Whit, Har, Inu, IT: o.0**

**Sessh: What? Okay…now what is up with the whole wife thingy?**

**Har: he said thingy!**

**Inu: and freaking!**

**Whit: you know I'm like really starting to get creeped out here**

**IT: I am too…the marriage is off…your life is weird**

**Whit: okay!**

**Har and Inu: That was strange**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is never confused**

**Whit: Okay now I am going to scream…AAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Har: What the hell was that for! ( cat ears are bleeding)**

**Whit: It sounded like fun, since I can't find anything shiny**

**Har: wahwah**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru believes it is time to end this.**

**Inu: yeah maybe they'll be back to normal next chapter**

**Whit and Har: you should know by now that we're never normal**

**Sessh: this Sesshomaru wonders why they are our mates……**

**Inu: wahwah**

**Har: HEY! That's mine**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru wants something shiny…….**

**Whit: What the hell? That's my shiny!**

**Inu and Sessh: We just wanna act like our mates…**

**Har: Okay no more wahwah**

**Whit: And no more shiny**

**Inu and Sessh: YAY!**

**Whit and Har: Review **

**Inu and Sessh: or die a pain filled death**

**Whit: one more thing**

**Har: yeah…wahwah**

**Whit: SHINY!**


	12. Chapter 12: First Day at the Inu's

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 12: First day at the Inu's_

Harley and Whitney were sitting at home, watching Ashli converse with their cousin. Harley was having a hard time holding back her happy giggles. 'I had a feeeling something like this would happen. Hmmm...Jordan is flirting...that's new!'

Whitney, on the other hand, was quite peeved. 'Damn it! We aren't even going to be here for her weekend! Stupid, scary inu-bastard! He's not even my dad! Just how in the seven layers of hell is he able to punish me! Oh wait, I know, its a dad instinct to punish any teenager walking around town!' She glared at Harley. 'And Harley thinks it's going to be fun!' "Whoop-de-freakin'-doo!" Que weird looks.

Harley stared at Whitney for a moment, tapping into her mind. .:Damnit! Shit! Fuck! All the way to fucking hell:. Harley immediately backed out before anything else was said. "Whit? What's going on? You seem upset."

Whitney just glared harder and stood up. "I'm going to go and pack, stupid inu-bastards." Harley is all alone with the flirting couple now. (Dun dun dun!)

"Uh, yeah, I gotta go..." Harley mentioned, no one noticing as she slowly backed out of the room.

Harley ran to catch up to her disgruntled cousin, who was now muttering some strange curses under her breath. "What's wrong with you?"

Whitney huffed, then sighed sadly. "Ash came to visit, and now we're staying at the Takomi house. Ughhhh! It's not fair." She stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

Harley laughed and said, "Well life aint fair. Plus, I don't think that Ash is going to miss us to much. Jordan will keep her company."

Whitney laughed lightly. "Yeah, they would make a cute couple. A fire demon and an inu demon. I'll be aunt Whitney! Hey, this means that the Kyameron line will continue! And sooner then I thought!"

Harley sweatdropped. "Uh, Whit? Isn't it a little early to be thinking of kids? Heh heh."

Whitney just shrugged, "I can dream can't I?" She made a fake longing look come onto her eyes, and the girls fell into giggles.

Harley sighed and said, "Well, I'll go pack and we'll go to Inuyasha's. You know the way right?"

Whitney tapped her lips with her finger in thought. "Ummm...I think we're going to have to use the new car. It has a navigator. Oops. I hate directions. Why can't they just live across the street or something." She stopped for a second. "On second thought, I think I like them living further away."

Harley laughed and walked out of the room. She entered her bedroom, which was just across the hallway, and headed to her dresser to pack. Harley grabbed her laptop, three sets of clothes, a brush, toothbrush, shampoo and makeup. She glanced around to make sure she had everything, and ran back to Whitney's room.

Whitney's room was in utter chaos. Her clothes were thrown everywhere, her toothbrush and other toilettries were at the end of her bed. About the only thing that wasn't all hectic was her laptop, which was closed and folded in her suitcase.

"What the hell happened here?" Harley said in shock. "What are you looking for?"

"My damn Naruto mangas. They're gone! I could have sworn I put them on my desk! They cost about five hundred dollars. Damn! I was going to read them this weekend!" She threw a couple cans of hairspray on the floor, clearing her dresser of everything but the mirror. "ARGH!"

Harley sighed tiredly. "You probably just put them some where safe. You know how you are. You put something somewhere so safe, that even you can't find where it is."

Whitney sighed in frustration. "Yeah, but now I'm not going to have anything to do while I sit over there."

Harley laughed and said, "Do you really think you are going to have time to read your mangas? The guys are going to be pulling pranks on us left and right. We won't have enough time to relax, let alone sit down!"

Whitney giggled nervously and said, "Yeah whatever. Help me pack and we can go." When they were done the two bid their friends good bye and went into the garage. "So, we're taking the black eclipse, right?" (SHINY!) She continued after Harley's curt nod. "Cool." Then she darted to the driver's side of the car. "I'm driving!"

Harley huffed. "You cheated! Your supposed to say 'On your mark! Get se-e-et! GO!' Kami your stupid!"

Whitney gave a very unlady like snort and said, "Your driving home, so don't get your tail in a bunch. Stupid, Puss"

Harley huffed one more time and stomped her foot. "Fine! But, you have to stop at WacDonalds and buy me some fries."

Whitney nodded happily. "I was planning on getting an ice cream cone anyways. Lets go." They hopped into the car and were off.

Takomi House ?

As Harley and Whitney pulled up into the long driveway, they were greeted by some little green toad thingy. Whitney squealed and dove behind the car, while Harley jumped up on the hood and screamed. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The toad coverd his ears and squaked. "Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken's ears are bleeding! These insolent wenches are screaming on my lord's lands."

Whitney and Harley instantly stopped their yelling and started chasing the toad.

"What did you just call us?" Whitney said angrily.

"Ewwwwwwww, it's gross! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Harley chimed in.

"Great idea." Whitney smiled evilly at the toad youkai.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! HELP JAKEN!" Jaken yelled, running as fast as his stubby legs would take him, waving his huge staff.

"Let me borrow that." Harley said, instantly pricking the long staff out of the green things hands and chasing him, occasionally swinging a the youkai.

"This is fun!" Whitney said, joining Harley, but using an umbrella from the trunk of the car. The two girls didn't notice as the front door opened and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched them chase the toad around the lawn.

"Uhhhh, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, lord Sesshomaru! Thank you thank you thank you!" Jaken prayed as he hid behind Sesshomaru. The inu and neko youkai ignored the two brothers and chased Jaken around Sesshomaru.

"Get back here you slimy thingy!" Whintey yelled.

"Ewww! It's so nasty! Lets rid the world of its slimyness!" Harley yelled, laughing.

"AGHHHHHH!" (poor Jaken!...NOT! Majorly!) Jaken screeched, still running around Sesshomaru's legs. "Lord Sesshomaru, please help this lowly Jaken!"

Although, he did think the chase was interesting, it was making him dizzy. Sesshomaru picked up Jaken by the scruff of his neck, holding it in front of him. Unfortunately, the girls couldn't stop there, so they ran right into him, crashing to the ground, and squishing Jaken in between them.

They all froze, the girls blushing madly. Inuyasha was laughing and rolling on the ground, and that's what brought Harley out of her stupor. Lucky for her she was on top, so it was easy for her to jump up and dive on to Inuyasha. "DIE!"

Sesshomaru was kind of staring into a mass of purple hair. Whitney was over him, her face in his neck, with her hair drapped over her head. When she opened her eyes, she was met with yellow, shining eyes. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's under me! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! The green thingy is under me! Get it away! It's slimyness is all over me!" She jumped up and began checking herself over, missing the disapointe dlook that crossed over Sesshomaru's face.

Jaken made a squeaking noise as she jumped off. "Stupid, bitch! You almost crushed Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Are you calling me fat? I don't think you want to continue speaking, Mr. disgusting-slimy-EW!" Whitney said, once again ready to pounce on him.

"Jaken, shut up." Sesshomaru said, giving an icy glare towards the toad.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken whimpered.

"Did This Sesshomaru just not say to be quiet?" Sesshomaru said. Whitney noticed that he was 'playing' with the toad thingy.

Jaken nodded and ran into the house. Whitney was about to say something when she heard, "Don't touch my ears! You got your own!"

Inuyasha was under Harley who was rubbing his ears and giggling. "But I can't resist them. Remember?"

Inuyasha stopped and then blushed, remembering him saying something like that on AIM. "Well you weren't around to actually touch them!"

"But now I am!" She whispered. "And don't deny that you like it. I can feel you trying to stop from purring."

Inuyasha growled, which, unfortunatley for him, turned into a very loud purr. "Shit." He whispered, gaspingly. He continued to purr until they heard a very loud giggle.

"Oh my god!" Whitney yelled behind her hand. "Get a room! My virgin eyes can't handle this!" Then she made a show of covering her eyes and walking to her car, bumping into it and falling on to the ground on her ass. "That was supposed to happen."

Harley blushed and got up. "Shut the hell up, Whitney! At least I wasn't ontop of a TOAD!"

"I take that as an insult." Jaken said from the window.

"Good, shut your little beak-ass mouth!" Whitney yelled.

"Uh, aren't we supposed to be working on a project?" Inuyasha asked.

"This Sesshomaru agrees, little brother. I do not wish to fail." Sesshomaru reminded. Whitney and Harley nodded.

"Okay, well...where do we work on it?" Harley asked awkwardly.

"Um, the roof is all set up for the astrology section." Inuyasha stated.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Whitney demanded. She began towards the door, then stopped abruptly. "Uh, where are we supposed to put our stuff?"

"This Sesshomaru believes you should consult Izayoi about that." Sesshomaru said.

"Izayoi? Who's that?" Harley asked.

"It's my mom." (Inus mommy!) Inuyasha stated proudly. "Jaken will show you to the kitchen. That's where she usually is."

Harley and Whitney nodded. The inu brothers walked pass them, missing the evil smile the girls gave the toad. 'We're going to get you.' they mouthed.

Jaken gulped and turned white. He ran to the door, shifting his gaze between Sesshomaru and the two demonesses. "Jaken. Take these two to Izayoi. She will let them know where they are staying." Sesshomaru said, turning a cold glare towards the toad. Then he walked up the stairs to the roof, motioning for Inuyasha to follow him.

Whitney and Harley waited until they had gone before advancing on the toad. (Dun dun dun!) Jaken backed up, wrong move. He came right up against the wall. Whitney grabbed the toad by the arm and wrenched his little webbed arms behind his back. "So, you think I'm fat!" she growled. "Well, I think that you need some more weight. Harley, would you do the honor?"

Harley nodded evily. She grabbed his staff and began wacking him in the head. "Stupid TOAD! Fricken, baka calling me a wench! DIE!" When they were done, Jaken had gained a considrable amount of weight from

the large numerous bumps on his head.

Jaken dazingly led the two youkai to the kitchen. The girls gasped as a beautiful human came into view. Her long black hair was pulled back into a bun, with flowers holding back her loose bangs. She had little, if any, make up on, and her kimono was gold, and had a crescent moon etched into the right sleeve.

"My Lady, here are the two youkai that will be staying with us this weekend." Jaken wailed when he walked intot he room. He then went to the corner of the room to keep an eye on the two.

"Hello, dears. I'm Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother." Izayoi smiled, ignoring the bumps on Jaken's head. "I can tell it's going to be a great weekend. Especially with more girls around. Rin is usually gone, so I have little female companionship." She sighed wistfully. "Maybe I can get InuTashio (aka IT) to let you guys spend some time shopping with me?" She looked kind of hopeful.

Harley and Whitney grinned, (Shiny Teeth!) "SURE! That'd be great!" they chimed together.

Izayoi smiled. "Okay. I'll see what I can do. Now, I bet your here for your rooms. I didn't know if you would like to share or have seperate rooms. Which would you prefer?"

"Seperate." "Shared" they chimed together. Whitney turned to Harley. "Uh-uh! No way! You are shairng a room with me! There is no way I'm sleeping in a house that I am not used to, no offense, by myself." Whitney stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her lip out in a pout.

"I'm not sharing a room! The last time we shared a room, I ended up losing all of my makeup! AND you hacked into my computer!" Harley hissed, also stomping her foot.

Whitney's tail twitched and thunped against the ground angrily. "I am not staying in aroom by myself. There's nothing you can do about it. I'll sneek in while your sleeping!"

Harley thought for a moment. "What if I give you back your Lord of the Rings game?"

"What?" whitney said, confused.

"Ughhh...Remember when you got that Lord of the Rings game and you played it for like a week straight? I took it and said that I accidently sat on it. Welll...I have it."

"WHAT! Give it back! I was so upset when I found out! Oooo I am going to kill you!" She flexed her claws.

"How about we both win? I give you back your game, and you let me sleep in my own room?" Harley negotiated, trying to keep her body intact.

Whitney once again put her finger to her lip, and thought. "Fine. But if it has one scratch on it, I get that special Naruto plushie that you have."

"Deal." They shook on it and turned to Izayoi. She was straing at them with a huge grin on her face, and her eyes were aflame with amusement. "Seperate rooms, please."

The Roof?

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both secretly wondering what was taking the two youkai so long. When the girls finally arrived on the roof, they got to work.

"Okay, so do we all agree, we'll do horoscopes?" Harley asked.

"I guess...but it sounds so girly..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"No duh! It was Sesshomaru's idea!" Whitney reminded him.

Sesshomaru glared. "This Sesshomaru would kill you if he didn't need you for the project."

Whitney's eyes got real big, and she forced tears to come to her eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"But how can you ignore that face!" Harley bribed, indicating Whitney.

"Very easily. Watch." Sesshomaru replied, looking away from the two girls with hardened eyes.

"Asshole!" Whitney immediately dropped the 'I'm-cute-look-at-me' facade.

Inuyasha laughed. "Wow, Whitney, you look really sad there."

"Shut up, bastard." Whitney muttered darkly. Harley joined Inuyasha's laughter at her cousin's antics.

"Okay, forget me waiting for you to tackle me!" She jumped on Inuyasha's back and pulled his ears.

"OW! Don't touch my danmed ears, bitch!" Inuyasha growled out. Whitney bonked him on the head one more time before jumping off.

"I could have sworn I heard a little rattling in there." Whitney said smugly.

Harley was having a hard time holding herself up, she couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard. That quickly changed when Inuyasha tackled her to the ground. "You think that's funny? How about I pull _your_ ears!" He lightly pulled her ears, not wanting to actually hurt her. But it was still enough for Harley to yelp out in surprise.

Whitney watched on in admiration. "I feel good now." she said, taking a deep breath, walking by Sesshomaru, ignoring him, and to the telescope. "Okay, so anyone know the position of Venus by heart?" Whitney asked.

Inuyasha stood up. "I do. But, which way is west?"

The group anime fell. Sesshomaru was the first to stand up. "It is a wonder how This Sesshomaru can be related to someone with so few brain cells."

"Shut up, Fluffy, and tell me which way is west!" Inuyasha griped.

Sesshomaru pointed to the said direction and turned around to see Harley shaking her head, and Whitney laughing. "What is it?" Sesshomaru said in a cold tone.

Whitney giggled. "I just remembered an old nursery rhyme that helped me remember the directions. It goes 'Never Eat Soggy Waffles.' I don't know why but it made me laugh." She looked thoughtful for a second, then shrugged her shoulders.

Inuyasha looked at her strangley. "Oooookaaay. Sesshomaru why don't you and I work on getting the planets lattitude and longitude, and the girls can give the horoscopes?" They all nodded and set to work.

After about two hours into working, Whitney was beginning to get bored. She decided to go and explore the house.

.:Hey, Har? Wanna come with me to see what the rest of the house looks like:.

.:Sure. But how do we get past the guys:.

.:I dunno. You say your smarter than me, you figure it out.:.

.:Thanks a lot! It was your idea.:.

.:Yeah, well if it was just me, I could say that I had to use the bathroom, well now that there's two of us, that seems kinda suspicous, don't ya think:.

.:Yeah Oh! I have an idea. Food:.

.:HUH:.

.:We tell them that we're hungry:.

.:Oh. Well go for it.:.

.:Nuh-uh. It was your idea, you do it.:.

.:Fine, stupid cat.:.

.:Crabby, bitch:.

Whitney cleared her throat, getting the two inu brother's attention. "Hey guys we're hungry. We're gonna go and find soemthing to eat." She and Harley began to stand up, when Sesshomaru waved his hand and called. "Jaken."

"Yes, milord?" he squeaked, his eyes darting between the two inu-youkai and the neko.

"Bring up something to eat. The females are hungry."

Harley jumped in front of Sesshomaru. "No. We will get it ourselves. Besides, I need to stretch my legs." She walked away from him and down the stairs.

Whitney jumped up and ran after her, yelling back at Sesshomaru. "My name is Whitney. Not female, or bitch, or wench or whatever your mind has dubbed me." She waved and ran down the stairs.

Inuyasha looked on as she ran down the stairs, not missing the admiration that adorned Sesshoamru's eyes. When he thought of that, he instantly thought of Harley. He couldn't help but think, that maybe, just maybe, she could feel the same way that he felt about her.

**A/N...AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! So sweet! I love the fluff! (pokes fluff) Its so soft!**

**Sessh: What are you talking about? **

**Har: Ya know what, it's a figurative writing okay!**

**Sessh, Whit, and Inu: o.0**

**Har: What? wahwah**

**Sessh and Inu: Oh no! **

**Sessh: As long as the bitch isn't going crazy to.**

**Whit: Hey Se-e-esh! I want something shiny! Give me your katanna!**

**Inu: You spoke to soon, bro.**

**Sessh: It seems so.**

**Har: (behind Inu's ear) wahwah**

**Whit: Give me the damn katanna Sesshomaru!**

**Inu: Snap out of it!**

**Whit and Har: Whats going on? How'd we get here? Who are you!**

**Sessh: Well, that was as imbocilic as ever.**

**Whit: I don't know who you are, but I like you hair! Its SHINY!**

**Har: Oooo I like your ears (to Inu) They make me wanna..wahwah**

**Sessh: Okay. I am tired of this. (slaps Whitney in the face)**

**Whit: What the hell was that for! You know what, I dont like shiny things anymore! Which means, that I don't like you! Buh Bye! **

**Inu: I should try that, but softer. (slaps Harley slightly)**

**Har: Well that was weird. What's Whit doing? (watches Whit run away)**

**Inu: Sesshomaru slapped her, and now she doesn't like him, because he knocked the shinyness out of her.**

**Har: Oh...wahwah**

**Inu: Not again**

**Har: I'm just playing..DONT YOU DARE SLAP ME!**

**Inu: SO your not crazy?**

**Har: No we did it for fun, kami. We didn't even lose our memory! We knew what was going on the whole time! Inu and Sessh no baka!**

**Inu: Wahwah**

**Har: GO INU!**

**Sessh: Get back here and come to This Sesshomaru, bitch!**

**Whit: You can't make me! NAhnahnah**

**Sessh: Stupid, bitch!**

**Whit: Stupid person with shiny hair!**

**Sessh: I thought you didn't like shiny stuff?**

**Whit: Ooops**

**Har: Ha your caught Whit!**

**Inu: Ha ha!**

**Whit: Shut up! (gets tackled) **

**Sessh: Now you cannot leave.**

**Whit: bastard! Oh and Inu, guess what? Harley had a dream about Sesshomaru last night!**

**Inu and Har: WHAT! (Inu tackles Harley to the ground)**

**Whit: HA! Now I'm not the only one who's being flattened.**

**Har: Know what this reminds me of?**

**Whit: What?**

**Har: PANCAKES!**

**Inu: Oh, I thought you were going to say unorthodox behavior**

**Sessh: My brother learned a new word**

**Har and Whit: GO INU!**

**Inu: HEY!**

**Sessh: This makes me wanna go...P to the A to the N to the CAKES! Woo-woo!**

**Har, Inu and Whit eye twitch**

**Sessh: Do you see your faces! (hes laughing! OMFG!)**

**Har, Inu and Whit: Do you hear yourself!**

**Sessh: This Sesshoamru is allowed to have fun. He would like to see you try to stop him.**

**Whit: I know how!**

**Sessh: (arches eyebrow?) How is that?**

**Whit: (Raises leg to kick Sesshomaru between,..ahem...yeah)**

**Sessh: Oh no you don't (wraps whits leg in tail)**

**Har:Ummm...0.0**

**Inu: Ditto**

**Har: HEY! Thats mine!**

**Inu: You don't own it!**

**Har: SO!**

**Inu: SO! I can use it whenever I want!**

**Har: I can stop you. (grabs Inu's ears)**

**Inu: Two can play that game! (grabs Hars ears.)**

**Har and Inu: prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Whit: Okay I think we should end it Sessh, they seem kinda busy**

**Sessh: And we aren't**

**Whit: Ugh! Someone has to end the story!**

**Sessh: They can wait!**

**Whit: NO they CANT! It's rude! (OMG! I sound like Harley!)**

**Sessh: Fine. This Sesshomaru will end it.**

**Whit: Thanks (kisses Sessh's cheek)**

**Sessh: REVIEW OR DIE! NOW LEAVE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Revenge!

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 13: Revenge!_

Traveling through the halls of the Takomi home, the girls were enthralled by the design decor. It was lavishly furnished and exsquisitely decorated, giving off a homey but rich vibe. Portraits of predecessors hung on the otherwise blank walls of the corridors, and Whitney could swear that their eyes were following her.

"Whoa, these people sure know how to design a mansion," Harley commented.

"I think its creepy. If one more pair of eyes follows me, I swear I'm gonna flip out on those canvas'." Whitney replied.

"Hey Whitney, do you remember which way we came from?" Harley asked as they came to a fork in the hall.

"Eh,..." Whitney answered, an obvious 'no'. "Which one should we take?"

"Um...eenie meenie minie moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers, pay a dollar, eenie meenie minie moe! The left one it is!" Harley declared, strolling off in a confident manner.

...30 minutes later...

"We're doomed!" Whitney whined.

"We're not doomed...yet..." Harley said, attempting to be reassuring.

"And I'm actually hungry now, damnit! I want food! It must be supper by now!" Whitney added.

"I'm hungry too, but you don't see me complaining!" Harley snapped. A few moments of silence.

"Hey Harley, you're looking pretty tasty right about now..." Whitney said.

"W-Whitney? What a-are you t-talking about?" Harley stuttered, backing away slowly.

"I'm not that hungry!" Whitney's stomach rumbled. "Okay, maybe I am, but I still wouldn't eat raw cat! You wouldn't eat raw dog...would ya?"

"..." Harley answered.

"H-Harley? Answer me, damnit!" Whitney yelled.

"I'm just messin with ya. I'd rather starve myself than eat you." Harley commented. "But I do think we better find something to eat, and fast."

"But we have no clue where we are!" Whitney started getting frustrated.

"Well, look over there!" Harley pointed towards a dimly lit hallway.

"Uh, I dunno if I wanna go into a dimly lit hallway, Har." Whitney stated nervously.

"Yeah, but remember, there was a dark corridor near the roof! Maybe if we go through there we'll be able to find our way back." Harley said with confidence. "How bad can it be?" (Not such a good thing to say at the moment.)

"Fine..." Whitney complied as they made their way into darkness. It was actually worse than they had thought. The air was suspiciously muggy and thickly humid, clogging their sense of smell to the usefullness of a humans. It was also extremely shadowy and dark, though they were able to manage fairly because of their advanced eyesight.

"Harley, something i-isn't right..." Whitney said in a whisper. "Did you h-hear that?" She scooted closer to her friend who wore a similar look of terror.

"Yeah..." Harley replied quietly. A light pattering was heard, almost like quiet footsteps in their direction. The two youkai backed into the dark wall, whimpering slightly.

"Harley, if I die, it's your fault!" Whitney wailed. The shuffling sound became more rapid, and drew nearer by the second. Finally, the steps slowed to a morbid walk. With each heavy footfall, the girls hearts beat faster. They saw a dark shadow step into their line of vision, and slunk as far away as possible.

"What are such pretty little innocents doing alone in the dark?" A low, raspy growl emitted from the abyss. The girls yelped slightly at the confirmation in their beliefs that they were not alone. The cousins felt numb with fear and couldn't have screamed if they wanted to.

"Do you know how many things we could do to little girls in the dark?" Another man spoke.

"N-No..." They replied simultaniously, mouths agape.

"We could do many, many things..." The second man replied.

Suddenly, each girl felt a hand cover their mouths. They instantly struggled, recovering their voices and screaming cries that were muffled by the digits covering their mouths.

"Now, now, we don't wanna have to hurt you." The first voice commented.

Harley felt herself being drawn close to something firm, and kicked, though she was quickly overpowered. A hand seized her waist tightly, and she whimpered in fear. She heard Whitney's stifled yelp of surprise. Though she could hardly see, she knew the same thing was happening to her cousin. She felt a hot, wicked breath on her ear. Suddenly, a thousand thoughts flooded her mind. _Is he gonna rape me? Kill me? Maybe if they get Whitney first I'll have a chance...ah! What am I thinking? I need to get us both out alive._

When Whitney felt herself being pressed against a male body, she fought with all her power. But she was soon subdued and gripped tightly around the middle. She heard Harley whimper, and was scared stiff. _What's going on? How do I get away? Is Harley okay? I want to go home! _She felt the prescence of a smile on her attackers face as he breathed into the side of her face. Whitney gulped audibly. _Is he gonna bite my ear off? _"Boo."

Harley felt the ragged breathing on her ear and knew this was the end. She was gonna die, here, with Whitney, and join her family. The strangers lips brushed against her ear as he uttered one word: "Boo." The lights were switched on, revealing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the two brothers grinning-well, the first was grinning, the other wore a slight smile.

Harley's mouth fell open in a silent scream. Her hand went to her heart. "Oh my GOD! I thought I was going to die! What the hell were you thinking!"

Whitney didn't even register that Harley was talking, well at least not until she yelled. 'What the hell were you thinking!' Whitney growled low and dangerously. "They weren't thinking at ALL! I am so going to chop your bodies up and send them all around the world, then I'm going to get them back, and feed them to the sharks!" She snarled and jumped at Sesshomaru knocking him to the ground. "What the fuck were you doing! I swear, if you don't give a good explanation, I will kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for a month!" She growled again.

Harley hissed at the grin on Inuyasha's face. "Ooooo! I'm not normally a violent person Inuyasha. But, I think I can make an acception for the likes of you!" She dropped to the floor and knocked his feet out from under him. She stood up quickly and placed her foot on his chest, her fangs glinting as she stared at him. (SHINY!)

"This Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to you." Sesshomaru stated in his usual bored tone, though his eyes still held amusement.

"Oh you better tell me! I swear to Kami that I'll hurt you if you don't!" Whitney fumed as she pinned the inu youkai down.

Harley got into Inuyasha's face. "I will ask only one more time. What were you thinking?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked towards his brother, who was staring at the almost red eyed, Whitney. He looked back at Harley, whose eyes were turning purple. "We wanted to scare you guys. That's it. End of story."

Whitney switched her gaze to the hanyou for a split sceond. "OH this story is far from over, half-breed. I am going to kick the ever loving shit out of you and your brother. (DUN DUN DUN) Then, I am going to heal you and let Harley have a turn. Take a number Inuyasha, it will determine who goes first!"

Harley interjected. "I have a better idea." She smirked, and mentallly let her cousin know what she had planned. "Come on Inuyasha, lets go to the roof!" She grabbed Inuyasha by the ears and pulled him out of the room.

Whitney glared daggers at Sesshomaru, who much to her anger, whose eyes were still glowing with laughter and smuggness. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed his tail, forcing him to follow her. They stepped out the door and stood next to Harley, and the very hurting, Inuyasha.

"Which way to the roof, Inuyasha? And don't lie, I'll know." Harley said in a dangerous tone. She gripped his ear tighter to get her point across.

"F-Fine..." Inuyasha replied, leading the way up to the rooftop. Once there, Harley grabbed some spare rope that was lying around with her free hand. As she smiled at Inuyasha he gulped. "W-What are y-you going to d-do with th-that?"

"You'll see..." Harley replied with a grin. Whitney soon followed with Sesshomaru.

Harley started rubbing Inuyasha's ears and received a startled look from the hanyou. Whitney, however, had twisted several loose strands of Sesshomaru's hair around her finger playfully. The two girls exchanged secret smiles before continueing.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked Harley in a shocked voice. Wasn't he supposed to be in trouble? She smiled at him as she stroked the base of his ears in slow circles, earning a purr from Inuyasha.

"Oh, just doing what I've always wanted to do." Harley commented, backing him up against the railing on the roof. She slowly began to run her tail against his legs. Then she ran her hands through his hair.

"You w-what?" Inuyasha stuttered, nuzzling his nose between her ears. Harley wrapped her arms around his waist, unbeknownst to him she also brought the rope with her. He brought his hands back to cup hers and she intwined her fingers around his wrists. Well, he thought it was her fingers. She leaned in and snuggled against his neck, purring to soothe him as she tightend the ropes around the railing. Then she whispered something against his neck. And the ropes tightened waking him from his aroused stupor.

"What the hell?" He said, tugging on the ropes, but to no avail.

"Tsk, Tsk Inuyasha.. I thought you would have known better then to get your own hands tied to the railing." She giggled. " I am so disappointed in you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and turned to see Sesshomaru also tied to the railing.

?Sesshomaru's Binding?

After her glance at Harley to see if she had started, Whitney decided it was her turn to subdue Sesshomaru. As she twirled his hair in her fingers, she looked into his eyes, building as much lust and want as she could. Well, enough to hide her laughter and evilness. "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru whispered in a somewhat husky voice.

"I am merely taking what I believe is mine." She whispered into his ear, licking the base of it. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"And what is yours?" he whispered into her hair.

She nuzzled into his cheek. "You." Then she took his arms and held them over his head. "Now stay still. I want to have some fun with you. I'll use the rope just to make sure." She tied his hands together and told him to go to his knees. He immediately did so. When he was still and looking up at her face, she pounced on him and quickly tied his hands to the railing, muttering something under her breath. The binds tightend, but he didn't seem to care. Apparantly the guy was too far in his desires to notice. She giggled to herself and bent down in front of him. Taking note of his half closed eyelids.

"This is very interesting," he whispered to her, bending forwards.

She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss "Yeah, it is. It will be so much fun without me." She stood up and walked to Harley.

?After Both Bindings?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched as the girls high fived and jumped in the air. "Go us! Go us! It's our birthday! Oh yeah!" They bumped asses and jumped in the air again.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled, still pulling on the binds. "What the hell is going on?"

Sesshomaru grunted and stood straighter, he could tell that, like him, his brother was angry for not finishing what they started. "This Sesshomaru would like to know as well."

Harley huffed and glared at the inu borthers, Whitney just looked away and laughed. "Well duh!" Harley said, also giggling. "We decided to get revenge."

Whitney pulled herself together long enough to say, "Yeah! We just decided to do it in the most painful way. Sexual Attraction!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled. "How long will we stay like this?" Inuyasha said, trying to hold back the anger in his voice.

Harley shrugged. "Until we say the counter spell. Now, if you'll excuse us, I am hungry and we are going to eat. See ya, later." She waved at Inuyasha in a playful manner.

Whitney laughed and said. "Yeah. I'm hungry too. We'll come back in a bit. Buh Bye!" She blew a kiss in Sesshomaru's direction.

?Supper Time?

InuTaisho and Izayoi sat in the dining room, with two plates set in front of them. It looked like InuTaisho had attempted to eat, but his wife had stopped him, seeing as it was 'rude'.

"Great! They're here, now let's eat!" InuTashio grabbed his chopsticks, but his hand was slapped away by Izayoi.

"Where are the boys?" Izayoi asked patiently while InuTashio grumbled.

"Oh...they're tied up on the roof...they said they'll eat something later." Harley said, only half lying.

Whitney giggled behind her hand, earning strange looks from the parents.

"Whatever, that means we can eat!" InuTashio said dismissively, his hunger controlling him.

?Meanwhile, On The Roof?

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Inuyasha grunted after finally giving up his stuggling.

Sesshomaru ignored his younger sibling's whining, mostly do to the fact that he had no real answer.

"Ugh! I'm hungry! Are you hungry? I'm hungry..." Inuyasha recited. Now he was just getting on Sesshomaru's nerves.

"I wonder how long they'll leave us up here! What if they don't let us down til morning! What if we die from starvation by then! OR what IF they just HAPPEN to forget about us! AGHHHHHHHHHHH! Let me doooooooooooooooooooooown!" Inuyasha ranted.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR OVERSIZED TRAP! YOU'RE GIVING THIS SESSHOMARU A HEADACHE!" Sesshomaru cracked. "ONE MORE WORD, I'M WARNING YOU, AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR BEING LOUD, KILL THE BITCH FOR TYING ME HERE, AND THEN KILL THE FELINE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! SO SHUT IT!" Sesshomaru yelled, making Inuyasha flatten his ears against his head as he cringed in terror.

The girls entered at the last 'shut it', hearing the last of Sesshomaru's mental breakdown. Their jaws dropped at the sight of Sesshomaru's red glare and bared fangs, and Inuyasha's horrified expression.

"Are you guys hungry?" Harley asked, regaining her composure. Inuyasha gave her a pleading look.

"YES! PLEASE, I'm begging you, don't let him out before me! He's going to kill us all! And I'm too hungry to die!" Inuyasha whimpered.

"That will not save you from This Sesshomaru's wrath! You all shall suffer at my hands! BWahahaha!" Sesshomaru grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Whitney pouted.

"Grrrrrr, go away you evil bitch! No, wait, scratch that! Come here, let me go, and run." Sesshomaru growled.

"If I let you go, you have to promise not to kill me!" Whitney compromised.

"Fine, I promise I won't kill you." Sesshomaru bargained.

"I don't smell a lie on him..." Harley said suspiciously.

"PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! Let me go first, DON'T TRUST HIM!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you go first." Harley sighed, unbinding the raging inu hanyou with a simple spell. Unfortunately, that also let Sesshomaru go.

Harle gasped. "You used the same spell?" she yelled at Whitney as the two brothers stood up and shook their hands to bring some life to them.

"How the hell could I have known you used the same one!" Whitney said, glaring at Harley, and not noticing the approaching inu-youkai.

"Bitch. This Sesshomaru told you to run." Sesshomaru growled out, his eyes flashing between anger and excitment.

"I TOLD YOU TWO NOT TO TRUST HIM! BUT NO, DO YOU LISTEN TO THE HANYOU, _DON'T THINK SO!_ Oh and Whitney, he's not going to kill you. He at least said one thing truthful." Inuyasha yelled, and then grumbled something like, its nice to see his words are heard.

Whitney backed up from the slowly approaching inu-youkai. "Okay, Sessh. We're even now. You said your not going to kill me, so let me go. Just calm down." She held up her hands in a peaceful manner.

"This Sesshomaru is not going to kill you. But I give you two options." He smirked maliciously. "Submit...or run."

"SHIT! Ain't no way I'm submitting to you, asshole!" Whitney yelled, her face getting red.

"Fine. I was hoping you would run anyways. It will make this all the more fun." His eyes flashed with anticipation.

"Uh-oh...Inuyasha, we should help her!" Harley declared.

"Ain't no way I'm gettin up in there!" Inuyasha said frantically.

"Get up in what?" Whitney said in confusion. "I'm scared!"

"You should be, bitch." Sesshomaru smiled. (creepy)

"We won't let you hurt her! RIGHT Inuyasha!" Harley glared daggers at him, who nodded fearfully.

"Who said I was going to hurt her?" Sesshomaru asked. He advanced on Whitney, grabbing her elbow. He pulled her close to him, but Harley started to attack him, with a reluctant Inuyasha.

"You won't hurt my cousin!" Harley yelled, but Sesshomaru just dodged the attacks, carrying Whitney bridal style.

"What do you plan on doing to her?" Harley asked in a rage.

"Let's just say it involves skin-to-skin contact." Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha and Harley sweatdropped.

"Is he talking about 'that'?" Inuyasha asked in disgust.

"I hope not." Harley answered.

"Don't worry, you two can be my witnesses...you'll watch the ENTIRE thing." Sesshomaru grinned.

"NOOOOOO! WE DON'T WANNA!" Harley and Inuyasha quickly responded.

"Oh well, here it goes." Sesshomaru said, setting Whitney down.

"AHHHHHHHHH! My innocent eyes!" Inuyasha cried.

"What about me! Hide me!" Harley ducked behind a flailing hanyou.

Sesshomaru leaned down until he was mere centimeters from the paralyzed Whitney. He closed his eyes, and then...rubbed his nose against Whitney's.

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked through his hands. Harley peeped out from behind her 'protector', afraid of what she might see.

"Why, what did you expect?" Sesshomaru inquired, tilting his head to the side in a confusion.

Inuyasha and Harley exchanged glances before anime falling.

"Er..." They said in unison.

"What the fucking hell of shitty god-damned assholes is wrong with you?" Whitney yelled.

"What did you expect me to do?" Sesshomaru said in mock confusion.

"Well, er..uhhh...ummm...I though you were going to uh...you know what? Nevermind. I need to go and work off some steam. I'm going to go and work on our dance, Har. When Inuyasha is done with you, meet me in my room."

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh, yeah! Come here Harley!" before Harley could react, Inuyasha had her beneath him. He gripped her arms with one hand and...tickled the shit out of her.

"AGHHHHH! Stop it! Whitney get back here!" Harley yelled, laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry, Har. But your on your own...for now." Whitney waved behind her, walking past Sesshomaru as if he weren't there. "See ya in a few!" And she was down the stairs and gone.

"Inuyasha! Get off! You deserved every single second of it!" Harley panted, her tail swishing about wildly.

Inuyasha just laughed and rolled off of her. "Yeah, but what tou did was beyond cruel."

"What did I do?" Harley said innocently, with big round eyes.

Sesshomaru looked on at the couple in boredom. He shook his head and followed Whitney down the steps.

"You know damn well what you did." Inuyasha mumbled. Then he was tckling her again. "And don't let it happen again!"

**A/N...Okay! That was the longest chapter ever! YAY! And now we are able to find out that...Inuyasha loves Harley!..we think...and Sesshomaru..well we may never know...**

**Whit: What the hell was that nose thing! It was like weird! A nose? Okay! That's almost as bad as feet!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru would not do such a thing as rubbing noses.**

**Whit: That sounds funny! HA HA!**

**Har: I thought it was cute!**

**Inu: 'Cuz you wrote it!**

**Whit: No duh, DipSHIT!**

**Inu: Who me?**

**Whit: No, Santa Clause!**

**Har: Don't make fun of Santa!**

**Sessh: Who is this Santa?**

**Whit: He brings toys to good girls and boys. Which means you never got anything.**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru was a good boy**

**Whit: That's right my litte doggy! Time for a treat! (Give Sessh a cookie)**

**Har: Errr...I feel violated!**

**Inu: SAY WHAT?**

**Har: Nothing, just saying stuff out of the ordinary.**

**Santa: Hohoho! Merry Christmas!**

**Har: Uh, it's July.**

**Sessh: What did you call this Sesshomaru?**

**Santa: What?**

**Sessh: Did you call this Sesshomaru a hohoho?**

**Whit and Har fall to floor laughing**

**Inu: Santa called Sesshomaru a hoe! See even the old fat guy agrees with me!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is not a hohoho! DIE!**

**Sessh killed Santa**

**Whit: I cannot believe you killed Santa**

**Har: What about the millions of children who have lost their dreams!**

**Little girl: Sant-y Claus! WAAAAAAAA!**

**Sessh: You are annoying, dreams are for weaklings. DIE!**

**Little girl is no more**

**Whit: Does that make me a weakling for dreaming of u last night?**

**Sessh: Shutup, do not make a fool of this Sesshomaru!**

**Har: huh?**

**Inu: me confused**

**Har: So what did ya'll think of our chap?**

**Sessh: It was cruel**

**Whit: Harley should die cause nose rub is stupid.**

**Har: Sorry I'm no hentai like you**

**Inu: After this story I will kill you for this. Tickle? Come on!**

**Ressurrected Santa: Little boys and girls should touch each other until they are married.**

**Ressurrected little girl: You do not live in this world Santa**

**Sessh: How are you back fat guy and incolent little girl? I will kill you until you stay dead!**

**Sessh proceeds to kill little girl and Santa, who mysteriously keep coming back to life**

**-45 minutes later-**

**Inu: And thus ends the epic battle between the Great Lord Fluffy of the West and Santa and the little girl.**

**Har: Whitney says that it would have been funny if you died instead**

**Sessh: Traitorous, BITCH!**

**Whit: I just thought itd b funny to see what life would be like without you, the Great Lord Fluffy**

**Sessh: It would be depressing, sorrowful, and angst filled**

**Inu and Whit: What is angst**

**Har: It means full of tragedy**

**Inu: Oh**

**Whit: So my life would be a lot better?**

**Sessh: Do you not love this Sesshomaru?**

**Whit: Yeah, but your to...whats the word Im thinking of**

**Inu: Gay?**

**Har: Fagidelic?**

**Inu: Heartless?**

**Har:Cruel?**

**Inu: Murderous?**

**Har: Girly?**

**Inu: All of the above?**

**Sessh: I am none of those things**

**Whit: First off...Har and Inu..SHUTUP! And Sessh you are cold, heartless, and cruel..but I will not call you any other faggish names.**

**Har: Like fagedelic?**

**Whit: Yes**

**Sessh: Shut that hole of yourd, feline.**

**Har: one of these days im going to kill you. and inu will help and we will have fun**

**Whit: I will protect him!**

**Har: YOU! You couldn't even save yourself from a nose rub!**

**Whit: You know what I have one thing to say before we close this off...well two...I love ya sessh, and pancakes!**

**Har, Inu, Whit, Sessh: REVIEW or face Santa Clauses Vengence!**


	14. Chapter 14:Things go Bump in the Night

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 14: Things Go Bump in the Night_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked on, in the living room, as the girls discussed what happened, not an hour ago.

"I still can't believe that you were going to let him go!" Harley said laughing. "I mean, Kami, he told you to let him go, and run!"

Whitney laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, we didn't smell a lie on him, soo... And besides," she exclaimed. "Your the one who let him go!"

Harley just shrugged. "Well, like you said, he wasn't lying."

Whitney laughed and said, "Yeah. But it was fun actually setting them up to be tied down. I mean, did they actually think that we would do _that_! On a roof no less!"

Harley shook her head in disbelief. "Not to mention, you guys were right there. If I do that, I want to be in a relationship, I want it to be somewhere dark, and in a bed." She giggled. Apparently they both forgot about the guys sitting not ten feet away.

"I don't know," Whitney said, tapping her lip with a finger. "I think id would be nicer, if he had it planned, but it was a total surprise to me. Oyu know, no hints or anything? Oh, and I think it should somewhere less tradiotional." she sighed wistfully.(Okay people! Listen to me! Although we are discussing this, we will not go into detail. We do not care to write lemons, so there for we will only do limes. Thank you.)

The guys stared in shock. Here they were, just sitting there, listeing to girls have a girl talk. And about 'it' no less.

_'This is very interesting, indeed.' _Sesshomaru thought with a mental smirk. _'This Sesshomaru will remember these things.'_

_'Kami must be smiling down at me!' _Inuyasha thought, grinning like a wild man. _'I can't believe they are tlaking about this stuff right in front of us!'_ They were brought out of their musings bye Harley's next words.

"Huh?" Harley said, confused. "Tradiotnal?"

Whitney shrugged, "Something different, I guess." A huge yawn split her face. Which, of course, set Harley into a yawn right after her.

"I'm gonna go catch some z's." Harley said, and Whitney nodded.

"Me too." The inu youkai left the room with the neko following behind her. The brothers sat in silence for a few moments, until they felt quite awkward.

"Maybe This Sesshomaru should go to sleep as well." Sesshomaru stated, though he had no intentions of doing so. All he wanted at the moment was to be out of the tense room.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied quickly, getting up and leaving even though he wasn't tired.

?With the Girls?

Whitney and Harley walked up the stairs, not really talking, but staying in a comfortable silence. Well that was until, "Hey, Har? Where did the guys go?"

Harley thought for a second, and then paled. "Uh...heh heh...they were...um...in the room with us while we...were ...uh..discussing..um yeah."

"Oh." Whitney answered, not seeing why her cousin was so shaky. Then in hit her. "Oh my god! We talked about all that right in front of them!"

"Yeah, we did." Harley whispered, depressed.

"Oh, well." Whitney sighed. "It's not like we can take it all back. We'll just have to deal with their teasings tomorrow."

"Yeah." Harley said, shking her head at how long the day was going to be tomorrow. "Well, see you in the morning." Harley said, making her way towards the bedroom Izayoi had assigned her. Whitney nodded and entered her own room, looking around to see a large bed, dresser, and bathroom.

"YAY!" She skipped over to her suitcase to unpack, placing her clothing in the dresser.

"Okay, now I'm bored." She added after putting everything in its proper place. "I guess I might as well take a bath."

?With Harley?

Harley opened her door to reveal a large room with all necessary items, and a balcony. She hung her clothes in the small closet.

"I wonder what to do now?" Harley asked herself. "I'm not really as tired as I thought. Oh well, I'm sure we'll have to wake up early tomorrow." She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, turning off the lamp on her nightstand.

Harley bet she had been lying there for about ten minutes efore she had to use the bathroom. _'Yep. As soon as I lay down, I have to get up. Fricken pain in the ass bladder.' _She got up and padded to to the bathroom ajoining her room. It was beautiful, with a golden and silver design. The sink was silver, but the mirror's trim was gold. The bathtub was seprate from the shower and was silver, while the shower was painted gold. '_Wow. Rich people are good at decorating...Wait Whitney will take offense to that. Nevermind. She doesn't have a fancy streak in her.' _She snorted mentally and, out of habit, closed the door.

When she was done in the bathroom, Harley silently walked to her bed. She lifted up the comforter and slipped in. She was almost asleep, when the bed started shaking. At first it was just a couple of small movements, that only caused her to yelp in surprise. Then it started to shake violently, and almost lifted of the floor. She was immediatly reminded of the movie _The Exorcist _and started to scream, hiss, and yowl intot he night.

"AGHHHH! Someone help! It's the devil! He's gonna get me and make me kill all of you!" She screamed her claws digging into the sheets. "AGHHHHH! He-e-e-e-lp!"

Suddenly the bed went still, and she instantly stopped making any sound. Harley looked was shaking and wasn't sure if she wanted to move. but she decided that she would rather die, seeing her attacker.

She slowly climbed of the bed, and nelt down, with the grace of the feline that she was. She peered under the bed to be me with amber eyes. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She fell back on her butt, and used her hands and feet to move back against the door.

Harley tried to put up a string front. "Y-you better leave! M-my cousin is n-next door and she'll b-be coming any m-minute!"

She was met with laughter. "Did you see your face! Priceless!" A gruff voice stated. Harley's eyes narrowed at the recognition of the voice. "And your cousin can't hear you, Har. I put up a silent spell." Inuyasha crawled out from under the bed. His face red from laughter, and his eyes shining with mirth.

?With Whitney?

Whitney stepped into the bubble bath she had prepared herself with a sigh. She was not the type of person who took many baths, and this wasn't as relaxing as it was boring for her.

After about ten minutes of soaking, she decided to get out, but was jolted from her thoughts when she heard a strange noise coming from her room. It sounded like a window fluttering open. Must be the wind she thought. Then she heard a different, more pronounced noise, the jingling of the door handle.

Now Whitney was scared. She ducked under the water up to her nose, peeking around the curtain.

"H-Harley, is that you?" She asked nervously, knowing quite well that her cousin would knock before going into a bathroom. That's when she heard it. She heard Harley scream from the room over, though she couldn't distinguish the words. Now she was really scared.

Suddenly, the door opened with a slow creak, revealing...none other than...(Hey look at all the dots)...(they look like ants)...(hmm..this seems vaguley familiar)...(okay Im done)...Sesshomaru! (ha thought it was Naraku didn't you!)

"AAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Whitney yelled.

Sesshomaru clasped his hands over his ears, in order to block out the scream. "Quiet, bitch. You are giving This Sesshomaru a head ache!"

"Bitch!" Whitney growled, standing up and glaring. (uh-oh) "Don't you dare call me that you fucking asshole! What the hell are you doing?"

She went unanswered as Sesshomaru stared at her. "What the hell you looking at, pretty boy?" She looked down at herself and, "Eeeeeeeeeeep!" She dove for a towel and put it on. She turned to him, her face red. "You don't have to stare ya know! And you have a little drool on your chin." she pointed at the designated spot.

"This Sesshomaru does not drool." He said, turning away so she couldn't see him wipe his chin clean.

"Whatever, Perv! You fucking Hentai! I'm so gonna rip your eyes out!" Whitney yelled, chasing Sesshomaru out of her room and into the hallway.

?With Harley?

"I...am...going...to...kill...you!" Harley said slowly and emphasized. Inuyasha gulped at her tone.

"C-come on, Har, it's just a game...you get us, we get you...heh heh." Inuyasha stuttered out. Harley walked over to him with clenched fists.

"I'll give you to the count of three...one...two...THREE!" She started after the hanyou, who had already made it to the door. Harley tackled him, and they tumbled out into the hallway.

?In the Hallway?

As Harley and Inuyasha rolled in the hall, banging against the wall, Whitney circled Sesshomaru. He was in a fighitng stance, but he was smirking. _'Probably thinking about seeing me naked! Fucking, Hentai!'_ "So, Sesshm any last words?" whitney said, her fangs glinting in the dimly lit hallway.

"Does This Sesshomaru get a last request?" He said, tilting his head slightly.

"Fine, but make it snappy. I'll hav eto take a bath after I rip your guts out." She sighed, in dissapointment. "And I just got clean."

"Stupid, Dog!" Harley yelled angrily. She punched in the guit, need him in the back, yanked on his ears. "I'm so going to kill you! Stupid, stupid, stupid, dog!" She hit his head with every 'stupid' she yelled.

"AHH! Harley! It was justa joke!" Inuyasha whinpered. But Harley ignore him and continued to beat the crap out of Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru wishes for you to lose the towel." He said eyeing the know that tied the towel together.

"WHAT! You fucking hentai!" She grabbed his arm and flipped him over, leaning over him and whispering. "I am going to make you pay for soming into my bathroom, Sesshomaru."

"Technicaly, it is mine." He said, not wavering in his amusing glint of his eyes.

"Why you-" Whitney growled, but was cut off when she was suddenly flipped on to her own back, and straddled by a very amused and quite happy inu-youkai.

"Why me, what, Whitney?" he cooed into her ear. "What are you going to do to me? I don't see you moving any time soon."

"Oh yes I wi-" she was cut off by an "Ooof!"

She craned her head back as far as she could to see Inuyasha, once again, on Harley with him hoding her hands above her head, and him using his body weight to hold her legs down. Much like her position, except her hands were pinned at her sides.

"Let me up, Inuyasha." Harley hissed. "So I can kill you."

"Now, now, Harley." Inuyasha whispered. "You wouldn't really do such a thing would you?"

"Do what?" a loud voice said, and the lights came on. THey revealed a avery confused InuTahio. (Dun Dun Dun)

"Er..." Sesshomaru said.

"Eh..." Inuyasha added.

"Um..." Harley replied.

"Uh..." Whitney stated. (Very intelligent, aren't we?)

"What's the ruckus in-oh my." Izayoi stepped into the room, immediately cut off her sentence at the scene before her. Her sons were straddling those two nice girls!

"What do you think you're doing?" Izayoi said sternly, while InuTashio held in laughter.

"It isn't what it looks like, mom!" Inuyasha said quickly. Apparently he didn't realize he was still on top of the neko, and still had her arms tightly grasped in his.

"Okay that's it! You two are grounded!" Izayoi yelled, glaring daggers at the two boys, especially poor Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru did nothing." Sesshomaru said casually. He immediately dropped the 'superior' act when the mother's narrowed gaze was turned upon him.

"Two weeks! I thought I raised you better than this! And WHAT are you still doing on them!" She exclaimed. The brothers jumped off quickly, but the girls kept on the floor.

"To your rooms, all of you! NOW!" She demanded in that motherly way. The four gulped and did as they were told, scurrying off in seperate directions.

**A/N...That was soooo funny! and me (whitney) the hentai, am so proud of myself. And har agrees dont ya har? Yes, yes i do. It was so funny. **

**Whit: You guys seem to like straddling us...**

**Har: And pinning our bodies against yours...**

**Inu and Sessh: So?**

**Har: SO!**

**Whit: So! What we mean is that you guys are doing it on perpose!**

**Inu: Er...**

**Sessh: Darn, you caught This Sesshomaru!**

**Har: Sesshomaru said darn!**

**Whit: Wow! Sessh is learning knew words every day!**

**Inu: Go, big bro!**

**Sessh: Go, Sessh. Its my birthday, We're gonna party like its my birthday.**

**Whit and Inu: o.0**

**Har: Now I know your a fag! HAHA!**

**Sessh: Oh, but it's okay when YOU do it!**

**Whit: Yes, because we are FEMALE!**

**Har: Remember in the AIM covo he said his name was Maru?**

**Whit: YEAH! And that means female demon!**

**Inu: My bro admitted hes a girl! YAY!**

**Sessh: Shutup, Insolent fools!**

**Whit: You didn't deny it...**

**Har: You ARE gay! I'm going to make fun of you for the REST of your life!**

**Inu: NOOOOOOOOO! Wait...you arent attracted to me... are you?**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is not attracted to any male. Especially the likes of you, half-breed.**

**Whit: HEY! That's my word!**

**Sessh: I said it first!**

**Whit: Nuh-uh!**

**Sessh: Uh-huh!**  
**Har: Babies...**

**Inu: YEAH! Now your a baby and a FAG!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru will kill you**

**Har: I'll protect him!**

**Sessh: Shutup, Feline!**

**Whit: YEAH!**

**Inu: Aww you protecting your Fluffy-kins!**

**Har: Awwwww**

**Whit: Shutup!**

**Sessh: We are going to kill you now!**

**Sessh and Whit chase Har and Inu around.**

**Har and Inu: I think this a good time to end it! REVIEW!**

**Sessh: Lets kill them first! **

**Whit: YEAH!**

**Sessh and Whit kill Har and Inu**

**Whit: Uhhh...it seems awful quiet without them..im bored**

**Sessh: I know a way of having some fun!**

**Whit: Hentai! OKAY!**

**Har:Whitney!**

**Whit: AGHHHHHH! Sessh! Save me from the ghost!**

**Inu: We're not ghosts! Those were claypots like Kikyo**

**Whit and Sessh: Ohhhhhhhhh**

**Sessh: Perhaps it is time that we review. This Sesshomaru is bored!**

**Whit: Me too!**

**Har: Ditto!**

**Inu: FINE!**

**Har, Inu, Whit, Sessh: REVIEW!**

**Sessh and Inu: Time to play!**

**Har and Whit: AGHHHHHHHHH!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sessh Shows his Hentai side

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 15: Sessh shows his hentai side!_

The girls woke up the next morning, forgetting about the night's... activities. Whitney and Harley bounced down the steps, giggling and laughing at a joke Harley made. "And then poof the gay guys gone!" Whitney started laughing. "I can't believe you knew that joke! I never thought you knew that one!" Then she paused on the her decendings. "I have one!"

"Yeah, but I bet mine is funnier!" Harley said playfully.

"We'll see about that..." Whitney said. They were unaware that the whole Takomi family, Rin included, was listening to their coversation. "Okay. There were three guys on a beach. The Arab was lying there when all of a sudden his pinky started beeping. The guys were like cool! You have a beeper in your finger. Then the Japanese guy's leg started ringing and they were like cool! You have a phone in your leg. Then the American walked off for about ten minutes or so and came back with toilet paper hanging out his butt and said, 'I just got a fax.'" (We just made fun of ourselves! Actually Whitney did. She hates our country! Whit: Do not! Har: Uh-huh...Go red white and blue! Whit: Pa-lease!)

Harley instantly started giggling, but that was drowned out by the laughing and slight giggles from the kitchen around the corner. The girls walked in and stared wide eyed. "Did you guys hear us?" Harley said suspicously. "Eavesdroppers! That's the last time I have a personal conversation in this house." She grumbled.

Whitney shook her head and was about to say something when Sesshomaru spoke up. "Like the coversation you had in the living room? That was a most interesting subject for you to speak of. Especially in our presence."

Whitney's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened impossibly. Harley's face went beet red, and if you happened to look below her pajama shorts you could see it went all the way to her ankles. Whitney was the first to break out of their stupor. "Heh..heh. Er...Uh...You should have said something! I forgot you were sitting right there." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha just had to butt in..."All the better for us. We now have what three things against you guys?"

"And some welcome information, little brother. We musn't forget how much this information is worth." Sesshomaru said with an amused arch of his eyebrow.

The rest of the Takomi looked on in utter confusion. Harley was about to retort when Rin said, "Who are these pretty ladies?" She looked toward Sesshomaru, her idol, expactantly.

Whitney and Harley blushed and turned away from the guy's eyes. Inuyasha was the one to speak up this time. "That's Harley-" he pointed to the neko. "-and that's-"

"That's Whitney-"Sesshomaru cut in, waving his hand at the inu. "They are cousins Rin." Rin just nodded and giggled.

"COOL!" Rin chirped, unkowingly hurting the youkai and hanyou's ears. "You can sit next to me and mama." She pointed to the seats. Unfortunately, there was only one seat left so Whitney hurriedly took it. Harley mentally thanked Whitney.

.:Thanks, your so much better at playing with kids:.

.:Fine by me! Besides, there's only one seat left. MWAHAHAHAHA:.

Harley flinched and looked across to where the last seat was. Her eyes widened...The only seat left was right between the inu brothers! Harley growled low in her throat towards her cousin, but walked over as if nothing had happened. As she sat down she glanced at the two beside her. Sesshomaru was just staring at his bare plate, while Inuyasha was shoveling food from every bowl and platter into his plate. Except, of course, the dish of fruit and veggies.

InuTashio seemed to have the same habits as his younger son because he was doing the exact same thing. Except his was done in a more graceful manner. But Harley could see the hungry look in his eyes, and for once, it was for food! She was brought out of her musings when Inuyasha said, "Are ya gonna eat or are ya gonna stare."

"Shut up, Inuyasha." Whitney said. "I was in a conversation and then your annoying little voice happened to pop in my head." She ignored Inuyasha flipping her the bird and went back to giggling with Rin. Harley had to hide her giggles in her sleeve. She watched as InuTashio just stared at Whitney and Izayoi just giggled.

Inuyasha grumbled something about ugly bitches and Harley elbowed him with the blunt end of her butter knife. "Listen for once! And you'll see that she is about to embarass the crap out of herself." She whispered at him after delving into Whitney's thoughts when seeing an evil glint.

She glanced at Sesshomaru to see if he was watching, and to her amusement, he was staring at Whitney as if he wanted to eat her up. But if Harley had been paying attention to the hanyou to the left of her, she would have seen the exact same look in his eyes.

Aftre only a few seconds of waiting, Whitney's plan went into action. "Rin, watch this." She whispered into the little human's ear. She reached across her plate and grabbed two baby carrots. She then turned away from the girl, not realizing that everyone else was watching as well. When Whitney turned around she had her hand over her mouth. She bent real close to Rin and bared her orange fangs...Wait?...orange fangs?...er... She then said in a very deep Dracula voice, "I vant to suck your vlood." She then bit down on her neck.

Rin instantly fell into giggles and then hysterics. She fell to the floor holding her stomach. After a few minutes she was ready to stand up. That was until Whitney bent over her, carrots still in place, and said, "Rin, you okay?" Rin fell back into laughter.

Both her and Whitney were unaware that InuTashio had his head ducked and fangs piercing his lower lip to keep from laughing. Izayoi had hidden her laughter by pushing her face into her husbands shoulder. Harley was just outright laughing, along with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was only chuckling lightly. (Stupid cold bastard! Sessh: Bitch and Puss! Har: Freaker! Whit: The word is fucker Harley. Say it with me, Fuck-er. Har: Freaker.)

Whitney finally glanced up when Inuyasha snorted. (He snorts! Inu: HEY!) Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape, and the carrots stood out like a bug on a windshield.

"W-whitney, you a-a-amaze me with how well you c-can embarass yourself!" Harley wheezed out with difficulty. Inuyasha was unable to do anything but laugh.

"That was...quite amusing," Sesshomaru said, trying to keep a straight face.

Izayoi smiled warmly. "Where in the world did you learn something like that?" She shook her head in a bemused way.

Whitney shrugged, (carrots still in her mouth) "I made it up." She said simply. The table burst into another round of laughter. "WHAT!" (A/N: I smell cold hotdog...&looks at Whitney& Whit: So what, I'm eating a hotdog, ya gotta problem with that!)

InuTashio, still trying and failing to hide his laughter, pointed at his fangs. Whitney FINALLY got the hint, and blushed, taking the carrots out of her mouth, then ate them quickly.

After the table quieted, there was an awkward silence. Until Rin broke it by saying, "DO IT AGAIN!" Whitney hesitated.

"I dunno..." Whitney said, trying to avoid Rin's infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Rin said in a sad tone.

"Somebody help me out over here!" Whitney whispered. Harley raised her eyebrows.

"You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out." She stated with amusement. Whitney snarled at her cousin.

"Don't we have to go do something guys?" Whitney pleaded with her eyes at the two inu youkai brothers. Inuyasha shook his head 'no', while Sesshomaru came to her rescue.

"Rin, why don't you play dress-up with Jaken? He has been smelling quite disagreeable lately, so you can put flowers in his hair." Sesshomaru bargained with his youngest sibling.

"Or where his hair should be..." Inuyasha added. Rin nodded excitedly.

"Really?" She asked hopefully. At Sesshomaru's nod, she leapt up from her seat, racing to the servant's quarters. Sesshomaru sighed as Rin ran out of the room. Jaken would be extremely angry now...this made the inu youkai smirk in content.

"I'm full!" Whitney said, pushing her chair back and glancing towards Harley.

"Me too," Harley stated, standing up. "Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Takomi."

"Yeah, thank you." Whitney added.

"It was no problem, girls." Izayoi smiled. "Besides, Whitney has already provided the entertainment for this morning." Again, the inu cousin blushed as the girls bowed respectfully.

"Thanks for the chow mom." Inuyasha said, following the neko and inu's leads.

"The meal was satisfactory." Sesshomaru commented flatly as the four teenagers made their way out of the dining room.

"Sooooooooo...what do we do now?" Harley asked, looking at the others expectantly.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha retorted. Harley narrowed her eyes at the hanyou that stood beside her, angered by his blunt remark.

"Well you _are _the host, so _you _should know!" Harley said in a 'I-am-so-much-smarter-than-you-and-one-day-I-will-rule-the-world-and-you-will-be-my-slave-so-ha!' voice. Inuyasha noticed her 'I-am-so-much-smarter-than-you-and-one-day-I-will-rule-the-world-and-you-will-be-my-slave-so-ha!' tone and look, and grumbled something about stupid bitchy cats who think they're the best thing on Kami's green earth.

Sesshomaru glared at the two and turned his head to see Whitney running up the stairs. He distinctly heard "Stupid cat arguing with the half breed. And the cold bastard, laughing at me! They will pay. Oh yes they will pay...dearly." he thought he heard a giggle afterwards, but shook his head, dismissing the idea.

"I am the best thing on Kami's green earth. Well at least to you anyways." Harley said, avoiding his eyes. "Well, Whitney thinks so. She says that I should go out with you and kiss you and hug you. But that's not my thing. So I don't think so." She glanced at his gaping mouth and wide eyes. (like this 0o0..he looks like a clown! Especially in that gaudy red outfit! Har: I like that outfit. Sessh and Whit: You would. Har and Inu: And what is that supposed to mean. Sessh and Whit: Nothin') Then she darted past him, and completely ignored Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took one look at his little brother and smirked evilly. "I think the feline has a liking towards you, Inuyasha. I feel sorry for her."

A yell came floating down the stairs. "Shut up, MARU!" He could easily tell it was the feline, Harley.

"Good one Har!" Whitney yelled back. Then he heard, "I know!"

"Shut up, Fluffy!" Inuyasha growled. Then he raised his voice. "Well, _I_ feel bad for the bitch! I can see, feel, and smell her attraction to you Fluffy-butt!"

Sesshomaru had just enough time to move out of the way of a very pissed, embarrassed and angry inu demoness. "INUYASHA! I'm going to kill you!" Whitney yelled, running down the stairs.

"Why is everyone wanting to kill me!" Inuyasha wailed as Whitney chased him around the couch.

Harley appeared next to Sesshomaru, "Oh, my God don't kill Inu!"

That gave Whitney pause as she stopped to giggle. "I love that sh-" Inuyasha had run into her while she had stood there. Apparently, the inu-hanyou didn't see the demoness stop and kept on running around the couch.

"Get off me!" Whitney yelled. And surprisingly her face did not turn red. "I'm going to rip your ears off!"

"NO! I like his ears!" Harley yelled. Her hand instantly went to her mouth after she realized what she said. "Oops."

Whiney glared at Harley as she stood up, and said "Then fricken ask him out already. Every one is waiting for you to ask him out so our lives can continue! KAMI!"

Harley gasped and her right eye began to twitch. "WHITNEY!"

"Gotta go." Whitney said. The couch was once again the center of cat and mouse. Well...cat chasing dog, but we won't get technical. "Harley! I was just playing. If you don't have the guts to ask him out, I'll do it for you!"

Harley hissed and went faster. "I'm going to kill you, Whitney! I'll tell Jordan that he can have your Naruto mangas, 'cause you won't need them in the afterlife!"

"AGHHH!" Whitney yelled as she once again was forced to the ground. "What is up with me and the ground? We gotta stop meeting like this!" She talked to the floor.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked on as the girls struggled with pinning the other on the ground. Harley seemed really pissed, not to mention embarrassed. And Whitney was only making it worse. "Let me go so I can ask him out for you!"

"You're digging a hole that you can't get out of, bitch!" Harley growled into the back of Whitney's head. Who seemed to finally be subdued. Her face was being pressed into the floor, and Harley was on her back, using her tail to hold Whitney's down. Her hands were currently holding Whitney's hands, and her weight was being used to hold her legs still. She could hear Whitney mumbling something like, "You know, you could make a great date by not saying anything and just sitting there. Hmmm..." She was talking to the floor.

Harley couldn't help but giggle as she hears the words. Whitney was TRYING to ignore Harley's body, by occupying herself with the floor. This unfortunately, gave Whitney the time to switch positions. In a matter of seconds, Harley was under her, her tail between her legs, and Whitney's swishing wildly through the air. "Now, listen to me!" Whitney growled. Although there was a very happy smile on her face.

"I don't have to!" Harley hissed defiantly.

"You don't have a choice, feline." _'Damn I spend to much with Sessh. Wait! Did I just call him Sessh? And Harley called Inuyasha Inu! Yep! We are hooked. Stupid inu guys always...DAMN...GRRR!' _She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a tug on her captives hands. _'Oh yeah...heh heh..Harley was sitting there..he he!' _"Now listen to me. Inuyasha likes you, you like him. End of story! Ask him out, kiss him, whatever! I don't care. Just fricken ask him out!" She paused to see Harley's cherry red face. "Better yet. Inuyasha can ask you out. Inuyasha-a-a-a-a-a!"

Whitney hopped up and slowly walked towards Inuyasha, who was too preoccupied thinking over her screams and yells to hear her. Harley to the rescue! "Inuyasha look out!" She yelled. Inuyasha looked up to see Whitney staring at him critically. "Uh-oh. Not again!" He was about to run when Harley got a plan.

"Oh, Whitne-e-e-ey, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harley said in a sing-song voice. Whitney gave her cousin a suspicious look. _That evil, conniving little brat is planning something... _

"Oh, yeah, and why is that?" Whitney asked in a mocking tone.

"Because...I have...your...(I'm stealing Whitney's creepy, annoying dotty thingy-ma-bobs)...(nope, this isn't the end)...(this is more fun then I thought)...(I have to do this in One Mission)...(maybe I should stop now)...(nah)...(I'm sure you are tired of these)...(Whitney says I'm worse than her)...(what do you think?)...diary!"

(commercial break, Har is using the bathroom, and I'm thirsty...be back in a few!)

Whitney's jaw dropped. "You...read...my...diary..." She said in shock.

"Oh, how the tables have turned..." Harley grinned wickedly in triumph. "Not only have I read it, I have it, right...here." Harley pulled the small journal out of her jeans pocket. (The diary is small and the pockets are big, work with us here!)

"Give me that!" Whitney grabbed at the book, but Harley pulled it away quickly, a very cat-like smirk crossing her features.

"Not so fast! I think Sesshomaru would like to hear some of this!" Harley ran around the two boys while flipping towards a marked page, the whole time with Whitney chasing after her.

"You marked the pages of my diary! You MARKED the pages of my diary! YOU MARKED THE PAGES OF MY DIARY!" Whitney screamed, never ceasing the pursuit of the thieving feline.

"Uh, we get it now Whitney." Inuyasha remarked, earning a glare from the pissed girl.

"This Sesshomaru would like to see the diary." Sesshomaru mentioned.

Harley finally found the page she was looking for, and recited. "'Today Sesshomaru was so freaking hot! I just want to kiss him all day long...I wonder how good of a kisser he is? I remember that Hiten was just okay...no passion there. Of course, I've never Frenched anyone before, but Sesshomaru would be a good first. I'm not a whore like Kikyo and Kagura, so I haven't gone further than a chaste kiss. But I guess I can make an exception for Sesshomaru...oh my gosh, I just wrote that down! Bad Whitney, bad! I shouldn't think these things...oh well, that doesn't mean I can't dream tonight...' Remember writing that Whitney?" Harley said, smiling at the redder than red youkai.

"Harley, trust just flew out the window. It went 'bye Whitney!' Now it leaves anger. I'm going to choke you to death! Or better yet, I'll get REVENGE!" Whitney declared.

Inuyasha just stood there with his jaw hanging open, while Sesshomaru looked...(ya wanna know?)...(ya really wanna know?)...(ya really really wanna know?)...surprised, yet slightly pleased.

Whitney didn't dare look over at them, so instead she stared daggers at Harley. Then an evil grin split across her face. "Harley...I have finally found a way to use this delightful information I learned last Saturday!"

Harley backed away. "Huh?"

Whitney shook her head and waved her hand at Harley as if she were telling a really good joke. "You know what I'm talking about. You know the night you were moaning Inuyasha's name in you sleep. Something about get back here and finish or something. I dunno. But it seemed real intense. Like a very bad dream. Naughty, naughty Harley! I never thought you would dream such things." She waved her finger in her friends face.

This time it was Harley whose face turned red. But this was red from anger, not embarressment. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" she yelled angrily.

Whitney smirked, still avoiding the inu brothers faces. "I didn't have to. I heard you in my room. I wonder if Jordan could hear you? Hmm...possibilities." The next thing Whitney knew, she was on the ground being strangled by her cousin.

"I...am...going...to...slowly...choke...the...life...out...of...you!" Harley hissed.

Sesshomaru quickly came to Whitney's rescue, pulling the furious neko off of her. "Let me at her! Let me at her! I'll kill her!" Harley snapped.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow the bitch to be pummeled." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"Er...pancakes?" Inuyasha said, trying to change the subject. Of course, it didn't work.

"Pancakes? PANCAKES! You just heard everything she said, and all you can talk about are fucking pancakes!" Harley exploded on the hanyou, who cowered in front of her.

"Heh, heh...I like pancakes..." Inuyasha stuttered out. That was it. The end of the line. You see, Harley has a very, very short temper. Maybe that's why she cannot stand little kids...who really knows? But if you think you've seen her angry, you've got another thing coming.

"Okay, this is someone's fault. And I know who it is! SESSHOMARU!" Harley screamed.

"That was unexpected." Whitney and Inuyasha said simultaneously. "Good luck, Sesshomaru." Whitney patted the doomed inu youkai on the shoulder before backing far far away, dragging a still-stunned Inuyasha with her.

"Me? What did This Sesshomaru do?" Sesshomaru was also in a bit of shock.

"If you hadn't have made Whitney fall for you, then I wouldn't have to be standing here listening to Whitney get revenge on me! Die Sesshomaru!" Conveniently, the Takomi parents walked in at 'Die Sesshomaru!', but kept their prescence unknown. Harley pounced on the unsuspecting inu demon, tackling him to the floor in anger. This surprised everyone in the room. No one had EVER been able to bring Sesshomaru down before. (This was a Kodak moment.) Sesshomaru struggled with the neko for several minutes before regaining his footing. He stood up, flinging Harley over his back and into Inuyasha, who landed on the floor with a thump.

"Take your feline, little brother." Sesshomaru said coldly. Whitney just burst into laughter at her cousin being flung into Inuyasha, both of which were now standing and glaring at Sesshomaru. Harley looked ready to attack again when InuTashio decided to intervine.

"What's going on here? Why are you attacking my eldest son? And why did Sesshomaru call you Inuyasha's feline? Why is she laughing? Why am I asking these questions when I know I can just get Izayoi to make you answer?" InuTashio said, ending with a glance at his mate. (Dun Dun Dun)

The teenagers all hopped up and stood straight at that. Inuyasha started first, trying to save his sorry ass. "Er...we were teasing each other, yeah that's it."

InuTashio shook his head. "My son, you are doomed."

Izayoi stepped out in front of him, her hands on her hips. A flash of lightniing sounded in the window. (DUN DUN DUN) "I want a full explanation. NOW!" Her aura flashed angrily red, while her eyes danced with an inner fire.

Whitney decided that she didn't want to get yelled at even more so she readied herself to tell the story. "Okay. It started with Sesshomaru. It's all his fault." Sesshomaru gave warning growl. "Okay! I was just playing. You know, lighten up the mood." _'Tough crowd.' _"It started with Inuyasha saying something about Harley thinking she was the best thing on earth, and then something about her saying yeah and being the best to him. Then SESSHOMARU had to go and say something about her likeing him and being sorry for her." She glared lightly at him, but smiled to show she was playing. "So, Harley called him Maru, and I said good one. Then Inuyasha had to go and say something about smelling my attraction to Sesshomaru. Er...Uh...you know what I'll just skip that part. Well I got mad at Har 'cuz she won't tell Inuyasha she likes him and he found out which made her mad. Then she pulled out my diary and read a passage, of which I will not repeat, and so I said something that made her mad and yeah she blamed it on Sesshomaru." She sighed in relief at telling her story. She looked at the three next to her to see them nodding in agreement. Well, Sesshomaru only nodded once.

"Uh...okay...just keep your teenage hormones under control in this house...wait, strike that, anywhere you go!" Izayoi said strictly. InuTashio just shook his head, muttering something about teenagers.

As soon as the parental advisory was gone, the three fell into silence.

"So, you like Sesshomaru, huh? It's good to know the fag has a lover. Wait, that sounds wrong..." Inuyasha said. (Nice one, Inu) Whitney glared at him.

"I don't have to answer that." Whitney replied. "Besides, you're one to talk."

"I like to move it, move it, I like to move it, move it, you like to...move it!" Sesshomaru danced around. (It shouldn't be this easy to imagine him dancing to that song!) Whitney, Inuyasha, and Harley gave him a weird look. "What? I was just lightening the mood? And don't tell me you didn't like it, bitch. You wanna see me move it, don't cha?"

"Shut up you dick with legs!" Whitney retorted.

"So you've noticed?" Sesshomaru inquired playfully. Whitney's jaw dropped.

"NO! I...er...don't look...I mean...not that way...GRRRRR!" Whitney became frustrated, pulling at her hair in anger. "You are such a hentai!"

"Wow, I never knew Sesshomaru was like that. I mean, he used to sit upstairs in his room all alone, but I never knew he was such a pervert." Inuyasha remarked.

"Um, that implies one of four things, or all of them...A) Sesshomaru listens to 'Move It' all day long. B) He reads porn magazines. C) He watches porn. D) He...er...ya know...the guy thing...yeah..." Harley explained. Inuyasha turned red and nodded.

"Or E) All of the above." Sesshomaru smirked.

"What the fuck!" Whitney said loudly, Sesshomaru winked at her.

"Images! IMAGES! Get them out!" Inuyasha grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"AHHHHHHH!-Wait, does he even have anything down there?" Harley questioned. Inuyasha stopped his screaming to ponder this as well.

"This Sesshomaru has plenty!" Sesshomaru snapped. Whitney's eyes twitched and she looked stunned.

"Well...er...that was blunt there..." Whitney said bluntly. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance.

"I am a blunt demon, bitch." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Whitney yelled at him, anger blazing in her eyes.

"But you are a bitch, bitch." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, Whit, technically you are a bitch." Harley giggled. "I love that word!"

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion, "I for one like the word 'fuck'. For example: I am very fucking confused that Harley likes the word bitch, even though she's a fucking cat."

"Shut up, bitch." Harley commented casually.

"Did you just call me a fucking bitch!" Inuyasha growled.

"No, I called you a bitch, not a fucking bitch, bitch."

"Don't call me a fucking bitch you fucking cat! I am not a fucking girl!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Whatever, bitch." Harley yawned.

"I said not to call me a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you!" Whitney said in exasperation.

"Nothing is wrong with This Sesshomaru, bitchy bitch bitch." Sesshomaru taunted.

"Oooh! Cold bastard, hentai! Go back to your room and do whatever you do in there!" Whitney said pointing at the stairs.

"Only if you join This Sesshomaru." He paused at her wide eyes. "Do not be afraid." He whispered, holding out his hand.

Whitney stared at him for a second and then said, "What kind of crack you smokin' Sesshomaru?"

"It's my mating season." He said with a simple shrug.

"Okay, Whitney girl," Whitney said slowly. "If you get past him you can get to your room and lock the door. And never come out!"

"I AM NOT A FUCKING BITCH YOU MOTHER-FUCKING, ASS-CHEWING, PANSY-ASS CAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ass-chewing? Where did that bitching come from, bitch?" Harley asked.

"Out of the fucking blue you fucking puss!"

"Is that the best you can do, calling me a puss? Here I am calling you a bitch, and all you can come up with is my cousin's insult for me! I'm disappointed, bitch." Harley sighed.

"Oh, I can think about a whole fucking truckload of fucking words, you fucking fuckwit!" Inuyasha insulted.

Harley glared at him and said, "You are such a dumb-ass, BITCH!"

"What-fucking-ever, fuckhole."

Harley gasped. "Inuyasha! I can't believe you said that! Do you not know what that means!"

"Er..."

"Think, baka." Harley said.

"This Sesshomaru would like for you to run." He smirked and Whitney was reminded of the ritualistic chase.

"Uh, never mind!" Whitney said quickly.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru could find a way for you to run. It would not be that hard." He took a step forward, which Whitney took a step back. He smiled triumphantly.

"HARLEY!" Whitney whimpered. But she went unanswered. "Shit!"

"Run, bitch. You know you want to." Sesshomaru said, again taking a step, which Whitney automatically took a step back.

"This is so not fair!" Whitney said stomping her foot.

"What is not fair, little bitch?" Sesshomaru said, only slightly paying attention to what she was saying.

"You! I mean come on! How weird do you have to act! I knew one day you would break down, but not go all freaky-deaky on me!" She yelled waving her hands at him.

"Hn." Was his reply as he took another step closer.

"Stop, Sesshomaru! You don't want this! I don't want it!" Whitney yelled pointing at herslef.

"You know you do." Sesshomaru said, once again forcing Whitney to step back.

"Stop RIGHT now! Your only doing this because your freaked up on demon hormones!"

"Who says?"

"GRR...Asshole!" Whitney growled, again being forced back. "Okay, Sesshomaru, you left me no choice..."

"You have no choice." Sesshomaru snarled.

Inuyasha suddenly blushed and said, "Oh."

"YEAH, 'oh'!" Harley yelled. "You're so crude!"

"Whatever. You're the one who kept calling me a bitch." Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, well...Grrr." Harley hissed.

"Uh-huh! Thought so!" Inuyasha said, smiling with male pride.

"Bitchin' Bastard!"

"It's not gonna fucking work!" Inuyasha said, unknowingly falling into her trap.

Harley smiled happily. "You ju-" She was cut off by a very loud and scared...

"MR. TAKOMI!" Whitney yelled, her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, and stared at her. Then he growled in annoyance. "Stupid, bitch. He cannot sa-"

"What is it? What's going on?" InuTashio said as he hopped from the top of the stairs to land in the middle of the group.

Harley and Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno," they said together.

"Er...Mr.Takomi?" Came the very...um...dare I say...scared voice of Whitney. "Er...Sesshomaru is acting really weird. Er...he...uh...umm...suggested...stuff."

InuTashio's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "What exactly has he done?" He said, eyeing his angry son, who was glaring daggers at the female inu-youkai.

Inuyasha fell into laughter, remembering what his older brother did. "He was dancing! To a song called 'Move it'!" He held his stomach as he fell into another fit of laughter.

Harley decided to join in as well. "He was hitting on Whitney in like, the most vulgar ways." Her eyes widened, showing her disbelief at the situation.

InuTashio turned to Whitney. "What exactly did he say?"

Whitney turned red. "Don't make me repeat it! Please!"

"You must."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. He said some stuff about me running and him being in mating season. He also said something about me going in his room. Okay! That's it! No more detail!"

"Stupid, BITCH!" Sesshomaru growled. (DUN DUN DUN) "We will finish this later. Not to much later."

Whitney whimpered. "I wanna go home!"

InuTashio shook his head, in slight amusement and wonderment. _'Well, guess my heir finally knows what it's like to lose control. Heh heh.' _"Come, son. We must get you away from the female."

Sesshomaru growled. "No."

InuTashio sighed. "So be it." Whitney and Harley paled. Then InuTahsio grabbed a hold of the very pissed off Sesshomaru, and proceeded to drag him to the other wing of the house.

"Well, that was awkward." Inuyasha stated, obviously.

"Er...yeah...uh...lets just go and start on the project." Harley grabbed Whitney's wrist and Inuyasha's hand, and pulled them to the roof.

**A/N..That was long! And very disturbing. It was long because Harley was gone in Texas, YA'LL, for a week. And it was disturbing becuase I have a slight hentai mind.**

**Har: Sesshomaru's the biggest perv ever!**

**Mir: Have you forgotten about me!**

**Whit: Is that possible?**

**Mir: And why is it that I am not in your story save a small tidbit?**

**Har: Er...don't worry, you'll be in the next one!**

**Mir: I should hope so. I have yet to meet you two lovely ladies in the story. Will one of you two consider bearing my children?**

**Inu and Sessh: NO THEY WON'T!**

**Whit: Oooh, jealousy**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is not jealous!**

**Har: Ya right, and my gramma is Einstein! Nothin against ya, G!**

**Inu: G!**

**Har: Ya, homeskillet biscuit!**

**Inu: Food?**

**Whit: Nevermind.**

**Sessh: As I said before, monk, she will not bear your children**

**Inu: And Har wont either! **

**Mir: Er...Sango dear! (Miroku is gone)**

**Whit: Well now that that's out of the way...what the frick was up with you? Are you on crack?**

**Inu and Har: YEAH!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru does not do drugs, and neither should you. Be cool, stay in school. **

**Inu: What the fuck was that crap-load?**

**Har: Yeah, I agree with the bitch.**

**Inu: I told you not to call me that!**

**Whit: Sessh is for school! What else could be wrong with the guy?**

**Inu: Oh, plenty of things, like-**

**Sessh: I got paid fifty bucks to say that, so shut it!**

**Har: Oh, whoop-de-freakin-doo!**

**Whit: Ya, it's fifty bucks**

**Inu: Tightwad**

**Sessh: I am intelligent**

**Har: Whatever**

**Whit: And thats why he couldn't control himself-?**

**Sessh: It was not This Sesshomaru's fault.**

**Inu and Har: Su-u-u-re.**

**Whit: Whatever. As long as that shit don't happen in real life, or in the story for that matter, I don't care. **

**Har: It did happen in the story! BAKA!**

**Whit: I meant THAT!**

**Inu and Har: Oh...**

**Whit: Yeah 'oh'**

**Sessh: It has happened before...**

**Har, Whit and Inu: Huh? What has?**

**Sessh: (Rolls eyes) THAT, stupid. You two were doing it last night,**

**Har: WHAT! How do you know?**

**Sessh: Smell yourself and you can see.**

**Har and Whit (sniff)**

**Whit: Ewww...I smell him on you...that's gross. IMAGES! AGHH! ARGH! GAH! GET EM OUT!**

**Har: Oh shut up! Anyways, Sesshomaru is all over you, so you can't talk.**

**Sessh: That is true**

**Whit: You're supposed to be on MY side!**

**Inu: Why the hell should he be on your side, cause ya do smell like the fucking bastard**

**Sessh (Growl)**

**Whit and Har: UGH! Just shut up! Both of you!**

**Whit: And you (points to reader) REVIEW!**

**Har: Or I'll tackle you like I did Sesshomaru! **


	16. Chapter 16:The Titleless Chapter

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 16: The Title-less Chapter_

**_Hello my peeps, or should I say peep! This is dedicated to our only reader_, Cuban Inuyasha fan, _you rock! We added you in our end convo! I have one thing to say to you, "wah wah!" Oh, and Whit says "You are very shiny!" _**

Harley and Whitney were watching Inuyasha look through their horoscopes. It was painfully obvious that he had no idea what the stuff meant. Although he put up a good front by nodding his head and scratching his chin every once and a while.

Inuyasha finally laid the stuff down and turned to the two demonesses and said. "From what I can see (which is not a lot Har: Very nice aren't you. Whit: I know! Inu: She was being sarcastic… Whit: No shit) it's all good. Everything's in order. But we should call Sesshomaru up here so he can check it out. You know how Mr. Perfect is."

Whitney paled. "NO! He is NOT coming up here, or anywhere within fifty feet of me!"

Harley giggled. "I feel so bad for you! It's just so funny how everything bad happens to you! At least Inu here isn't going into heat!"

"Oh ha, ha very funny. You know what, I won't help you when he does go all freaky on ya and starts to go all 'come in my room! Do not be afraid!'"

Inuyasha just watched as the Whitney started reciting all that Sesshomaru said to her. He was the only one to see the said youkai come up the stairs.

"Then he had the gall to go and say 'This Sesshomaru would like for you to run.' I mean come on! If your gonna go in heat, go do it somewhere privately! Jeez, frickin' weirdo!" Whitney said huffing and throwing her hands into the air.

Then Harley paled. "What's wrong, Har? You look like you've seen a ghost." She giggled.

"Something a lot worse then that, Whit. RUN! Wait! Don't run!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"This Sesshomaru would like to see you run. Although, I don't think you would get very far." Sesshomaru said in that cold, evil, know-it-all, slightly sexy voice of his. (As you can tell Whit's typing right now. Whit: Obviously! Sessh is my man!)

Whitney turned around and gasped. "Sesshomaru! Are you okay now? I don't wanna have to hit you. Well, actually I do, but you don't want me to hit you. So…."

Sesshomaru growled. "This Sesshomaru is fine, bitch."

"Grr…no more bitch!" Whitney said stomping her foot.

"I like that word!" Harley yelled, hopping to her feet.

"Err…pancakes?" Inuyasha said again.

"Not again!" Harley screamed exasperatedly.

"What's with Inuyasha and the pancakes?" Whitney said, waving her hand at the said inu-hanyou.

"This Sesshomaru does not know." Sesshomaru said, shaking his head in mild disgust.

To their sudden horror, Inuyasha started singing. "Pa-a-a-ncakes, pa-a-a-ncakes…so panny and cakey….pancaaaakes…oh how I love my precious paaaaancakes! Covered in syrupy bliss, buttery wonders on clouds of fluffy goodness….oh yeah, baby! And no, not my ugly faggy brother, but the good fluffy, PANCAKES!"

"What…the…hell…was…that…?" Harley exclaimed in terror.

"That's some fricken weird cracked up shit!" Whitney yelled. "First Sesshomaru's movin it, now Inuyasha's pancake-obsessed…..who's next? Harley…you better not go all weird on me, I don't wanna be the only sane one here. Oh, no, what if the next one is…me?" Audible gulp.

"My little brother may be in need of another appointment with his psychiatrist." Sesshomaru said blandly.

"Wait, why did Inu need a psychiatrist in the first place?" Harley asked with a quirk of the eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know…" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Oookaaay." Whitney said, grabbing Harley's arm and pulling her away from the hanyou. "Err….uh...Sesshomaru why don't you check out our project." she dashed to the report that was lying on the ground next to the telescope. "Here ya go." She walked to him, handed it to him, and stood in front of him expectantly. Sesshomaru stared at her for a second and then turned to the report currently resting in his hands.

Sesshomaru read over the report in half the time Inuyasha did, and turned to Whitney. "It's satisfactory." he said handing it to her.

Harley scoffed at his reply, and turned to Inuyasha. "Okay, we have about five hours until the sun sets. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders and beginning to take apart the telescope.

Harley huffed. "Gee! Very enthusiastic aren't we?"

Whitney giggled and then stopped and hopped up and down "Let's go and see Ashli! It's her weekend here and she's just getting it on with my cousin!"

"Err...Don't know if I want to get into that." Harley said, raising an eyebrow.

"This Sesshomaru does not want to see your cousin do such things." Sesshomaru stated, coldly.

Whitney huffed. "I was just jokin'. Ash and George aren't like that. But I do want to see her."

Inuyasha stood up. "Is she at your house?"

Harley nodded. "Yeah, she's staying in my room. You know I would like to see her too. I wonder if she got her fire figures down."

Whitney nodded eagerly. "Ple-e-e-ase, Guys!" She nudged Harley and they both fell into the puppy dog pout. "Ple-e-e-ease!" they said simultaneously.

Sesshomaru thought for a second and then nodded curtly. "Fine. Go and change and we will leave."

"What do you mean go and change?" Whitney said quizzically. Then her and Harley looked down and noticed that they were still in their pjs. Seeing their pajamas made them remember last night, which set them off into an instant blush. "Ooops." Harley said, and began to drag Whitney down the roof stairs.

When the girls were done they ran down the stairs together, both hyper form the oncoming visit. Whitney decided to breach a subject both her and Harley were wondering on. "Um…how can InuTashio ground us at his house?"

Harley shrugged. "I think it's some dad thing. You know, 'must punish kids.' I bet all dad's have it. Hell, if my dad wasn't some psychotic murderer he's probably have it to."

Whitney blanched at Harley's easy way of talking about her dad's murdering ways. "Err….right."

"I mean, if my dad hadn't killed my mom, I'd probably be in my room grounded for taking to long of a bath or something. I dunno." Harley said off handedly.

"Yeah, probably." Whitney said, falling into her cousin's easy-going manner. "But I swear. All parents have it programmed in them or something. I mean, I was like, scared of InuTashio! He freaked me out!"

Harley shivered. "Yeah, I know. He is a very intimidating demon."

"Why thank you girls. I take that as a compliment." InuTashio said as they hopped down the last step. "I work hard on my reputation."

Whitney and Harley giggled nervously. "Yeah…uh…you're good at it." Harley said, she could practically feel the sweat drop on the back of her head.

InuTashio chuckled and walked out of the room. "See you girls in a little while."

"Bye, Mr. Takomi!" The girls chirped happily. "Well that was awkward." they said together. "Jinx!" "Grr." "I said it first!" "No I did!"

"You both did, now come on." Inuyasha said blandly. "I want to get some WacDonalds afterwards."

The girls hurriedly followed him out of the house, to be met with a limo. "Uh…Is that what we're taking?" Whitney said, pointing to the black limo.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Harley pointed at the limo. "It's a limo. Isn't it a little…much?"

A window rolled down to reveal a very peeved Sesshomaru. "Are you coming or not?"

Inuyasha nodded and darted towards the door, opening it and dashing in. "Come on."

The girls shrugged at each other and got into the limo. Whitney and Harley got into the spacious limo. Inuyasha was on the left bench seat while Sesshomaru was on the right. Harley, being the first in looked to where she should sit. Whitney, being impatient, pushed Harley to the left…. And onto Inuyasha's lap. "Oops." Whitney whispered as she sat down to the left of Sesshomaru. "Sorry, Har. But I didn't want to see your ass in my face all day." She giggled into her hand.

"Don't worry, Whit. I don't wanna see your ass in my face either." Harley said, scrambling out of the blushing Inuyasha's lap. She huffed and crossed her arm under her breasts, catching Inuyasha's eyes.

"Whatever." Whitney said, looking out the window. "Hmm….wonder what Ash is doing right now. Jordan better not be playing my Kingdom Hearts game. If he starts it over, I'll kill him."

The three stared at her as she talked to herself. Harley shook her head, while Inuyasha just looked kinda freaked out. Sesshomaru looked on in mild amusement. "Hey, Whit?" Harley said. "Umm….when do you want your game back? You know, the Lord of the Rings one?"

Whitney shrugged, not turning around. "When we get back, I guess. It's not like I'm going to play while I'm there."

Harley sighed, thinking that Whitney wouldn't kill her for taking the game. "Okay."

"Oh, and Har? I'm still going to kill you afterwards." Whitney said, the whole time her face was turned to the window.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha whispered to Harley.

"This is what I call 'Whitney's thinking mode.' She goes into it whenever she's bored." Harley whispered, just as low.

"Oh." Inuyasha said, watching his brother watch Whitney. He then sighed and turned back to Harley who was also looking out the window. "Okay, I'm bored." Inuyasha said, slapping his hands on his thighs. "What do we do now?"

Whitney turned to him. "How about a game of 'My little eye'?"

Harley turned at this. "Yeah, something to pass the time. You guys wanna play?" She turned to Inuyasha, who nodded, and then Sesshomaru who didn't do anything. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. I'll go first. I spy with my little eye…..something stupid."

Whitney grinned. "Why it's Inuyasha, of course."

"No!" Harley said, glaring at her cousin. "Try again."

"Umm…Fluffy-butt?' Inuyasha said, pointing at his brother.

Harley clapped, "You got it!"

Sesshomaru growled, but was silenced by Whitney's question. "Why do you call him Fluffy-butt? Does he have a fur covered ass or something?"

Inuyasha fell into a fit of laughter and Harley giggled, while Sesshomaru snarled at Whitney. "What? I really wanna know? It's just a frickin' question! Kami!"

Inuyasha gathered air into his lungs, and began to speak. "Umm…well I took his fuzzy tail and added butt to it. He's such an ass that I thought it would fit. I just didn't think Fluffy-ass really sounded well."

The limo fell into giggles, well Sesshomaru fell into a fit of growls and bared his fangs at Inuyasha, and then Whitney, who was holding her stomach and leaning forward. "I'm sorry, Sessh. But that is too funny." She giggled a couple more times and then fell back and sighed. "But I still love ya! No matter how easy it is to make fun of you."

The car fell silent. "What? What did I say?" She held her hands up in a helpless manner.

"Uhh…Whitney…you just…err.." Harley stammered.

"You just said you lo-" Inuyasha started but was cut off.

"We are here my lords!" Jaken squeaked as he opened the limo's right door.

The four got out. "That will be all for now, Jaken." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Stay here and wait for us to return."

Jaken nodded and got back into the limo, watching as the four teenagers walked into the rather large condo.

**A/N… Well that wasn't such an embarrassing chapter. I think it was pretty good, seeing how the last one was so long. That thing took four hours to write, this one only took 2! And Harley once again talked while I wrote! You couldn't shut her big trap up if your life depended on it!**

**Har: HEY!**

**Whit: HEY!**

**Inu: HEY!**

**Sessh: HEY!**

**Whit: AGHH! RUN! Harley! We gotta go before he catches us!**

**Har: You mean before he catches you?**

**Whit: Shut up!**

**Inu: What's going on?**

**Har: Whit had a bad dream.**

**Sessh and Inu: Bad dream (watches as Whitney begins to run out of the room, screaming something about rapist.)**

**Har: Yeah…she had a bad dream that Sessh raped her. (This actually happened to Whitney. She's been traumatized. ) In fact, that's why she likes Kouga in One Mission. Sorry Sessh, but as soon as this fic is over, Whitney is leaving ya!**

**Sessh: She cannot!**

**Har: And why the hell not?**

**Whit: Har open the damned door!**

**Inu: Err…why can't she get out?**

**Sessh: I wont let her.**

**Whit: AGHHH! The horror! The horror! Don't run! Stay still! Now run! AGHH!**

**Har: Yeah, while Whitney struggles for her life, I think I'll fulfill my dream of being a talk-show host. I present to you, yourself! Here's Cuban Inuyasha Fan! (applause button flashes) **

**Audience which suddenly appeared outta nowhere: claps**

**Cuban Inuyasha Fan: Thank you, thank you!**

**Har: Well, since you are our only reviewer, I thought I would be the nice nice person I am, and allow you in our conversation! I will know if you don't read these!**

**CIF: Oooooookay.**

**Har: So, are you really Cuban?**

**CIF: Yeah…**

**Whit: Then how do ya know English, huh?**

**CIF: Aren't you being chased by Sessh?**

**Whit: Oh shit….(runs away)**

**Har: Yeah, just so ya know, we're not freaky stalkers or anything, we just visited your page…**

**CIF: I feel better now.**

**Whit: I wanna bring in somebody! (still running)**

**Har: FINE! You can bring in Orlando Bloom!**

**Whit: YAY! I present Mr. Bloom!**

**(Girls in audience faint)**

**Orly: Yo, guys, what's up?**

**Har: Sooo, how is Pirates of the Caribbean 2 goin'?**

**Whit: HEY! I'm supposed to be asking the questions here!**

**Har: Well you're busy! SO SHUT UP!**

**CIF: Err…Yeah, whatever…O.o**

**Orly: Um, I thought you wanted to ask me some questions?**

**Whit: I do!**

**Har: I'm the talk-show host, dammit!**

**Whit: I want to talk to Orlando Bloom, Harley! Tell Sessh to stop chasing me!**

**CIF: What's Inuyasha doing right now?**

**Har: He's my bodyguard! Right Inu?**

**(Camera goes backstage to see Inu in black suit and sunglasses)**

**Inu: Affirmative.**

**CIF: I didn't know he knew that word…**

**Har: Neither did I…**

**Whit: LET ME TALK TO MY ORLANDO BLOOM! (Whit is chased even more)**

**Sessh: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM!**

**Whit: Why me!**

**Har: Will you two shut-up and sit down!**

**Sessh: FINE!**

**Whit: Yes, Harley, you're my savior!**

**Har: I know. (Halo appears above her head)**

**Inu: Yeah, you just can't see the horns holding it up…**

**Whit: YEAH! My time with Orly!**

**Orly: Er…your the one who brought me here?**

**Whit: Yep…Okay my first question is...what was it like to play an elf?**

**Orly: It was great. Something new, you know? And using the bow was awesome!**

**CIF: Can you really use a bow?**

**Orly: Yeah. (Huff) What do you think, it was all fake?**

**Inu and Sessh: YEAH!**

**Whit: HEY! Don't poke fun at Orly!**

**Har: Okay…I end this now with the wisest words known to man… "wah-wah." **

**EVERYONE: Buh-bye! REVIEW CUBAN INUYASHA FAN, CUZ WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY 1 WHO DOES! Run Whit, RUN!**


	17. Chapter 17: Peeping Toms Must Die

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 17: PEEPING TOMS!_

The girls were awake, and after a large breakfast, they decided to help Izayoi with the dishes. It wasn't like the Takomis couldn't afford a dishwasher, but Izayoi said she 'didn't trust those machines, and could handle housework by herself'.

"Thanks for your help, girls." Izayoi said gratefully, placing the last plate in its holder.

"No problem, Mrs. T." Whitney smiled. Izayoi perked up as she remembered something.

"Are you two still willing to go shopping with me? I'm sure your project can wait till later..." Izayoi said hopefully.

"We'd never turn down an invitation to shop!" Harley exclaimed cheerfully.

"Great! I'll just have to go get Jaken to drive us, and borrow some credit cards from InuTashio, of course." The mother ran off to find her husband, who, with his demon ears, had heard their conversation and hidden behind a vase at the mention of 'borrow some credit cards from InuTashio, of course'.

"Let's go get our purses." Harley remarked to Whitney as Izayoi chased InuTashio in the background. Whitney nodded and they headed up the stairs. They also changed into some tennis shoes, knowing that 'power shopping' was not something to be taken lightly. Once they had arrived downstairs, they saw something they would never forget. InuTashio was strapped to a chair, and looked utterly defeated, while Izayoi scavenged through his walet.

"Okay girls, let's go!" Izayoi said brightly, and they left, leaving a disgruntled father muttering about cruel wives.

The girls got in the car, with Jaken as the driver, again. Seeing Jaken made the girls remember their visit to their condo.

?FlashBack?

Harley walked up to the door, and used her key to unlock it, without a backward glance, she stepped into her and Whitney's home. Inuaysha followed closley behind, then Sesshomaru, with Whitney bringing up the rear. When she stepped into the house, she had to cover nose with her hand. The dog demons behind her, who had a slightly superior smell to her own, covered their noses with their hands and clothes. Well, Whitney and Inuyasha did, Sesshomaru just wrinkled his nose. (Pathetic)

"Eww... the place smells weird!" Whitney said.

Harley nodded grimly. "What is it?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other, and nodded slightly. The girls were indeed innocent. They didn't know the smell of arousal.

"It doesn't even smell like us!" Whitney said, walking into the house and taking another sniff. She quickly placed her hand back over her nose. "In fact, it smells like Jordan and Ashli."

Harley nodded after taking another whiff as well. "It does, but it's different. More earthy, and heavy. What is it?"

Inuyasha couldn't help it. It was just to funny, and he couldn't wait to see their faces. "It's their arousal."

"Their what?" The girls said together.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Their arousal. You know the feeling you get when you want to ingage in s-"

"AGHH! Shut the fuck up!" Whitney yelled, holding her head. "Mental images!"

"We know what it is, Maru." Harley hissed. She delved into Whitney's thoughts to see if she really was having images. She was blasted with a picture of a very er... half-naked Sesshomaru. "Whitney! What the hell you thinking! You freakin weirdo! That has nothing to do with Jordan or Ashli!"

Whitney paled. "Er... uhh... It's not my fault. They just appeared okay! They pop in my head whenever somebody mentions that stuff! It's not like I welcome those things!"

Harley shook her head. "I think you do. In fact, I bet you do it all the time all on your own. Tsk, tsk. Never knew my own cousin was such a horny-dog."

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled. "I take that as an insult!"

Sesshomaru had to contain himself from rolling his eyes. "You would."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Whitney and Inuyasha yelled.

Harley shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. Nothing except the fact that my own cousin is picturing half-naked men, while my hanyou friend here pictures naked women!"

Inuyasha blanked while Whitney blushed. Unfortunately for her, another image popped up in her head. But, luckily, Harley didn't join into her thoughts. "Shut up, cat!" Inuyasha yelled.

"YEAH! Stay out of my head! Those are my thoughts, and I will have them whenever I want! So nah!" Whitney stuck her tounge out at her cousin.

"We-" Harley started.

"Will you guys shut the hell up!" Jordan yelled from the hallway. "I have to work a midnight shift and I need my sleep!"

Whitney growled while Harley huffed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha however, smirked. "Why would you need to sleep? You are a demon. You would not need such rest, unless you involved yourself in... strenuous activities." Sesshomaru said, with a cold and bland voice.

"What the fuck you talking about?" Jordan said, confusion written all over his face.

"We can smell it. Your arousal is everywhere in this place. It stinks." Inuaysha shrugged his shoulders.

"HUH!" Ashli yelled, walking in behind Jordan. "Arousal? What the hell you creeps talking about! I am not aroused!"

"Er..." Harley replied.

"Umm..." Whitney responded.

"Than what is that disgusting smell?" Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

"YEAH!" Inuyasha yelled indifferentley.

Jordan sighed. "Do you really want to know?" Whitney and Harley nodded. "Adam and his girlfriend Kasandra were over. They called saying they would be over, and we left to get something to eat. We left the door unlocked, and they were here about an hour by themselves. Happy?"

Whitney glared. "NO! Why does it smell like you then? HUH?"

Ashli paled. "Err...possibly because... well... I'mattractedtoJordan!" She yelled it out in one breath.

"Huh?"

"I'm attracted to Jordan. Happy now?" She turned around and marched into her room, slamming the door.

"Hn." Was the only reply to that, and by Sesshomaru. (Who else would say 'Hn'?)

Harley fell out of her shocked state before Whitney so she asked the question that was burning in her and her cousin's minds. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LETTING THEM HAVE SEX IN OUR HOUSE? YOU FREKAING BARBARIAN! OH, LETS GO TO HAR AND WHIT'S HOUSE AND HAVE A GOOD BANG SINCE THEY'RE NOT HOME!"

?Flashback Ends?

Needless to say, it all went downhill from there. Jordan wouldn't stop glaring at the Takomi brothers, while they stayed close to the girls, and the girls kept glaring at Jordan as they gave him the silent treatment until he apologized. Whitney thought it was a good start to a very comprimising relationship, and said so. She was immediately bombarded with. "Hell NO!" "We will see." "Stop being a friggin optimist!"

Anyways, back to the present day. Jaken's driving to the mall was a small adventure in itself, seeing as he is probably the WORST driver on the face of the planet. I mean, he is only about two feet tall, so he can't see over the steering wheel and can barely reach the pedals. The only reason he is able to drive half as well as a drunk man is the fact that Myouga, an old flea demon servant, sits on the dashboard and tells when to turn, stop, and not kill an elderly woman crossing the street. Unfortunately, that has happened before. So, as they ran over their fifth armadillo that week, the girls were fearing for their lives. Izayoi, on the other hand, seemed totally comfortable, and even happy that Jaken had only killed several beings today.

Upon reaching the mall, the three women climbed out of the limosine, the two younger ones stumbling around dizzily before regaining their balance.

"Well, Jaken, you may go where you please now. We will be busy for quite a while." Izayoi demanded calmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Jaken did a small bow, while Myouga hopped out of the car and joined the small band of girls, hiding in Harley's purse. Unbeknownst to Izayoi, Harley, and Whitney, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had sent Myouga to spy on them. Well, actually, Inuyasha had sent him, but Sesshomaru had nodded his head. Inside the purse, Myouga settled himself quite comfortably on a cell phone and perked his ears up (if he even has any).

When the three females got into the store, they stopped for a second, looking around and wondering what store to hit first. When their eyes landed on a store called 'Baker's Shoe store' (Nope we don't own them) they all grinned. They ran into the store, trying on different high heels, and giggling at some of the odd colored and decorated ones. Whitney and Harley were surprised to see Izayoi laughing like them. It was like she was eighteen. They were happy though, so they didn't say anything. One hour, and six pairs of shoes later, not to mention a bump from where Harley bopped Whitney on the head with a shoe, and they were heading to the next store.

However, before they could reach a store, a delicious smell wafted through the youkai's nostrils. "Pretzels." They muttered together. Izayoi somehow heard them, and beamed at them, dragging them to the food court.

After their pretzels the three females decided to check out the lingerie store. "Victoria Secret!" (nope don't own it, I have a bra from there though.. Whitney is typing right now... so Whit: HI Y'all!) Whitney exclaimed giggling. Harley smiled at her cousin, she always seemed to get bubbly when she was just around girls. It was quite funny actually. Almost as funny as the images Whitney had yesterday.

Izayoi smiled warmly and began to walk with the girls to the said store. When they got in, all the girls dived for the section they were destined to be in. Izayoi went to the make up and powder section, Whitney went to the bra and night gown section, while Harley went to the underwear section. (HA HA HAR! I made you go and get panties! He he... I said panties!)

Izayoi and Harley were having a pretty enjoyable time when all of a sudden they heard a very feminine squeal. "I have to have this!" Harley and Izayoi jogged to the bra section to find Whitney looking at an all purple, barely any coverage, lacy, backless, night gown. "It so kawaii!"

"Er... Whitney? Isn't that a bit, ummm... revealing?" Harley stuttered.

"No. It's not much different from when I sleep in my bra and underwear. And you know, I do that all the time. My tail is just so suffocating..." Whitney mumbled the last sentence, eyes averting back to the gown. "Besides, it's my favorite color."

Izayoi smiled a shaky smile. She could just imagine one of her sons walking in on the girl while she walked around in the thing. But she did have to admit, that it was cute. Maybe she could find one in red?

Harley nodded absentmindedly, her eyes just caught onle just like Whitney's, except for it was pink. "Ohh... maybe I'll get one too." She grabbed it and went to try it on. It was very fitting and showed off her curves. NOT THAT SHE WOULD SHOW ANYONE! But she liked it, and decided to buy it. When she got out of the changing room, she noticed that Whitney had already bought one, and so had Izayoi, who was admiring her red lacy night gown.

Harley bought the gown, paying with her credit card, and walked out of the store giggling about how funny it would be to see InuTashio's face when he saw Izayoi in her new attire. "So, what store should we hit next?" Harley said happily. She noticed Whitney eyeing a store called "Animaxis" (Nope don't own it) She sighed, Whitney would want to get her the new Kingdom Hearts (Nope dont own it, but I wish I owned his shoes!) game. 'Oh joy! More Playstation games!' She smiled warmly though. "Go ahead, Whit. We'll wait outside." Whitney grinned and ran into the store saying 'Kingdom Hearts here I come!'

Whitney ran into the store heading right to the games section. She scanned the wall, looking for the game she wanted. When she got to the K's she noticed the slot being empty. "Grr... just my luck." She walked up to the counter, and noticed someone familiar behind it. "Mariska? Is that you?"

The said girl looked up, and paled. "H-hey, Whit. Long time no see."

"It is you! What are you doing here? I thought you were becoming an actress using your dad's company connections." Whitney said, although deep inside she was smirking. She never liked this girl, but she endured her. She was a freind of Ash and Har's, so that made her a friend of hers.

"W-well, they said I should get out in the real world, for my look you know? So here I am." Mariska said, looking forelorn. Whitney could tell it was a lie. She was being two faced again. 'Two face is back again!' She thought.

"Oh, that's cool. I hope everything works out for you." She smiled. "Anyways, I was wondering if you had any 'Kingdom Hearts Two' in stock?"

Mariska smirked. "Still being weird as usual, Whit? I would have thought you would have given up being different by now."

Whitney glared, but kept her mouth shut. (That's almost impossible for me to do!) "Yeah, well, old habit's die hard. I'll just come back another time."

"You should really stop doing such odd things, Whit. They will ruin your reputation." Mariska smiled warmly. But Whitney could see the stress lines, showing that the smile was indeed not a genuine one.

"I'll keep that in mind." She called cheerily as she walked out the door. "Fucking, bitch. I knew there was a reason I hated her."

"My goodness, Whitney! You swear like a sailor!" Izayoi exclaimed, her hand over her mouth.

Whitney blushed sheepishly. "Sorry, Mrs. Takomi. I only do so under deress."

Izayoi smiled, and nodded her head. "So what is troubling you, dear?"

Whitney grimaced. "I saw an old friend. Her name is Mariska. She just so happened to mention that I should give up playing video games. The little..." She trailed off, stopping herself from swearing.

Harley sighed. Just what she needed. One of Whitney's unkown enemies to grace her life. Yep, life looked like it would be eventful. She smiled warmly though. "What's she doing in there? She the cashier or something." She mocked in sarcasm.

"Actually yeah. She didn't tell me the truth about why she is, but yeah that's what she's doing." Whitney shrugged her shoulders.

Harley's mouth went agape in mock surprise. "How did I know this would happen? I must be psychic."

Whitney laughed. "Wow, I can't believe it! How about you get your own tv show, and I'll be your co-host?"

"Oh yes! It can be called, 'How To Predict A Failure In The Making'," Harley giggled. Izayoi just shook her head in mild amusement. Meanwhile, inside Harley's purse...

"Geeze those two are loud!" Myouga said to himself. "But they are pretty funny. No wonder my Lords are interested in them."

The little flea demon then proceeded to invade Harley's privacy. "Hmm, bubble gum? Ooh, it's strawbeary, my favorite!" Myouga exclaimed, eating the piece that was larger than him. Next, he used his mighty flea strength to open Harley's cell phone.

"Phew! I'm beat!" Myouga flopped down on the three button. 'Beep!'

"What was that?" Harley broke off from her laughter when she heard her cell phone.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I must not be seen!" Myouga looked around frantically before hiding himself inside a mint tin.

"I think it was your cell phone." Whitney remarked. Harley nodded, reaching inside her bag.

Myouga felt the purse shake violently. (Remember, he's a flea, so violent would be a little jiggle.) "Earthquake! I'm gonna die! Wah!"

"Okay, now I know I heard a little voice." Harley said, glaring suspiciously at her purse. Whitney nodded.

"Me too. I hope its not a leprechaun! Harley, you know how I am with leprechauns!" Whitney gulped. Izayoi gave her a confused look.

"Whitney, leprechauns aren't real! Now go to your happy place." Harley instructed. Whitney curled into a fetal position, sucking on her thumb. Harley reached around in her purse, placing each item she grabbed on a nearby bench, until Izayoi decided to chime in on whatever Whitney was blubbering about. "Err.. What's wrong with her?"

Harley looked towards her as she dug in her purse, "Ever since she watched the movie 'The Leprechaun' she's been afraid of them. She also had a dream that this tiny little leprechaun in all green decided to kill her with a huge knife, and she couldn't get away. She's been like this since she was six. I think it's funny." She finally pulled out her phone and looked at it. The number three was on her screen as if someone was dialing it.

Myouga was happy for her hand to finally leave his sanctuary, but unbeknownst to him, Harley had felt the bump in her empty mint can, and knew that something was in there. She ignored it however, well she seemed to ignore it. She placed the phone back in her purse, purposely placing a pen between it to keep it open. When she was done she turned to Whitney.

Whitney was still in her fetal position, sucking on her thumb, mumbling something like, "Don't let the green guy get me! It's a leprechaun! And it's so little, but it carries a huge knife!" Harley walked over to her, and noticed that Whitney was giggling a little. She smirked, knowing that Whitney's plan was working. "Come on, Whit. The leprechaun is gone. He won't get you."

Whitney looked around frantically, almost laughing at the weird way people were staring at her, and parents dragging their kids away shielding their eyes. "A-are y-you sure? Y-you sure he won't chop me up?"

Harley also almost laughed at Whitney's acting skills. She knew that "Little Pig" play in eighth grade would pay off! "I'm sure. Now come on." She hauled Whitney to her feet, and dragged her to the gaping Izayoi. "She's alright now. But I don't think you should mention this to anyone, they might use it against her." Unfortunately, she wasn't aware of a little flea talking to his Lord, relaying every detail... or was she?

"Okay, dear. How about we raid one more store, and then go home?" Izayoi smiled warmly. "How about that weapon store over there? I was thinking of getting a new bow..."

Harley and Whitney gasped. They had no idea Izayoi used a weapon. Although, they weren't as surprised as they should be. We mean, the woman tied the great InuTashio to a chair for Kami's sake! Needless to say, the girls nodded eagerly. "Let's go!" The three girls ran to the nearest weapon store. It was called "Shogun Weapons Dojo." (Don't own it) Fitting name if I say so myself.

The girls wandered through the halls marveling at the bows, cross bows, seighs, maces, throwing stars, kamas, fans, war hammers, battle axes. You name it they have it. Izayoi made her way to the bow section, marveling at a five and a half foot, silver bow with dragons on it facing a sun. Harley darted to the long aisle of ninja stars. A box of two thousand, chrome colored, stars, that were as sharp as raisers, and flew like the wind caught her wandering eye. Whitney dashed to a pair of one foot and a half long seighs. They had lilac tint to the hilt with dark red trim, and seemed to glisten like the sun.

Whitney and Harley swooned over the magnificent weapons. They grabbed their destined items, and ran to the the counter. However, before they reached it, a row of centimeter thin, six inches long, and glistening chrome colored throwing knives caught their eyes. They were as sharp as razors, and could fly through a person like butter.

Harley and Whitney each grabbed pack of fifteen hundred, and raced to the counter, both trying to get there before the other. Harley happened to be there first and stuck her tounge out at Whitney, who surprisingly only glared. After paying the 1,150 for her items she sauntered to the side of the counter, waiting for the others. Whitney paid 825 for her items, and then stood by the counter with Harley, waiting for Izayoi.

The Lady of the West proudly walked up to the desk, steadily holding her treausre in her hand. "This is a fine bow." The clerk had green hair that was tied in a low pony tail, that reached his lower back. His eyes were a deep brown, alomst black. He had a single dot at the corner of each eye to indicate his youaki markings. "Are you sure some pretty little thing like you can handle it?" Whitney and Harley growled, but went silent when Izayoi held up her hand.

"I can handle it just fine. I have been using a bow since I was young. It will be in good hands." Izayoi said kindly, but Whitney could see the slight twitch of her eye, indicating that she was annoyed. The stupid clerk narrowed his eyes at the women.

"Somehow I doubt that a simple human female could handle a weapon at all, let alone a bow like this..."

Whitney and Harley wasted no time in pouncing on the guy. Harley forced him to the ground, while Whitney brought her face inches from the demon's face. Myouga almost screamed at the jostling he was getting. "You better watch your mouth, you slimeball. You are speaking to the Lady of the West." Whitney snarled into the poor youkai's face.

Harley hissed. "And I don't think that Lord InuTashio would like to find out that his wife was made to be less by some pitiful youkai."

The said youkai flinched and began to sweat. He nodded dumbly, and stood up only after the girls had jumped back over the counter, picking up their discarded boxes of their precious weapons. After their little outburst, the demon was more than happy to give Izayoi the bow, saying he would pay for it himelf, and placing the cash in the register right before their eyes.

Whitney growled as they waited outside the mall for Jaken. "What is wrong with that little toad? We called him ten minutes ago!" She yelled impatiently.

Just then, their limousine screeched to a halt before them. Jaken ran out of the driver's seat, huffing and puffing, and opened the door for them.

"Took ya long enough." Harley growled. Jaken sweatdropped.

"Sorry ma'ams, but Jaken ran over a cat on the highway and-" the toad youkai started to defend himself, but Harley was out of the car in a flash and holding the green thing up by its throat.

"You...ran...over...a...WHAT!" She hissed angrily.

"I meant a turtle! Yes, I ran over a turtle! Please don't kill me!" Jaken gasped.

"Liar! Run over anything else and you'll be roadkill!" Harley dropped Jaken on his head, and climbed into the limo angrily.

"What was that all about?" Izayoi asked. Whitney shrugged.

"She's a bit overprotective of her species." Was the inu youkai's response.

When they made it back to the house, Myouga sighed. He made a mental note to never harm a cat, and to stay away from Harley when she was mad. "The things I have to go through...geez it was getting hot in that purse! Can't she air it out! Whoo." Myouga grumbled, accidentally stepping on the six button on the phone. He froze momentarily, but relaxed when he realized she hadn't heard...or had she?

As the three...er, four if you count Myouga, walked in the door, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were attempting to get their father out of the chair Izayoi bound him to without killing him. You see, Izayoi was in girl scouts, and she could tie one mean knot. Apparently, she tied it to tight, and now Inuyasha was trying to use Iron Reaver Soul Stealer on the ropes, but InuTashio was running away (still tied to the chair) in fear that his youngest son would miss.

When Harley and Whitney walked into the room, they stood in shock. Their eyes followed the frantic InuTashio who was being chased by an angry Inuyasha. "Come on, old man! I can do it! Just hold still!"

"No way! My son, you have gone insane if you think I'll alllow you to do that." InuTahsio said over his shoulder. Sesshomaru was on the rather large sofa, enjoying the scene that played before his golden eyes.

"Well... this is something unexpected. I thought you would have gotten him out of them by now..." Izayoi said, giving her boxes to Jaken.

InuTahsio and Inuyasha halted at her voice and turned around. "Hey mom!" was Inuyasha's cheery reply.

InuTashio however, flinched and said, "H-hey, honey. You think you could untie these things? They are cutting off my blood flow." Whitney and Harley couldn't control it any longer. They fell to the ground laughing their asses off. Whitney was on all fours, while Harley rolled around clutching her stomach.

"Oh, my GOD!" Whitney gasped. "That is the funniest thing I have EVER seen in my whole life!" She once again fell into hysterics.

"I know!" Harley exclaimed. "InuTashio runnning around tied to a chair! And then add Inuyasha into the mix saying 'hold still'! KAMI! That is too funny!" She rolled on the ground some more, before finally stopping to gather some air into her deprived lungs. As she stood up, she noticed Whitney already standing, but with a hand over her mouth, trying to surpress her giggles.

Izayoi sighed exasperatedley. "Come on. I'll do it upstairs. I have to put away my things." She walked up the stairs, Jaken following with her things, and InuTashio trailing behind in all his trapped glory. His face however, was set in a very determined look, and his chin was held high.

_'Damn! He still looks intimmidating with a chair strapped to his ass!' _The girls unknowingly thought together.

As their demon hearing picked up the sounds of the door closing, the girls turned to the inu brothers, smiling warmly. "So how was your day?" Harley said conversationally.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It was alright. About the only thing that went wrong today was some hellcat walking in our yard. But I let Ah-Un take care of it..." In a flash Inuyasha was up against the wall, being held up by his throat. Harley's eyes were tinted a dark purple, almost red, as her grip tightened. She didn't say anything however, because she was busy trying to contain her inner youkai. Two cat's in one day was enough to make smoke blow out her ears.

"The half breed will never learn. Inuyasha no baka." Whitney mocked, shaking her head in mild disgust and high amusement.

"Yes, my little brother is rather stupid, is he not?" Sesshomaru drawled out in a bored tone. Then his eyes met Whitney's. "You know what I saw today? I saw a little green guy run into your room. I could of sworn he had a knife."

To his utter shock, Whitney didn't even flinch. "Huh? Little green guy with a knife. You must still be high on mating hormones, Sessh. Your seeing things." She began to walk away, when she decided to grab Harley's things as well. She walked by Harley and said. "Put him down, Har. You don't want to hurt the guy... yet."

After a few seconds, Inuyasha was slumping to the ground, face a little red, and neck slightly punctured, but nothing big. "Don't you ever hurt a cat again, Inuyasha. You know what they say, 'a cat's revenge lasts seven generations'..." Harley ran up the stairs giggling with Whitney.

The guys stared at each other in shock. The reaction to Harley's teasing was somewhat expected, but Whitney just stood there and even insulted Sesshomaru when the leprechauns were mentioned. Something was not right. The boys silently agreed to see what ws going on, and just as silently began to walk up the stairs. When they got there, however, they realized that the demonesses' scents only led to Harley's room. They followed the mesmorizing scents, and stood out Harley's door, that was open just a few inches. "Stupid, jerks." Whitney grumbled. "How stupid do they have to be, to send someone in your purse to spy on us? And why would they spy on us?"

Harley shrugged as she pulled out her ninja stars. "I don't know. But I do know, that that flea had better stay out of my things. Although, I think flinging my purse out the window wasn't necessary, Whit."

Whitney rolled her eyes and pulled our her seighs. "He had it comin'. We could have been talking about Kami know's what, and they would have heard it all. I mean, we could have been talking about how hot the guys are or something. I don't know about you, but I'm already peeved enough about Sesshomaru knowing I like him just a little." Sesshomaru blinked a few times at this statement, not willing to say or do anything.

Harley nodded. "Yeah, I guess your right. But I hope he doesn't get hurt. Oh, and one more thing... you didn't say one swear word in that whole sentence."

Whitney shrugged. "Well, since Inu-brat's mom had to go and make me feel all embarrassed about it, I decided to cut back. I'm not promising anything though. He'll be fine, and I'll just go and buy you a new purse. One even better." She giggled and then turned to the shopping bag labeled 'Victoria's Secret.' "Hey, Har. Why don't we try on our gowns? I didn't get to see your's and I didn't even try on mine."

Harley smiled. "Sure!" She reached in her bag and pulled out her pink gown. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and his eye's flashed with lust, as he saw how revealing, and damned sexy, it was. Then Whitney pulled her purple version of the lacey garment, and hell almost broke loose. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, and he let out a very low, and predatory growl.

Luckily, for the guys anyways, the girls were to busy chatting to hear it. The guys watched as the girls began to tug on their clothing...

"Hey, girls, do you wanna try out our weapons?" Izayoi said, walking in to see her sons spying on the girls. Her face grew red with fury as the two boys failed to notice her prescence. She walked right behind them, grabbed one of each of their ears, and tugged mercilessly.

"Aww! What the fuck-?" Inuyasha yelped in pain, then noticed, to his horror, that his furious mother was the cause of his suffering.

"OW!" Sesshomaru glared at Izayoi as he grabbed his pointed, now throbbing ear.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! AND WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Izayoi screamed in the youkai and hanyou's sensitive ears.

"It isn't what it looks like, mother!" Inuyasha said frantically, trying to look innocent.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT 'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG' LOOK!" Izayoi was interrupted though, when the two imbecilic demonesses ran out of there room.

"Who's under attack!" Harley skidded to a stop before the three.

"What's going on!" Whitney asked frantically, joining her cousin. Apparently, they didn't notice that they were only half dressed. Unfortunately, everyone else did.

Harley was confused as to the shocked and somewhat wanton looks she and her cousin were recieving. "What?" Harley stated shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you looking at?" Whitney said, tilting her head to the side. Izayoi cleared her throat and pointed at their bodies. Whitney and Harley looked down. "AGHHHHHHHHH!" Harley was missing her shirt, while Whitney was misssing her jeans that she wore earlier! "AGHHHHHH!"

The girls turned around, and in less then a second the door was slammed in the inu brother's faces, as a shake went through the house, knocking bits of dust onto the Takomi brother's hair. They stood in shock until Izayoi remembered what she had witnessed. "INUTASHIO! Get over here right now!"

"What! What happened? Why did the house shake!" InuTashio exclaimed as he leapt up the stairs. Spotting his fuming wife and cowering sons, he sighed. "What'd you two do now?"

"YOUR sons were just PEEPING on those two girls while they were UNDRESSING!" Izayoi emphasized 'your' more than any other word.

InuTashio blinked a few times, his gaze switching from his angry wife, to his err... disturbed sons, and the door, which was barely letting out screams and yells, not to mention the distinct sound of china breaking.

Finally all the information sunk into the confused brain of InuTashio. "WHAT THE HELL! Do you have no honor? You do not PEEP on unsuspecting women!" InuTashio exclaimed, stepping closer to his sons, who stood their ground; knowing they could not get away. "I think I have a proper punishment for you."

He turned to the girls door. After a few seconds of listening in on the girls conversation, he decided to knock. "Girls, could you open the door?"

"NO! Those pigs are not putting their nasty eyes on any part of my body, clothed or not!" Harley hissed.

"I am not interested in seeing those ugly-ass faces!" Whitney snarled, and she hit the door with her fist. "Oops. I can pay for that."

InuTashio chuckled. "It is alright. You can repay me by opening the door." He heard the girls sigh and then the almost inaudible 'fine.'

The door opened to reveal a very red inu-youkai. "Yes?" She said, between her clenched teeth.

"Will you girls please join us out here for a moment or two?" InuTahsio asked politely. Whitney nodded and stomped past him and going down the hall, stopping ten feet away from the Takomi brothers. "I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully until your blood is stained on my hands." She whispered.

Harley walked out and stood next to her cousin, hissing at the brothers. "Let me help you, Whit. It will be fun."

InuTashio turned to the young teenagers, Izayoi standing next to him, arms crossed over her chest, and glaring at her 'sons'. "I have decided on your punishment. I will let the girls choose."

The boys flinched and shivered involuntarily. Whitney grinned evilly. "Let's castrate them!"

All three men flinched and paled, while the girls, Izayoi included, began to laugh maniacally. "I think that is a little drastic." InuTashio said, shivering slightly.

"Awww, man." Harley said pouting.

Whitney grumbled. "Oh, no little Sesshomarus and Inuyashas running around. The world would come to an end." She bit out sarcastically, making her calws glint in the light to catch the inu boys attention. "Fine. Umm... what do you think, Har? I wanna make them suffer. It's the third time he's seen me either half dressed or undressed, and he is so gonna pay for it all." She growled at Sesshoamru.

Izayoi, InuTashio, Harley, and Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Undresssed?" they said simultaneously.

Sesshomaru glared at her, silently telling her to keep her mouth shut. She smirked. "Oh, I thought I told ya, Har. The night we ended up in the hallway, he walked in on me taking a fricken bath! Baka no hentai!"

Everyone's eyes got wide, and to their utter amazement, Sesshomaru was like, lost in dreamland. "Er... Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, tapping his brother on the head. "You still there?" Sesshomaru growled, and in less than a second, Inuyasha was on the ground.

"Do not touch This Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru glared down at his brother and stepped back, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms in a lazy and bored manner.

InuTashio shook his head. "My sons are complete idiots. Anyways, what do you girls wish to do to them?"

Harley thought for a second and then snapped her fingers. "I got it. Why don't we use our new weapons?"

Izayoi thought it was a good idea. "Okay, how about you two face them in battle?"

Whitney and Harley went further down the hall and started whispering to each other. When they pulled a part, they high fived each other and jumped in the air. Then they bumped asses and jumped in the air again. The two inu brother's eyes widened at their rememberance the last time that happened.

?Flashback?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched as the girls high fived and jumped in the air. "Go us! Go us! It's our birthday! Oh yeah!" They bumped asses and jumped in the air again.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled, still pulling on the binds. "What the hell is going on?"

Sesshomaru grunted and stood straighter, he could tell that, like him, his brother was angry for not finishing what they started. "This Sesshomaru would like to know as well."

Harley huffed and glared at the inu borthers, Whitney just looked away and laughed. "Well duh!" Harley said, also giggling. "We decided to get revenge."

Whitney pulled herself together long enough to say, "Yeah! We just decided to do it in the most painful way. Sexual Attraction!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled. "How long will we stay like this?" Inuyasha said, trying to hold back the anger in his voice.

Harley shrugged. "Until we say the counter spell. Now, if you'll excuse us, I am hungry and we are going to eat. See ya, later." She waved at Inuyasha in a playful manner.

Whitney laughed and said. "Yeah. I'm hungry too. We'll come back in a bit. Buh Bye!" She blew a kiss in Sesshomaru's direction

?Flashback Ends?

Whitney and Harley walked towards the Takomi family, grinning wildly. "Okay, but under one condition." Harley said, holding up one delitcaly clawed hand. "We get to make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Inuyasha said, both him and Sesshomaru sitting up sraighter.

"Simple. If we win, you have to say the whole report for Science. No help from us." Whitney said, her eyes flashing. "But if we lose..."

"You have to stay here for another week." Sesshoamru said, coldy, not looking at anyone of the people in the hall.

"WHAT!" Harley hissed and Whitney snarled. "No way!"

InuTashio started to laugh. "They do get to choose, girls. It is after all a bet..."

Izayoi smiled. The thought of the girls being there wasn't so bad. It was her hentai sons that bothered her. "How do you plan to do the battle?"

"Well, we could do it so that if one loses, they have to stay, and the other goes home. BUT, we are allowed to visit." Whitney said, stomping her foot. "Whenever we want."

InuTashio nodded, accepting the idea. He then turned to his sons. "Do you accept the terms?"

They both nodded, and turned to the smug girls. The boys smirked, they had no idea what they were getting into.

**A/N... WOW! The next chapter is going to be great. Whit's bro Billy is going to help name the moves and stuff. Oh and the chapter is dedicated to him for helping us name all the weapons. THANKS BILLY!**

**Whit: I can't wait to fight Sessh! I'm going to kick his ass!**

**Har: I know! Inu is going down!**

**Billy: Do you really think you can beat them?**

**Whit: How'd you get in here?**

**Billy: The little leprechaun let me in...**

**Har: Yep, weirdness runs in the Cameron family...**

**Billy and Whit: Shut up!**

**Billy: And I'm not even related to her by blood so ha! Oh, and where the fuck are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?**

**Whit and Har: We dunno**

**Billy: Idiots**

**Whit and Har: Shut up!**

**Billy: Make me!**

**Whit: Fine! I'll go burn your Playboy magazines!**

**Billy: NOOOOOOOO! Alright, I'm sorry. Damnit... Anyways... why don't you know where they are?**

**Whit: 'Cuz Keith took them.**

**Billy: Keith?**

**Whit: My muse**

**Billy: Okaayy**

**Har: Hey I was thinking about getting a muse... a girl tho...**

**Whit: REALLY! Keith's been looking for another muse to hang out with...**

**Har: Awww... now what should her name be?**

**Billy: I know... Shithead**

**Whit: What?**

**Har: Ah NO. My muse will be named Chula**

**Whit: I like it! Now off to find Keith! Ke-e-eith!**

**Keith: God damnit woman leave me alone. I have to find another muse to hang with...**

**Har: I have one! Chula!**

**Chula: Hey! What's up?**

**Whit, Billy and Keith: She looks like Sango.**

**Har: Duh! She's her reincarnation. 'Cuz she's awesome!**

**Chula: YEP! Now let's go get some ice cream! (Drags Keith away!)**

**Whit: Bye Keith! See ya in 'I Lost You Once But I WONT Lose You Again' They grow up so fast (wipes away tear)**

**Har: WAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Billy: Come on!**

**Har and Whit: Jerk!**

**Billy: Whatever, you guys are just a bunch of stupid bitches who-**

**Sessh and Inu: What did you just say!**

**Billy: What ya gonna do about it?**

**Whit and Har: He's dead!**

**(Billy's dead)**

**Whit: Oh my god! They killed Billy! Give me back my brother!**

**Inu and Sessh: He's not even your brother!**

**Whit: GRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Har: Where were you guys anyways?**

**Whit: Way to go off the subject Harley... but where were you? **

**Inu: No where...**

**Har: TELL ME!**

**Inu: NO!**

**Har: Tell me or else!**

**Inu: What ya gonna do?**

**Har: (smirk) No ramen.**

**Inu: okay ok-**

**Sessh: Do not tell!**

**Whit: Shut up, Lord Fluffy!**

**Sessh: What did you just call This Sesshomaru?**

**Whit: Lord Fluffy. Pretty fitting don't ya think?**

**Har: TELL ME INUYASHA!**

**Inu: Errr... I can't**

**Whit and Har: And why not?**

**Inu: Sesshomaru will hurt me**

**Whit: If he touches you I will hurt him**

**Sessh: (scoff) Like to see you try**

**Whit: there are many ways to cause pain Sesshomaru...**

**Har: What are you talking about?**

**Whit: (whisper in Harley's ear)**

**Har: Oh... he he!**

**Whit: Yep. Now tell me right now!**

**Sessh and Inu: NO!**

**Whit and Har: Fine! You guys are sleeping on the couches for the rest of the month, and you are not allowed in our rooms at all!**

**Sessh and Inu (wide eyed like this Inu 0.0 and this Sessh o.o)**

**Inu: FINE! We went to the strip club.**

**Har: Huh?**

**Sessh: Stupid big mouth.**

**Inu: Like you wanted to stay out their rooms for a month!**

**Sessh: Hn.**

**Whit: Whatever... you said the strip club?**

**Inu: Ye...**

**Har: Why?**

**Sessh: The obvious reason.**

**Har: You mean you dragged my boyfriend to look at naked guys?1**

**Whit: HA HA HA LOL! OH MY GOD! LOL! **

**Sessh: What? This Sesshomaru does not look at naked men.**

**Inu: YEAH!**

**Whit: Well you'll have to for now on...**

**Har: Yep**

**Sessh and Inu: Why?**

**Whit: After the fic, I'm moving on to my playthings Naraku and Kouga and Harley...**

**Har: Miroku is going to run away with me!**

**Sessh and Inu: WHAT!**

**Whit and Har: What?**

**Sessh and Inu: You know what.**

**Whit and Har: No we don't.**

**Sessh: Don't mock me women**

**Inu: Bitches.**

**Har: That's my word!**

**Inu: Feh**

**Whit: Whatever... I'm calling on an old buddy of mine**

**Har: Or both?**

**Whit: You got me!**

**Sessh: Oh no you don't**

**Har: Go Whit go!**

**Inu: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Whit: NAR-**

**Sessh: (glomps Whitney)**

**Har: Mir-**

**Inu: (glomps Harley)**

**Whit: ha ha!**

**Har: he he!**

**Sessh: What are you laughing at, bitch? You aren't getting anywhere and you aren't calling your playthings**

**Inu: Yeah, what's so damn funny!**

**Har: Weeeeeell**

**Whit: Ya see...**

**Inu and Sessh: WHAT!**

**Whit and Har: It was a joke!**

**Sessh and Inu: WHAT!**

**Whit: A joke. you know, 'Mr. I never laugh except when I go all freaky-deaky on demon hormones'**

**Har: Inu only laughs when he is possessed by that woman flea demon.**

**Inu: Whatever**

**Sessh: Bitch**

**Har: You can get off now...**

**Inu: No**

**Har: Now**

**Inu: I rather like it here...Ichigo**

**Har: Oh great... This is all your fault... **

**Whit: You didn't have to go along with it...**

**Sessh: So it was your idea, koi?**

**Whit: DAMNIT!**

**Sessh: HA HA!**

**Whit: Er... I wish Billy were here...wait he's dead! Bring him back! My dad will kill me if he finds out that my boyfriend killed my brother!**

**Sessh: fine (snaps fingers) Billy's back and he is running away)**

**Har: BYE BILLY!**

**Whit: Brother, DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**Sessh: Time to end this and move on to more important matters**

**Har: asshole**

**Whit: Bastards**

**Inu: Now now, Ichigo, you don't want to be mean to your mate**

**Har: Whatever**

**Whit: Just end the god damned story this is getting really long...**

**Sessh: Are you sure that you want me to do that, koi?**

**Whit: Harley?**

**Har: I have to go and get my bike so go away!**

**Inu: It can wait**

**Whit: GRRR! It's going to be dark soon!**

**Sessh: Fine, but you must come back and do another chapter...**

**Har and Whit: WE WILL, now go and REVIEW!**

**Sessh and Inu: OR DIE!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Duel and Evil Coconuts

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 18: The Duel for... the Evil Coconut_

Harley and Whitney walked into the dojo, followed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a katana at his belt, against his red haori and ukatas. (Not sure if it is right but it's his pants okay!) Sesshomaru's haori was white with red sleeves with flowers into the design. His ukatas were also white, but they adorned a yellow and blue sash that reached his ankles. To make him seem intimidating, he wore chunky metal armor over his left shoulder, and his katana was without a sheath. It generated an enormous amount of evil aura.

Whitney walked to the right of the dojo, and pulled out her seighs from her own sash. Her outfit consisted of a one-sleeved, red tank top, with a golden neckline. There was a purple stripe that started at the base of the collar and went to the end of the shirt. It ended only an inch above her naval. The skirt went mid-thigh, and was all black, with flames adorning the hem. Her sash was red and black and reached her calves. Her feet were bare like Inuyasha's, except for straps that went to her knees and held a dagger in each.

Harley was wearing a pink and yellow shirt that ended inches above her naval. It held bell sleeves that reached her kness and flowed behind her as she walked. The pleated skirt ended mid-thigh, and was the color of daises. It had a bow-like sash that was bright pink in color. Tied to the sash was a yellow pouch. As she walked one could see black straps under her sleeves, that matched the ones ajoining her ankles and the outside of her thighs. She walked to the left of the dojo, Inuyasha trailing behind her.

InuTashio and Izayoi stood at the front of the dojo, next to him was Jaken who held one green flag in his right hand, and one red flag in his left. "The rules are as follows. You may not use mind powers, levitation, or project barriers. The winner will receive their reward, and the loser shall face what had earlier been decided. You will first bow." InuTashio said, gesturing to the teenagers on seperate sides of the rather large room. It was as big as three football fields, so it could accomodate them pretty well. Whitney bowed to Sesshomaru, bending at the waist, Sesshomaru almost only nodded his head, but caught himself, and bowed as deeply as she did. Harley bowed low, her hair falling over her shoulders and shielding her face from InuTashio and Izayoi.

"You are so dead Inuyasha." She whispered so only he could hear.

"Feh." He said as he bowed.

They all pulled up, Whitney and Harley pulling their hair up into messy buns at the same time. "You will start on my mark." InuTashio announced, his voice echoing around the room. "Wan... futatsu... mittsu!"

? Harley and Inu's battle?

Harley stood still and raised her fingers in front of her face, holding three stars between her fingers. Her legs were bent only slightly, as she watched Inuyasha charge towards her. Without a second thought she released her stars in his direction. One whizzed dangerously close to his right ear, while the other two went through the sleeves of his gaudy red, haori. "Watch where your throwing those things!" Inuyasha yelled, not stopping in his charge torwards Harley's being.

Harley smirked, but said nothing. She rolled as his sword swung where she had stood not seconds before. As she rolled up and backwards so she could face him as she stood, she threw four stars at him, one sticking into his right fore arm, and one going into his left thigh. He jumped back, and looked at his wounds, and then smirked. "Your gonna wish you hadn't done that." He said, smugly. "Kaza no Kizu!" He screamed, and four yellow flashes of power came surging towards Harley. Her eyes widened, before she flipped sideways, and landed only feet way from where the strike blasted into the wall.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Harley hissed angrily, throwing a dagger at his head. She knew he would dodge it, but she wanted to get her point across. He ducked easily, and sprang in the air, bring his sword down in a wide arch. He was surprised to see her not move at all, but before he could see his sword hit her shoulder like he wanted, a sword appeared in front of her face.

"What the!" Inuyasha said confused, at seeing her grab the sword and swing towards him. She brought the sword to his right side, but he blocked it easily. He caught her by the arm with his calws, bringing blood to his fingers. She flipped back and landed only ten feet away from him. He looked at her blood and then sucked his fingers clean. "Vampire!" Then he charged towards her, jumping in the air again. Harley sighed exasperated, he was doing the same move over and over again. She readied to block the large arch of his sword, only to have him kick her right side, and have her land on her back, with her sword feet away from her. With the sword out of her hands, it disappated. In less than a second, he was on top of her, his large sword at her neck.

?Whitney's annd Sessh's battle?

Whitney flipped back as InuTashio let out the word three. She wanted as much room as possible to start her incantation. As she flipped back she noticed Sesshomaru charging towards her. She had just enough time to land in the splits before the sword almost chopped her head off! She spun and tried to kick his feet out from under him. He, however, predicted her move, and jumped back twenty feet. She smirked at her chance and jumped up, her seighs crossed in front of her, framing her face. "Fukusha tomo tsuyoi kenpei." She glowed a bright green for only a split second before her eyes opened and focused on him. "Fuwafuwa hoippu!" A bright yellow light flew out of her right two main fingers and flew towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshoamru's eyes widened only slightly before he dodged the whip. The whip spun around and slashed him on the cheek. (Oops Sesshy got hurt! And on his pretty face! Sessh: Pretty! Whit: Gotta go!) He stopped and turned towards her, and brought his fingers to his cheek. As he pulled away his hand he looked at his crimson blood, he then flung his fingers, sending the blood splattering to the floor. He looked at her and then charged towards her, she flipped over him, only to have him jump up and reach her, using his sword to swing at her right side. She spun in the air, and used her seighs to block it. She had to use both hands, so he took the opportunity to do to her, what she did to him. He swiped two claws across the right side of her face. She hissed in slight pain, and brought her leg up and kicked off his chest, twirling to land only meters away. She looked at him angrily. "Jerk." He smirked slightly, well only enough for a little corner to lift up, and licked his fingers clean. "EWWWW! That's so gross!" He took the chance to flash before her inches from her face, and brought his claws to grab her neck.

He pulled her up so she was raised above his head, and she dropped her seighs to grab his wrist, but he didn't squeeze the air out of her. "Let me go!" Whitney squirmed and struggled. Her claws raked his skin, letting loose a little poison, just like his. He was surprised that she copied this ability as well, but ignored it for the time being. He didn't even wince in pain. "Cold, heartless bastard. You can't even feel pain." He squeezed a little tighter, so she couldn't speak any longer. She gasped and her struggles began anew. Her resistance was futile however, and so in the end, she ended up panting her tongue almost hanging out, as she moved her neck back to show submission.

? Battle scene over?

Jaken brought the scarlet flag down straight in front of him, indicating that both Takomi brothers had won the battle. InuTashio blew his whistle, announcing that the fight was over. Grudgingly, the boys let the girls go, Sesshomaru dropping Whitney as Inuyasha climbed off of Harley.

"Ha! We win." Inuyasha said triumphantly, returning Tetsaiga to its sheath.

Harley glared at her opponent. Apparently, she wasn't a good loser. "So! I would of won if I were able to use my mind powers! Anyways, I let you win." She huffed stubbornly.

"Yeah right."

"Does this mean we have to stay another week?" Whitney growled, upset at being defeated. "Must not swear, must not swear." She muttered.

"That was our agreement." Sesshomaru said blandly.

"Well, you guys had a pretty good fight." Izayoi smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, right, we sucked." Harley growled. Whitney raised an eyebrow curiously. Unbeknownst to them, they were acting exactly like the inu brothers.

InuTashio shook his head. "You did lose, but you were fair in fighting. In all the times my eldest has fought, I have been the only one to touch him. You did well. And Harley, that was pretty amazing what you did with that sword."

"Yeah, yeah. Now we are stuck here, with the biggest hentais in Tokyo, for a week. My life could not get any wor-" Whitney exclaimed, but was cut off by Harley's hand.

"Don't jinx us!" She hissed into Whitney's ear. Whitney nodded and pushed herself away from Harley. "Anyways, that sword was called, Gaidansu, I'm able to do it because of my mother's blood. She had some strange powers..." Harley bent her head down, hiding her eyes. Whitney wrapped her up in a hug.

"It's okay, Har." She whispered into her cousin, and best friend's, ear. "We'll find a way to avenge her. I promise. No matter what, we will hunt down the one who did that to her. Your dad is as good as dead." Harley nodded. They both thought that they had spoken quietly, but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard every word she had said. To say they were surprised was an understatement. Their eyes widened, even Sesshomaru's (YAY!). They would have spoken if not for Whitney pulling away and turning to them.

"Since we have to stay, I am making a rule for you guys."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You can not order This Sesshomaru around in his household."

"Maybe not, but I can find many ways just to torture you if you don't comply." Whitney said, hands on her hips.

"And that is...?"

Whitney walked over to him and whispered into his ear. His eyes widened and he nodded his head. She whispered some more in his ear, and he flinched. She walked out of the dojo, giggling and smirking.

Harley noticed that she was alone with the Takomi family, and glanced around nervously. She smiled as she thought of an excuse to leave.

"Umm, wait, is that Whitney calling me? Yeah, I gotta go! See ya!" She ran off through the door.

"I didn't hear anything." Inuyasha said with a confused tilt of his head.

"You are such an idiot." Sesshomaru remarked, walking out of the dojo.

Harley walked hurriedly up the stairs, congratulating herself for her 'brilliant, flaw-proof' plan. She knocked lightly on her cousin's door before entering. She saw that Whitney was busy typing on her computer.

"Whatcha doin?" Harley asked, plopping down on the bed next to the inu youkai.

"Typing a new story." Whitney replied, not looking up from her work.

"On Cool. I still have to update 'One Mission', before someone kills me." Harley mentioned.

"Yeah! Meaning me! I'm still Whitney-colored gloop! Wait, what is Whitney-colored?" Whitney pondered, losing her train of thought.

"Use your imagination!" Harley laughed. Whitney closed her laptop with a click, and turned to face her cousin.

"So...what were you typing?" Harley asked with a curious look. Whitney sweatdropped.

"Uh...nothing...Just an update for 'Past Love and Memories'." She said quickly. Harley shrugged it off.

"What did you tell Sesshomaru to make him get all 'psycho' on us?" Harley inquired.

"Oh, that.." Whitney giggled. "Well the first thing I said was, 'Hey, Sessh, do you want me to lick every part of your body?' I have to admit his reaction was way unexpected. Then I said, 'If you look in on me again, I will take all your clothes off... and chop that dick of your's off with my own claws.' I think I got a pretty good reaction out of him."

"Oh my gosh, that is sooo funny! That baka actually believed you!" Harley lauhed. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" She suddenly turned serious.

"Of course I would!" Whitney replied. Harley looked shocked.

"WHAT!" The neko jumped up with a look of horror.

"Well, I mean, he IS hot..." Whitney shrugged.

"Whitney Ann Elizabeth Kyameron!" Harley scolded.

"I'm just kidding! Kami, get a sense of humor!" Whitney laughed at Harley's expression. Harley narrowed her eyes and punched her friend lightly.

Unknown to the two girls, Sesshomaru had heard the conversation. Well, most of it. Unfortunately, he had walked away after 'Whitney Ann Elizabeth Kyameron', with a smug look on his face.

Back in the room, Whitney sighed. "Hey, how about we go swimming? There's nothin' else to do."

"Sure! Let me go get my bathing suit." Harley squealed.

"Kay, just change in your room." Whitney said as the neko youkai ran out of the bedroom. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a bikini from the third drawer. It was a lilac halter top, with black trim. The bottoms were matching, with a black paw print charm on the side. After changing, she went downstairs to wait for her cousin. Harley was wearing a bikini top with horizontal stripes of different shades of pink. Her bottoms had an attached skirt, in hot pink.

"Okay, ready?" Whitney asked, jumping into the deep end. The pool was fourteen feet at the deepest, five at the shallowest. It was in-ground and indoor, and was absolutely huge! Harley was not as brave as her cousin, and walked hesitantly over to the water's edge. She glanced down skeptically.

"Okay, not gonna happen." Harley commented, wrinkling her nose. Whitney rolled her eyes. This happened every time they went swimming. Harley would get all excited to go swimming...until they actually reached the _water_.

"This Whitney demands that you get into the water!" Whitney impersonated the male inu youkai.

Harley giggled at her friends antics. "Feh!" She commented, playing along.

"Incolent fool! Get in!" Whitney ordered, pointing an accusing finger in her direction for effect.

"Make me, Fluffy-butt!" Harley continued with the charades. Whitney had to supress a smile.

"Grrr, that's it!" Whitney said in annoyance, tugging on Harley's tail and causing her to lose her balance and topple into the water. After regaining her ability to float, Harley glared daggers at Whitney.

"It's f-freezing in here!" Harley hissed.

"You'll get used to it after you've been in here for a few minutes!" Whitney commented. "Okay. Now, for the reason I brought you here. If Inuyasha asked you out on a date, would you go out with him?"

Harley gasped, forgetting the freezing water surrounding her, and turned to look her cousin in the eyes. "Huh?...Why do you ask? And why here?"

"Here because no one is around, and I ask because I think it's important. Now would you?" Whitney asked, all playfull antics forgotten.

"Er... if I answered truthfully, would you be angry?" Harley said, swimming a little further from Whitney.

"No. I just want to know..."

"Okay. I think I would... but it's not like it-" she was cut off by a very loud 'YAY!'

"YAY!" Whitney yelled, hugging her cousin. "I knew you liked him, I was just waiting for you to admit it! You should ask him out, Har. I have a feeling he'd say yes in a heart beat."

"I don't think so... you know how nervous I get." Harley said hesitantly. "I can barely manage around him now!"

Whitney giggled. "Then I will find away for him to ask you out... don't worry, I won't do anything to embarrass ya!" _'If i can help it...'_

Harley just sighed, knowing that Whitney would probably tie her to a chair and gag her to get her way. _'I would just wind up like poor InuTashio.'_ "Fine. Just don't embarrass me...or him. Or else!"

Whitney nodded and splashed her friend. "I won't."

"So...now that we've gotten past that...do you like Sesshomaru?" Harley questioned. Whitney froze a little.

"Eh?" Whitney asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, you can tell me! I just told you I liked Inuyasha, so you better tell me the truth!" Harley yelled demandingly.

"UGH! Fine! I like that heartless bastard...a little!" Whitney admitted, her cheeks flushing crimson. Harley grinned.

"I knew it! Why don't you date him?" Harley asked.

"I'm waiting for him! That's why I'm gonna try to get Inuyasha to ask you out! You know it's all about dominancy, it just wouldn't be right for me to ask Sessh out..." Whitney exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna make Sesshomaru get the hint." Harley smiled as she splashed Whitney, ducking under the water to swim to the opposite end of the pool.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were hiding in a...strange place. So they were able to overhear the girl's conversation, they had hidden among the fake palm trees, their heads disguised as coconuts. Of course it was Inuyasha's idea, and Sesshomaru was becoming angry after realizing his head was stuck in a fake coconut. The brothers had no time to react to the cousin's words, for the next thing heard was...

"Whitney, since when do coconuts have dog ears?" Harley tilted her head in thought.

"I dunno, but that palm tree has a tail..." Whitney stared in awe.

Back with the guys, Sesshomaru was becoming extremely angry that his head was stuck in a plastic coconut. Inuyasha had cracked up in laughter at the sight of Sesshomaru banging his head against a palm tree to get the offending coconut off. Inuyasha's had already fallen off, but he didn't realize the girls were watching them. Sesshomaru suddenly whipped around, grabbing Inuyasha by the hair on the side of his face.

"Geh di thhn off eh theh Seshomoo!" He screamed from inside the coconut.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"GRRRRRR!" Sesshomaru started running around in circles, and accidentally fell into the pool.

"WAIT! You'll give away our cover!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping in after the coconut-clad inu youkai.

"It's too late for that!" Harley hissed. Inuyasha noticed that they noticed them, and forgot all about his brother, who was drowning in the coconut.

"Shouldn't you be helping him!" Whitney said anxiously. Inuyasha spun around and saw Sesshomaru splashing around helplessly. Unfortunately, the fake coconut that was imprisoning him had three holes in it, and it was filling with water.

"GAH!" Inuyasha hurried over to his brother, grabbing the coconut and pulling with all his might.

"Use Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Harley instructed, Inuyasha nodded, pulling his arm back in readiment.

"NO! Don't!" Sesshomaru called at the top of his lungs.

"You'll chop his head off!" Whitney screamed. She grabbed his head protectively, and only ended up drowning him more.

"Well, at least it would get rid of the coconut..." Inuyasha mentioned.

"Heyo! Ower ere!" Sesshomaru splashed indignantly, beating his fist against his head.

"Okay, Inuyasha, you grab the coconut, Harley, you grab Inuyasha, and I'll grab Sesshomaru!" Whitney said in determination.

"Ya know, if this wasn't such a dire situation, that would sound sooooo wrong..." Inuyasha remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just grab the god-damned coconut!" Harley yelled. Inuyasha did as he was instructed. Harley pulled at his waist, and Whitney tugged on Sesshomaru's trying to avoid the soggy tail that kept hitting her in the face.

"On three!" Harley yelled.

"One..." Inuyasha started.

"Two..." Whitney continued.

"Tweee!" Sesshomaru yelled impatiently.

Harley, Whitney, and Inuyasha pulled with all their strength, sadly, all their strength could not defeat a coconut. Whitney felt Sesshomaru's body go limp.

"AH! He's dead you guys, he's dead!" Whitney screamed, dropping him. He started floating towards the bottom of the pool. "Eww, I don't wanna touch him!" Whitney exclaimed.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the shirt before he reached the bottom. (Aw, he really does love his brother) "Mom'll kill me if I let you die!" (Okay, maybe not)

"Maybe we should get him out of the water!" Harley suggested, tugging on his tail in an attempt to help bring him to shore.

"Yeah, good idea!" Inuyasha yelled.

When they finally dragged him onto the hard concrete and flipped him over, they realized that his heart wasn't beating.

"Someone's gonna have to give him mouth-to-mouth!" Inuyasha said, looking around at the others.

"You do it! You're his brother!" Harley exclaimed.

"EW! NO! I'm not kissing my brother!" Inuyasha backed away with his hands held out before him.

"Whitney, he's your boyfriend!" Harley yelled. Whitney took a deep breath.

"Okay, fine." She had bent halfway down before she noticed something...he still had the coconut on!

"AH! How can we compete with this evil coconut!" Harley exclaimed, noticing the fruit on Sesshomaru's head.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled before anyone could stop him. Surprisingly, it worked, and the coconut flew off, along with...

"AGH! You cut Sesshomaru's ear off!" Whitney screamed in terror.

"Oh well, now do your stuff Whitney!" Inuyasha shrugged off the fact that he had just handicapped his elder brother. Whitney glared at him before applying mouth-to-mouth on her crush. It took several tries, but Sesshomaru finally woke up.

"AGH! I'm going to kill you Inuyasha!" Were his first words. Inuyasha darted around the pool, with Sesshomaru in chase.

"Sorry! Don't worry you won't miss that ear!" Inuyasha yelled frantically.

"My...ear...?" Sesshomaru froze. "What...did...you...do...to...me?" Sesshomaru said, his eyes wide.

"Heh, heh." Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"He cut it off! He's such a clutzy bastard!" Whitney cried, holding up Sesshomaru's right ear.

"Grrrr..." Sesshomaru snarled, and attacked Inuyasha. The two were scuffling and rolling around when Harley noticed something.

"Umm, Whitney, that's not Sesshomaru's ear." Harley pointed out.

"Heh?" Whitney asked, looking down. In fact, Harley was right, it was just a bit of the inside of the coconut. "Oh..." (Yeah, Whit wouldn't let me handicap Sessh...just so ya know, it's most likely me (Har) typing whenever Sessh is made fun of...it's just so easy...lol)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally stopped their fighting, and Whitney sighed. "Geez, you guys are so immature!"

"Wait a minute...I just realized something," Harley started angrily. "What were you two doing in here in the first place?" (DUN DUN DUN...you haven't seen these in a while, have you?)

"Yeah! What were you two doing dressed up as coconuts? Not that you had to pretend or anything..." Whitney added.

"Er..." Inuyasha stammered.

"We were spying on you." Mr.-oh-so-blunt-and-got-a-coconut-stuck-on-his-head stated. Inuyasha shook his head in anger.

"You didn't have to tell 'em!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"Hold on...did you hear _everything _we said?" Harley asked with wide eyes.(like this o.o)

"Umm," Inuyasha tilted his head back, trying to remember what he had heard. When it finally hit him, his eyes grew wide and he blushed.

"Aww man! He does." Whitney snapped her fingers. "Why'd ya have to mention it, Har!"

"What the hell? Your the one who went and said, 'Would you go out with Inuyasha?'!" Harley said, doing the finger quotes. "It's your fault!"

"Nuh-uh!" Whitney said, glaring at her cousin, and stomping her foot. "It's yours! You had to go and ask me about Sesshomaru over there!" She pointed over her shoulder at him, not looking over her shoulder to see his reaction.

"Yeah, at least I didn't kiss Fluffy!" Harley snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oops..."

Whitney looked shocked momentarily, then blushed horribly. "I did not kiss Sesshomaru! I saved him!"

"You kissed this Sesshomaru?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"NO! It was just mouth-to-mouth!" Whitney exclaimed, her mouth thinking before her brain.

"Umm...that's sounds wrong." Inuyasha commented, scratching his head.

"Inuyasha, you are such a hentai!" Harley admonished the hanyou.

"Geesh, it's your fault!" Inuyasha responded.

"What's her fault? You being a hentai?" Whitney pondered, avoiding the 'other' subject. Inuyasha growled.

"NO! You kissing Sesshomaru!" He retorted, then realized that he had just did exactly the same thing that Harley did, and sweatdropped.

"Okay, time to change the subject! Anything you wanna talk about, Whit?" She asked with a fake smile that looked kinda scary, but an insistant raise of her eyebrows that told Whitney she was trying to save her sorry ass.

"I know, pancakes!" Inuyasha asked happily.

"Pancakes do sound good." Harley agreed.

"Yes, yes! Pancakes are good! They save people's butts!" Whitney chirped enthusiastically.

"Then we are in an agreement! We will make pancakes!" Harley stated in a matter-of-factly tone. She started walking towards the doorway, when Whitney grabbed her tail, pulling her to a halt.

"Whitney! Wait! I have something to tell you!" Sesshomaru stated. Whitney looked around in confusion.

"Uh, yeah?" Whitney asked nervously.

"This Sesshomaru would like to go on a date with you." Sesshomaru said blandly.

"Uh...okay." She replied, her face pink as she retreated with a bubbling Harley.

"That was weird...that was really really really weird." Whitney stated.

"But it was sooooooo kawaii!" Harley exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Very." Whitney sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Harley shrugged as she continued to blather about useless...stuff.

"NANANANANANA! You are dating a _girl _you fag-no-more!" Inuyasha smirked. "After your date with Hojo, I was wondering which way your gate swung..."

"This Sesshomaru swings one way." Sesshomaru growled, the added. "That is towards Whitney. So unless she is a guy in disguise, I only do girls!"

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder about her too..." Inuyasha added. (Cue Whitney tackling Inuyasha) "I thought you were gone!"

"Grrrrrr, I have good hearing, baka! I am going to kill you Inuyasha!" Whitney tried to beat the ever loving crap out of the hanyou beneath her.

"No! Don't kill him." Harley screamed, running over and pulling on Whitney's tail.

"YOW!" Whitney yelped, jumping into the air, and landing behind Sesshomaru. She began to rub her tail. "That fricken hurt!"

"Well don't try to hurt Inuyasha!" Harley screeched, stomping her foot and glaring at her cousin.

"Well if he didn't call me a guy, we wouldn't be in this mess now would we...?" Whitney growled angrily. "As a matter of fact, if they had stayed AWAY we wouldn't be in this at all!"

Harley hissed. "That's besides the point."

Whitney smirked. "Gee didn't know you cared so much, Har?" She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, trying to get her friend to say something. Harley fell for the trap.

"Of course I do! I already told you that I want to date him! Whitney no baka!" Harley screeched.

Whitney grinned. "First off, you're the one that just went and told Inuyasha you liked him, and second... I think your heat is making you all emotional and the like."

Harley growled and then blushed. "Heh heh... oops."

Inuyasha grinned. "So, you like me huh? Well that's a relief. I thought I was going to have to wait to ask you out."

"Eh?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes playfully. "Harley Anastasia Kyameron, will you do the honor of going to the movies with me after school tomorrow?"

Harley paled, then blushed a deep red. Whitney was giggling, while Sesshomaru, well, he just stood there.

Before she knew what she was doing, Harley answered him. "Sure."

**A/N... AWWWWWWWWW! That was such a kawaii ending! And just awwww...well, so yeah...all I have to say is FINALLY! Man that was getting weird with the whole peeping thingy. And then the coconut thing... that was just plain... FUNNY!**

**Whit: OMFG! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!**

**Sessh: No, it wasn't!**

**Whit: Yeah, you're right..**

**Har and Inu: Eh?**

**Whit: The mouth-to-mouth part was a little much...**

**Inu and Har: HA HA! Sessh has a girl that doesn't want to kiss him!**

**Sessh: Grrr... Bitch! You liked it!**

**Whit: Pa-lease... you were like unresponsive dude... how is that something to enjoy**

**Sessh: I was like dead there. Brain not conneted to body. **

**Whit: Point?**

**Sessh: GRR!**

**Inu: Anyways, now that we are officially dating, what's gonna happen?**

**Har and Whit: We dunno...**

**Sessh an dInu: Grrrr...**

**Whit: Whatever... anyways... Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you about Harley saying that it would have been funny if the dagger she threw at you actually impaled your head... I find it quite funny!**

**Inu: WHAT!**

**Har: I didn't mean that your head blowing into a thousand chunklets would be funny, I meant the 'situation' would be funny**

**IT: Why is it funny that my son would die?**

**Har: I think it'd be funny if Sesshomaru's head was blown off and went 'bye-bye'!...Then some kid in a park found it and kicked it, and it went 'bye-bye' again...least that's what Whitney says...oops...my bad...**

**Whit: Big mouth**

**Sessh: Grrrr**

**IT: You two are pure evil!**

**Whit and Har: Thank you! We try...**

**Inu: I can't believe that Harley and Whitney are so evil under such innocence...**

**Sessh: I'm not surprised! She's evil, I knew it from the beginning, and that's why I love her so much! We are evil together, and we will birth one evil family! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Har: He's scaring me...**

**IT: He does that a lot...**

**Nar: Hey, it's me, Whitney's plaything!**

**Whit: Where's my other plaything?**

**Kou: Yo, wuzzup?**

**Har: I need to get a plaything...wait...Miroku!**

**Mir: Yes my love?**

**Har: Yay, I have a plaything!**

**Nar: Why am I so evil in your story? I'm supposed to- (Whit claps hand over his mouth)**

**Har: Shut up! You'll give away the surprise!**

**Nar: Grrrr...yeah some surprise. I don't even get any good roles, because I have to r-**

**IT: Shut the fuck up.**

**Nar: Okay**

**Whit, Har, Inu, and Sessh: Well, looks like we found Naraku's weak spot**

**Kou: How come I didn't get to say it too?**

**Har: Because in this convo, I'm making you the outcasted emo**

**Whit: Don't make fun of my plaything!**

**Inu: THAT SOUNDS SOOOO WRONG!**

**Kou: I am an emo...I cut my nose and rub my throat...oh yeah...**

**Whit: Why, Harley? Why? Why did you have to make fun of my playthings? Don't you get enough from making fun of Sessh?**

**Har: Nooooo...it's so much fun...**

**Inu: I just realized that you have a plaything Harley. You are not allowed a plaything!**

**Har: (pouts) Why! Whitney's got two!**

**Whit: What took you so long to realize that?**

**Inu: Sorry, my Inu-translator was down temporarily...**

**Sessh: Wait! This Sesshomaru (happy whitney, huh? happy are ya?) will not allow for his Whitney to have TWO playthings!**

**Whit: You mean I'm allowed one?**

**Sessh: Why not? I have one.**

**Whit: WHAT!**

**Sessh: Inuyasha has one too**

**Har: WHAT! WHO!**

**Sessh: Mine is Kagura, and Inuyasha's is Kikyo.**

**Har: Huh? That dead bitch? I'll kill her! Again!**

**Whit: Well I'm keeping both of mine!**

**Har: And I'm keeping Miroku! Why can't I have one if you do!**

**Inu: Because! I said so!**

**Har: Oh no you didn't! Grrrrr (hugs Miroku)**

**Inu: Grrrrrrr...**

**Sessh: You can't have two!**

**Whit: No one rules the bitch of the story!**

**Har: Geez, aren't you all high and mighty!**

**Whit: I'm the only female dog demon if you don't count Sessh...**

**Sessh: Grrrr...**

**(Just for your info, IT died...so did Kouga and Naraku)**

**Whit: NOOO! My playthings are gone!**

**Sessh: YES!**

**Whit: Life is a bitch**

**Har: Just like you**

**Sessh: How is life like a female dog?**

**Inu: Idiot**

**Har: Whit says she doesn't want to talk to you anymore**

**Sessh: Why?**

**Har: She says she's finishing this story and then she's officially moving on to Kouga and Naraku...for good...**

**Whit: I never said 'for good'**

**Inu: You're supposed to be shutting up right now**

**Whit: Oh I'm gonna kill you**

**Har: Oh, sorry to tell ya, Inu, but I just finished killing Kikyo...now both you and Whit are without playthings...**

**Inu: You killed her!**

**Har: YES! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Whit: I want a plaything back!**

**Sessh: Fine. Pick one.**

**Whit: Don't talk to me, bitch! I was talking to Harley!**

**Har: Which one?**

**Whit: Ummm...Naraku**

**Nar: Oh yes, I knew I was your favorite!**

**Whit: Duh!**

**Inu: Wait, now I'm the only one with no plaything!**

**Har: Only us authors can have playthings! That's why I took Sesshomaru's away.**

**Whit: Yes, I kicked her butt back to San Fransisco...**

**Har: San Fran?**

**Inu: Yeah, the directors found her in a box there**

**Whit: I didn't do that**

**Sessh: I don't care**

**Mir: Hello, ladies...will either of you consider telling me WHY YOU LIED TO ME AND LEFT ME OUT OF THE STORY:(**

**Har: Oh my god! I'm so sorry Miroku! We forgot!**

**Whit: We didn't mean too! I'm so sorry!**

**Har: We'll bring you in the next one for SURE!**

**Mir: I hope so...or neither of you will be allowed to bear my children.**

**Nar, Inu, and Sessh: (BONK!)**

**Mir: OW!**

**Har: Why'd you hit him, Naraku?**

**Nar: Cause it seemed like fun.**

**Whit: Naraku's new nickname is Raku**

**Har: Why not Nark?**

**Whit: Cuz I said so...**

**Mir: I want a nickname!**

**Har: Umm...your new name is Roku!**

**Whit: Aw, it's Raku and Roku! **

**Har: How cute!**

**Inu and Sessh: Hello?**

**Whit and Har: (ignore)**

**Inu: HEY!**

**Har: I'm playing with my plaything!**

**Whit: And I'm mad**

**Sessh: Review**

**Whit: No! Raku and Roku are going to do it!**

**Raku and Roku: Review or face our tentacles and perverted hand!**


	19. Chapter 19: Death and Love

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 20: Death and Love_

_**We introduce you to our Horrific Side!**_

_**(This chapter is dedicated to the song 'Face Down' and the movie Hills Have Eyes')**_

Harley and Whitney had woken up earlier than usual so that they were able to walk to school by themselves. The cousins didn't wish for the entire student body to know of them dating the Takomi brothers. Suddenly, a black Honda S-2000 Convertible, owned by Sesshomaru, pulled up, with the radio blaring 'Face Down' (We don't own it) by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (which is not us). The girls blushed and walked off quickly towards the schoolyard.

"This Sesshomaru demands that his girlfriend stops immediately." Sesshomaru ordered, strolling up to her and encircling her waist with his right

arm. Whitney froze, blushing furiously in a shade of red almost unimaginable.

"So Whitney, you left me for that prick?" Hiten growled angrily, stopping before the two.

"I, uh, I mean, you see, well, it's not, grrr! I didn't leave anyone for anybody!" Whitney said in a frustrated way.

"Why? Why did you leave me? I was faithful, I kissed you, I bought you that cute little teddy bear with the blue ribbon..." Hiten snarled, grabbing Whitney's arm.

"You kissed This Sesshomaru's Whitney?" Sesshomaru snarled.

By this time, Harley was doubled over and clutching her stomach in laughter. Inuyasha grinned at the scene before him, '_I can use this against him later_'.

"This Sesshomaru tires of your impudence. Die." Sesshomaru stated in an icily maniacal voice, after seeing him begin to pull Whitney away, before bringing his poison claws down upon Hiten's unsuspecting throat. There was a gasp of surprise, a glazing of the eyes, and a final thump as Hiten's body hit the floor, dead.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, obviously proud of his sinful work. He chuckled airily, trapped in his own world of tortuous indulgances as he tightened his grip around his prize.

The whole school seemed to be stuck in a silent reverie, awing at the murder of their classmate. Harley was no longer laughing, but was still in her bent over position, her eyes wide. Inuyasha seemed a bit disturbed, but not in all affected. This was normal for his elder brother. But Whitney was the most horrified. Hiten's blood was splattered across her shirt, and the monster who had killed him was digging his claws into her sides possessively.

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered, still stunned at his sudden agression.

"I did the world a favor. His flesh was a waste upon the land, and a flaw upon the face of the planet." Sesshomaru stated, the small smile growing fainter. He stared down at the lifeless body before him, noticing Hiten's eyes were still staring upward blankly. They were locked onto Whitney's face. Suddenly, the pale lips muttered three words.

"I l-love you..." He declared in barely a whisper before crossing over to the realm of the afterlife. Whitney's mouth was agape as his eyelids fluttered shut, the remaining color in his cheeks washing away as a cool breeze wound its way through the schoolyard. The class bell rung and students were awoken from their stupor. They looked uncertain as to what to do, glancing around at the other frightened faces of their peers. Several students left the group, walking in a formidable daze towards the entrance.

Harley straightened, her eyes never leaving the body of Hiten. She manuveured her gaze to Sesshomaru and then to her cousin, and best friend, who was still in his grip. The neko walked forward, gulping inaudibly, and moving hesitantly. "Se-Sesshomaru? Let Whitney go." She whimpered, fearing for her cousin's life. Sesshomaru turned his coldly violent gaze to the neko. But something had changed. The usual golden tone of his iris was tinged in a scarlet hue, almost like a barrier that obscured his acute eyesight. Harley yelped, running and hiding behind Inuyasha.

"What are you two pieces of trash staring at?" Sesshomaru growled, his tone dark and low. Inuyasha seemed startled by this, and widened his eyes slightly.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong with you, bastard?" Inuyasha asked, veiling concern behind foul language.

"This Sesshomaru will take what he wants, and no one will come in his way." The demonically posessed Sesshomaru said as he hugged Whitney closer to his person. Harley was thinking frantically from her place behind the inu hanyou. She looked around, her eyes picking up the best weapon available at the moment.

"Let her go or I'll...I'll...I'll hit you with this stick!" The neko yelled, starting with a courageous pitch, but ending with a defeated tenor. Sesshomaru smirked arrogantly, flashing his fangs.

"You wish to threaten me, feline?" Sesshomaru hissed, his claws glowing with the same green poison that took Hiten's life. Harley was scared stiff as the male inu youkai stepped forward, dragging his captive with him.

"Sesshomaru, p-please..." Whitney pleaded, frightened by her boyfriend's advance on her cousin.

"Shut up, you incolent bitch! You will do what This Sesshomaru says, or face the consequences." Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her, breaking one of her lower ribs with a loud snap. Whitney winced, tears brimming in her violet eyes. She fell against Sesshomaru, stifling a sob.

"Whitney!" Harley screamed, dropping her stick as her hands were brought to her mouth in shock. Inuyasha growled, stepping forward to confront his deranged sibling.

"What the fucking hell do you think you are fucking doing you fucking asshole!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru glared evilly, the crimson in his eyes growing deeper.

"What can you do about it, half-breed? If you attack me, you attack her." Sesshomaru thrust Whitney before him, flinging her around by her arm. She squealed in fear, tears falling down her pale face.

"I will be rid of you both." Sesshomaru flung his fist around to quickly for Inuyasha to dodge. The hanyou was sent flying backwards as Sesshomaru's fist landed hard on his jaw. Inuyasha fell onto his back, his head knocking against the hard cement. He didn't get up.

"One down, one to go." Sesshomaru whispered, his eyes averting to the neko demoness who had seeked Inuyasha's protection moments before. His eyes flashed cruelty, and his aura was giving off the very essence of Hell.

"Harley...run." Whitney begged quietly. The neko seemed to be in another world, and snapped out of her reverie at her cousin's warning. She turned, running at full speed. Sesshomaru threw Whitney over his shoulder, making her whimper in pain as her wound came in contact with his bone.

Harley ran through the deserted field near the school, noticing the dark clouds gathering on the horizon as thunder rumbled in the background. Light droplets of rain sprinkled onto the tall green grasses in the field as the neko continued to be chased by the inu youkai. She could tell that he was gaining on her, and she was fueled by nothing but fear as she ran, leaping over the small riverbank that seperated the field from the local cemetary.

The atmosphere in the graveyard was dismal, dark stones being covered by a mossy veil and cracked marbles giving off the air of shattered lives. Harley continued to run, vaguely noticing that she was slowing. She glanced behind her to see if she had escaped, and didn't notice the gravestone in her path. The small block of granite was darkened by the rain, which had continued to fall until it was a heavy sheet. The neko tripped, her right foot catching under the hunk of stone. She reached her arms out in front of her to help block her fall. With a stinging pulse of pain, Harley realized that she had injured her ankle.

"Harley, keep running, wherever you are!" Whitney screamed, as she was unable to see over Sesshomaru's head. She felt Sesshomaru halt, and a cold feeling encased her heart, sending her mind into numbness. She looked up as far as possible, and saw, to her horror, that Harley was curled up on the ground in front of a large gravestone of an angel. She was cradling her bleeding ankle, and didn't seem to notice the demon before her.

"Harley!" Whitney warned, angering Sesshomaru, who had desired to surprise the demoness.

"You need to learn your place, filthy bitch!" Sesshomaru flung Whitney over his back, and into the marble statue. Her wrist broke upon impact, and she crumpled beside Harley.

"Whitney, are you okay?" Harley asked, gasping when she heard the snap of breaking bone. Lightning flashed behind the dog demon, his fangs flashing as he grinned down at the two injured girls.

"Any last words?" Sesshomaru spoke in a gruff tone. His right hand was raised, the tips filled with venomous liquid. He didn't wait for a response, however, and his claws slashed down upon Harley. They ripped long scratch marks, four in total, across her stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Harley screamed, clutching her torso in agony. Her eyes widened, and she took a short gasp of breath as the poison took its tole. Then she slumped over, her head banging against the cold ground. Whitney was alone.

"HARLEY! Are you alive! Harley! Don't leave me alone!" Whitney cried, tears falling down her cheeks. She was too blinded by her pain to hear her cousin's faint heartbeat.

"Now it's your turn! Die, Whit-" Sesshomaru started, but stopped midsentence. His eyes flickered momentarily as he stared down at her beaten form. Golden orbs appeared from the red sea. "Whitney?" He asked, his tone shocked.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Whitney asked uncertainly, looking up questionably.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing around at his surroundings, taking in the graveyard, the rain, and the nearly lifeless form of Harley.

"Sesshomaru...I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Whitney screamed, jumping up wearily and pounding her fists against his chest. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to beat on him ineffectively.

"Whitney, what...?" Sesshomaru inquired, his eyes returning to the scarlet form they had been previously.

"Sesshomaru...no..." Whitney buried her head into his chest. "Please..." It was useless though. He grabbed her shoulders roughly, pushing her away from him. He encircled her throat with his hand, extending her up towards the sky, as if to sacrifice her to the gods. Whitney tore at his fingers with both hands, desperately trying to regain oxygen. He peered at her with merciless, blood red eyes, squeezing harder as Whitney's struggles became weaker and more like nimble movements.

"Sessh...omaru...ple...ase.." Whitney squeaked out, before her head lolled backwards. Lightning flashed, illuminating the cemetary. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed along with the lightning. His golden eyes examined the scene with a horror he had never felt before. He saw the girl in his grip, and immediately brought his other arm out behind her to support her back, releasing his strangling fingers from their entwinement around Whitney's neck. (Aww)

"What...have I done?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking at the dying girl in his arms. "Tenseiga...I must get it." He was about to leave when he heard another faint heartbeat. Harley was lying on the ground near a statue, her ankle and stomach bleeding profusely. He looked at her stomach wound, and realized quickly that _he _had created it. Sesshomaru walked over to her, picking the neko up as well. "I need to hurry, or you may both die."

As Sesshomaru ran at top speed towards his home, Harley awoke from her unconciousness briefly. "What about Inuyasha? I think you knocked him out." She said, her eyes closing once more, as both their heartbeats stopped.

"I will go back for him later," Sesshomaru commented. He continued until reaching the Takomi home. He didn't bother to open the door, preferring to knock it off its hinges. InuTashio ran down the stairs after his sensitive nose caught the distinctive scent of blood.

"What the fuck!" InuTashio yelled, assuming that his eldest son had finally snapped, murdering his youngest, and killing these two girls as well.

"This Sesshomaru has no time for questions. Where is Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru insisted. InuTashio obviously caught on to his intentions, and hurried back up the stairs.

"What is going on- oh dear God." Izayoi stopped her descent down the stairs. "Are they okay? What happened? Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru ignored her questions as his father returned with Tenseiga in hand.

Setting Harley and Whitney down on two mats which Izayoi managed to prepare during the confusion, Sesshomaru held Tenseiga in striking position. Closing his eyes, he struck down on them, revealing small black soul-collecting creatures. He sliced through them easily, and the two girls stirred faintly, their quickening heartbeats reassuring the demons in the room that both Harley and Whitney would be fine. Of course, it took much longer to convince Izayoi, who eventually agreed to calm down as long as she was allowed to watch over the demonesses while they slept off their injuries.

After seeing that the two would make it, and that his eldest was watching them like a hawk, InuTashio ran to the school to retrieve his youngest son. When he got there he noticed a band of youkai getting ready to surround his body. He growled and readied to attack, needless to say, they ran off pissing their pants.

He bent over his son, and could easily tell that he was just knocked out. He picked up his limp form, and molded him to his body, cradling his son like the pup he still was in his eyes. He ran to his house running as fast as he could. When he got there he found his oldest just staring at the girls. His face was as passive as ever, but his eyes held that of one deeply scared and confused. He went to say something when the hanyou in his arms began to stir.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru. I'll get you for this fucking head ache." Inuyasha grumbled, not opening his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahem."

Inuyasha's eyes opend instantly and stared into that of his fathers. "Err... I said Freaking?"

InuTahsio just chuckled and said, "I'll let it go this time, pup. Are you able to stand?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, confused. He looked around him to find himself in his dad's arms. "Yeah!" He jumped out as fast as possible and landed between Harley and Whitney. He looked down and paled, his ears flattening on his head. "What happened to them? The last thing I remember was a fist flying towards me..."

"What happened before that?" InuTashio inquired, determined to get to the bottom of this whole mess.

"Well, we were on our way to school, when Hiten was all like 'Whitney why?' and Fluffy was all like 'GRRR! Mine!' and me and Har were all like 'huh?' Then Fluffy is all like 'Rawr rawr! Die die!' then he killed this guy who-"

"No, you can't leave... your all I have left! Grr, damnit Harley get back here and undead yourself." Whitney mumbled, which turned into growling, which turned into Whitney sitting up and placing her hand on Harley's tail, which woke her up, which turned into: "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Whitney glomped Harley, trapping her beneath her. She held onto the most important person in her life with all her worth. Tears were falling out of both their eyes as they held onto each other, it was all peaceful until both demonesses stiffened.

Whitney turned her head slowly, as Harley pulled herself up to look over her cousin's shoulder, and they looked into the face of a, for some reason, half-naked Sesshomaru.

"AGHHHHHH!" They jumped up and fell against the wall. "Stay back!" Harley yelled, holding up her hands in defense, trying to push Whitney behind her. You see, Harley hadn't realized that Whitney wasn't as injured as she was before.

"You killed her! YOU KILLED HER! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE GOT BACK, AND I DON'T CARE, BUT YOU WILL NOT COME NEAR HER AGIAN!" Whitney screamed trying to push her cousin back, "Move, Harley! You already died, I'll take the next one!"

"NO! I-"

"No one is going to die." Sesshomaru stated blandly. The two cousins stopped their arguing over who would die this time when they noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't trying to kill them.

"Why isn't he trying to kill us?" Whitney whispered to Harley, for once not noticng the bare chested inu-youkai before her.

"I don't know." Harley furrowed her brow. "Oh, yeah, you carried us here, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well what the fu- I mean, what the frick is up with you?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"YEAH!" Harley and Whitney said simultaneously.

"You killed us! Ya like, broke my rib, then picked me up by the neck! And you cut Harley's stomach open!" Whitney said, her tone rising.

"Ew." Harley stated, looking disgusted. "Nothing came out, did it?" No one, not even the demons in the room, noticed that the cousins were just hiding their fear behind jokes and comments.

"I don't think so...you still have your kidney and junk, right?" Whitney poked at the bandages around Harley's stomach.

"Will you two stop your insistant blabbering!" Sesshomaru growled, veiling his concern.

"Well sor-r-ry, that's how we deal with stress!" Whitney snarled, crossing her arms over her chest and accidentally bumping her injured wrist. "Ow!"

"That's gotta hurt." Harley commented, raising her eyebrows.

"You are doing it again!" Sesshomaru glared at them.

"Well, what are we supposed to say? How you killed Hiten...how you nearly choked me to death...how you made Harley hit her head...how you knocked out Inuyasha when you were using ME as your shield!" Whitney yelled.

"Actually, he did kill you...and he chased me into a graveyard, and he went all psycho 'die, die', and he flung you a lot..." Harley added, tilting her head in thought.

Whitney and Harley walked over to the couch, ploppig down lazily. Inuyasha sat down next to Harley, his arm draped around her shoulders. InuTashio sat down in the loveseat parallel to the couch, with Izayoi next to him. Sesshomaru sat down next to Whitney, who scooted over more into Harley, who scooted over more into Inuyasha, who was impaled into the arm of the couch. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru noticed this gesture, and was quite offended. In an effort to make her trust him more, he grabbed her arm, being sure to be careful of her injuries, and pulled her towards him gently. Automatically, Whitney grabbed Harley's arm, who grabbed Inuyasha's arm, who pulled her back, meaning Sesshomaru was now impaled into the _other _arm of the couch. After a few more minutes of this, the couch tipped over backwards, and three girly screams were heard.

"Inuyasha! You scream like a girl!" Whitney laughed, laying on Sesshomaru's lap, while Harley was under Inuyasha.

"Do not!" Inuyasha huffed angrily.

"She's right! You're worse than I am!" Harley giggled.

"And all this time I thought Fluffy was the second girl of the family..." Whitney pondered.

"For the last time, This Sesshomaru is NOT a girl! And secondly, can we please get off the floor?" Sesshomaru seemed a bit annoyed by the reference to his gender.

Whitney scrambled off of him, and then turned to find Harley under Inuyasha. "That's a funny position there... but I prefer it when Harley is able to breath." With that she pushed Inuyasha off of her cousin.

"Thank's Whitney, I think I was turning blue!" Harley giggled.

Whitney laughed and said,"You have no idea! Wait until you're strangled to death! It's like all the blood is rushing to your head, and then bam! It's gone. Kinda relaxing actually... once you get past the being dead part."

Harley rolled her eyes and helped her boyfriend up. Sesshomaru kind of flinched at the memory, but no one was watching him. Harley and Whitney were to busy trying not to laugh at Inuyasha's now mega worse, cow lick, while Izayoi and InuTashio couldn't see past the couch. After a second Sesshomaru realized the couch was still tipped back, so with one hand, he pushed it back over.

Whitney turned and said, "Now, everyon pick a cusion. There's only three so Harley and Inuyasha can share..."

"No way! You share with Sesshomaru!" Harley glared, blushing.

"Fine! But you have to... give me back my diary!" Whitney decalred. "And ALL the copies."

"Okay!" '_'I'll just hide on of the copies.' _Harley thought evilly. She plopped down on the middle cushion, fully covering it, on purpose, and indicating for Inuyasha to sit next to her. Inuyash plopped back down and put his arm back in its rigthful place at her shoulder.

Whitney glared daggers at her cousin and was about to sit down when she realized that she had way to much room in her shirt. She looked down to see a white muscle t-shirt covering her chest. "Damn! Whoever's this is must be friggin buff! It's like huge!"

"That would be mine." Sesshomaru mentioned, sitting down at the end of the couch, smirking slightly.

"Oops." Whitney laughed nervously. "That's why you don't have a shirt on... I thought you just like being naked." She blushed as a mental image tried to get into her head. She shook her head to disperse the thought, and walked over and sat halfway on Sesshomaru's lap and halfway on the couch. "Uncomfortable position here people..." She muttered. Harley was practically grinning, since she was always giddy when she got her way. Whitney went to glance at her cousin when she noticed her state of undress. "Hey, Har. Just wanted to say that err... you have no clothing on, just a bunch of gauges on your stomach and err... chest."

Harley eeped and covered herself. Inuyasha blushed slightly and took of his shirt, offering it to the neko beside him. (BARE CHESTED SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA! MUST NOT DROOL! Too late...) Harley blushed and blinked repeatedly, and took the shirt.

InuTashio and Izayoi looked on as two girls sat in oversized shirts between two half naked men. Yep, life was surely looking... rather hentaish.

Whitney decided to ignore her embarassment and ask what the hell was going on. She turned her head to ask Sesshoamru when she came face to face with four punctures on his right arm. "Err... what's that? It looks like a snake bite. Do you have a snake?"

Sesshomaru looked down to his arm and shook his head once. "No, This Sesshomaru does not." He examined the mark as Whitney poked it.

"Well, it should have healed by now, so why is it still there? It looks huge! Like an anaconda! Those snakes are huge though, so how would it bite you without noticing it...?" She wondered aloud.

Harley looked at it closely and said, "It shouldn't be black like an infection. But I don't smell anything like a sickness coming from it... More like a spicyness like-"

"A spell!" Whitney and Inuyasha interrupted together.

"Hello? Not finished speaking here!" Harely growled. The two went still. "A spell is correct."

Whitney and Inuyasha did an anime fall. "Okay, fine. Spell got it. But who would want to put Sessh under a spell? It's not like some witch walking down the street said 'Hey! There's a hot catch! Let's put a spell on him and make him kill his own friends!' So, you have any enemies?" Whitney said sarcastically.

"None that are foolish enough to do such a thing." Sesshomaru stated. He was hiding the fact that he was enjoying Whitney sitting on his lap, though she wasn't.

"Do you two have any enemies?" Inuyasha asked in return, secretly, his brother and he knew the cousins had enemies, just not who.

"Er..." Harley started.

"I can think of a few...Kikyo, Kagura, Naraku, oh, and Harley's psychotic murderous dad." Whitney added, deciding it was best to leave out the part about the mafia.

"Her dad?" Everyone besides Harley replied.

"Yeah, my daddy killed my mom, and maybe my sister, and possibly Whitney's mom and dad...but we haven't seen him in like...eight months...that's why we moved here." Harley explained.

"It was a pain in the a- butt moving here. We should have stayed in Hiroshima. I told you that how many times? But no-o-o-o...Whitney is always ignored..." Whitney complained in a ranting style.

"I didn't like Hiroshima. I like Tokyo better!" Harley huffed in response.

"Well at least in Hiroshima, my face didn't always look like a cherry!" Whitney declared.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I'm interrupting." Izayoi smiled humorously.

"Does your father know enchantments?" InuTashio asked politely.

"Not that I know of...Harley's dad's weird like that. He's more like a 'I kill you now' guy." Whitney stated casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"O-o-o-kay..." Inuyasha tried to picture his dad chasing them around with a knife.

"Yeah...life is a bitch." Harley sighed plomping her head down on her hand.

"Excuse me? Somehow, I don't think life is anything like me." Whitney said, highly offended.

"Whatever, This Sesshomaru wants this mark removed, and he also wants to know more about today." Sesshomaru stated in a monotonous tone.

"Well, we could always go check out some enchantments involving animals..." Harley said encouragingly.

"Yeah, Fluffy. For now, I think the old man should know what went on today." Inuyasha said, pointing at his dad.

Sesshomaru nodded and was about so speak when Whitney said, "Err... do you even remember what you did?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute. Flashes of killing the thunder demon, breaking Whitney's ribs, striking his brother, chasing the neko, and then using his calws ran through his mind. Finally, the last thing was choking Whitney to death. "Yes. This Sesshomaru remembers everything." He stated, looking away from everyone's eyes.

"Inuyasha never finished telling me what happened..." InuTashio trailed off, hoping for someone to answer.

?An Hour Later?

An hour, fifteen awkward silences, and some tears later, the story was told in full. "So, the worst thing that happened that was not taken care of was Sesshomaru killing the thunder demon?" InuTashio asked, raising an eyebrow.

Whitney nodded. "Yep, but I wonder why no one said anything..."

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Demon Mating Rights."

"Eh?" Was the reply from the two demonesses.

"What does the DMR have to do with Sesshomaru killing my ex?" Whitney asked, confusion written all over her face.

Inuyasha sighed. "Dad and Sesshomaru know it better than me, so ask one of them."

"Will someone just tell us!" Harley said, glaring at the men in the room.

Sesshomaru sighed. "He violated the demon rights by trying to take Whitney away from me. As you know, dating is like courting in demon terms, just easier to be broken. So, when he tried to take Whitney away he violated the law that states, 'No other shall interfere with the courting of two persons. The alpha in the twosome shall punish as they see fit.'" He finished with a glare at the wall directly in front of him.

"So... you're off the hook?" Whitney asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru turned towards her, almost smiling at the way her and Harley's faces were alight with warm smiles, and their eyes glistening with hope. "Yes. I am not in any trouble with the law."

Harley noticed that they were hiding something so she tried to delve into their thoughts. She was repelled by Sesshomaru and InuTashio and Inuaysha didn't know what he was talking about, so that left... Izayoi.

.:Kami. Why isn't he telling her that he has to make the courting official. The girl is going to be mad when she finds out:.

Harley gasped and relayed the message to Whitney, via telepathy.

"WHAT?" Whitney yelled jumping up and staring at Harley.

"Err..."

"We haven't even gone on a date and he has to officially court me? GRRRRRRR! My life sucks BIG TIME!" Whitney huffed stomping her foot and walking into the kitchen. "I need a drink of water."

Inuyasha looked at Harley confused. "What just happened?"

Harley sighed. "She knows about having to fully court Sesshomaru, and I don't think she likes that too much..."

"Ya think?" Whitney yelled out into the living room.

"She must deal with what she has been given." Sesshomaru said, somewhat hurt by her reaction. Although he won't ever show it... cuz well he's Sesshomaru. (YEAH I hate that about him... Har: That's why you like him. Whit: I know...) "If she does not wish to court me than she can decline."

"But that would make it so you would have to seperate for a year." Inuyasha said, still confused.

"Yeah, and I don't think Whit wants that..." Harley said.

(Ding Dong) The doorbell went off. "I got it, Jaken." Whitney called. "Ugly toad." She walked past the group, not looking at any of them, and opened the door. In the door stood the monk that was talking to Inuyasha the day of the err... undergarment incident. "Hey, I know you!" Whitney chirped. "You're one of the guys Inuyasha was talking to when he called Har a sexy cat!"

"Yes, I am Miroku, and what is the name of such a lovely woman?" He said, taking her hand.

"I'm Whitney Takomi." She turned around to tell Inuyasha he was here when... (fondle, fondle) (Gasp) (Rub, Rub) She turned around and hit him repeatedly with her fist. "Stupid, stupid, hentai! Touch my ass again and it will be the last thing you ever touch with your hands or any other part of your body!"

"Ow! I- ow! Can't- ow! Help- ow! It- ow! My- ouch! Hand- ow! Is- ow! Cursed- ow!" Miroku yelped with each hit to his thick skull. Finally, Whitney calmed down. Of course all of the yelling attracted the group to the entrance.

"What's going on?" Harley asked, watching her fuming cousin. "Why are you beating up a poor, innocent monk!"

"He may be poor, but he belongs in the category opposite of innocent!" She growled, "He fondeled my ass!"

"What!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, his eyes narrowing at his brother's friend. "No one touches what belongs to This Sesshomaru." He growled, picking the already well-beaten monk up by the collar.

"DON'T KILL ANOTHER ONE!" Whitney said hurriedly, grabbing onto Miroku's waist and tugging him down.

"I rather like this position." Miroku grinned. Whitney let go immediately.

"Stupid monk, you're on your own. I'm going swimming." Whitney announced, flouncing off to her room. Sesshomaru dropped Miroku on his face, since the inu youkai was too busy looking at something else...namely, Whitney's butt.

"Uh, what are you staring at?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed the far off look in the elder brother's eyes. Sesshomaru snapped out of it and growled in annoyance.

"Nothing, baka." Sesshomaru snarled, heading out the doorway. "I believe I will swim as well." He mentioned, walking down the long corridor that led to the stairs. (Sesshomaru has left the building)

"So who are you?" Harley asked, turning to the monk.

"I, my lady, am Miroku." He smiled that smile that attracted almost every girl. _'What was Whitney talking about? He seems nice enough...' _Harley thought.

"Oh hi, I'm Harley." She smiled, holding her hand out. Inuyasha stared on, fully alert of his friends wandering hands.

"Harley, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked hopefully. Harley cringed.

"WHAT! Pervert!" She smacked him angrily, stalking off towards the pool.

"Watch it Miroku! Plus, are you asking for Sango to kill you? Stick to her for once!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, walking off towards the pool as well.

Miroku stood there by his lonesome for several moments, before shrugging and strutting off in the direction of the pool.

?At the Pool?

Whitney sat on the diving board, glaring at Harley who had dunked her earlier. "Stupid, Puss." She mumbled. She didn't notice someone was slowly creeping down the board towards her angry form. She was just about to stand when something pushed on her shoulders. At the last second she grabbed ahold of the person who pushed her, and tumbled into the water with them.

She sputtered and coughed out water when she finally surfaced. Unfortunately, everyone was laughing and giggling at her misfortune. She turned when she heard a deep chuckle. She almost gasped when she came face to face with Sesshomaru's chest... again. "Err... you were the one who pushed me off?"

Sesshomaru nodded curtly. "This Sesshomaru did do so. What is a bitch like you gonna do about it?"

"Bastard." She muttered as she tackled him and went underwater with him. She held onto him as they sunk. She didn't understand why she was sinking when you're supposed to float, but when she looked down, she noticed he was propelling them down. _'Grrr... stupid!' _she thought.

She glared at him under the water. 'Bastard' she mouthed, before clamping her teeth shut again. He just smirked and held them down. She tried to get back to the surface, but he wouldn't let her go. She narrowed her eyes and tried hitting him in the head. He just stood there, seeing how her attacks were quite harmless underwater.

She tried tugging herself out one more time, but he just held onto her waist. She began to panic. She hated being under water to long, it was a phobia of hers and she would do anything to get out right now. She began to point to the top but he just raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and pointed to her throat and then to the surface, where she could see the other three looking down at them.

Sesshomaru shook his head, and stepped closer to her. With one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder, he bent down slightly. Whitney tilted her head, confused as to what he was doing. He smirked at her look of bewilderment, and bent down, kissing her on the lips. She was startled at first, but slowly closed her eyes, kissing him back.

When they finally pulled apart, they were really in need of air, and Sesshomaru allowed her to swim up to the surface, even helping her progress by lifting her up a bit. He followed after her, and they broke the water, gasping for breath. Whitney pulled herself out of the water, sitting on the edge near Harley, who was grinning wildly at her.

"Er...awkward silence much?" Inuyasha said after a few minutes of no conversation.

"Aw, how kawaii was that! Your first kiss under water!" Harley squealed, hearts in her eyes.

Whitney blushed crimson and said, "Leave me alone."

"Why, Lady Kyameron, we just want to know all the dirty, juicy details..." Miroku said, grinning lecherously.

"Grrrr... shut it you stupid monk." Whitney growled.

"Didn't you guys need to breathe?" Inuyasha asked.

"I needed too, but Sessh wouldn't let me."

"This Sesshomaru did not see you complaining..." Sesshomaru stated looking at her.

"Err..." She started and stopped, and then started again. "Uhh... that's besides the point."

Harley smiled. "Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"IS TOO! And besides! I'm not spying on you! Don't look at me while I'm underwater!" Whitney growled.

"YEAH! Don't look at Whitney while she's underwater! It will end the world!" Harley gasped sarcastically.

"Why you little-" Whitney splashed her friend.

"HEY! Watch what you're doing!" Inuyasha yelled. The splash had apparentley gottten him as well.

"Whatever... you guys wanna play a game of chicken?" Whitney asked excitedley.

"I love that game!" Miroku an Harley said together.

"Okay, I'll do the pairings... Inuyasha you hold up Har, and Sessh-you playing?- (she got a nod) you hold Miroku!" She pointed at the monk, who had suddenly paled. "What?"

"Actually, I think I'll sit this one out..." Miroku stated. "I'll referee! Everyone knows how honest I am."

"Fine! Me and Sessh vs. Har and Inu." Whitney announced.

"Okay, ready?"' Miroku asked as the girls were lifted up onto the boys shoulders.

"Yeah." Harley and Whitney said simultaneously.

"Get set...GO!" Miroku formed a whistle with his thumb and pointer finger and blew.

The guys stepped forward, Inuyasha grinning while Sesshomaru smirked. The girls had no idea that they just put themselves in reallly awkward positions. As they stepped closer, the guys locked their eyes on the battle above them, making sure to keep a tight grip on their partners.

"You're going down, Whit." Harley hissed playfully.

"Yeah and Elvis Presley is still walking the streets of L.A."

Harley grabbed Whitney's arm and pulled, but Whitney used her other arm to grip Harley's shoulder and push. That sent Harley wobbling for a second, but she gained her balance. "Hey Har? I was thinking about getting a dog... what do ya think?"

Harley glared. "If we get a pet, it will be a cat!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged."

"Sorry, I already died today, That's enough to suit me for a week." They tried to ignore Sesshomaru's low growl, but he squeezed her thigh, which made her yelp, which gave Harley the upper hand, and she sent Whitney toppling backwards and into the water.

Whitney let go of his head as soon as she hit the water, and swam under his body. He didn't see her and kept sinking onto her... or did he see her? She glared and pushed him off of her, swimming to the surface. As she broke, Whitney could hear the laughter of a neko and inu-hanyou. "Grrr!" She said, crossing her arms.

"YAY! I finally beat you! YES!" Harley cheered from atop of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah.Oh and Har, you might wanna hold your breath." Whitney mutterd.

"Why sh-" The next thing she knew she was pushed forward and into the water. She automatically tightened her thighs, and brought Inuyasha with her. Whitney laughed as Sesshomaru swam from behind them. "That was good."

"This Sesshomaru knows that." Sesshomaru said, coming to her side.

Whitney just rolled her eyes. As Harley broke the surface she glared at Whitney and Sesshomaru. "Who pushed me?"

"Gee, I dunno, I was right here the whole time, maybe my arm extended and went behind you like Mr.Fantasic.(Don't Own him) It was Sesshomaru." Whitney said, pointing at him and swimmming away from him.

"Grr... your dead MARU!" Harley yelled, splashing him. Inuyasha broke the surface just then, and also got splashed, and splashed Harley. Whitney who was giggling behind them all, got splashed by Miroku, who jumped into the water, and Miroku got splashed by Sesshomaru.

"Okay, OKAY!" Whitney yelled giggling. It did not stop.

"GRRR! She said STOP!" Harely hissed and growled.

Everything went silent, and then laughter broke. Everyone was giggling and laughing, well Sesshomaru just watched with a smirk and an amsed arch of his left eyebrow, but HEY! Everyone was happy.

"Woo. I haven't had so much fun since, since... uh give me a minute..." Whitney faltered. "Err... I give up. I haven't had fun in a long time."

Harley grinned. "You notice that everything funny always happens here?"

"The pool?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the water.

"No, baka, your house." Whitney stated, waving her arms towards the large pool room. "Everything, funny, embarrassing, maddening, and crazy happens here."

"It wasn't like this when you guys weren't around!" Inuyasha growled in defense.

"For once, my little brother is correct. Our lives have become much more active since you have placed youself in them." Sesshomaru stated, smirking since he knew that would get a reaction. _'three, two on-'_ he thought.

"What is that suppposed to mean!" Whitney and Harley yelled angrily.

"What my bastard of a brother means," Cue Inuyasha smiling, and Sesshomaru growling, "Is that our lives are more eventful since we met you. Think about it, first we get a detention for unorthodox behavior,-" Cue Sesshomaru smirking- "then we get tied to the roof," -Sesshomaru growls- "next Sesshomaru went high on mating hormones-" -Sesshomaru smirks AND growls,- "And Sesshomaru killed us all. So I think that it's safe to say that our lives have err... enhanced in excitement."

Whitney and Harley's mouth were agape. They never realized how much trouble they caused. Then Sesshomaru had to go and make it worse, it was an accident though. "There is also the fact that your father is trying to kill you, our girlfriends."

The girls flinched. Now they really felt bad. They were putting their boyfriends, and everyone close to them at risk. If they got to close, then they could die. The girls began to pale as they relayed this thougt to each other. They gasped as mental images of their friend's bodies forced their way into their heads.

The boys noticed the girls stress, and Inuyasha swam over to hug Harley. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his body. At first she just swam into his embrace and stilled herself. Gradually, she moved her arms to encircle his neck, and pulled her head up to rest against his neck. Inuyasha put his chin atop of her head, and listened as she purred in content. "What's wrong, Har? You look like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled.

Harley shook her head and rubbed her face against his shoulder. "I just didn't realize how much chaos we caused..." She decided to leave out the death part for now. She and Whitney had come up with a plan. If any more attacks happened again, on anyone, they would leave. No if's and's or but's.

"Oh. That's okay. I don't know about Fluffy, but I like my new life style." He made small imaginary cirlcles on her back with his hand. "I don't have to go out anywhere for something interesting."

Harley giggled and started to play with his hair. He let out a purr. "Hey! You purr like me!"

"It's a contented growl." came three voices.

?Whit and Sessh?

Sesshomaru noticed Whitney's pale complexion, and entwined his fingers in hers, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She lifted her gaze from the waters surface, where she had been blankly watching the sunlight dance upon the small ripples.

"Don't worry, This Sesshomaru will protect you." Sesshomaru stated in a calming tone. Whitney smiled weakly, allowing for her eyesight to drop back to the water. Sesshomaru sighed, releasing her hand and using it to instead lightly push her chin back up. He forced her to look him in the eyes, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks." Whitney smiled, hugging him before turning around to come face to face with Miroku. "AHHH!" Whitney screamed, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Way to ruin the moment." Inuyasha mentioned off-handedly, causing Whitney and Harley to blush.

"Don't mind me, continue, continue!" Miroku urged, a creepy glint in his violet eyes.

"Um, yeah, well, uh..." Harley stuttered, pulling away from Inuyasha.

"So, er, what do you guys wanna do?" Whitney asked, looking around the group.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Harley shot back, a smirk on her lips.

"Don't do that! You know I hate it when people do that!" Whitney growled, angered by her cousin's antics.

"Whatever, let's just do _something_!" Harley rolled her eyes, yawning loudly.

"Why are you yawning?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm tired. Why else would I yawn? Not cause I'm ready to power-shop." Harley snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat too. It _was_ a long day." Whitney stretched her arms out, shivering slightly.

"Well then we better get out of the pool." Inuyasha recommended, and the rest of the group nodded, climbing out of the cool water.

After they had dried off and bid farewell to Miroku, whose final words were 'I shall be back, my ladies!' before being pushed out the door, they headed down the hall. Harley was in a particularly bad mood after being given three demonstrations at once as to how inu youkais dry off, and she was now sopping wet.

"Hey Harley, guess what? You smell like wet dog." Whitney said bubbly, enjoying her cousin's discomfort.

"Yes Whitney, I know smell like you, him, and him. I reek of you guys. And I'm wet...wetter. Thank you all, for making me smell like a sopping wet dog!" Harley said sarcastically.

"I think it improves you, Harley." Whitney mentioned, aggrivating the neko further.

"I think I didn't ask you." Harley growled, wringing her hair out as she walked.

"Well I'm going to bed, night guys." Whitney said, starting on her way up to her room. She stopped halfway up the staircase, looking down hesitantly. "Harley, sleep with me tonight! I'm scared."

"Oh, so now you wanna play nice? Well I got news for you. I'm sleeping in my own bed, by myself, in my own room." Harley smiled at her friend, walking past her.

"Wait! Please!" Whitney begged, unknowingly causing a small ping in Sesshomaru's heart.

"No. Goodnight, Whitney. If anything happens, call my cell phone." Harley added, sighing.

"Fine. Be that way." Whitney growled, stomping to her room. "Bicth," she muttered under her breath. Harley shook her head, opening her own door and closing it behind her.

The guys watched as the girls walked into their rooms, shutting them out for the night. Or so they thought...

?Around Midnight?

Inuyasha woke up suddenly, sweating and panting. "Man, that was one fucked up dream. I wasn't even _there_ when Sesshomaru killed her." The vision of Harley hitting her head and dieing replayed over and over in his head, unwillingly. He tried to go back to sleep but the images wouldn't go away.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up, walking towards his door. When he reached his destination, he was surprised to smell is brother's scent coming from down the hall. He shrugged and walked into Harley's room.

He was immediately bombarded with the scent of fear, sweat, and his worst nightmare, tears. You see, every guy hates it when a woman cries. It's some stupid thing they have messed up in their heads, but one can use it to her advantage... Inuyasha walked over to the bed and stood over Harley, looking down at her face. Her eyes were squinted shut, and her mouth as slightly open. He could just barely make out the words, "Stay back... don't go... you have to run..."

He sighed and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. She whimpered and grasped onto his hand, then giving it a tug. He chuckled and pulled his hand away. Then he sighed and pulled the blankets back, the hentai part of him wishing she slept in the nude. He sighed with relief or aggrivation, he didn't know which, and looked at the pink gown she was wearing. It was kind of lopsided, so he could see most of her outter thigh. He blushed lightly and walked to the otherside of the bed.

He grabbed the blanket and pulled it back, climbing into the bed with her. He grinned as she sighed, trying to get closer to his warmth. He gave her a feather light kiss on the corner of her mouth, which her lip twitched too, and grasped her waist in his claws. He spooned her body against him, and fell asleep in minutes.

?With Sessh and Whit?

Sesshomaru was lying on his back in his bed, sleeping lightly, when all of a sudden his golden eyes shot open, revealing only to the dark his slight fear and concern. His eyes darted across the room, trying to decide if he was in the graveyard, or still in his room. To his relief he was in his bed, but it was short-lived when the memories of his dream came flooding back to him.

He thought it strange on how the moment he killed Whitney, he had gained control. He guessed it was because the person controlling his body believed them to be dead. Which they were, but they didn't know that he could bring them back.

He smirked grimly at the thought of what his enchanter would do when they found out they had failed. He suddenly looked down at the snake bite. He growled at how the animal had some how caught him off guard. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out when a snake had bitten him. Sesshomaru sighed again and decided to check on _his_ guest.

He made his way to Whitney's room, not making a sound as his feet patted aginst wood and carpet. When he finally reached her door, he was alarmed to smell the distinctive scent of fear, sorrow, and anger. He opened the door quickly, but still silently, and stepped into the room. He saw Whitney tossing her head from side to side on her pillow. She was growling and whimpering, mumbling, "I can't believe you killed them... how?... no control..." He sighed and walked towards her, putting a hand on her blanket covered chest to keep her still. She snarled, and he thought she would wake, but she fell back to sleep, this time peacefully.

He noticed that she had been sweating and wiped it of her brow. He was thinking about turning around and returning to his room when flashes of her choking to death entered his mind. He growled low and stalked to the other side of the bed. He noticed that she was tangled up in her blanket, and that she was- er, half-naked. She was wearing simply her bra and underwear, and the blanket didn't help cover much. Sesshomaru climbed into the bed, sliding next to her and turning her to face him. She groaned and said, "Close the door..." He gave a faint, almost unnoticable smile, and pulled her close by her back.

To his surprise she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled closer to his chest. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her waist and rested his head on her left shoulder. He fell asleep with his legs trapping her own in between his.

**A/N... AWWWWW! Such a cute ending! Yeah but a freaky beginning. Just so you all know, the beginning horror stuff was typed by Harley... she was mad because the computer shutoff half way through typing this chapter the first time. So, yeah.. oh and the bed scene ... that was me! I love beng as hentai as possible...**

**Whit: FUCKING BASTARD!**

**Har: STUPID BITCH! Not you Whit...**

**Inu: What the hell Fluffy!**

**Sessh: This Sesshy could not control what he did.**

**Whit: You killed my ex and my new plaything!**

**Har: What about Raku?**

**Whit: Sesshomaru killed him... hes killed like seven people so far!**

**Sessh: They were in my way...**

**Har: Yeah yeah whatever... what's up with the pool scene Sessh?**

**Whit: Um, how about we don't talk about that...**

**Har: Whit and Sessh sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g...**

**Sessh: First comes love, then comes marriage...**

**Inu: Then comes Whitney with a baby carriage...**

**Har, Inu, and Sessh: That's not all, that's not all!**

**Har and Inu: We saw Sessh drinking alcohol!**

**Whit: Ya know what, I just realized that my first romantic moment with Sesshomaru has come, and I was dead!**

**Har: Yeah, well I was kissed while I was asleep.**

**Sessh: This Sesshy is not romantic. But I did enjoy that beginning part, you know, with all the killing. **

**Har: Whit, you are dating a monster. **

**Whit: I know**

**Inu: Yeah...so...eh...**

**Har: What?**

**Whit: Say something intelligent for once...oh wait, you can't!**

**Inu: The circumfrence of Jupiter is 60 million times that of Earth, with temperatuary tundras and scorching winds of up to 170 miles per hour, the planet of Gods is uninhabitable. **

**Whit: Huh?**

**Inu: Who's stupid now?**

**Har: Do you even know what you said?**

**Sessh: I love chocolate! I want it now!**

**Har: I'm getting Snowcaps!**

**Whit: Let's go see Pirates of the Caribbean 2!**

**Har: YEAH! **

**Whit and Har: YAY! Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp! Oh yeah!**

**Inu and Sesh: WHAT!**

**Whit and Har: Err...**

**JD: Hey**

**OB: What's up?**

**Har: Yay, it's Johnny Depp!**

**Whit: And Orlando Bloom!**

**Har: We're going to see your movie in a few**

**JD: Kewl, it's good**

**OB: If we do say so ourselves**

**Inu: Who are you people?**

**Sessh: And what are you doing here?**

**JD: Uh, I dunno**

**OB: We just kinda poofed in here**

**Har: Oh...that's weird**

**Whit: But fortunate!**

**Har: Yeah**

**Inu: You still didn't say who you were**

**JD: I'm Johnny Depp**

**OB: And I'm Orlando Bloom**

**JD: He's a little dense, isn't he?**

**Inu: Grrrrr**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is growing weary of your prescence. Die. **

**(JD and OB are dead)**

**Har: He killed Orly and Johnny!**

**Whit: How are we going to see the movie now!**

**Har and Whit: BAKAS!**

**Inu and Sessh: Grrrr**

**Har: This isn't fair! Sessh is killing eveyone we talk to!**

**Whit: Which means it's our fault they died! Come ba-a-a-a-ck! I want my Orly!**

**Har: And I want Johnny!**

**Whit and Har cry**

**Sessh: Okay, okay, I'll bring them back! Just don't cry!**

**Whit and Har: YAY! **

**OB: What are we doing here?**

**JD: I thought we were dead...**

**Whit: You were, but he brought you back... (points to Sessh)**

**Har: Yeah... he hates it when we cry... awww...**

**Sessh: Grrr!**

**Whit: Oh shut up! I want to get an auotograph!**

**Har: You think they would sighn my shirt?**

**OB and JD: HELL YEAH!**

**Inu: WHAT!**

**Sessh: What is that supposed to mean!**

**Har: SHUT UP! BE NICE!**

**Whit: You act like two year olds who got their lolly pop stolen...**

**OB and JD: Er... why don't we meet ya at the movies?**

**Whit and Har: OKAY!**

**Inu and Sessh: You are not going to the movies with them!**

**Whit: Your coming with us DUH!**

**Sessh: (GRIN)**

**Whit: It's back! I'm gonna die!**

**Har: AGHHH! My ankle hurts just thinking about it!**

**Sessh: GRRRRR! This Sesshy is no longer possessed.**

**Har: OKAY!**

**OB and JD: Well we have to get ready... uhh... c ya there!**

**Whit and Har: Bye! Love ya!**

**Sessh and Inu: WHAT!**

**Whit: What?**

**Har: It's just somethin to say... It's not like we mean it! I'm seventeen I don't know what love is!**

**Whit: Actually...**

**Har: What?**

**Whit: Nothin**

**Inu: what?**

**Whit: Nothing!**

**Sessh: WHAT!**

**Whit: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I meant that Harley loves Inu... duh common sense people!**

**Har: And Sessh luv's Whit! How cute!**

**Sessh: This Sesshy loves no one.**

**Whit: WHAT! FINE, I DON'T LOVE YOU EITHER!**

**Sessh: WHAT?**

**Har: Hypocrite!**

**Whit: I'm going to ignore you forever!**

**Sessh: Fine! I love you! Happy!**

**Whit: No, I'm not happy! Say it nicer!**

**Sessh: (sigh) I love you more than anything else in the world.**

**Whit: Thank you.**

**Har: You sure are picky**

**Whit (shrugs)**

**Inu: Shouldn't we end this?**

**Har: Kay-kay**

**Whit, Sessh, Har, and Inu: REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Need to Live

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 21: The Need to Live  
_

**WARING! THERE IS RAPE, MENTION OF RAPE! THE ACT WILL NOT BE DESCRIBED, THERE IS JUST TALK OF IT! For those of you who dislike this, we've had this planned since we started this story so please no flames.**

Whitney blinked as the sun's rays blinded her momentarily. She closed her eyes quickly, shielding them from the evil sun. Snuggling her head into her pillow, she groaned. Whitney was definantly not a morning person, and it was way to early to wake up. She focused instead on the steady breathing of her pillow...wait. _'Pillows don't breath. At least not any pillows I've ever seen before.' _Whitney thought, quickly opening her eyes. Her vision was obscured, however, by the white cover of her 'pillow'. As her eyes readjusted, though, she realized with horror that the snow colored pillow was no pillow. It was hair. Hair belonged to a person. Hair that belonged to Sesshomaru. Whitney blushed instantly, seeing her state of undress. _'Wait a second...I'm half-naked and he crawled into bed with me...'_

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away! Get off me you bastard!" Whitney screamed, kicking Sesshomaru as she struggled to get away. He quickly awoke, clasping his hand over her mouth so she didn't wake the entire neighborhood. Whitney calmed down seemingly, but as soon as Sesshomaru removed his grip on her mouth, she glared daggers at him. "WHAT are you doing here!" Whitney whispered loudly. Sesshomaru blinked.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to explain his ways." Sesshomaru declared finally. Whitney growled. She attempted to free herself from him, but was a bit...er...tied up. Her legs were locked in his, and it didn't seem that he was moving soon.

"Get up!" Whitney snarled, narrowing her eyes. Sesshomaru smirked.

"No." He replied. Whitney's eye twitched.

"What... did... you... say... ?" Whitney clenched her teeth in anger. Sesshomaru saw the angry glint in her eyes and shrugged.

"It's early. This Sesshomaru is tired. You are tired. Go to sleep." He declared, falling backwards promptly and plopping his head on a pillow, eyes closed. It seemed poor Whitney had no other choice. She wrenched and struggled valiantly, but it was no use.

"Sesshomaru, get off of me right now, or I swear I will scream as loud as demonly possible." Whitney threatened, but it fell upon deaf ears. Sesshomaru was out like a light. "Fine, have it your way. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sesshomaru instantly woke up and again covered her mouth, but it was a little late...

?With Har?

Harley shot up at Whitney's scream. Well, she tried to shoot up, but something was holding her down. _'What the?' _she thought, tugging on one of the fingers wrapped around her waist._ 'Wait, finger...' _She turned her head slightly to look in the amber eyes of Inuyasha.

"Oh THANK GOD, it's you." Harley said, panting slightly. "Hey, InuYASHA! What the hell are you doing in my bed!" Her voice rasing at the third sylobol of Inuyasha's name.

Inuyasha buried his head into his pillow, trying to block out her screams. "I was sleeping. What does it look like?"

"It _looks_ like you are sleeping in _my_ bed, when I had nothing to say about it!" Harley hissed, emphasizing the words 'looks' and 'my'.

"Yeah, you could put it like that, but the only way I want to put it is that I was sleeping comfortably, and I want to go back to bed." Inuyasha grumbled, dragging Harley down with him and snuggling into her neck. Harley blushed, but began to struggle.

"Let me go, Inuyasha!" Harley said pleadingly.

"No, you make a good cuddle thingy." Inuyasha moaned, trapping her against his body.

"Cuddle thingy?" Harley asked, stopping her struggles for a moment. "CUDDLE THINGY! I am not your cuddle th-" She was interupted by Whitney running into her room, slamming the door, and diving under her covers.

?With Whit?

"Silence, Bitch!" Sesshomaru whispered, his mouth by her ear. "You will wake the whole house up!" Whitney glared over his hand covering her mouth, mumbling something itno his hand. He pulled it away to better hear what she said. "What?"

"I said, if you don't remove your hand, I'm going to lick it." She replied angrily, turning her head to look at her door, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru smirked and retorted, "That's not all you can lick..." Whitney slowly turned her head to look at him, a horrified expression upon her face.

"W-what did you say?" she whispered.

"You heard this Sesshomaru... We are already in place, why not take advantage?" The next thing he knew, Whitney had put her hands on his chest, and pushed him over the bed, running out the door yelling, 'Aghh! His mating season is back!'

?Back With Whit, Inu, and Har?

"Gah! Will people just let me sleep!" Inuyasha grumbled as Whitney landed on the bed with a 'plonk'. Of course, Harley got pummeled the most, being closer to the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Whitney poked her head out of the covers, looking accusingly at Inuyasha's sleeping form.

"What are you doing here!" Harley gasped, shoving her cousin off of her. "What is wrong with you people! It is not 'sleep over in Harley's bed' day!"

"Sesshomaru attacked me! I was just sleeping, and I woke up, and BAM! He was there! And he was suggesting things!" Whitney shook her head back and forth slowly, her eyes wide.

"What time is it...?" Harley asked. Whitney glanced over her shoulder at the clock.

"7:30." The inu youkai answered. Harley's eyes shot wide open.

"WHAT! We're going to be late!" She jumped up, knocking both Inuyasha and Whitney onto the floor in her haste.

"Whoa, what's going on? What'd I miss!" Inuyasha stood up quickly, thinking someone was being attacked or something, since he had been sleeping during Whitney and Harley's conversation.

"Gonna be late!" Harley yelled, running out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink top.

"What do I do! I can't go back to my room! Bad things will happen..." Whitney whined, stomping her foot on the floor, still in her sitting position.

"Borrow some of my clothes, and hurry up! You to Inuyasha" Harley ordered, pushing the hanyou out of her door and slamming behind him.

?In Homeroom?

"Okay class, I'll be out for a moment, so just talk amongst yourselves." Mrs. Sqwaky-Sqwaky announced, waddling out of the classroom.

"Sesshomaru, you better not do that EVER again!" Whitney warned, her gaze burning through the book he was reading. He ignored her, adding fuel to the fire. "Next time, spend your mating season in your own room!" Whitney huffed, while Inuyasha and Harley laughed at the two.

"Only if you join This Sesshomaru." He replied, his head poking up from behind the book to reveal him grinning.

"Why you-" Whitney started, but was cut off.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Inuyasha observed, smirking. Harley giggled, nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm not old!" Whitney looked insulted, but then just 'grred', crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair.

"Whatever you say, Whit." Harley commented, turning her attention to her studies as Mrs. Riss reentered the classroom.

?Gym Class?

Whitney and Harley walked out of the girls locker room, dressed in short red shorts and a white t-shirt. Harley grumbled and said, "Why do they make us wear such short shorts? It's not like Mr. Essman does it to look at us. The guy doesn't take a second glance at either one of the girls in class."

Whitney growled in annoyance, trying to pull the shorts down with out showing off her ass. "I think they're just encouraging teenage intimacy."

Harley grimaced. "That's really perverted, Whitney. I can't believe you act the way you do when Sesshomaru goes all freaky. You are a hypocrite."

Whitney glared as they sat down. "I don't mind talking about it, but when it comes to doing it... ew."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatev." Harley mumbled, waving her hand in dismissal. Just then Mrs. Friel and Mr. Essman walked into the room.

"Alright you maggots!" Mrs. Friel growled. She was a tiger youkai, and had dark brown, waist length hair, that was always up in a ponytail. She had two black stripes on each side of her face, and her body held an athletic build. Mr. Essman was a human, and was very laid back. He had brown boy-cut hair, with brown eyes. He was married, and always wore white t-shirts with khaki boy shorts. "The freshmans and sophmores will be with me, while the juniors and seniors will join Mr. Essman." She didn't see that almost all the freshmans and sophmores flinched in terror. "Now, move your behinds to the field!" She growled at her victims... err pupils. They all ran out the door, heading to the football field.

"Alright, you guys, today we will play dodgeball. The girls are on the right side, and the guys are on the left." Mr. Essman drawled, grinning at the way some of the girls whined, while others said, 'Shut it, whimp.'

"YES!" Whitney said, throwing her fist in the air. "I finally get to hit Sesshomaru! You're are sooo going down Sesshy!" Whitney said, grinning evilly towards the stoic inu-youkai.

"Whoever is left standing will get to skip the next gym period." A bunch of 'yes's and 'YAY's met that little gift. "We have two rules here." Mr. Essman said, walking over to the ball cart. "One, no special powers involved. That includes, fire balls, ice balls, and the occasional gas ball." Most of the students snickered at this. "There is also no mind reading, or control. Basically, no special abilities. Rule two, have fun." With that he tipped the cart and blew his whistle, signalling for the game to begin.

Whitney grabbed two balls and tossed one to Harley, throwing the one she still had at a human who was diving out of the way of another. Harley grinned and threw a ball at a badger youkai who was just running around in circles screaming, "I surrender! I surrender!"

Then Whitney spotted Inuyasha, who was purposely avoiding hitting Harley. She grinned and threw an orange ball at him. He dodged just in time, but the ball continued onwards, just barley missing Miroku's head. "Why, Lady Kyameron, why do you try to hit such a peaceful monk?" He asked dodging another ball she threw at him.

"Stand still you stupid monk, so I can hit you!" She growled playfully.

"Only if you bare my children!" He said, grinning. Two low growls came from each side of the room. Whitney turned to see a very red Sango holding a red rubber ball. With a loud scream she let loose her ball. It seemed to catch fire as it zoomed towards Miroku, and he had no chance to dive as it hit him in the head. The monk groaned and fell to his knees, clasping his noggin.

A wolf youkai, that Whitney knew as Kouga, was too busy laughing to notice that a bright blue ball had come flying towards him. He looked up just in time for it to hit his gut. He bent over slightly and looked in the direction the ball had come from, and his gaze landed on a blonde neko youkai. He growled low as he stomped off the court, grabbing Miroku by the shirt to drag him to the sidelines.

With a quick look around, Whitney and Harley realized that there was only three people left on each side of the court. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku on one side. Sango, Harley and Whitney on the other. Not to long after, Whitney smirked. "YAY! The three people I want to hit most."

Narkau glared and threw a ball at her. His aim was off however, because it sailed past her right arm and hit Sango in the chest. "OW!" She yelled, clutching her throbbing breasts. She glared at Naraku and flipped him off before strutting of the stage.

"HA HA! You only have two now!" Inuyasha taunted. Harley smirked and picked up a ball.

"Watch what you're saying, Inuyasha, you never know when my temper might slip." She said as Whitney also picked up a ball.

"You bitches better not think you can beat us." Naraku hissed. Mr. Essman ignored the language, as he heard it every day.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Harley growled, throwing a ball and just missing his left shoulder.

"You may not be a bitch, but she is." Narkaku taunted, pointing at Whitney who kept her gaze on Inuyasha. Whitney reered her arm back and aimed for Inuyasha's gut. She let loose, but at the last second, she turned her body and let her ball fly towards the unexpecting Naraku. The ball hit dead center, right between his legs.

"No one calls me a bitch unless I say so! Got that, half-breed!" Whitney growled, watching as Naraku limped off the court. She flinched slightly at hearing him mutter, 'Don't worry, bitch. You and that cat will get your's soon. Oh, you will.'

Finally, there was only a smirking Sesshomaru and a grinning Inuyasha left on the boy's side of the court. Inuyasha decided to do a commentary. "Here we are folks. The battle of the century! We have here on the left, the Almighty Takomi Brothers, and the challengers the Kyameron Cousins! Who will win! I guess you'll just have to watch and find out!" He fell out of his deep baritone voice, coughing slightly.

Harley huffed angrily. "GRR! Inuyasha! I wanted to do it! And why are we the challengers!"

"Because we are the Almighty Takomi brothers." Inuaysha replied, shrugging his shoulders. This bickering lasted about five minutes before two 'SHUT UPS!' were yelled into the room, and a ball came flying at each of them. Inuyasha was hit in the thigh, while Harley was hit in the chest.

Harley and Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and Whitney. Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders, while Whitney secretly picked up a black ball. They walked off the court together, Harley instantly turning and starting her own commentary. "Here we are, two immortal enemies fighting to the errr... death in order to... show each other who is boss! On the right we have the awesome and superior, Whitney Kyameron. On the left we have... Sesshomaru." Whitney giggled and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the small title she gave him. "Let the battle begin!"

Sesshomaru stood still as he accessed the situation. He quickly realized that a green ball was only ten feet away from him, while the nearest ball to Whitney was twenty feet. He smirked and took a dive, grasping the ball and releasing it in Whitney's direction. He was hit in the chest before his feet landed on the floor. He skidded slightly when he _did_ land, but he kept his balance.

Whitney watched as he dived for the ball. She swiftly brought the ball from behind her back, throwing it in the direction Sesshomaru was destined for. As she watched her ball fly towards his chest, she didn't realize that he had also released his ball. She was hit in the chest as well, and fell back to land on her butt. She glared at Sesshomaru, bur realized that he wasn't smirking but his eyes were staring at her in shock.

"It's a tie!" Harley and half the class yelled, jumping up from their places on the floor. "So who gets the reward?" Harley asked, turning to Mr. Essman as he assigned four boys to pick up the scattered balls.

"Since it was a tie..." Mr. Essman said as Sesshomaru and Whitney walked up to him, glaring at each other. "they both get tomorrow's gym period off."

Whitney grinned. "At least I got to hit, Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru growled. "It was a lucky throw." He glared almost playfully at her.

Inuyasha put his arm around Harley's waist, "You keep telling yourself that."

Just then, Mr. Essman was called on his walkie talkie. He walked into a far corner of the room, and spoke with one of the office personel for several moments. He then turned pale, and jogged over to Harley and Whitney.

"Girls, you will need to report to the office right away." Mr. Essman furrowed his brow in concern. Harley, Whitney, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged confused glances. Well, not so much Sesshomaru.

"Why?" Harley asked, the tone of dread in her voice barely concealed. Whitney felt it too. Something was definantly wrong. (DUN DUN DUN)

"Just report to the office." Mr. Essman declared softly. Whitney and Harley nodded, walking slowly out of the room.

"What do you think happened?" Whitney broke the tense silence.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good." Harley answered blandly. (GAH! I'm like Sesshomaru!)

When the two demonesses arrived at the office, they were bombarded by worried secretarys. _'Stupid, blabbering, gossiping, old hags...' _Whitney thought.

"Ms. Kyamerons?" The assistant principal called, standing in the doorway of her office. She was a tall, middle-aged woman with a large build, and wore leoprad print head-to-toe. Harley and Whitney walked forward, brushing past the administrator and settling themselves in the two chairs before her desk. "I have some bad news." Mrs. Greene announced, closing the door behind them. "Your friend, Ashli Cinnamon, is it? Was injured severely just minutes ago. She is in the critical care unit of St. Mary's Hospital, after being attacked."

"What!" Whitney leapt out of her chair, shock and horror mixed in her face. Harley just sat there, wide eyed and unmoving.

Mrs. Greene sighed, rubbing her temples lightly. "Yes, and that's not all. Please take a seat." Whitney did as requested, grudgingly. "The doctors are not sure how she will fair. Her condition is horrible, but they believe that she'll be okay." This, of course, did not reassure the two girls at all. "The police are looking for her assaulter at the moment, but they have no leads. Perhaps she will tell you two something. The paramedics just informed the school that she has regained conciousness, and you are allowed to leave school early for today."

Harley and Whitney practically ran out of the school, not waiting for Mrs. Greene's dismissal. Luckily, the hospital was only two blocks away, so, with their demonic speed, they were there in no time. Taking the stairs up to level 6, they hurriedly searched for the room number the secretary had told them, 332.

"335, 334, 333, 332! Ha, it's this one!" Harley exclaimed, and the cousins skidded into the room, panting loudly. Jordan was seated next to Ashli, holding her hand sympathetically. The poor girl had a black eye and bruises over her arms, with four claw marks on the right side of her face. She looked up as her friends entered.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" Ashli asked weakly. Harley and Whitney were at her side immediately.

"Are you okay?" They asked simultaneously.

"I'm fine. Err, can I talk to you two... alone?" Ashli gave Jordan a sideways glance, and he smiled.

"No prob, I can take a hint." He said in mock hurt, walking towards the doorway. "I'll just be outside if you need me."

"Guys, you need to be careful." Ashli warned in a hushed tone. The girls gave her a look that read 'Are-you-crazy-you-maniac-we-weren't-the-ones-that-just-got-attacked'. "The person who did this, I didn't see his face. But he told me to tell you guys that you need to give him what he wants. I refused, and... well... " Ashli finished, indicating the IV in her wrist.

"Us? You mean... you got attacked... " Whitney started.

"Because of us." Harley finished, frowning. There was an awkward silence.

"Don't blame yourselves. It was my fault for walking by myself into a dark alley. I'm such a baka." Ashli laughed nervously. Whitney and Harley didn't buy it.

?After the visit at the hospital?

Whitney and Harley walked down the sidewalk, not saying a thing, just basking in the tense silence. They had spent three hours with Ashli before they decided it was time to end this game their enemies were playing with them. Finally, Harley spoke brokenly, the tears finally falling down her face. "Whitney, you know what we have to do, right?" She kept her face forwards, but her eyes scanned the downcast inu-youkai beside her.

Whitney nodded, tears also appearing on her cheeks. "We have to get away from everyone. Even the guys." Harley and her let out two broken sobs and leaned against each other for support. "It's not fair!" Whitney growled, trying to become angry instead of sad. "We're the one's they're after! But they go after Ashli! She lives in a different town! Why go after her!"

Harley shook her head, but suddenly stopped. "Whitney, they have to be watching us. I mean, we barely see Ash, but they know to go after her. Someone we know is against us..."

Whitney stopped as well, and turned to her cousin. Her eyes widened in recognition before turning red. "Naraku."

Harley looked up and gapsed. "What? He's a teenager like us! How would he give information to the psychos?"

Whitney clenched her teeth and fists. "Think about it. Kagura and Kikyou, who hang with him, know of our past, he's made threats to us about our past, and earlier I heard him say that we would get ours."

Harley thought for a second, sitting in the yard of some old person. All of a sudden she hissed and stood, her eyes glowing a deep purple, and her anger quickly resting with that of her cousins. "That bastard! He's the reason Ashli got beat up! He's the reason that we don't know if she will live life normally or not! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" She started out strong, but by the next 'I'll kill him,' both her and Whitney were hugging each other, crying and clingling to each other like one was the other's life line. And in a way, they were.

After a few moments the girls realized that the wind was starting to pick up. They stood, wiping away their tears, and once again headed towards the Takomi House. They didn't get ten feet before a black Honda (don't own it) pulled up along side them, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumping out to stop in front of them. The girls gasped and took a step back. "No..." they whispered simultaneously.

The guys' eyes widened at this. They took a step towards their girlfriends, but it only caused for them to take two back. "What's wrong? You guys just left without saying a thing." Inuyasha asked. But to the inu brothers horror, both the girls were crying and shaking their heads, as if denying something.

Whitney spoke first. "O-our friend A-ashli was a-at-t-tacked." She sobbed, her chin falling to rest on her chest.

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked, taking another step forward, once again causing the girls to step back and turn their faces away from them. Sesshomaru watched, scanning the girls to see what was really wrong.

Harley shook her head. "We don't know how it will effect her. All we know is that she will live."

"But that's good right? She'll live. Everything will be okay." Inuyasha said, walking forwards and hugging Harley, who didn't respond.

"Don't you get it?" Whitney growled. "She was attacked because of us! She was attacked because she told those murderous bastards that she wouldn't make us speak with them! Because of us, EVERYONE! we know is in danger!"

Harley pulled herself out of Inuyasha's grasp, looking him in the eyes. "She's right. We can't stay. You're all in danger if we stay. These guys are capable of murder, and we won't have another body on our hands." She kissed him on the cheek, and then pulled away from him. Inuyasha made a grab for her arms, but he missed them. She stepped beside Whitney who was watching Sesshomaru watch her.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." She said, turning around to walk away. "I'll see you in a year." With that the girls turned to fully walk away. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and went to grab Harley's arm. He caught it and pulled her back, slamming her against his chest. Whitney turned around to grab her cousin, her eyes wide and still mournful. Sesshomaru glared, promptly clasping Whitney's waist in his hands and lifting her so she was in mid-air, face-to-face with him.

"Listen to This Sesshomaru, bitch." Sesshomaru stated, his eyebrows in a slight frown. "This Sesshomaru will do as he pleases, and protect what is his. Do I make myself clear!" He growled, his nose touching hers menacingly.

Just then Inuyasha jumped back, letting out a yelp in pain. He waved his arm around, saying 'She bit me!' as Harley stood back and nodded at Whitney. Whitney nodded back and turned to Sesshomaru, who had his eyebrow raised questioningly, awaiting her answer.

Whitney shook her head at him. "I'm sorry, Sessh." With that, she kneed him in the gut. As he let her go, she dropped to her feet, turning around to stand with her cousin. The two darted off, looking like they were running for their lives.

The two brothers watched as the girls ran, and they didn't look back. Not once.

?With the girls?

The girls ran, tears falling in their wake. Harley was gripping onto Whitney's arm for dear life. They ran past stores, banks, a park, and even a pet shop. But they didn't stop. They didn't stop until they were grabbed and dragged down a dark alley. (Dun Dun DUN)

WARNING RAPE MENTIONED

The girls gasped as a hand covered both of their mouths. They tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by the digits in front of their faces. They squinted their eyes in fear as voices whispered in their ears.

"Hello, Harley," a smooth voice whispered into her ear. "I liked your preformance during gym today. It was oh, so arousing."

Harley gasped, and turned her head slightly to come face-to-face with the dark black eyes of Naraku Penisu. (Take off the u!) Her struggles began anew, but to no avail. Naraku licked the back of her neck. "Oh, the things I will do to you." With that he slammed her on the ground and straddled her thighs. He held her hands above her head with one hand and slid the other down her body. He used his mouth to cover her screams.

Harley tossed and turned until she was panting for breath. Then the grossest thing happened to her. Naraku extended a spider-like tentacle out from his back, and used it to carress her face, and then travel down her neck to the appex of her thighs. Suddenly, the weight on her body was lifted.

?With Whit?

"Ooo, you smell sooo good." The man holding Whitney captive groaned, pulling her back and up against the alley wall. Whitney finally got a good look at her soon-to-be rapist. He was a moth demon, with pale almost white skin. He had green waist length hair, with red eyes, outlined in blue eyeliner like markings. To top it off, he had red feelers sprouting out of his forehead. Whitney began to squirm even more at the thought of those things touching her.

"Get off me, yo-" She was cut off by his mouth crashing down on hers.

"Shh, my little dog, you wouldn't want this to hurt even more would you?" He whispered against her lips. He started to use his feelers to touch and rub every inch of her face. Whitney wrinkled her nose in disgust and tried to toss her head from side to side. She opened her mouth to scream, but he took his chance and plunged his tongue into her mouth. All of a sudden, he wasn't crushing her against the wall.

?With the Guys?

The Takomi brothers stood in shock for several moments as they watched their girlfriends run away. They exchanged glances briefly before chasing after them. The bad thing was, the girls were out of sight. The good news was, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had super-sensitive noses. The bad thing was, the girls had dove through a fish market.

"Damnit! We lost 'em." Inuyasha plugged his nose, a look of disgust on his face at the rancid scent.

Sesshomaru just wrinkled his nose, his eyes scanning the market. "This Sesshomaru believes they went that way." Sesshomaru stated wisely, pointing down a dark alley.

"Why?" Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion. Sesshomaru blinked.

"Because, little brother, that is Whitney' hairtie." Sesshomaru's gaze landed on dark purple ribbon that lay on the cement.

"Well then, what are we chatting for?" Inuyasha growled, as he and Sesshomaru started down the alley. They stopped as soon as their noses hit a familiar scent. "I smell Naraku."

"And a moth demon." Sesshomaru suggested, his eyes narrowing. Then they caught the scent of Harley, Whitney, and fear. Turning the last end in the narrow alleyway, they saw a horrible sight.

Harley was on the ground, being straddled by Naraku, his brown tentacles slowly trying to peel off her clothes. Whitney was forced against the wall, a moth demon making her wrap her legs around his waist. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes widened before turning bood red. The red of their inner demon.

Inuyasha growled low as he jumped behind Naraku and grabbed one of the slimy brown appendages jutting out of his back, flinging him off _his _Harley and into the brick wall oppiste of Whiney. Harlay screamed as Inuyasha dove over her and began to punch, kick and claw Naraku's body. Naraku hissed and ducked a blow to his head, melting into the shadows. "This isn't over, feline, not by a long shot..."

?With Whit?

Sesshomaru snarled low in his throat, showing off a pearly white fang. (SHINY! Inu: you're being raped and you're talking about shiny! Good God!) He grabbed the moth by his hair, pulling him back from _his _bitch. He forced him up against the wall beside Whitney, pinning him by his throat, snarling, red eyed into the moth's face. Before he could inflict any more pain besides injecting a little poison into the man's throat, he began to disappear into the shadows. Laughing and grinning at Whitney. "I'll be back, my little dog..."

Whitney fell to the ground on her knees, crawling to Harley as Harley crawled towards her. Before they could reach each other however, both were picked up and pulled against two firm and hard chests. The girls screamed instinctively, but were silenced as the guys began to growl soothingly into their necks.

Inuyasha was slighly whimpering into the juncture where Harley's neck met her shoulder. He nuzzled her ear with his cheek, taking in her scent to calm his inner beast. Harley clung to his neck for dear life, not wanting to let him go.

Sesshomaru was doing his 'contented growl' to the side of Whitney's face, carressing her nose and cheek with his own. He inhaled deeply in order to calm his raging inner demon. Whitney just buried her face into his neck, her arms huddled in to curl around herself.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lifted their heads to look at each other. They nodded once and jumped to the roofs, sprinting to their home, where the girls would be safe. Well, as safe as they could be with three dog demons around watching their every move.

**A/N...Wow, it's all like...dramatic. Sorry if the funniness has been on the 'down low', but yeah...this was our plot from the start...the funny parts were a surprise to us! We're regular comedians here, people!**

**Whit: Since when were we funny? And how come bad things have to happen to ME so it will be funny!**

**Har: Cause that's how it is in real life.**

**Whit: Oh yeah**

**Sessh: Ignorant bitch**

**Inu: She's gonna kick your-**

**Har: INUYASHA! Remember what I told you about your language! I don't wanna have to send you to obedience school...again.**

**Inu: NOOOOOO!**

**Whit: That's a good idea...wait, but I'm a dog too...**

**Har: It's for male doggys**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is no doggy**

**Whit: Don't contradict her! (Whit hits Sessh with newspaper)**

**Sessh: (Whimpers)**

**Har: Don't fall for the puppy dog face, Whitney! CLOSE YOUR EYES!**

**Whit: (closes eyes) It's burning through my brain! Sorry Sesshy! (Whit glomps Sessh)**

**Inu: Glomp...glompy, glompy, glompy!**

**Har: What the-**

**Inu: HARLEY! No bad language! I'll send you to a cat obedience school!**

**Har: Shut up you asshole!**

**Inu: GASP! (Inu sprays water in Har's face)**

**Whit: Haha!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru find this amusing.**

**Har: I don't! I'm gonna kill you!**

**Inu: (gulp)**

**Whit: RUN INU! RUN!**

**Inu runs, Har follows**

**Sessh: Soooo, whatcha wanna do?**

**Whit: Err...I'm bored. Entertain me! Dance, my little puppet, DANCE!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru is not little! He is buff! BUFF I TELL YOU! BUFF!**

**(Har beats Inu with shoe in background)**

**Whit: Okay, okay! You're buff, you're buff!**

**Harry Potter: Hello mates!**

**Harley: (stops attempting to murder Inu) HARRY! I LOVE YOU!**

**Whit: Give me Draco! NOW!**

**DM: Yo, what's up!**

**Whit: I love you, Draco!**

**HP: Kay...weirdness...**

**(Har glomps HP and Whit glomps DM)**

**DM: I have fallen in love with you, Whitney.**

**HP: And I you, Harley.**

**Har and Whit: YAY!**

**Sessh and Inu: HUH!**

**DM and HP: Let's run away together!**

**Har and Whit: OKAY!**

**Inu and Sessh: NO! Grrrrr**

**Sessh: Die.**

**(Sessh kills DM)**

**Whit: NOOO! I didn't even get to kiss him goodbye!**

**Sessh: WHAT?**

**Har: Kiss him now!**

**Whit: EWWW! He's dead!**

**HP: Very compassionate aren't you?**

**Har: I love you Harry! Let's leave Whitney with the freaks and go!**

**Inu: GRR! DIE YOU FRICKEN DUDE WITH A SCAR!**

**(Inu kills HP)**

**Har: NOOO!**

**Whit: Harry Potter is no longer the boy who lived, but the boy who died... by Inuyasha.**

**Har: NOO! Wait... Voldemort can rule now!**

**Whit: Bring them back to life so they can save their world**

**Sessh: Do you promise not to leave?**

**Whit: GRR! FINE!**

**Inu: What about you?**

**Har: AWWWW! FIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! Asshole**

**Sessh: (Brings back DM and HP sending them back to their world without letting them say goodbye) Happy now!**

**Whit and Har: Mostly.**

**Sessh: Good enough.**

**Inu: Don't worry, Sessh kills everyone he meets.**

**Whit: Correction: Everyone we meet.**

**Har: Yeah, I hate your boyfriend Whitney!**

**Whit: Me too.**

**Sessh: You know you lllllllove me.**

**Inu: You are one freaked up joe, bro.**

**Har: It rhymes!**

**Whit: Wah wah**

**Har: That's mine!**

**Whit: Just trying it out...**

**Inu: Hn**

**Sessh: That's This Sesshomaru's!**

**Har: AGHHHHH! Inu is acting like Sesshomaru!**

**Whit: What's so bad about that!**

**Har: Everything...**

**Sessh: Feh.**

**Inu: HEY!**

**Whit: MUST KILL SESSHOMARU BEFORE HE TURNS INTO INU!**

**Sessh: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Girly scream)**

**Har: SHINY-NESS!**

**Whit: Let's end this, it's getting scary.**

**Har, Whit, Inu, and Sessh: REVIEEEEEEEEW!**

**Check out Harley's favorite list and go to Sesshsmate101 to read our new story, 'Need to be Saved.'**


	21. Chapter 21: Escape or Cry Trying

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 21: Escape… or Cry Trying_

One month later… Whitney sighed, running her hand through her hair. After her and Harley had asked InuTashio to run their company, their stress had been lightened considerably. But, the cousins were facing one very large problem at the present. They were being imprisoned by four evil people.

"Harley…are you packed?" Whitney whispered, her eyes darting around the dark room.

"Whitney, you know me better than that. Of course I haven't packed!" Harley gave Whitney a confused stare. Whitney growled, rolling her eyes.

"Hurry up! You don't want project 'dead albino rodents' to fail, do you?" Whitney asked.

"I guess…why did you name it 'dead albino rodents'? Why couldn't we go with 'project run away' or something normal?" Harley questioned, dragging a backpack out of the closet quietly.

Whitney stared at her for a moment. "Don't judge me."

Harley tilted her head in wonder, then shrugged. "Okay, go get your suitcase."

"Fine…but come with me!" Whitney called, dragging her cousin with her down the hallway. They crept down the corridor in a manner that even Santa Claus would be proud of. Whitney opened the door, peaking her head around the door in slow motion while humming the mission impossible theme song. Harley rolled her eyes, and pushed the inu youkai through the doorway. After Whitney recovered and shot a glare at her friend, she looked towards her bed in bewilderment. Her clothes weren't packed into a suitcase, as she remembered doing, but they were neatly folded on her bed. And her suitcase was nowhere in sight. But her window was open. Get it?

"I thought you said you packed!" Harley punched Whitney lightly on her shoulder.

"I did! I swear! I had it all packed into a suitcase." Whitney looked wide-eyed at Harley. "Do you think my room is… haunted?"

Harley gulped. "Uh… let's go to my room." They ran at top speed out of the room, clambering recklessly. Upon reaching the neko's bedroom, they raced in and shut the door behind them with a sharp bang.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Whitney turned around, and stopped immediately, her right eye twitching slightly. Harley gave her an inquisitive glance before she was scared stiff. All her clothes were scattered around the room like a tornado hit it, and her lap top was open and laying on her pillow.

"W-Whitney… I'm scared!" Harley whispered, and Whitney nodded.

"Me too." Whitney said, then both demonesses heard a rather unusual noise.

"Affoo!" It sounded like a sneeze that emitted from Harley's closet.

.:Hey, since when do ghosts have sinus allergies:. Whitney looked at the closet door suspiciously as she spoke to Harley in her mind.

.:They don't:. Harley answered.

"Shut it, imbecile!" The closet snapped in a hushed tone.

.:SESSHOMARU:. Whitney glowered, furious as she instantly recognized the proper speaking of her boyfriend.

.:Hmm… Let's have fun with this…:. Harley responded. After her and Whitney quickly conjured a plan, they smirked internally.

"Whitney, I'm really freaked! Let's go get the guys!" Harley whimpered. Whitney nodded instantly.

"Yeah, they can perform some kinda exorcism thingy!" The two ran out of the room in a mock panic, but hid at the door's entrance. It wasn't long before they heard exactly what they were expecting.

"That was close!" Inuyasha said casually as he stepped out of the wardrobe. Sesshomaru followed briskly, straightening his shirt.

"Yes, despite your barbaric sneezing, our plan proceeded quite well." The older brother brushed his hair with his hand.

"How can sneezing be barbaric! It's dusty in there!" Inuyasha defended himself, arms crossed over his chest. The Takomi brothers walked out of the doorway casually.

"Perhaps…" Sesshomaru was cut off however. For at that very moment, both him and his brother… took a little trip. Literally. Unknown to them, Harley had stuck her foot out in Inuyasha's path, and Whitney had plunged an arm before Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru flipped right over the inu demoness's arm, landing on his butt. Inuyasha tripped, falling flat on his face.

"NOW HARLEY! RUN! TO THE BAT MOBILE!" Whitney yelled, and the two girls ran down the hallway, jumped out the window, and landed safely in the seats of their black Convertible. Harley, who was in the driver's seat, revved up the engine, and sped down the driveway in the direction of their apartment. "How come you always get to drive!"

"You're ruining the moment! Now would be a good time for that mission impossible music!" Harley replied, keeping her eyes on the road. Whitney nodded as they ran over a trash can. She hummed it loudly, bobbing her head to the music.

Harley turned the wheel sharply, pretending to miss a speeding car, while she making gun shot sounds. Whitney leaned out the window, making a gun shape with her pointer finger and her thumb, waving it around.

Harley smirked evilly and did another sharp turn, making Whitney hit her head in the roof of the car, sliding back into her seat. "OW!" Whitney growled, rubbing her head. "That fricken hurt. Watch that you're doing."

Harley nodded absentmindedly as they turned into the parking garage of their condo. "Whew, we made it." Harley whispered.

"Yes. Mission One complete." Whitney grinned as she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah." Harley stated, walking to her cousin's side. "Uh…. Whit. We forgot our stuff. What if they get into our laptops and other things?"

"They can't get into our laptops. My security system was designed by me, and I upgraded yours. So they can't learn shit." She grinned, sinking into self -congratulation. Harley rolled her eyes and walked to the elevator, the smug-high Whitney following behind her.

When they got into their room, they weren't surprised to find the _stale_ scent of Jordan. He had moved out about two weeks ago. Claiming he thought he shouldn't live of his cousins. But they knew better. He was asking Ashli to move in with him. (Sooooooooo Romantic! Inu: Gross… Whit and Har: Talk to the hand.)

Whitney sighed as she laid on the couch.. Harley smiled as she thought of the inu brother's predicament. "So… do you think they're gonna be mad at us for doing that to them?" Harley asked, throwing the keys on the counter.

"Yeah, and for running away." Whitney whispered, her eyes closing. "But mad is an understatement. They're probably gonna grab our arms tomorrow and drag us back to their house." She sighed again, adding a 'bastards' at the end of her sentence.

Harley nodded, not caring that her cousin couldn't see her. "You sleeping on the couch tonight?" She didn't get an answer. Well she did, but it was to jumbled to make out. She smiled as she walked into the room, setting her alarm clock. After changing clothes, she climbed into her queen sized bed.

Meanwhile, at the Takomi mansion, Sesshomaru was glaring at the wall in front of him. Somehow, this was Inuyasha's fault, he decided. Yes, it was his fault. Even if it was Sesshomaru's plan, Inuyasha had screwed it up.

"Yes, your imbecilic sneezing ruined our plan, little brother." Sesshomaru growled, standing up and walking over his brother. Who was still lying, face down, on the lush carpet.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Perfect." Inuyasha grumbled, standing up and leaning against the wall. "Should we go and get them?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head in thought. Finally he looked at his brother. "Yes. We shall bring them back tonight," he smirked, thinking of a plan. "After all, we know what is best for them."

Inuyasha smiled, showing a fang. (SHINY!) "Alright, lets go."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quickly got into Sesshomaru's Honda, (Don't own it) getting to their condo in about twice the time the girls did. They made their way up to the apartment, Inuyasha pulling out the key Harley gave him. They both smirked as the door clicked unlocked, and slid open as Inuyasha turned the brass knob.

They stalked into the room, taking care to watch for anything along the floor. Suddenly a mumble came from the far wall of the room, making them freeze on the spot. After a couple seconds of nothing happening, they turned their heads to the sound, instantly seeing the purple hair of the inu-demoness.

Inuyasha nodded to his brother as he walked to Harley's room, and Sesshomaru silently 'glided' to the side of the couch. After picking her up, and wrapping his tail around her, and constricting her own tail, he walked to the door. He leaned against the wall in order to situate her against his body. He was just getting done with setting her head on his shoulder when Inuyasha walked out, the neko in the same position of the hanyou's arms. Said neko, had her tail wrapped around Inuyasha's wrists, purring lightly.

Inuyasha followed his brother into the apartment building hallway, closing the door, and just barely locking it without waking or dropping his little neko. All of a sudden a slight punch came flying at his jaw, making his head jerk to the left.

"Stupid bug." Harley mumbled into Inuyasha's neck. After testing his jaw to see if it still fully functioned, Inuyasha jogged after his brother, clutching his prize to his chest.

He finally reached his brother, who was standing outside of the vehicle, seemingly deep in thought. "What's up?" Inuyasha asked in a hushed voice.

Sesshomaru just barely turned his head to his brother before answering. "If we place them in the car, they will surely awake." Inuyasha nodded grimly, thinking that their plan had foiled... again. Sesshomaru pulled Whitney closer to his body, crouching low before whispering to his brother. "We shall run there." With that Sesshomaru ran, out of Inuyasha's sight in less than a second.

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly before also clutching Harley and darting off. Inuyasha ran through the streets, a blur to the few cars on the now sleeping highways of Tokyo. Just as he reached his home, he heard light smack. He frowned, thinking that Whitney was awake. That was before he heard, "I told you to close the damn door! It's fricken cold."

Sesshomaru smirked at his 'treasure' as his brother walked next to him. "Where're we putting them? Harley's room is a mess."

"Thanks to you," Sesshomaru sneered. Inuyasha snorted. "We shall have them lay with us." he shrugged lightly before turning on his heel and walking towards the door.

"What do ya mean 'them' and 'us'?" Inuyasha asked catching up to his brother. "Did you destroy Whitney's room too?" he raised an eye brow in curiosity.

"No." Sesshomaru opened the door, holding Whitney up with his tail, and walked into the mansion. "Good night, little brother." With that, Sesshomaru walked down the hall and into his room.

After closing and locking the door behind him, he walked determinedly over to his king size bed. Setting his mate-to-be down beside him, she grumbled in her sleep. "What's taking so long? SHUT THE DOOR! Fine, I'll do it myself." With that, she pushed herself up off the covers, eyes still firmly closed. Walking towards the already shut door, she slapped it lazily, turned around, and climbed back into the bed. Sesshomaru watched the whole procession in amusement.

Meanwhile….

Inuyasha stared at his brother's retreating form before making his way towards his own room. Closing the door, he deposited the neko on his bed, sitting next to her. Her tail was still wrapped around his wrists, and started the process of attempting to gently detangle them. "Go away, bug!" Harley muttered, pushing him slightly in her sleep. Inuyasha had to contain his laughter, but a small chuckle escaped. "Spider… SPIDER! AGH!" Harley shot up, smacking the hanyou across the cheek as she called him a 'spider'. "It's dead…" She mumbled, falling back into a deep sleep on the bed.

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru lay next to Whitney as she slept, watching her steady breathing. She tossed so she was lying on her side, and yawned. Making a 'hmp' noise, she began snoring slightly. Sesshomaru smiled softly, and brushed the hair away from her face. "Rockaby, and goodnight, go to sleep little baby, close your eyes, say goodnight, go to sleep little one… go to sle-e-ep, go to sle-e-ep, close your eyes, when you wake, the sun you shall greet…" Sesshomaru sang gently, keeping a low and tender tone until he had finished the song. "Your tomorrow's are new…"

Whitney tossed a bit, opening her eyes sleepily. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" She was wide-eyed.

"Why would This Sesshomaru be anywhere else?" Sesshomaru stated casually.

"I dunno, it's kinda breaking and entering!" Whitney furrowed her brow as she sat up. "Wait… I thought I fell asleep on the couch…? And this isn't my bed… uh-oh. Where's Harley?" Whitney was starting to become frantic.

"First, This Sesshomaru did not 'break and enter', second, you did, third, you are correct, and fourth, elsewhere." Sesshomaru returned to his bland monotone.

"Oh." Whitney replied simply as she absorbed all this information. 3...2...1... "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"This Sesshomaru has no idea-"

"Don't you 'This Sesshomaru' me! Why am I in your room? How'd I get here?" Whitney demanded, hands on hips.

"I placed you here." Sesshomaru answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You kidnapped me!" Whitney exclaimed, her mouth agape.

"You aren't considered a 'kid', so no, This Sesshomaru did not 'kidnap' you." Sesshomaru pushed his chin in the air.

"Aheh. Whatever, 'Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Good-That-I-Can-Go-Around-Kidnapping-Innocent-Whitney's-And-Get-Away-With-It-By-Blaming-It-On-My-Freaky-Demon-Hormones'!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WELL?" Whitney said in frustration.

"… This Sesshomaru believes that cheddar is the powerhouse in the cheese business…" Sesshomaru muttered, his eyes darting around the room like a trapped rat.

"Huh?" Whitney tilted her head.

"Squeak! Squ-EAK! SQUEAKY!" The male inu youkai exclaimed, as he looked Whitney in the eye with the glint that Miroku was infamous for.

"No… please… tell me… it isn't… HELP!" Whitney ran over to the door, pulling and twisting the handle.

"I'm happy that you are complying." Sesshomaru grinned, pinning her against the door. In one hand, he held the door key, dangling it and taunting her.

"Sesshomaru, go away!" Whitney slid down, and rolled under his legs. Unfortunately, he promptly sat down, squashing the inu demoness beneath him.

"Harley! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! THE FAT FREAK IS SITTING ON ME!" Whitney managed to push him off of her and ran over to the window, pushing with all her might against the Plexiglas. "Damn, stupid Plexiglas."

"Come! We will steal into the night!" Sesshomaru walked towards her. Whitney, becoming more desperate by the moment, ran at full speed towards the window, and managed to break through. She landed on her feet, jumped up, and jumped into Harley's room, which was, unfortunately, empty. She darted down the hallway, Sesshomaru on her heels.

"Where could she be!" Whitney cried, and decided to try her last resort, which was…. "INUYASHA!" She swung his door open, jumping on his bed with her hands over her head. To her surprise, Harley was there too, and the raging Sesshomaru just ignored both his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

"Help me, Inuyasha! Harley! Someone!" Whitney dived behind the others, peeking over their shoulders at her pursuer.

"GRRR! You are mine!" Sesshomaru tried to grab her arm, but Harley pulled her away.

"You're a weirdo. I have no idea what she sees in you. Just wanted to get that off my chest." Harley said, sighing.

"I agree, but right now we gotta get away from the deranged man." Inuyasha pointed out.

"YES! LET'S!" Whitney yelled.

"NO! Let's not!" Sesshomaru grinned, and Whitney whimpered.

"Why me?" Whitney asked helplessly. "Sesshomaru, go away, and I'll… bake you brownies!"

Sesshomaru hesitated, for, though few knew it, he had a major sweet tooth. "Fine. But next time, you're mine!" He stalked off bitterly.

Whitney sighed, falling back next to Inuyasha. Harley smiled and also fell back. Inuyasha looked at both of them for a few seconds, realizing that they were falling asleep. He shrugged, lying down and between the girls and snuggling against Harley's back. Whitney turned and snuggled into his back as Harley buried her face into Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha, Harley, and Whitney sighed as one and fell asleep, dreaming of cookies and cream.

Suddenly, "BACK ME MY BROWNIES WOMAN!" Sesshomaru growled, grabbing Whitney and stomping out of the room.

"GRR! SHUT IT!" Harley hissed, pulling the blanket over her head. Inuyasha growled low as they walked out of the room, Whitney mumbling about freaked up people and brownies. The two 'love birds' fell asleep together, happy to have some peace and quiet.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Whitney was busy looking at a recipe for brownies, snarling the whole time. "This is NOT my cup of tea. I swear, if I get KIDNAPPED out of my own home again, I will chop of some damn heads." She began to place the mix into the glass pan. "I mean, how the hell did I end up here anyways. I thought we were finally going to get out, but no, bastard and bastard-er had to go and ruin my plan. Bakas."

Sesshomaru just sat at the dining room table, listening to the demoness mutter about him and his brother. He smirked, thinking that his plan had worked. Yep, mating season wasn't coming for another week. Well, at least for him.

Whitney came into the dining room, pointedly sitting the farthest seat from him. Which was the other end of the table. "So…. You like brownies? That's good, 'cuz I can make them any time. "

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing, knowing that brownies wouldn't always work. Whitney just continued to prattle about brownies for several minutes before she went silent, and a large malicious grin spread across her features. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow in question. "What is so great to make you smile like that?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I just can't wait until Inuyasha goes into mating season. Then I can have some fun." She giggled just as the bell from the oven went off, signaling that the brownies were ready to eat. She sighed and walked to the kitchen. About five minutes later she came back out with a plate full of brownies.

Here ya go. Now eat, and let me sleep, " She walked away adding one last thing to their little conversation. "You brownie eating hormonal freak."

Sesshomaru growled but ate all his brownies, smiling slightly. After finishing his brownies, in record time, he put his dish in the sink. Just as he turned, his golden eyes caught the half eaten batch of brownies. He grinned a very un-Sesshomaru like grin and grabbed the glass pan and ran to his room, noting that Whitney's scent traveled to her room. After smirking, AGAIN, he continued on to his room.

Whitney snickered as she heard Sesshomaru's door close. After checking the halls one more time, she ran to Inuyasha's room, face contorted in slight fear and excitement. As soon as she was at his door, she ran in and dove under the covers.

She slowly inched her way to the back of Inuyasha, taking care not to brush his ears. After finally settling down, she fell asleep, a contented smile on her face.

Sesshomaru stuffed the last brownie in his trap hole, wiping his mouth with a wash cloth from his bathroom. After returning the pan to the kitchen, he checked the clock. It was only 1:30 AM, so he decided to grab his courting partner. He quickly sauntered up the stairs, but realized that Whitney's scent seemed to travel down the hall to his brother's room. Tilting his head in question, he began to walk down the hall. His curiosity started to change to anger when the scent got stronger. He growled when he realized that the door was closed.

After a quick second of thinking, he decided to just open it, not break it down. Which would be something his brother would do. Slowly, he opened the door, revealing a sleeping Inuyasha and Harley, curled together. His anger dissipated as he searched the room for Whitney.

Sesshomaru slunk to the other side of the bed, trying to figure out what the hell his girlfriend was doing in his brother's room. He got his answer when he saw a purple haired inu-youkai curled up and gripping Inuyasha's shirt.

He sighed and tried to pull her away from Inuyasha, but to no avail. In fact, she kicked him in the shin. "My pillow." Sesshomaru growled and tried pulling her again, but she dragged Inuyasha with her, who dragged Harley who punched Inuyasha saying, "The spider's children are back for revenge. REVENGE!"

Inuyasha shot up, holding the top of his head, a confused look on his face. Whitney shot up with him, still clutching his shirt, and Harley just rolled onto his lap. "Hey! What's going on! Can't a guy sleep in peace!"

Whitney smacked him in the head. "Stop moving! I'm trying to sleep." Harley opened her eyes to come face-to-face with bright red silk………………………… boxers.

She blinked a few times, trying to discover where she was. Finally, she jumped up, pushed Inuyasha off of her, and onto Whitney, and launched herself at the nearest person. Who happened to be a very angry Sesshomaru.

"Hey. Who are you?" Inuyasha mumbled not seeing who he was on top of.

"Oh, gee, I dunno, maybe the girl who is going to chop your ears off if you don't get off of me!" Whitney growled, pushing Inuyasha off of her and onto Sesshomaru and Harley.

"OW!" Harley hissed as she got squished between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Get off of This Sesshomaru." came an angered reply.

"It's not my fault!" Inuyasha grumbled.

Whitney crawled to the side of the bed, hoping to see them all scrambled and the like. She grinned as she caught the site of them, and then fell into laughter. "Ha ha! Do you guys see yourselves!" She giggled, rolling around on the bed, and falling on Inuyasha. "Okay, never mind," she whispered as they all let out an 'oof'.

"As much as I like having the neko crushed against me," Sesshomaru growled, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "I would very much like to GET UP!"

Everyone scrambled off of the raging inu-youkai, tripping over each other and the blankets in the process. When they were finally standing straight, Inuyasha growled. "What are you two doing in here?" He was ignored, however as Sesshomaru glared daggers at Whitney.

"What'd I do?" she asked, holding her hands up in a helpless manner.

"It is all your fault." Sesshomaru snarled, grabbing her arm. "Come, we are going to bed." He dragged a completely confused Whitney out of the room, as Harley and Inuyasha left their friend to her fate.

Whitney grumbled as Sesshomaru forced her to lay in front of him in his bed, locking her in the spoon position. Sesshomaru just smirked at his 'catch' and pulled her closer. Whitney finally sighed and fell asleep, unconsciously snuggling into his warmth.

?At School?

Harley and Whitney sat in the back of Sesshomaru's black Honda, jamming out to Harley's ipod. " You know everything that I'm afraid of . You do everything I wish I did. Everybody wants you everybody loves you.  
I know I should tell you how I feel. I wish everyone would just disappear ever-" the girls were suddenly cut off when Inuyasha pulled the ear plugs out of Harley's ipod.

"HEY!" Harley yelled, reaching for her possession. "Give it back."

"No."

"And why not?" Whitney growled.

"Duh. We're at school."

"Oh." Harley stated. "Don't say 'duh' again." Inuyasha grimaced as Whitney and Harley giggled and ran up to Sango and Kagome, walking into the school.

"Well, wasn't that nice of them," came the silky voice of Naraku. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled, baring their fangs at their enemy. "Now, now wouldn't want to cause anything, now would you?" he chuckled darkly before walking off to join Kikyo and Kagura.

"I hate that guy." Inuyasha snarled, grabbing his books and walking along side his brother.

"As do I." Sesshomaru stated blandly, walking through the doors. The two inu brothers scanned the hallways, looking for their girlfriends. When they finally found them they were just heading into the girl's bathroom. Inuyasha sighed while Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes slightly.

They waited patiently for the girls to come out, and as they did the could distinctly hear them talking as their voices echoed on the walls.

"So, again tonight?" they heard Harley say above the sound of a sink.

"Yep. We leave around four and we can head there and back home." came the voice of Whitney.

"How we gonna get past Protector and Protect-ie? As you know, last night didn't work out so well. In fact, it turned out worse."

"Yeah, well I didn't think they'd follow us. Plus, I forgot you gave them a key."

"Yeah, well, we'll just have to try harder tonight." Harley stated. The boys could just picture Harley and Whitney nodding approval to their plan. The guys quickly stepped away from the door way as the girls walked out of the pink room.

"Time for class." They chirped, practically skipping in glee.

**A/N… YAY! We're back. Well Harley's back, and I just wasn't typing….. Heh heh. Yeah so a little humor, finally. The last chapters were like ….. Bleh.**

**Har: Man, Whit you have a freaked up boyfriend!**

**Inu: No kidding!**

**Whit: Hey! It's not my fault he's a fag!**

**Har and Inu: We weren't talking about him being a fag…**

**Sessh: GRRR**

**Whit: Well ya see that umm…. There's this thing that… errr…. Harley thinks Sessh is hot!**

**Har: Whitney! I'm gonna kill you!**

**Inu: Not before I kill Sesshomaru!**

**Sessh: You think This Sesshomaru is hot? **

**Har: Errr…..**

**Sessh: We shall run away together!**

**Whit: Well… I feel used.**

**Inu: What the hell?**

**Har: Freak! You don't seem bothered by it, Whit.**

**Whit: Point? **

**Har: Well he is your boyfriend….**

**Sessh: Now I feel used.**

**Inu and Whit: Confusion!**

**Har: What the hell is going on!**

**Rin: Hi Whit, Har, Inu and man that looks like Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Whit: Hey**

**Har: Hi**

**Inu: Keh**

**Sessh: How did you know about my disguise?**

**Rin: I know my Lord Sesshomaru anywhere.**

**Inu: Who are you!**

**Sessh: I am…. Ryuura!**

**Inu: AGH! DIE!**

**Ryuura dies**

**Whit: He killed my Ryuura!**

**Har: Oh my gosh! He killed Ryuura!**

**Rin: GO LORD SESSHOMARU…WHEREVER YOU ARE!**

**Inu: Where is that weird bag of fluff, anyways?**

**Whit: Who cares?**

**Har: You're not a very good girlfriend.**

**Sessh: I'm ba-a-a-ck! Bwababababa!**

**Har: Err… it's bwahahahaha…**

**Sessh: Do not judge me!**

**Inu: I am a question to the world…**

**Har: Not an answer to be heard.**

**Whit: Or a moment to tell to your own.**

**Rin and Sesshomaru: …?**

**Ryuura: I'm back, my dudes!**

**Hojo: Sesshomaru, why did you leave me?**

**Sessh: I told you, I didn't want anyone to know about _us_.**

**Whit: What…?**

**Hojo: You better back up, girlfriend! Sesshy's my man!**

**Whit: IMAGESSSS!**

**Har: EWWWWWWWWWWWW! I was right!**

**Inu: I'm not related to you.**

**Ryuura: See Whitney! Come with me!**

**Whit with tears in her eyes: But…I love Sesshomaru!**

**Sessh: Love…?**

**Whit: I love you, my dearest!**

**Har: Corny, much?**

**Inu: HAHAHA! That's hilarious!**

**Ryuura: FINE! Go off with gay wad! You're not worth it, anyways!**

**Whit crys**

**Sessh with red eyes: What did you just call my bitch?**

**Ryuura dies again**

**Har: Bye-bye!**

**Hojo: Fine Fluffers, but I'll wait for you…I will wait!**

**And Hojo goes bye-bye**

**Inu does ear dance**

**Har: Okay, boredom settling in…**

**Whit: I want coke! Coke makes me happy!**

**Cue weird looks**

**Whit: What?**

**Har: You know that could mean two things?**

**Whit: … … … Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. HEY!**

**Sessh: You are the baka who said it.**

**Whit: I hope you're happy! My self-esteem is now at two!**

**Inu: Wow, that's almost suicidal! Cool!**

**Whit: COOL?**

**Inu: Eh…**

**Har: If you do commit suicide, I'll kill you!**

**Whit: Won't that be a bit unnecessary?**

**Har: Shut up.**

**Rin: LALALALALA!**

**Sessh: Rin is soooooooo cute! **

**Har: God dude, you need to go to therapy for severe mood swings!**

**Whit: TELL ME ABOUT IT! GOSH! AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO DATE HIM!**

**Inu: True dat, true dat. My brudda from anutha motha is weird!**

**Har: It must run in the family…**

**Whit: Maybe I should become a lesbian…**

**Harley hits Whitney with shoe…hard.**

**Har: NO! BAD WHITNEY! YOU ARE LETTING FREAKO RUIN YOUR MIND! **

**Whit: Thanks! I scared myself for a minute there…**

**Inu: Let's go! Harley has to make my shrine in her closet!**

**Har: Oh yeah, forgot about that.**

**Sessh: What a weirdo…**

**Whit: Oh yeah, one to talk…**

**Har: Come on! Let's end this! My shrine is calling!**

**Inu, Sessh, Har and Whit: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	22. Chapter 22: New Pets

**Our Screwed Up Lives**

_Chapter 22: _New Pets

Whitney and Harley sat in English and reading class at their desks. Their group consisted of four people, desks facing each other. Miroku and Sango sat at one side, while Whitney and Harley on the other.

They were supposed to be reading, but the girls were getting head aches, so they were pretending they were reading, by hiding their faces behind their books and whispering to each other.

Suddenly, Whitney felt something creeping up her leg. Her eyes widened and her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "Harley… I think a bug is crawling up my leg."

Harley instantly jumped up and started shrieking, Whitney falling out of her chair to get a away from her cousin and the 'bug'. "SPIDER!!!!!! GET IT AWAY!! It's got fangs!" Harley shrieked, waving her arms around, and mouth wide.

Whitney was frantically rolling on the floor, trying to get the insect off of her. "It's slimy!!" she yelled.

"Miss. Kyamerons!" Mrs. Katchmar yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"It was a spider!!" Harley defended herself and her cousin.

Everyone looked towards the 'fallen' Whitney, wondering where the supposed 'spider' had creped off to. Everyone burst into laughter as they caught a big black shoe sticking out from under Whitney's desk.

"Oh." The girls muttered simultaneously, not seeing the shaking of their boyfriends heads as they chuckled quietly. Suddenly both their faces got red and the each picked up a book.

"So, you like to play spider?" Harley asked Miroku, stepping closer to him.

"Then why don't you get _squashed_ like one?" Whitney glared evilly before they both brought their books down on his head. Miroku groaned before tipping over in his chair, eyes swirling with dizziness.

Mrs. Katchmar just shook her head before going back to looking up books on the internet. Whitney and Harley dropped their books on their desks, brushing of their hands before high fiving and glaring at the unconscious Miroku again. Sango shook her head before dropping her book on his head. "Just an extra reminder…" She grinned.

The girls fell into laughter, walking out of the room when the bell rang, again forgetting about their boyfriends. The guys growled in annoyance before also following them to lunch.

"What's for lunch today?" Harley asked, grabbing a plastic tray as Whitney shrugged.

"Mystery meat?" Whitney glanced suspiciously at the gloopy meat-like substance the cafeteria ladies were passing out.

"I'll pass." Sango gave a 'yucko' face. Kagome walked up at that moment, and smiled widely.

"Hey guys! Guess what? The bulletin board says that juniors and up can go off campus from now on!" Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"YAY!" They all, excluding Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, squealed.

"Let's get out of this rathole!" Harley cheered, as one of the lunch ladies glared.

"Not like she meant any offense or anything…" Whitney laughed nervously.

"Who's driving?" Miroku commented, hoping to mooch off of someone else's gas.

"Let's walk!" Whitney suggested, happy and cheery as always.

"Yeah, and it's good for the environment." Harley perked up.

"Agreed!" Kagome skipped out the door, Kouga quickly running after her. Harley, Whitney, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku followed, the girls taking the lead.

"So, where are we going…?" Sango asked, stopping immediately, and causing Miroku to run into her. Leading to a loud smack, and unconscious Miroku.

"What about Dairy Queen?" Sesshomaru commented.

"ICE CREAM!" Inuyasha cheered.

"Cookie dough sounds really good right now." Whitney added.

"Then why are we standing here talking?!" Harley pointed out. Simultaneous shrugs. Everyone started walking away, until Harley stopped. "WAIT! We can't leave Miroku there, it's littering!" She walked back and dragged the unconscious monk to the group.

"You were a hippie in your past life, weren't you?" Whitney said as they continued on their quest for ice cream.

"Shut up." Harley narrowed her eyes at her cousin as she shifted Miroku's weight. "Gosh he's fat! You carry him, Inuyasha!" She dumped the monk on her boyfriend, who caught him with ease.

"Wha?" He muttered.

"He's fat, I'm not carrying him!" Harley dusted her hands off, a slight smirk on her face.

The six continued on their journey, that was until Inuyasha felt a 'presence' over his butt. Miroku was smiling in his sleep. "Please bare my child…" Inuyasha's eye twitched, and then he did something surprising. He threw him.

"GET THIS WEIRDO AWAY FROM ME!!!" He yelled as Miroku went flying. Whitney grinned.

"I'll catch him!" She ran towards Miroku, arms outstretched as she caught him football style. Then she went smack on the ground. "GAH! He is heavy!"

"Who needs ice cream, we'll just have a Whitney pancake!" Sesshomaru chuckled at his own joke. "Whitney… heh-heh… pancake… heh-heh… funny stuff."

"Whelp mwe!" Whitney mumbled from under Miroku. Inuyasha was too traumatized, Sesshomaru was too busy laughing, Sango was too busy shaking her head, and Harley was too busy laughing at Whitney's situation. Finally, she was able to wiggle out from underneath the boy and she gasped for air. "Thanks a lot people!"

"Whatever! We're gonna waste our entire lunch period! Pick him up Inuyasha!" Harley commanded in her 'ruler of the universe' tone.

"No way!" Inuyasha backed up, his hands held up in front of him defensively.

"NOW!" Harley demanded. Inuyasha ran away. "Grr."

"Hey, Sesshomaru can do it… since he's _sooo_ strong." Whitney said sarcastically.

"This Sesshomaru finds that you are correct…" Sesshomaru held his chin up high and puffed out his chest (think rooster). He picked Miroku up and slung him over his shoulder.

???At Dairy Queen???

Whitney and Harley finally arrived and met their friends at a booth near the back. The two girls had separated from the group after excuses that they had to do some quick shopping, and came back nearly twenty minutes later.

"Where did you girls go?" Kouga asked, a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, nowhere." Harley answered casually as she and her cousin slid into their seats.

"What did you order?" Sango asked between bites of her banana split.

"Cookie dough!" Whitney said happily.

"Fudge sundae." Harley replied. Sesshomaru was hurriedly devouring an extra-large brownie sundae, and had it all over his face.

The pig looked up, and glared at them. "I am not fat!"

"No one ever said you were, buddy." Inuyasha mumbled through an ice cream cone.

"Hey, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, come with us real quick." Whitney smiled. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked confused, but shrugged and followed the girls out of the ice cream parlor.

"Okay, now close your eyes." Harley grinned. The boys looked surprised, but obeyed, once again. There was a quick clattering.

"Open up." Whitney chirped.

"GAH! What are these things?!" Inuyasha attempted to pull off a purple bead necklace with white fangs on it, but failed. At the same time, Sesshomaru was examining the pink and blue beads around his own neck.

"Inuyasha…sit." Harley said happily, and Inuyasha slammed into the ground face first.

"Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru knew his doom was pending. "Beg." The inu-youkai was pulled down onto all fours, nearly making his knees collapse.

"That was so much fun!" Harley giggled.

"I know! REVENGE IS OURS!" Whitney thrust her fist into the air in victory.

"This Sesshomaru demands that you take this off his person." Sesshomaru growled as he stood.

"Yeah! You had your fun, so take 'em off!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his sore face.

"Uhm…let us think about it." Whitney glanced at Harley questioningly.

"No." They decided simultaneously, walking back into the shop and leaving two very stunned and angry boys behind.

"Where'd you go?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Never mind… uh, what happened to Miroku's face?" Whitney furrowed her brow at the (still) unconscious Miroku. He had a banana moustache, chocolate goatee, and strawberry syrup lipstick.

"We just had a little fun…" Sango smiled at her boyfriend.

"O-ka-a-ay…" Harley replied, her eyes a little wide. "So… you guys done eating? We should get back to school."

"Yeah." They all supplied simultaneously. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were just coming in when suddenly, four people, Harley, Whitney, Sango, and Kagome, came barreling through, pushing them back.

"What the?" Inuyasha asked, a dumbfounded look upon his face.

Kouga walked out of Dairy Queen, carrying Miroku over his shoulder. "They're headed back to school. We only have about fifteen minutes until the next class." He shrugged carelessly and then followed the girls, jogging to stand beside his girlfriend.

"Oh…" Was Inuyasha understanding reply.

???At the Takomi Mansion???

Harley sighed as she walked into her room, looking at the mess she dejected that morning. "Stupid, Inuyasha. I should 'sit' him to hell and back."

"GAH!" Thump. Harley quickly turned to find Inuyasha face first in her door way, apparently becoming reacquainted with the floor.

"Oh, hey Inu."

"Hey? HEY?!?!? You just 'sat' me and all you can say is hey?!?!" He growled jumping up to glare at her.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah… I also said 'Oh' and 'Inu' so NAH!" She stuck her tongue out at him before pushing him out the door. "Now leave. I have to pick up this mess YOU made in MY room."

The door shut in Inuyasha's face, almost hitting his nose. "Stupid cat."

"Sit. I heard that!" Harley yelled through the door.

"Keh." he groaned into the floor.

A pair of black sandaled feet came into the hanyou's limited vision. "Hey, Inuyasha. What ya doin'?" Whitney asked, crouching to his level.

"What does it look like?" He slowly came to a sitting position. Pouting in his 'doggy' way.

"HA! You look like a puppy begging for more food!" Whitney chirped, stifling giggles.

"Oof." Came the voice of a disgruntled taiyoukai as he walked up the stairs.

"Oops. Gotta go!" Whitney ran into Harley's room, slamming the door behind her.

Whitney sighed heavily as she leaned against the door, wiping sweat from her brow. "That was close. I think he might have killed me if he caught me!"

"Who?" Harley asked as she folded clothes into her suitcase.

"Sessho-"

The door swung open with a bang, Inuyasha's hand on the door knob, with Sesshomaru beside him, glowering angrily.

"Scary…" Harley whispered.

"So… what are you two doing?" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes darting between the two demonesses.

"Eh…. Unpacking?" Whitney suggested.

Harley smacked her head. "Smart."

"Why would you be unpacking? Aren't you already staying here?" Sesshomaru sneered, as he and Inuyasha stepped closer to the frightened girls.

"I dunno." Whitney muttered, grabbing Harley's wrist and pulling her to the other side of the room.

"Exactly." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Weird…" Harley muttered.

"Are you gonna keep talking in one word sentences?" Inuyasha asked as he raised and eyebrow in the neko's direction.

"Depends."

"On what?"

Whitney grinned. "If we can leave!"

"TO THE WINDOW!!!" Harley yelled, holding on to her cousin as they jumped out the window. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran to the window looking out as the girls jogged to their car.

"Damnit!" Whitney growled as she patted her jeans.

"What?" Harley asked frantically., eyes darting to the two sneering inu brothers.

"I forgot the keys…" Whitney whispered, turning her head to see her boyfriend dangling her keys in front of his face.

"WHAT?!?! What ever! Walking is better for the environment! Let's go!" Harley began to run down the long driveway and out of the Takomi estate.

"HIPPIE!!" Whitney yelled as she ran next to her cousin.

"You know what? Shut up." Harley growled as they kept running. The girls ran for about fifteen minutes before they slowed to a walk. As they finally crossed Third Avenue, the girls stopped in front a of a big brick building with little animals painted on the sides.

"This is the place." Whitney muttered, looking up at the tall ominous building. "It's cruel how they keep animals locked up in there."

Harley nodded. "Specially the cats and dogs. But we're about to give two little furry animals a home so lets go!" She thrust her hand in the air and began to stomp into the building, a giggling Whitney behind her.

They walked up to the puke colored desk that sat in the middle of the blue room, and Harley dinged the bell. Whitney glowered. "I wanted to ding the bell." she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her lip out.

"You can do it next time." Harley commented, which earned a 'Yay!' from Whitney. Just then a brown haired woman with large glasses came out of the door behind the desk.

"Hello, ladies." she sang in a sweet voice. "What can I do for you today?" She bent down and grabbed a clipboard, placing a piece of paper on top of it.

"We're here to adopt a cat-" Harley started.

"And a dog." Whitney finished.

"I see. Is there any specific breed you would like?" She grabbed another stack of papers an took the pen from behind her ear.

"Not really. But I would like a cat with long hair." Harley tilted her head, tapping her chin.

Whitney tapped her lip. "I want a Siberian Husky." Whitney grinned, liking the choice she made.

"You've had this planned ahead of time didn't you?" Harley asked her cousin.

"Yep. I've been wanting a dog for a lo-o-o-ng time. But we never had an excuse to get one." She shrugged as the lady smiled at them.

"Well, we have three huskies, and around five or six Persians. Would you like to take a look?" She walked behind her and opened the door. Harley grinned and Whitney nodded eagerly, both girls practically jumping in excitement.

They walked through the door and were instantly frozen in place. On each side of the room were a bout fifteen cages, set side-by-side. There were about three dogs in each cage, and barely any of them looked like they were enjoying there life.

The dogs started barking and yipping at them as they walked by. Some even tried to jump over the cage in order to get to their 'blood' relative. Whitney sighed, she wanted to take all of them. Suddenly she heard "I like you." Whitney looked to Harley.

"Gee, Har since when didn't you like me?"

Harley raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything."

"Eh?" Whitney tilted her head. "I think I have lost my mind."

"No you haven't!" She heard the hyper voice again. It sounded like a little kid. "It's me!" Whitney looked all around her wondering where the voice is coming from. "Down here!"

Whitney looked down to her right, and her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened to the size of plates. There, looking up at her as if she were it's world, was an all white Siberian husky, puppy. "See! You're not crazy!" It barked, but Whitney could understand every word it was saying.

Whitney fell to her knees, getting really close to the puppy. "How are you talking to me?"

"I dunno. I never talked to anyone before. I think it's cool!" the white doggy replied. "So… are you taking me home?"

Whitney shook her head in amazement and ut her hand up to the cage. "I dunno. I feel weird talking to a dog."

"Well, you _are_ a dog demon. So obviously you should have some cool abilities with the canine breed. Duh. And are you gonna pet me or not? I have a really bad itch behind my ear." Whitney giggled na forced her hand through the cage spaces, and scratched the dog behind it's ears. It began to wag it's tail and thump it's leg on the ground.

"Awww. I'm taking you home. I'll be right back." Whitney jumpe up and ran to the cat section of the building.

Harley, who had walked ahead of her, didn't bother looking back to see if Whitney was following her. She took a left and came into a halt as she saw the little cats poking their paws out of the cages. "Poor things." She said sadly, and was about to approach the kitten cage when she heard a voice.

"You don't want them, they're not litter-trained yet." Said a bored, female voice from behind her.

"Heh?" Harley looked around, knowing that tone was impossible for Whitney to create.

"Yeah, kittens are a pain. Trust me, you would be better off with a cat past that whole 'I-don't-know-where-to-go-the-bathroom-so-I'll just-go-on-your-cashmere-sweater' phase." The voice came from a young white Persian with streaks of gray. It was about one year old, and it's green eyes were set upon Harley.

"Since when am I able to talk to cats?" Harley wondered out loud, kneeling before the cage. The Persian rose neatly, walking over to Harley and sitting down promptly.

"Do you see any of these other flea-bags speaking? You can only talk to me." The Persian replied.

"Oh…um, why?" Harley felt really stupid being bested by a cat.

"You are a cat demon, correct? You're no dog demon, so you should be smart enough to figure it out." The cat answered, licking her paws tidily.

"So, what's your name?" Harley asked, testing, petting the cat's head.

"Don't have one…yet." The Persian looked at her pleadingly.

"Well…so you want to live with me?" Harley felt she had to ask, and thought of the cat as too human-like to just take.

"Why else would I speak to you?" The Persian asked sarcastically. "Now let's go, I might get fleas if I stay _here _any longer. Oh, and about my name…?" The cat looked at her expectantly.

"What about Kisaki?" Harley suggested, and that cat smiled.

"Perfect." Kisaki answered.

"Harley! HARLEY!!!" Whitney came running down the hallway anxiously.

"Please tell me I'm not living with that noisy thing." Kisaki whimpered, as Harley plucked her out of the cage.

"I just spoke to a cute little puppy!!!" Whitney giggled, "I'm gonna go get the lock for his cage… is that your new cat? It's so cute!" Whitney reached her hand out for Kisaki's head. The Persian jumped out of Harley's arms and onto her head, looking reproachfully down at Whitney.

"I'm a _she_, not an _it_, mutt!" Kisaki hissed, though only Harley knew her words.

"Jumpy, isn't it?" Whitney tilted her head in wonder, but then bounded away. "Meet me at the front desk!" She called back.

Kisaki hopped down from her place between Harley's ears. "Hmm, I like that spot better." She then jumped back up onto Harley's head, her face sticking out between Harley's ears. "I am queen of the world! Dogs will bow down to me." The cat smirked, as Harley shrugged and walked after Whitney with her new furry hat in place.

Whitney ran to the veterinarian and asked her to come with her to get her dog. The vet grabbed a set of keys and walked back with Whitney to the dogs cage. "Ah, I see you got the puppy. Good choice, he's so adorable. But I've never seen him so excited." She opened the door and the dog came barreling towards Whitney, yipping excitedly.

Whitney bent down and scooped up the little white puppy. "Aww. You're so cute!"

"I'm not cute. I am exceptional." The dog tried to glare at her but it failed and began to lick her face.

"I don't think so. I think you're cute." Whitney commented.

"Fine. You can call me cute, if I can think of a name for myself."

"Deal." Whitney waited as the puppy tilted his head in thought, one ear bending slightly.

"How about….. Masurao?" He looked at her, brown/black eyes sparkling with hope.

"I like it. Now lets go and get you some stuff, and you can meet Harley." Whitney began to leave the hall of cages, Masurao asking question after question along the way.

"So… As you can see, some youkai are able to make a certain connection with the animal of their breed." The veterinarian was saying o Harley.

Whitney walked up to them. "So that's why I can hear Masurao." she commented.

"Yep. Wait, you can talk to your dog too?!" Harley asked excitedly.

"I already said that ya dolt." Whitney said, poking Harley.

"Hey! You got a cat! Cats are fun to ply with!!" Masurao yipped playfully.

"Don't even think about it dog boy!" Kisaki hissed, only Harley and Masurao hearing what she said.

Masurao whimpered and dug his head into Whitney's chest. "The cat is being mean to me, Whitney." Whitney glared at the cat and pet Masurao's head. "You poor baby. It's okay. Mommy will be nice to you. What'd your cat say Harley? It hurt my puppies feelings."

Kisaki rolled her eyes. "Tell the bitch that I did not do anything, he is just buttering her up. _And _that I am a SHE!"HArley giggled and relayed the message to Whitney.

Whitney glared at Harley for a moment, but then it resided. "Lets adopt these guys and get ome stuff fro them so we can get home. I wanna set my place up for Masurao."

"Alright." The two girls paid the vet thirty each for the adoption papers and another eighty for beds, food bowls, toys, and anything else they could think of.

The four returned to their home, and popped 'The Lion King' into the DVD player. "A damn cat movie," Masurao said in an upset tone.

"Masurao!" Whitney scolded, "Don't say those words!"

"But you do…" He replied innocently. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Go open the door, idiot." Kisaki ordered Whitney, though the dog demoness didn't know what she was saying.

"Grr," Masurao growled at the cat. Harley petted Kisaki, who was in her lap, and glared at the dog.

"Don't growl at my baby!" Harley hissed, and Whitney scowled.

"I'm sure Kisaki started it." Whitney snarled, as the doorbell rang again.

"SHUT UP!" Harley and Whitney yelled at the door. Two heads cautiously popped through the door.

"We didn't say anything." InuYasha said in a nervous tone. Sesshoumaru pushed his way past his brother, and sat down beside Whitney.

"You're supposed to wait till someone says 'come in'." Harley snapped.

"This Sesshoumaru waits for no one." Sesshoumaru stated. InuYasha tentatively sat down beside Harley, and looked curiously at her lap.

"What in the world are those atrocious things?!" Sesshoumaru looked at them in a disgusted way.

"What did that pile of dog-shit just call me?!" Kisaki hissed.

"Bastard!" Masurao yelled.

"Don't call my kitty that!" Harley said defensively.

"That's my baby you're talking to!" Whitney growled.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru glared at the two animals.

"Whitney, you know what to do." Harley looked at her cousin.

Whitney nodded. "Beg."

BAM!

"I like the bitch now!" Kisaki grinned…well if a cat could grin.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Masurao chirped in excitement.

"For once I agree with the dog!" Kisaki added.

"That's funny! Do it again!" Harley laughed, holding her stomach and pointing at the disgruntled Sesshoumaru.

"Well, if everybody wants it so badly…" Whitney smiled. "BEG!"

Sesshoumaru crashes to the ground on all fours. Again. "This is not amusing."

"Yes it is." InuYasha laughed at his brother's situation.

"Shut up, half-breed!" Sesshoumaru said menacingly as he stood up.

"Racist!" Harley pointed out. "I'll turn you in and collect the reward money, dude!"

"Oh, yeah, like you really need the money." Kisaki yawned and jumped to her perch on Harley's head.

"Why is that cat on your head…? And since when can cats talk?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow in question.

"Huh? You can hear the cat? I wanna hear the cat!!" Whitney whimpered.

"I can hear the imbecilic dog." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Don't call _Masurao _dog." Whitney snapped. "You are a dog. Masurao is smarter than a dog."

"_You _are a dog." Harley and Kisaki pointed out at the same time.

"Shut up!" Whitney replied, crossing her arm over her chest.

"Yeah, shut up!" Masurao added.

"I do not like you." Sesshoumaru said blandly at the puppy in Whitney's lap.

"Just another reason to keep him." Whitney smirked.

"Wait, you're keeping them?!" InuYasha whined.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?!" Sesshoumaru growled, narrowing his eyes at the two cousins.

"Duh."

"See, now we can't go back to your house." Harley grinned obnoxiously.

"Well fine, but since we're here anyways, can't you be a good hostess and cook some food?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Okay, fine. Normally I wouldn't since you're being so rude, but now that we have our freedom…let's go Whitney." Harley walked towards the kitchen, as Kisaki jumped off her head and onto the couch.

"Wait for me!" Whitney ran after Harley, and Masurao curled up near Kisaki.

Sesshoumaru guffawed, and sat as far away as demonly possible from the animals. InuYasha, however, sat right next to Kisaki, and gave her a curious look. He then reached down and plucked up her paws, making the little kitty dance.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, CAT WANNA-BE!" Kisaki hissed, scratching InuYasha's face. Masurao barked at him, and Harley ran back into the room along with Whitney, both of which were carrying packets of Ramen.

"What's going on?!" Whitney asked.

Harley took one look at InuYasha's raised fist at Kisaki, and jumped in between them. "INUYASHA!" She growled, which was really weird for a cat. "You don't hit my baby!" She smacked him across the face. "SIT!!!"

THUMP

Whitney grabbed Masurao and patted his head protectively. "I don't want your stupid boyfriend hitting my dog!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the dog's attention, but no one was paying any mind to him.

"That dog was so mean to me!" Kisaki whimpered, cuddling into Harley's arms.

"It scratched me!" InuYasha said defensively.

"First, I am a SHE! Second, that thing made me dance! I, Kisaki, am no one's puppet!" Kisaki glowered. "AND! He pulled my tail!"

"HE WHAT?!?!" Harley's aura flared.

"Uh-oh." Whitney and Masurao ran into Whitney's room, grabbing Sesshoumaru along the way. "3...2...1" She whispered behind her door.

"**YOU PULLED HER TAIL! YOU FUCKING JERK! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" **Harley ordered.

**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!**

"I didn't touch her fucking tail…" InuYasha mumbled from the ground.

"I don't trust you." Harley growled, finally calmed down. Kisaki grinned down at InuYasha.

"Is it safe?" Whitney poked her head out of the doorway. Then she proceed out, with Masurao in her arms. Sesshoumaru followed stingily.

"Get up and eat!" Harley demanded, thrusting the cup of noodles in InuYasha's face.

"Harley is scary when she's angry…" Masurao shook his head in scared realization.

"You have no idea…" Whitney added, sitting back down on the couch. About five minutes later, InuYasha crawled off the ground and joined them.

"Hey, Masurao, why don't you mess with Sesshoumaru over there?" Whitney whispered mischievously. The dog nodded, and bounded over to Sesshoumaru, who ignored him completely. Masurao went up to his leg, and then proceeded to hump it. Sesshoumaru looked down slowly, and stared at the dog as Harley, Whitney, InuYasha, and even Kisaki laughed. Then he looked back up, determined to ignore the vibrating on his leg.

"If I didn't know any better, Sessho, I'd think you were gay!" Whitney laughed.

"No, he's just bisexual!" InuYasha added.

Harley giggled as Kisaki commented, "The bisexual dog-man probably enjoys it."

Sesshoumaru then growled in frustration when Masurao didn't stop, and picked the puppy up by the collar, and flung him into Whitney.

"HEY! You could of hurt him!" Whitney scowled.

"I could have, but I didn't." Sesshoumaru sneered. "Now I have to buy new pants."

"BEG! BEG! BEG!" Whitney shouted, as Sesshomaru did so.

"Hn, hn, hn!" He muttered each time he hit the ground.

"That sounds so wrong…" InuYasha raised his eyebrow.

"I can't believe you girls sunk so low as to date these arrogant jerks. You two could do much better." Kisaki said matter-of-factly, from Harley's head.

"HEY!" InuYasha growled at the cat.

"What'd she say?" Whitney asked.

"Kisaki says you could do much better than bisexual boy over there." Masurao relayed the message to his mistress.

"Oh…"

"Grrr! I am NOT bisexual!" Sesshoumaru 'grred'.

"As far as we know…" Harley giggled.

"Agreed." Kisaki smirked at Sesshoumaru. "Now. Are you two here for a reason. I am tired, and I do nut trust the likes of you." She turned her head to Inuyasha, who glowered at her.

"Yeah, why are you guys here?" Masurao asked Sesshoumaru.

"We came to bring you guys back home, but since you now have pets…." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hey wait. This is our home!" Harley centered a glare at her hanyou boyfriend.

"No, it is not." Sesshoumaru gave an even colder glare to the girls when they glared at him. "That is your home until This Sesshoumaru says so."

"You are a complete control freak." Whitney growled at him. Masurao nodded and growled at Sesshoumaru.

"That, I may be. But that is beside the point." Whitney sweat dropped. "But, since you now own those disgusting things, we will be staying with you."

"SAY WHAT?!?!?!" Whitney, Harley, Masurao, and Kisaki yelled.

"Since when are we living together?!" Harley snarled. "We aren't engaged or anything!" Kisaki glared at Sesshoumaru from her position atop of Harley's head.

"Actually, Whitney and Sesshoumaru are engaged." Inuyasha pointed out. He earned a snarl from Kisaki and Masurao.

"Listen here, you little cat wanna-be! Quit ruining our mistresses plans. They don't want your perverted asses in their house, and either do I!" Kisaki flexed her claws in warning.

"Weird." Masurao muttered as Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance.

"I don't know what Kisaki said, but I am NOT engaged to anyone, and there for, neither of you are staying in this house with us. OUT!" Whitney pointed to the door.

???An hour later???

Sesshoumaru sat on the couch next to a glowering Whitney, a growling Masurao, a scowling Harley, a hissing Kisaki, and a smirking Inuyasha as movers brought in a dresser, a table, an espresso machine, and a dishwasher.

Sesshoumaru practically grinned as a lankey mover brought a large box labeled _'brownies'. _Whitney looked at her boyfriend. "Why are you smiling? It's creepy."

"Those are not brownies." Sesshoumaru sneered as Harley and Whitney got a disgusted look on their faces.

"EWWW!!" Kisaki and Masurao said simultaneously.

Suddenly Jaken came running in, an angry mover following behind him, carrying a crate with holes along the sides. "Be careful with that, human. I do not want my things destroyed because of your insolence." Jaken squawked to the man.

Harley's eyes widened as Whitney's mouthed dropped open. Harley's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "W-what is he doing here?" She turned to Inuyasha who shrugged carelessly.

"He is my servant of course." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as Masurao gave a very human-like snort.

"Ha. You need a servant. You really fit the all-high and mighty act don't you?" Sesshoumaru made a reach for the puppy, who whimpered and curled in closer to Whitney.

Whitney instantly snapped her head to Sesshoumaru, picking up the puppy and pulling him close to her chest. "Don't you dare, Sesshoumaru. You touch him, and you will no longer have any fingers to touch anything with."

Sesshoumaru growled at the puppy and kept a glare on him until the movers were done and Jaken was standing in front of him, holding his staff in front of him.

"That thing is indeed, fugly." Kisaki scrunched her face as she hopped back on Harley's head in order to get as far from Jaken as possible.

Harley nodded her head. "He is not staying here, Sesshoumaru." Harley glowered.

"Why? He would make a good chew toy!" Masurao yipped in excitement. Whitney relayed the message to Harley, who giggled, but Jaken who could easily hear her, went pale.

"M-my Lord. Would I really be that obnoxious thing's chew toy?" Jaken asked, shaking and practically peeing himself.

Whitney grinned evilly. "I think he would taste bad, but if you really want to, I think you should Masurao." Masurao grinned… well as much as a dog can grin.

"If that _thing_ so much as touches me I will burn it into oblivion with my Staff of Heads!" Jaken croaked. Whitney's face fell into anger as she calmly set the puppy on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Little Toad, you are going down." Whitney whispered menacingly. She was about to take a step when Sesshoumaru did something to cause Masurao yip in pain.

Harley grabbed Masurao, Inuyasha, and made sure Kisaki was safe on her head before running to the other side of the room. "Sesshoumaru that is just plain dirty." Harley whispered as she rubbed Masurao's sore ears.

"What did you do?" Whitney asked, surprisingly calm. (not for long)

"This Sesshoumaru did nothing." Sesshoumaru replied innocently.

"He pulled my ear!" Masurao whimpered.

"That is just cruel." Kisaki shook her head in disgust.

Inuyasha looked back and forth between them, wondering what the hell was going on. "Err…" he started before Whitney grabbed Sesshoumaru's tail and threw him on the floor.

"Don't touch my puppy!" She yelled as she grabbed Masurao and stomped out of the condo, muttering about 'stupid bisexual men'.

Harley shook her head and walked into her room, motioning for Inuyasha to follow her.

"What?" InuYasha asked, as Harley shut the door behind him.

Harley pointed to her head. "Whitney wants Sesshoumaru to sleep on that tiny couch… with Jaken." She grinned, as InuYasha laughed. "So, we are going to have Masurao and Kisaki pee on the couch."

"The only reason I am agreeing to do this is because I want bisexual man to suffer!!" Kisaki commented from atop Harley's head.

"Yeah know, it's pretty creepy to see you there. I mean, I go to look at Harley, and BAM! There you are. Scary." InuYasha shook his head.

"Grr, I like it up here, so nah! Why did I have to have such an idiotic hanyou as one of my connectors?" Kisaki asked sarcastically.

"You have a really big mouth for something that isn't supposed to be able to talk." InuYasha growled stubbornly.

Kisaki hissed angrily before hopping off of Harley's head and walking towards the door. "Are you going to open the door, or are you two going to stand there staring at each other and doing the goo-goo eyes all day?" She raised her cat eyebrow as Harley and InuYasha blushed.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" InuYasha snarled. Harley sighed before smacking him in the back of the head.

"I'm a cat to, ya stupid dork." Harley walked over and picked up Kisaki before walking out. "Okay do your stuff, Kisaki." She whispered into her cat's ear as she sat her on the couch.

Sesshoumaru had stood up to go into the kitchen, and came out when he heard Whitney come in the door. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a "EWW! They're peeing on the couch!!!" from Harley.

"It's so gross!!!" Whitney yelled. She grabbed Masurao and waved her finger in his face. "Bad dog. You don't pee on the couch!" Masurao whimpered and licked her finger.

Harley grabbed Kisaki and glowered at her. "NO! You do that in the litter box! Bad kitty!" Kisaki eyes looked adorable as she meowed pitifully. InuYasha just shook his head and walked out of the door, Harley following behind him.

Sesshoumaru looked from the couch to the puppy almost asleep in Whitney's arms. "Are you not going to punish him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Whitney gasped, clutching Masurao to her chest. "He's just a puppy! He doesn't understand you big JERK! Gosh! For that, InuYasha gets the spare room."

Jaken, who had been making sure his lord had all his things, came walking into the room at that moment. "My lord does not sleep on a couch!" He sniffed. "Especially, a soiled couch!"

Whitney transferred her glare to the toad. "He will do as I say." She turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru who looked amused. "Don't you go all smirking on me. You are sleeping on the little couch with Jaken." She growled.

Sesshoumaru's face fell back into his 'no-feeling' stage. "This Sesshoumaru does not sleep on a couch. He will sleep where he pleases."

Whitney shrugged. "Then go back home, Mr.-I-Get-Whatever-I-Want." She growled one more time as his glare fell on the puppy, and walked outside to sit on the stairs with Harley and InuYasha.

Harley looked up from petting Kisaki when Whitney sat beside her. "How'd it go? Is he sleeping on the couch?" She asked her cousin.

Whitney shrugged. "Either that or he'll go home. Don't know, don't care."

"The bisexual probably sleeps with that green thing when no one is around." Kisaki mentioned, tail swishing back and forth.

Whitney's eyes widened as Masurao relayed the message. Harley smirked as she heard her cousin whisper. "The images will not go away. AGHHHHH!!"

About fifteen minutes later Harley, Whitney, InuYasha, and the animals came inside. Sesshoumaru was staring at Jaken as he went though the things in a large black suitcase. "So… are you leaving?" Harley asked hopefully.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "No. I will be staying here, as will Inuyasha." Whitney and Harley sighed exasperatedly, but Sesshoumaru chose to ignore it. "However, Jaken will be leaving."

Whitney threw her fist in the air. "YES! Uh-huh, oh yeah!" Whitney did her happy dance, and moon walked across the room. Masurao yipped and danced around her feet.

Harley giggled as Kisaki mentioned how alike the two 'idiots' were. Masurao, hearing the comment, snuck up behind the cat and bit her tail. "That's what you get for calling us idiots!" He yelled as Kisaki jumped in the air, claws extended.

Somehow, the Persian flew about five feet across the room, because she landed right on Sesshoumaru's face. Her claws stuck into his face and the back of his head as he waved his arms around, pointing to the cat.

"Meg hizz thigg offa meh." His growl was muffled into the Persians fur.

"Get this thing off of _ME_!" Kisaki hissed as she clutched to Sesshoumaru tighter. Harley and Whitney were to busy laughing as Sesshoumaru ran around the room, running into things.

"Stay still my lord! I'll get the disgusting feline off!" Jaken squawked. Harley froze in mid-laughter.

"What did you just say?!" She yelled as she grabbed an umbrella. "DIE TOAD DIE!!!" Harley began to chase Jaken around the room.

InuYasha decided to comment right then and there. "It was the damn puppy's fault."

Whitney stopped laughing and stood up from her crouched position, growling at InuYasha. "What did you say, half-breed?" She snarled through clenched teeth. Whitney grabbed a fire-poker from the fireplace and began to walk towards InuYasha.

InuYasha looked around the room, wondering where to go. "Err……" he just decided to run around like everyone else.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMNED HALF-BREED!" Whitney yelled as she darted after InuYasha.

Masurao sat on his hind legs, watching the scene in amusement. Then he got a wonderful idea. He slowly made his way to Sesshoumaru. When he was only about a foot away from the growling and flailing youkai, he jumped in front of his legs, causing his the tai-youkai to trip over his little puppy body.

Sesshoumaru growled, and Kisaki hissed as they toppled forwards, landing on Whitney's back, who grabbed InuYasha at the last second, who reached for Harley's arm, who whacked Jaken as she went tumbling down.

Masurao barked happily as he looked at the teenagers. Sesshoumaru was on the bottom, Kisaki now stuck to the top of his head, and Whitney sprawled on top of him. InuYasha had his back on top of Whitney, with Harley laying across him, and Jaken was lying on the floor with an umbrella stuck between his eyes.

InuYasha growled and slowly stood up, trying not to hurt Harley. "What the hell happened?!"

Harley shrugged as she leaned against him. "I don't know." She bent down next to Sesshoumaru and grabbed Kisaki, who's eyes were wide and claws extracted as she picked her up. The poor kitty was scared stiff and as soon as Harley had her in her arms she turned around snuggled into her chest.

"Do not, ever let that happen again." She meowed/growled into Harley clothing.

Harley nodded and straitened out Kisaki's fur. "Who caused us to fall?" she asked as Whitney stood up and tried to help Sesshoumaru up. Sesshoumaru however decided to get up himself and grab Masurao.

"It was this little creature." Sesshoumaru growled into the little husky's face. Masurao just barked and looked towards Whitney.

"I was just trying to get back at him for calling me obnoxious." he whimpered pitifully.

Whitney's eyes softened and she grabbed Masurao from Sesshoumaru's grip. "It's okay, baby. Let's go to bed." Whitney yawned, missing Sesshoumaru's angry/jealous glare.

Harley nodded and walked to her room. "Come on, Inu. Your room is next to mine." she called happily. InuYasha smirked and followed after her.

Sesshoumaru glowered and kicked Jaken across the room. "You are sleeping on the floor, Jaken."

"Yes, milord." Jaken chirped, happy to please his lord. Sesshoumaru just glared at the toad and tried making himself comfortable on the small couch next to the fireplace.

Fifteen minutes later…. Sesshoumaru turned to his left, trying to get the creak out of his neck.

Ten minutes later…. Sesshoumaru kicked his legs out of the large blanket he was under, possibly getting rid of the cramp in his calf.

Five minutes later…. Sesshoumaru threw the blanket off of him and stood up, determined to get a good night sleep. He practically stomped to Whitney's room, and opened the door, none to quietly. Surprisingly, the female inu-youkai did not stir except to tell him to 'close the damned door.'

Sesshoumaru smirked and closed the door as he made his way to the bed, taking of his tank top in order to accommodate to the heated room. He slowly made his way to the other side of the bed, and reached for the covers. He was met with dark brown eyes glaring at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Masurao asked, angry that his sleep was interrupted.

Sesshoumaru growled and picked the puppy up by the collar. "Sleeping, what does it look like?"

Masurao tilted his head. "Whitney said to sleep on the couch."

Sesshoumaru smiled an evil smile. "Then by all means, do so." He walked towards the door and put the puppy outside of the room, and then closed it again. Expertly shutting out the little annoyance.

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked back to the bed, crawling in beside Whitney. He sighed contentedly as he brought Whitney to his chest. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

About ten minutes later… Whitney woke up with a start. She looked around the bed and spotted what she was looking for, white fur. She reached for it and pulled it close, noting she was lying on a bare chest.

"Hey wait. Bare chest?!" Whitney shot up, pulling what she thought was Masurao with her.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as his tail was pulled out from under his body. He looked to Whitney and found her clutching it close to her. "What are you doing?"

Whitney looked from him, to his tail, and then to his butt, then back to the tail, and then his butt again. Sesshoumaru smirked. "I see you are again admiring This Sesshoumaru's body."

Whitney glared at him and whacked him in the head. "Shut it you pervert. Where's Masurao?"

Sesshoumaru growled in a annoyance. "The dog is elsewhere." suddenly Whitney heard a loud yipping.

"Whitney!! Wake up! Bisexual man locked me out of the room!" She heard Masurao call.

"Huh!?!" Whitney jumped up, revealing a purple tank top with red shorts. She ran to the door and opened it, scooping Masurao up as soon as it was open. "What are you doing out here?!!?" she yelled, a little to loudly.

InuYasha came running out of his room and practically barreling Whitney to the floor. "What's wrong?" he gasped out.

"Nothing, Masurao just got locked out of the room." Whitney shrugged. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he turned around and walked past his room, and right into Harley's.

Whitney shook her head and turned back into her room mumbling something about 'little freaks and sleeping in beds that aren't theirs'.

A.N. … We don't feel like putting an AN at the moment… also this is the chapter from before, the whole chapter didn't get posted….


End file.
